Un Amor Del Destino
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Aome Higurashi es como cualquier joven de su edad risueña, romántica, tierna y alegre. Ella sueña mucho con encontrar a su alma gemela un dia ese deseo se le concede mediante un sueño, que en un principio parecio muy simple. ¿Pero que pasara cuando ese chico que apareció en su sueño se vuelva realidad? ¿Sera solo una muy maravillosa coincidencia o algo más?
1. ¿Una Simple Coincidencia o El Destino?

**Hola chicas ¿Saben? Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí cuando apenas tenía 15 años, es muy especial para mí. Ya que lo hice durante una época especial de mi vida, pero también por ser el primero tiene ciertas fallas técnicas los primeros capítulos son cortos pero poco a poco va mejorando está completo son 90 capítulos, y todo está narrado en tercera persona.**

**¿Le dan una oportunidad a mi bebé? *-*  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para plasmar mis ideas, así que lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**Actualizare cada sábado**

**Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1** _**¿Una Simple Coincidencia O El Destino?**_

¿Será cierto eso que dicen que algunos sueños son predicciones y que se vuelven realidad? Esta es la historia de una bella y angelical joven de ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve, y cabello negro como la noche. Que teniendo solamente 15 años, conoció a su verdadero amor en lo que en un principio, parecía solamente un sueño común.

-Hola, me llamó Aome Higurashi.- dijo la bella joven de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola Aome, mucho gusto siéntate.-ofreció el chico de forma gentil.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome.

-Eres muy linda.-admitió el chico.

-Eres muy amable.-agradeció la gentil joven el lindo cumplido algo sonrojada.

-Espero que seamos amigos.-mencionó el chico muy feliz.

-Nada me gustaría más.-aseguró Aome volviendo a mostrarle la misma sonrisa dulce, hizo una pausa y después le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamó…-

En ese momento sintió que alguien la sacudió, entonces se despertó se levantó muy relajada y sin prisa, pensando que era temprano. Pero cuando vio el despertador se aceleró rápidamente se quitó la pijama, como pudo se puso el uniforme y bajo corriendo las escaleras, de pronto escucho a su hermano menor Karin.

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?-saludó Karin con un tono de broma y alegría.

-No me molestes.-respondió Aome algo apenada.

-Karin, deja tranquila a tu hermana.-pidió la madre de ambos.

-Está bien, mamá.-respondió Karin.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Karin y Aome tomaron sus mochilas. Y salieron hacia la puerta, se quitaron las pantuflas. Antes de salir su mamá los detuvo.

-Tengan sus almuerzos, chicos.- dijo su madre entregándoles una pequeña caja a cada uno, antes de que salieran de la casa.

-Gracias mamá, adiós.-dijeron unísonos mientras se alejaban.

-Cuídense mucho, buena suerte en su primer día de clases.-les deseo mientras veía como se alejaban.

Milagrosamente Karin y Aome llegaron a tiempo a la escuela, al entrar se separaron en seguida ya que apenas llegarían a tiempo cada quien a su salón.

-Adelante señorita Higurashi, alumnos quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera.-anunció el profesor de manera muy gentil.

-Por favor profesor me apena, no soy ninguna celebridad me llamó Aome, espero hacer muchos amigos, disculpe profesor ¿Dónde va a ser mi lugar?-preguntó la joven algo apenada, por la presentación con sus compañeros.

-Veamos, te sentaras junto al joven Taisho.-indicó el profesor.

Entonces Aome camino hacia donde le indicó el profesor, en ese momento se quedó sorprendida.

Pero si es el mismo chico de mis sueños.-pensó Aome sorprendida.

-Hola, me llamó Aome Higurashi.-se presentó la joven aún sorprendida.

-Hola Aome, mucho gusto siéntate.-pidió el chico.

-Gracias, espero no incomodarte.-mencionó Aome algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no importa eres muy linda.-respondió el chico amablemente.

-Eres muy amable.-agradeció Aome algo sonrojada.

-Espero que seamos amigos.-musitó el chico muy feliz.

-Nada me gustaría más.-admitió Aome sonriéndole dulcemente hizo una pausa, y le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Es verdad, olvide presentarme.- dijo el chico algo apenado la miro un momento, y le respondió.-Me llamó Inuyasha.

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha.-musitó Aome muy feliz sentándose junto a él.

En ese momento no entendía por qué pero la mirada de Inuyasha le transmitía una gran ternura, no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos que eran dorados como la miel, era como si solo estuvieran él y ella.

Mientras en el salón de su hermano menor ocurría algo parecido.

-Alumnos él es su nuevo compañero el joven Higurashi, sean amables con él.-pidió el profesor amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Karin, espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó el chico.

-Veamos, te sentaras junto a la joven Taisho.-indicó el profesor.

Al llegar a su lugar, Karin se quedó atónito.

Esta chica es muy linda.-pensó Karin.

-Hola, espero que te sientas cómodo en el salón.-saludó la chica amablemente.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Karin gentilmente.

-Me llamó, Akari.-respondió la chica.

-Mucho gusto, Akari.- dijo Karin.

A su hermano y a Aome, les estaba yendo excelente en su primer día de clases, Aome seguía sin entender por qué se sentía feliz estando con Inuyasha, era un sentimiento que no conocía y que nunca antes había sentido. En el descanso Inuyasha la acompaño a conocer toda la escuela; de pronto se topó con sus más antiguos amigos Sango y Miroku.

-Hola, ¡Sango!-saludó Aome emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¡Aome! han pasado ya 2 años, desde que dejamos de vernos has cambiado un poco.-respondió Sango muy feliz.

-Tú también, amiga.-admitió Aome igualmente feliz.

-Si Aome, estas más bonita-halago Miroku con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Hay Miroku tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo un noviero.-comentó Aome riendo un poco.

-Si lo sabré yo, amiga-respondió Sango seria.

-Bueno yo… A es verdad no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo Aome.-discrepó Miroku algo nervioso por la mirada de Sango.

-Lo siento, Sango, Miroku, él es Inuyasha.-respondió Aome presentándolos algo apenada.

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha.-dijeron unísonos.

-Inu, ¡oh! perdón ¿Puedo llamarte así?-preguntó Aome algo sonrojada.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Inu ellos son Sango y Miroku, mis mejores amigos de la secundaria.-mencionó Aome feliz.

-Me da mucho gusto, conocerlos.-respondió Inuyasha.

Una vez que los presento, siguieron recorriendo la escuela los cuatro juntos. Aome aún no entendía por qué le gustaba que Inuyasha la tomara de la mano, y a él le gustaba hacerlo.


	2. Un Sentimiento Doloroso

**Hola aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo.**

**DiegoRL38: Muchas gracias por el review y tener en favoritos**

**Capítulo 2**_**Un Sentimiento Doloroso**_

****Siguieron recorriendo la escuela los cuatro juntos. Sango, Miroku y Aome iban platicando todo lo que habían hecho durante los dos años que dejaron de verse, Inuyasha iba un poco callado; Aome seguía sin entender por qué le gustaba que la tomara de la mano, y por alguna razón no quería que la soltara en ningún momento. De pronto se cruzaron con su hermano Karin.

-Hola Karin, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó Aome sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti?-respondió Karin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, oye ¿Quién es esa chica?-respondió Aome sin desvanecer su sonrisa a la vez que miraba a Akari algo curiosa.

-Ella es Akari, me está enseñando la escuela Akari ella es mi hermana Aome.-las presento Karin.

-Mucho gusto Aome, espero que nos llevemos bien.-respondió Akari contenta.

-Estoy segura, de que así será Akari.-aseguró Aome.

En ese momento volteo y vio a sus amigos un poco extrañados, su reacción era natural ya que con la emoción de ver a su hermano con una chica, se le había olvidado presentarlos, no sabía por qué pero ese día estaba siendo más despistada que de costumbre, esto había empezado desde que conoció a Inuyasha, era como si al estar con él se olvidara de los demás.

-Karin, ¿Recuerdas a Sango y a Miroku?-preguntó Aome emocionada.

-Si no me digas que…-Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Aome lo interrumpió.

-Sí, aquí están.-respondió Aome sin disminuir su emoción-Chicos, ¿Se acuerdan de mi hermano Karin?-les preguntó a Sango y Miroku.

-Sí, no ha cambiado nada.-respondieron unísonos.

-Ustedes tampoco, por cierto hermana ¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo Karin a la vez que miraba a Inuyasha igualmente curioso.

-Si es verdad, olvide presentarlos Karin Akari él es...-admitió Aome apenada por su descuido pero no pudo terminar ya que Akari la interrumpió.

-¡Inuyasha!-llamó Akari muy feliz.

Le dijo abrazándose tiernamente a él. En ese momento no entendió por qué pero la joven de ojos chocolate se sintió triste, como era el primer día de clases los dejaron salir temprano así que fue por sus cosas, mientras las guardaba no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Inuyasha abrazando a Akari; cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía triste, pero trato de que nadie lo notara y menos Inuyasha.

-Déjame ayudarte, con tus libros Aome.-ofreció Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió Aome mostrándole una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te sucede algo Aome?-preguntó Inuyasha algo extrañado por su actitud.

Ya se dio cuenta de que me puse triste cuando Akari lo abrazo, pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?-pensó Aome. 

-No, no me pasa nada Inu vamos nos están esperando.-respondió Aome volviendo a sonreír.

-Si.- dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido de que en verdad estuviera bien.

Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo por Aome, ¿Será amor? Tal vez sí, pero... Ella ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí?-pensó Inuyasha.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida, esta vez no se fueron tomados de la mano esta vez Aome no se lo permitió, ya que desde que lo había visto abrazar a Akari no le parecía correcto, aunque por dentro deseaba sentir su mano sobre la suya, y no entendía por qué se sentía así esa pregunta no dejaba tranquila su cabeza.

-Adiós Inu, te veo mañana.-se despidió Aome algo seria.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Inuyasha aún extrañado.

Mientras caminaban, por más que trato de ocultar su tristeza no pudo su mirada la delataba, no podía dejar de pensar por que se sentía triste al ver a Inuyasha abrazando a Akari, así estuvo durante todo el camino a casa en menos de lo que pensó ya habían llegado, Aome seguía perdida en su mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermanita?-preguntó Karin algo preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-respondió Aome tratando de disimular su tristeza.

Durante toda la comida no pronunció palabra, no podía lo único que quería era llorar y llorar, no entendía tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón; esto había comenzado a sentirlo desde que había visto a Inuyasha abrazar a Akari, cuando termino de comer salió al jardín. Y se sentó bajo el tronco del árbol sagrado, al estar bajo sus ramas, Aome al fin pudo comprender el porqué de su tristeza. 

-Por fin puedo entenderlo lo que siento por Inuyasha es amor, pero él ya tiene novia Akari es una chica muy linda, se ve que Inuyasha la quiere mucho.-musitó Aome mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos chocolate.


	3. El Sufrimiento De Aome

**Hola otra vez chicas y chicos me da mucha alegría ver como poco a poco mi "bebé" Se los va ganando jejeje de verdad sus reviews son muy valiosos.**

María. **Tranquila ya pronto sucederá **

Fátima Taisho. **Bienvenida y muchas gracias espero verte alguna vez por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad también**

**Disfrútenlo y recuerden sus reviews y/o favoritos son mi mejor paga **

**Capítulo 3**_**El Sufrimiento De Aome**_

Por más que intentaba ya no llorar las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos sin parar, por fin había comprendido por que se sentía tan feliz estando junto a Inuyasha, lo que sentía por él era amor. Un amor tan grande como jamás había sentido por alguien, pero ese amor tendría que permanecer oculto en el fondo de ser corazón; ya que Akari la consideraba su amiga, y no podía traicionar su amistad aunque se desgarrara de dolor.

Cuando anocheció antes de bajar a cenar, fue a lavarse la cara para que no se notara que había llorado, cuando termino bajo al comedor para que su mamá y Karin no se preocuparan. Durante la cena todo fue tranquilo, a pesar de que frente a su mamá y Karin aparentaba estar bien, el dolor que sentía aún permanecía en su corazón.

-Aome, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó su madre.

-Bien, mamá,-respondió Aome aparentando.

-¿Estas segura que no te paso nada malo Aome?-inquirió su madre dudando.

El sexto sentido de mamá es muy perceptivo, me conoce como nadie.-pensó Aome.

-Si mamá no me pasó nada malo, me volví a encontrar con Sango y Miroku.-respondió Aome tratando de hacer que desviara su atención del tema de la escuela.

-¡Qué bien me alegro mucho!-mencionó su madre feliz y después agrego.- Es que Karin me dijo que te había notado algo extraña, cuando salieron de la escuela.

-No, no era nada malo solo estaba un poco cansada, eso era todo.-respondió Aome sonriendo para que no indagara más en el tema.

Cuando termino de cenar recogió su plato lavo los trastes, y subió a su cuarto en cuanto entro cerró la puerta sus las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente sin parar, sentía aún más ganas de llorar que antes esta vez quería llorar hasta quedarse sin una sola lagrima en sus ojos chocolate, no se había dado cuenta de que Karin había entrado hasta que levanto la mirada.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Aome secándose las lágrimas. 

-A mí no me engañas, como a mamá.-discrepo Karin.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estabas llorando hermanita?-preguntó directamente. 

-Es que estoy enamorada, pero no soy correspondida.-musitó Aome dejando escapar de nuevo algunas lágrimas. 

-¿De quién hermanita?-preguntó Karin algo intrigado.

-De Inuyasha.-respondió Aome tristemente.

-Pero como sabes, ¿Qué no eres correspondida hermanita?-inquirió Karin.

-Porque hoy vi como abrazo a Akari, ella se puso muy feliz cuando lo vio eso quiere decir que son novios.-mencionó Aome aún triste.

Hay hermanita que inocente eres, Akari es la hermana menor de Inuyasha.-pensó Karin suspirando.

-Hermanita, Akari e Inuyasha no son novios son…-Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su madre entro a la habitación.

En ese momento entro su mamá, estaba un poco seria era normal ya que era tarde y deberían estar dormidos, no necesito decirles nada con solo ver su mirada Karin y Aome entendieron que quería que se durmieran, así que Karin se fue a su cuarto. Aome apago las luces y se acostó le llevo un rato quedarse dormida, aún en sus sueños seguía llorando. 

Al día siguiente…

-¡Oh no se me hizo tarde otra vez!-gritó Aome preocupada.

Salió de su cama entro al baño se puso su uniforme, y bajo corriendo las escaleras con las prisas casi se caí, aun así milagrosamente llego bien a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Aome.-saludó su madre gentilmente.

-Buenos días…Mamá, buenos días Karin.-mencionó Aome algo agitada.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-respondió Karin.

Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, cuando terminaron Karin y Aome tomaron sus almuerzos las mochilas, se quitaron las pantuflas y salieron rápidamente hacia la escuela. 

-Adiós, cuídense mucho.- dijo su madre desde la puerta.

-Sí, mamá.-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Camino a la escuela, se encontraron con Sango y Miroku así que se fueron los 4 juntos.

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas amiga?-preguntó Sango sonriendo.

-Sí, es que no dormí muy bien.-respondió Aome algo apenada.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Sango.

-Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos.-respondió Aome.

Cuando llegaron se cruzaron con Akari e Inuyasha, por más que Aome trato de que no le afectara verlos juntos no podía evitarlo.

-Buenos días, chicos.-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días.-respondieron unísonos.

-Vámonos Karin apenas llegaremos antes que den el timbre, adiós Inuyasha te veo al rato.-mencionó Akari mientras se alejaba.

-Si.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Adiós, hermanita.- dijo Karin mientras seguía a Akari.

-Adiós, Karin.-respondió Aome mientras lo veía alejarse tras Akari.

-Bueno será mejor que nosotros también entremos ya al salón, ¿Te llevo tus libros Aome?-ofreció Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió Aome algo fría.

-¿Sucede algo malo Aome? Te noto rara conmigo.-inquirió Inuyasha preocupado.

-No Inu, no me sucede nada.-respondió Aome tratando de aparentar.

Cuando entraron al salón, por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado así que pudieron platicar un rato.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor entrando al salón.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó poniéndose de pie.

-Alumnos quiero presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros adelante, ellos son Koga Hiraguisawa, y Ayame Tachibana.-anunció el profesor.

-¿Cuáles serán nuestros lugares profesor?-preguntaron unísonos.

-Se sentaran junto al joven Taisho, y la señorita Higurashi.-índico el profesor.

-Aome, que gusto me da verte. –saludó Koga dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-A también me da gusto verte, otra vez Koga. –respondió Aome algo sonrojada. 

-Yo también, me alegro de verte Aome-mencionó Ayame tosiendo levemente.

-Igual yo, Ayame.-respondió Aome sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

La joven de ojos chocolate, en verdad estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Ayame y a Koga, ya que a ellos también los conocía desde la secundaria, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, y Aome eran los mejores amigos.


	4. Un Malentendido

**Hola chicas y chicos primero que nada me disculpo por la actualización tardía, es que me quede sin luz el domingo y el sábado estuve muy ocupada con tareas y demás. Aun así muchísimas gracias por sus reviews saben que son mi paga, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras les recuerdo este fue el primer fic que escribí en mi vida, así que en un principio los capítulos son cortos o algo largos varia pero eso si son en EXTREMO dulces.**

**Gracias Fátima Taisho, elvi, María, Angelesoscuros13, Sakura Gremory, y Guest.**

**Recuerden sus reviews son mi paga disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4**___**Un Malentendido**_

Las clases estaban transcurriendo de forma normal, la joven estaba perdida en su mundo y concentrada en las clases, para tratar de no delatar frente a los demás su tristeza; pero al único que no podía engañar era a su corazón, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Inuyasha no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos, era obvio que eso le sucediera ya que estaba profundamente enamorada, aunque sabía que no debía quererlo su corazón no entendía ninguna razón, más que el amor que sentía por Inuyasha.

-¿Te ocurre algo Aome?-preguntó Sango algo preocupada.

-No, no es nada Sango.-respondió Aome aparentando.

-Quiero que formen parejas, y hagan un proyecto sobre lo que quieran, tienen una semana para presentarlo.- dijo el profesor mientras escribía las indicaciones en el pizarrón.

-Sí, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Bien eso es todo, pueden irse a su descanso.-indicó el profesor dejando el marcador en su escritorio.

Las parejas se formaron de inmediato, los únicos que no tenían compañeros eran Inuyasha y Aome, lo que más quería la joven de ojos chocolate era que ese joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de dorada miel fuera su pareja en este proyecto, pero sabía que no podría verlo y estar a su lado sabiendo que era novio de Akari, pero no tuvo otra opción ya que si no entregaba el proyecto, empezaría el semestre con una mala nota, y eso no le iba a gustar nada a su mamá.

-¿Aome quieres ser mi pareja para el proyecto?-preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado de que aceptara.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Aome.

-¿Me acompañas al baño Aome?-preguntó Sango.

-Sí, vamos.-respondió Aome siguiéndola.

-Espérenos aquí chicos, no tardamos.-les dijeron ambas.

-Si.-respondieron al unisonó.

En el baño…

-Bien Aome, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Sango directamente.

Sango es muy lista, de inmediato noto mi cambio de ánimo.-pensó Aome

-No… No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije.-respondió Aome algo nerviosa.

-A mí no me engañas Aome, tú tienes algo lo sé y no te voy a dejar salir de aquí hasta que me lo digas.-advirtió Sango poniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Lo que me pasa es que estoy enamorada.-respondió Aome finalmente.

-¡Qué bien amiga! ¿Quién es el afortunado?-preguntó Sango emocionada.

-Inuyasha…-respondió Aome tristemente.

-¿Por qué estas triste amiga?-inquirió Sango sorprendida. 

-Porque Inuyasha es novio de Akari, y no puedo poner mis ojos en él.-respondió Aome tristemente.

-Amiga no estés triste, en el corazón no se manda.-comentó Sango consolándola.

Mientras tanto con Miroku e Inuyasha…

-Sabes Miroku, estoy enamorado de Aome.-mencionó Inuyasha muy ilusionado

-Me alegro mucho, y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó Miroku intrigado.

-No… No he encontrado el momento indicado, para decírselo.-respondió Inuyasha algo desanimado.

-Pues el proyecto en pareja, es una buena oportunidad para que lo hagas.-mencionó Miroku animándolo.

-Sí, tienes razón.-respondió Inuyasha feliz. 

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto las chicas?-inquirió Miroku.

-No sé.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Perdón… Chicos es que nos encontramos con Karin.-dijeron unísonas algo agitadas por lo que habían corrido.

-No sé, preocupen.- respondieron al unisonó.

Se fueron los 4 juntos a casa de Aome para hacer sus proyectos, su hermano Karin no iba a estar ya que se había ido a casa de una amiga a hacer su tarea, la joven de ojos chocolate se sentía feliz de poder pasar toda la tarde con Inuyasha, en ese momento se olvidó de todo hasta de Akari.

En casa de Aome…

-Ya llegue, mamá.-anunció Aome entrando y dejando los zapatos en el tapete, a la vez que se colocaba las pantuflas.

-Bienvenida, hija.-respondió su madre acercándose a la puerta.

-Mamá Sango y Miroku vinieron a hacer una tarea, él es Inuyasha.- mencionó Aome presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto, señora.-respondió Inuyasha algo apenado.

-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, Aome ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-respondió a la vez que le preguntaba a Aome por Karin.

-Se quedó en casa de una amiga haciendo su tarea, en un rato llega no te preocupes. -respondió Aome.

-¿Ya comieron muchachos?-preguntó gentilmente.

-No.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Entonces pasen, la comida esta lista.-ofreció.

-Sí, gracias.-respondieron al unisonó agradeciéndole.

Entonces todos se quitaron los zapatos y pasaron al comedor, la joven de ojos chocolate se sentía muy feliz de que sus amigos más queridos estuvieran en su casa pero especialmente Inuyasha, cuando terminaron de comer subieron al cuarto de la joven, y empezaron sus proyectos un rato después Sango y Miroku bajaron a la cocina.

Esta es mi oportunidad, para decirle a Aome que la quiero.-pensó Inuyasha ilusionado.

-Aome, quiero decirte algo.-musitó Inuyasha. 

-¿Si Inu?-preguntó Aome sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Aome, tú… tú me gustas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-inquirió Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Inu… Pero, ¿Y Akari?-inquirió Aome algo triste.

-A ella también le gusta la idea, de que seas su cuñada.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola.

-¿Su cuñada? Entonces Akari es… ¿Tu hermana?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa.

-Sí, Akari es mi hermana menor.- respondió Inuyasha sonriéndole.

-Es que yo pensé, que era tu novia.-admitió Aome algo apenada por el malentendido que tuvo.

-No claro que no entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado. 

-Si.-respondió Aome algo sonrojada.


	5. El Primer Amor

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad saben lo importantes que son para mí, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fin de semana bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y repito para quienes recien se integran esta historia al principio es muy melosa empalagosa pero no se confíen jejeje.**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**

**Capítulo 5**_**El primer Amor**_

La bella joven de ojos chocolate estaba inmensamente feliz, aún no podía creer que ese atractivo joven de ojos de dorada miel y cabellos plateados la amara como ella a él, parecía como si estuviera viviendo un hermoso sueño, del que no quería despertar nunca. Se sentía entre nubes solo quería estar a su lado, se había olvidado de todo hasta de la tarea, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Ya regresamos de… ups disculpen.-dijeron Sango y Miroku entrando a la habitación de Aome.

-No… No adelante pasen-respondieron unísonos algo sonrojados.

-Veo que ya le dijiste a Inuyasha, lo que sientes por él.-comentó Sango muy contenta.

-Bueno no, él me lo dijo a mí.-respondió Aome sonriendo algo apenada.

-Así que por fin se lo dijiste, Inuyasha.-lo felicito Miroku.

-Si, por fin se lo dije.-admitió Inuyasha contento.

Durante el resto de la tarde los 4 más que concentrados en la tarea, estuvieron platicando y jugando, las horas se le hicieron muy cortas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche, así que Inuyasha tenía que irse.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, amiga nos vemos mañana.-dijeron unísonos.

-Sí, bye.-contestó Aome con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi vida yo también tengo que irme, mañana paso por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela.-mencionó Inuyasha muy feliz.

-Sí, mi amor.-contestó la joven dulcemente.

Entonces Inuyasha y Aome se despidieron con un dulce beso, en ese instante la joven de ojos chocolate sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, y miles de mariposas en su estómago, era como siempre había soñado que sería su primer beso, de amor verdadero.

-¿Qué sucede Aome? Estas temblando.-inquirió Inuyasha con ternura.

-Es que este fue mi primer beso, debo parecerte una inexperta-admitió Aome apenada.

-No es así más bien me pareces una niña muy dulce e inocente, te amo descansa.-respondió Inuyasha besando dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Si yo también te amo, bye.-contestó Aome al separarse lentamente de sus labios.

-Bye.-respondió Inuyasha alejándose.

Después de que Inuyasha se fue se preparó para dormir, aún se sentía como entre nubes estaba perdida en un mundo de fantasía, del que jamás quería salir en ese momento entro Karin.

-¿Cómo te fue con Inuyasha hermanita?-preguntó Karin curioso.

-¡Muy bien! ya somos novios.-respondió Aome muy emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho, por ti.-admitió Karin contento.

-Gracias, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con Akari?-preguntó Aome guiñándole un ojo.

-No… No sé de qué hablas.-respondió Karin algo nervioso.

-Vamos Karin a ti te gusta Akari.-afirmó Aome con una sonrisa.

-Si me gusta, es una niña muy linda.-admitió Karin sonrojado.

-Y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó Aome emocionada.

-No… No pude.-admitió Karin decepcionado.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de Aome.

-Ya duérmanse.- dijo su madre desde afuera.

-Está bien, mamá-contestaron al unisonó.

Después de eso Karin se fue a su cuarto, Aome se metió a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, esa noche durmió más tranquila que las anteriores soñando con su amado Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Esta vez, si me levante temprano.- dijo Aome muy feliz.

Se levantó tranquila arreglo su cama, después eso se arregló y bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días Aome, hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo normal.-comentó su madre sorprendida.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿así? No lo había notado buenos días Karin.-contestó Aome con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermanita, vaya que el amor hace milagros.-mencionó Karin riendo por lo bajo un poco.

-Karin, guarda silencio.-musitó Aome algo apenada por su comentario.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Aome, Karin.-los llamó su madre desde la puerta de entrada.

-Si mamá, ¿Quién es?-preguntaron ambos al unisonó desde el comedor.

-Inuyasha y Akari, vinieron por ustedes.-les dijo aún desde la puerta.

-Sí, en un momento vamos-contestaron ambos

Entonces Karin y Aome recogieron sus platos, tomaron sus almuerzos, se quitaron las pantuflas, y salieron a la puerta.

-Adiós, chicos.- dijo desde la puerta.

-Adiós.- contestaron todos al unisonó.

Todo el camino a la escuela Inuyasha y Aome se fueron agarrados de la mano, cuando llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron con Koga y Ayame.

-Y ustedes, ¿Por qué tan pegaditos?-inquirieron Koga y Ayame curiosos.

-Bueno, es que… Aome y yo somos novios.-respondieron ambos algo sonrojados.

-¡Muchas felicidades!-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Gracias, ustedes también están muy juntitos.-señalaron ambos.

-Es que… Koga y yo, también somos novios.-contestaron ambos algo apenados.


	6. Su Primera Cita

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews tarde pero seguro aquí tienen el capítulo 6 de esta dulzona historia**

**Capítulo 6**___**Su Primera Cita**_

_****_Inuyasha y Aome se alegraron mucho al saber que Koga y Ayame eran novios, Ayame había estado enamorada de Koga desde siempre, pero Koga jamás había querido darse una oportunidad con ella, ya que decía estar enamorado de Aome pero al parecer por fin había logrado entender que la joven, no le podría corresponder como él quería.

-¿Saben dónde están Sango y Miroku?-les preguntaron ambos al unisonó a Koga y Ayame.

-Si están en el salón, vamos-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Suena el timbre.

-Vamos, ¿Te llevo tus libros Aome?-preguntó Inuyasha tiernamente ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí, gracias.-contestó la joven tomando su mano algo sonrojada.

-Nos vemos a la salida, chicos.-les dijeron ambos al unisonó

-Si.-contestaron Karin y Akari mientras se alejaban.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a Sango y a Miroku. Sango estaba seria, más bien un poco enojada, y Miroku un poco avergonzado.

-Buenos días, amiga.-saludó Aome muy contenta.

-Buenos días, Aome.-respondió sango algo seria.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria Sango?-inquirió Inuyasha extrañado.

-Por las costumbres, de Miroku.-contestó Sango enojada

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Miroku?-inquirieron ambos con mirada seria.

-Yo…Nada.- respondió Miroku algo nervioso por la seriedad de sus miradas.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! Te parece que casi besas a cualquier chica que se te cruza en el camino, y aun así me dices que me quieres más que como amiga.-le reclamo Sango molesta.

-Eres un sinvergüenza.-replicó Aome sin disminuir la seriedad de su voz.

En ese momento llego el profesor.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-contestaron todos al unisonó.

-Quiero decirles que decidí cambiar su proyecto, en vez de elegir un tema quiero que elijan 1 canción de su artista favorito, y la interpreten.-pidió el profesor.

-Si.-contestaron todos emocionados al unisonó.

Durante toda la clase Miroku se la pasó pidiéndole a Sango que lo perdonara, y según recordaba la joven de ojos chocolate, en la secundaria también fue la misma historia por más que Sango le decía que no iba a perdonarlo, siempre terminaba perdonándolo.

-Sango perdóname, no sé qué me pasa no lo haré más.-pidió Miroku gentilmente.

-Está bien Miroku, te perdono.-contestó Sango suspirando.

-Gracias.-agradeció Miroku muy feliz.

-Esos 2 nunca cambian, Sango dice que no lo perdonara pero siempre lo hace.-mencionó Aome.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió Inuyasha

A la salida se fueron los 8 juntos, Inuyasha y Aome, Sango y Miroku, Koga y Ayame, y Karin y Akari, ya que decidieron hacer sus proyectos juntos solo hicieron una corta parada en la casa de la joven, por una canasta de comida que su mamá había preparado; ya que sería más fácil que encontraran la canción correcta, estando al aire libre.

-Aome Karin la comida esta lista, también les puse algunos de sus discos favoritos, para que les sea más fácil elegir la canción apropiada.- dijo su madre entregándoles la canasta.

-Gracias mamá, al rato volvemos.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Sí, cuídense.- dijo desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondieron todos.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue desempacar todo para comer, más que una reunión para hacer tarea, parecía una cita técnicamente si era su primera cita como novios, no eran los únicos durante el almuerzo todos estuvieron muy acaramelados; excepto Sango y Miroku ya que no tenían bien definida su relación, y Karin aún no le había dicho a Akari lo que sentía por ella.


	7. Su Canción De Amor

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews pero sobre todo por su paciencia sé que he estado actualizando fuera de tiempo porque mis ocupaciones me han absorbido más de lo que pensaba aun así espero que no abandonen esta dulce historia.**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**

**Capítulo 7**___**Su Canción De Amor**_

Cuando terminaron de comer, la joven saco los discos que su mamá había puesto en la canasta, aunque no tenían donde escucharlos traían la letra de cada canción así fue más fácil para cada quien escoger su canción para el proyecto. Casi todos los discos eran de música romántica, pop, y baladas, al parecer la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate había adivinado que todos estarían con su media naranja, y así era a excepción de Sango y Miroku, Karin y Akari, de los 8 solo ellos 4 no habían declarado sus sentimientos, con la persona que amaban. 

-Nosotros elegimos esta.-dijeron Koga y Ayame. 

-Haber buena elección, **"A Tu Lado"** aquí está la letra interprétenla.- dijo Aome. 

-Está bien, pero no se rían.-pidieron ambos algo nerviosos. 

-No.-contestaron todos al unisonó. 

__Koga__  
><strong>A pesar de algunos cuentos<br>Y la lluvia en el camino  
>A tu lado sé que está el destino<br>A pesar del viento fuerte  
>A pesar de los naufragios<br>A tu lado sé que estoy a salvo  
>Tú me vuelves invencible<br>No conozco lo imposible  
>Si volteo y te encuentro aquí<br>**

__Ayame__  
><strong>Déjame vivir cerca de ti... Siempre a tu lado<strong> 

__Dueto__  
><strong>A la orilla de algún beso<br>A la orilla de tus manos  
>Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado<br>**

__Ayame_  
><em>**Siempre a tu lado...  
><strong> 

__Dueto__  
><strong>A la orilla de un suspiro<br>A la orilla de tu abrazo  
>Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado,<br>Siempre a tu lado  
><strong> 

__Ayame__  
><strong>Siempre a tu lado…<br>**

__Koga__  
><strong>A pesar de la tormenta<br>Que golpea nuestra barca  
>A tu lado siempre estoy en calma<br>**

__Ayame_  
><em>**A pesar de lo difícil  
>A pesar de los tropiezos<br>A tu lado nada me da miedo  
>Tú me vuelves invencible<br>No conozco lo imposible  
>Si volteo y te encuentro aquí<br>Déjame vivir cerca de ti... Siempre a tu lado  
><strong> 

__Dueto__  
><strong>A la orilla de algún beso<br>A la orilla de tus manos  
>Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado<br>Siempre a tu lado...  
>A la orilla de un suspiro<br>A la orilla de tu abrazo  
>Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado,<strong>

**Siempre a tu lado….  
>Siempre a tu lado…<br>A la orilla de algún beso  
>A la orilla de tus manos<br>Déjame vivir siempre tu lado  
>Siempre a tu lado...<br>A la orilla de un suspiro  
>A la orilla de tu abrazo<br>Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado, siempre a tu lado...  
>Siempre a tu lado...<strong>

-¿Qué tal lo hicimos?-preguntaron algo apenados.

-Muy bien.-contestaron todos al unisonó.

-Bien, ahora es el turno de Sango y Miroku, ¿Cuál eligieron ustedes?-preguntaron Aome e Inuyasha.

-Un momento Aome tú e Inuyasha, no han elegido su canción, ¿Acaso no van a cantar?- inquirieron extrañados Sango y Miroku.

-Si nosotros ya escogimos nuestra canción, pero sabrán cual es después de que canten la suya.-respondieron emocionados.

-De acuerdo, nosotros elegimos esta.-dijeron ambos suspirando para calmar sus nervios.

-**"Solo Tú Solo Yo"** muy buena, comiencen.-dijeron Karin y Akari animándolos. 

**_Sango_**  
>Solo tú, solo yo<br>Un poema dividido entre dos  
>Solo tú, solo yo<br>Un concierto para un mundo mejor  
>Ciento que mi corazón <p>

**_Miroku_**  
>Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor<br>Todo desapareció  
>Nadie aquí en la clase<br>Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Dueto_  
><strong>¿Que será, que será?  
>Que sin ti no me apetece estudiar<br>Si no estás junto a mí  
>La tarea no la puedo acabar<br>Ciento que mi corazón  
>Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor<br>Todo desapareció  
>Nadie aquí en la clase<br>Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Sango_**  
>Todo el día matemáticas<br>La cabeza me va a estallar  
>Química, historia y el inglés<br>Todo se me olvida si me vez 

**_Miroku_  
><strong>Ahora sí, mírame  
>Que el maestro no nos presta atención<br>Solo tú, solo yo  
>Te dedico mis esfuerzos de hoy<br>Ciento que mi corazón  
>Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor<br>Todo desapareció  
>Nadie aquí en la clase<br>Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Dueto_**  
>Solo tú, solo yo<br>Un paisaje que no puedo pintar  
>Solo tú, solo yo<br>Arco iris sobre el cual escapar  
>Ciento que mi corazón<br>Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor  
>Todo desapareció<br>Nadie aquí en la clase  
>Solo tú, solo yo<br>Solo tú, solo yo 

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntaron ambos algo nerviosos de nuevo.

-Muy bien.-los felicitaron todos al unisonó.

-Si ojala que lo que dice la canción, se hiciera realidad-dijeron Aome e Inuyasha riendo un poco.

-Bueno pues… Así es su turno.-dijeron ambos sonrojados.

-Si cuñada, ¿Qué canción eligieron?-preguntó Akari curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Cuál?-preguntó Karin intrigado.

-Nosotros escogimos la canción de, **"Si No Te Hubiera Conocido"**-respondieron ambos al unisonó. 

__Aome__  
><strong>Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego<br>Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
>Iluminando mis noches vacías<br>**

__Inuyasha__  
><strong>Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio<br>Supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor  
>Que para siempre seriamos dos<strong> 

__Dueto__  
><strong>Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente<br>Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi mi amor  
>Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón… El mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido<strong> 

__Aome__  
><strong>Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor…<strong>

__Inuyasha__

**Así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor  
>Supe que siempre seriamos dos<br>**

__Dueto__  
><strong>Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente<br>Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi de mi hubiera sido  
>Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón … El mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera…conocido<br>Que hubiera sido de mi…nada tiene sentido si no es contigo….no sé  
>Qué hubiera sido de mi (que hubiera sido) sin tu mirada enamorada no se (si yo podría vivir)<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón… Sin ti el mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido<br>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido….**

-¿Les gusto?-preguntaron al unisonó. 

-¡Si nos encantó!-respondieron todos al unisonó emocionados.


	8. Karin ¿Celoso?

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por sus review saben lo importantes que son para mí, los leí todos y pido disculpas por la tardanza es que la escuela me tiene atada, por eso aunque lo deseo sigo sin poder actualizar cuando se los prometo es que no voy a abandonar esta historia repito está terminada así que no se preocupen por que se me corte la inspiración o algo así y gracias también por las/os que han puesto en favoritos.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Capítulo 8**_**Karin ¿Celoso?**_

****Esa fue la primera vez que la joven de ojos chocolate había cantado en público sin ponerse nerviosa. Quizás porque era la primera vez que lo había hecho estando realmente enamorada, parecía que estando junto a Inuyasha se sentía más tranquila, y sus miedos desaparecían por completo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había caído la tarde, así que se quedaron contemplando una preciosa puesta de sol. 

-Que hermosa tarde.-mencionó Aome mirando cómo se teñían las nubes de anaranjado por los rayos del sol.

-Si.-coincidió Akari.

-Fue perfecta.-admitió Aome

-Tú eres mucho, más hermosa.-mencionó Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Ya Inu, me apenas.-pidió la joven sonrojada.

-Es la verdad, nadie puede igualar tu belleza. –continuó diciendo Inuyasha susurrándole al oído.

-Inu...-llamó Aome sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Hay cuñada tú y mi hermano, parecen unos tortolitos.-comentó Akari feliz.

-Es que nos queremos mucho.-dijeron ambos mirándose dulcemente.

En ese momento Inuyasha abrazo tiernamente por la cintura a la joven de ojos chocolate, se acercó poco a poco a ella Aome casi podía sentir la respiración del joven de ojos de dorada miel en su rostro, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho entonces se besaron; ese beso fue mucho más dulce que el primero, cada día que pasaba junto a él se enamoraba más, y más.

-¡Hay que romántico!-musitó Akari emocionada.

-Nosotros también, no queremos quedarnos mirando-dijeron al unisonó.

Después de decir eso Koga y Ayame, se dieron un dulce beso.

-¿No quieres seguir su ejemplo Sango?-preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Miroku… Qué cosas dices.-respondió Sango apenada.

Los únicos que se quedaron mirando fueron Sango, Miroku, Karin y Akari cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, así que se fueron a casa de la joven todo el camino de regreso cada quien se fue con su media naranja, los únicos tímidos eran Karin y Akari, aunque no lo admitían estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al igual que Sango y Miroku.

Cuando llegaron la mamá de la joven estaba algo enojada, pero cuando vio a todos cariñosos su enojo se disipo.

-Pasen, que ya está enfriando.-ofreció gentilmente

-Si, gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

-En un momento, preparare la cena.-informó.

-Te ayudo, mamá.-ofreció Aome

-Gracias, hija.-respondió entrando a la cocina.

-Siéntense, por favor.-pidió la joven.

-Si.-respondieron al unisonó sentándose.

En la cocina…

-Déjame cocinar la cena de hoy, yo sola por favor.-pidió Aome gentilmente a su madre.

La joven sacó rápidamente los ingredientes que ocupaba su platillo, estaba apresurada o tal vez… ¿Entusiasmada? Al parecer la respuesta era afirmativa su madre sonrió cuando a su hija se le subía el color rosado a sus mejillas, realmente estaba feliz. 

-Quieres hacerlo para Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?-inquirió adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste mamá?-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-Te conozco muy bien Aome, además de mi sexto sentido.-respondió dulcemente.

-Y… ¿Apruebas nuestro noviazgo?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa.

Por favor, por favor que diga que si.-pensó Aome ilusionada.

-Claro que si lo apruebo Inuyasha es un buen muchacho, y se ve que te quiere mucho.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.-agradeció Aome muy feliz.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-Espero que tu noviazgo con mi amiga dure mucho tiempo, ella te quiere mucho-mencionó Sango.

-Y yo a ella no tengo ojos, amor, y corazón para nadie más, que para Aome.-admitió Inuyasha muy contento.

-Hay que lindo y que fiel, como me gustaría que alguien.-mirando a Miroku.-Fuera así.-comentó Sango sin disminuir la seriedad con la que miraba a Miroku.

-Bueno… Yo… ¿Por qué tardara tanto la cena?-inquirió Miroku nervioso por la mirada de Sango.

-Discúlpenme, la cena esta lista.-informó Aome entrando al comedor.

-Mmmm huele muy rico, te esforzaste mucho mamá.-mencionó Karin aspirando el suave aroma de las croquetas de cangrejo.

-La cena no la hice yo Karin, la hizo Aome.-respondió su mamá sentándose

-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó Karin extrañado.

-Si la hice yo, espero que les guste.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente, esta deliciosa-halago Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Mmmm está deliciosa, cuñada.-confirmó Akari probando un bocado.

-Si amiga, mejoraste mucho en la cocina.-felicitó Sango.

-Si desde que conociste a Inuyasha, has adquirido cualidades que antes no se te daban.-admitió Miroku.

-Esta increíble.-musitó Inuyasha halagándola nuevamente.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió la joven apenada.

-Si Inuyasha, tú y Aome hacen una pareja encantadora.-admitió su madre feliz.

-Gracias, señora.-respondió Inuyasha apenado.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Inuyasha.-dijeron Koga y Ayame.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió Inuyasha tomando su mano tiernamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Aome salió a despedir a Inuyasha y a los demás.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Sí, ustedes también.-respondió Aome.

-Descansa mi vida, bye.-musitó Inuyasha besando tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

-Si lo haré, tú también mi amor bye.-respondió Aome separándose poco a poco de sus labios. 

- Adiós, Karin.- dijo Akari sonriendo algo sonrojada.

-Adiós, Akari.-respondió Karin igualmente sonrojado.

Al día Siguiente…

-Buenos días, mamá.-saludo Aome feliz

-Buenos días, Aome.-respondió gentilmente su madre.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Yo voy.-avisó Karin a la vez que abría la puerta.

-Buenos días Karin, ¿Están listos?-preguntó Inuyasha contento.

-Sí, en un momento.-respondió Karin.

-Ven Akari.-pidió un joven con voz dulce pero de apariencia fría

-Si, espera.-respondió Akari. 

Ese debe ser el novio de mi linda Akari, porque no le dije lo que siento por ella, ahora es demasiado tarde.-pensó Karin decepcionado.


	9. Los Sentimientos De Karin

**Buenas noches chicas gracias por todos sus reviews les tengo noticias estoy de vacaciones al menos toda la próxima semana así que creo que podre actualizar más tranquila de verdad saben que su apoyo es de vital importancia disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 9**_**Los Sentimientos De Karin**_

-Vámonos, Karin.-mencionó Aome saliendo a la puerta.

-Si.-respondió Karin desanimado.

-Adiós, mamá.-dijeron ambos alejándose. 

-Adiós.-respondió desde la puerta.

Camino a la escuela…

-Buenos días amor, buenos días Akari.-saludó Aome sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-respondieron ambos devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿No vas a presentarme Akari?-preguntó el joven de apariencia fría con la misma voz dulce.

-Si discúlpame, Aome Karin él es mí…-respondió Akari pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se encontraron con Sango y Miroku.

-Buenos días.-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Están listos para presentar hoy el proyecto?-preguntó Aome sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-Si aunque, ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos?-admitieron nerviosos.

-Lo harán muy bien, ¿Te sucede algo malo Karin?-los animo Inuyasha a la vez que notaba que Karin estaba decaído.

-No… No es nada.–respondió Karin disimulando y mirando a Akari desilusionado

No debo seguir queriéndola, Akari ya eligió a otro todo por haber sido un cobarde, y no decirle que me gusta, que la quiero.-pensó Karin enojado consigo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se despidieron en la puerta, ya que estaba a punto de sonar el timbre.

-Adiós Karin, Akari.-dijeron todos al unisonó caminando al salón.

-Adiós.-respondieron ambos alejándose en la dirección contraria.

En el salón…

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor entrando.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Listos para presentar sus canciones?-inquirió el profesor.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó de nuevo.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Koga y Ayame, para sorpresa de todos incluso de ellos mismos, lo hicieron mucho mejor que la primera vez.

-Muy bien.-señaló el profesor.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos

Después de ellos los siguientes fueron Miroku y Sango, todas las chicas miraban a Miroku, Aunque no lo demostraba Sango estaba furiosa, pero aun así trato de concentrarse en la canción, y a pesar de su enojo se escuchó muy armoniosa.

-Muy bien.-volvió a decir el profesor.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos.

-Los últimos en pasar son la señorita Higurashi, y el joven Taisho adelante.-indicó el profesor.

-Esta canción es muy especial para nosotros, **"Si No Te Hubiera Conocido"**-dijeron ambos. 

__Aome__

**Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego  
>Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió<br>Iluminando mis noches vacías**

__Inuyasha_  
><em>  
><strong>Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio<br>Supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor  
>Que para siempre seriamos dos<br>**  
><em>_Dueto_<br>_  
><strong>Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente<br>Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi mi amor  
>Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón… El mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido<br>**  
><em>_Aome_<em>

**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor  
><strong>  
><em>_Inuyasha_<em>

**Así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor  
>Supe que siempre seriamos dos<br>**  
><em>_Dueto_<em>

**Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
>Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi de mi hubiera sido Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón…..el mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera…conocido<br>Que hubiera sido de mi…nada tiene sentido si no es contigo…no sé  
>Qué hubiera sido de mi (que hubiera sido) sin tu mirada enamorada no se (si yo podría vivir)<br>Sin el latido de tu corazón….. Sin ti el mundo es más frio  
>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido<br>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido**

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó emocionados. 

-Excelente, chicos.-los felicito el profesor.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.-dijeron ambos y volvieron a sus lugares.

En el salón de Karin…

-El último en pasar es el joven Higurashi, adelante.-indicó la profesora.

-Esta canción es para la niña más linda del mundo, y a la que yo quiero mucho esta canción es para ti Akari.-musitó Karin mirándola dulcemente pero con una sonrisa triste. 

_**Eres,  
>lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,<br>mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
>tan solo dime lo que es que aquí me tienes.<br>Eres,  
>cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,<br>lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
>lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.<br>Qué más puedo decirte,  
>tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,<br>pero lo que hoy siento,  
>es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...<br>...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
>Eres,<br>el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
>lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,<br>mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
>Soy,<br>el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
>el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,<br>el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.  
>Aquí estoy a tu lado,<br>y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
>no te has imaginado,<br>lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
>...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...<br>Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
>Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...<strong>_

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó muy contentos.

-Excelente.-lo felicito la profesora.

-Gracias, profesora.-respondió Karin volviendo a su lugar.

-Karin yo…-tartamudeó Akari sonrojada pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Karin la interrumpió.

-No me digas nada por favor, solo quería que supieras que te quiero mucho y que me gustas, aunque sé que jamás me podrás corresponder, porque tú ya elegiste a otro.-mencionó Karin con la mirada baja algo triste.

-Pero Karin yo te…-titubeó Akari casi atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.


	10. El Verdadero Sentimiento De Akari

**Buenas noches chicas les traigo el primer capítulo de los 3 que subiré en esta semanita de vacaciones de Primavera disfrútenlo y las veo el Jueves ¿Vale? **

**Capítulo ****10**_**El Verdadero Sentimiento De Akari**_

Después de que Karin al fin le confesara a Akari que le gustaba y que la quería, Akari se quedó muda no sabía que responderle, estaba sorprendida desde que había comenzado el semestre, aunque no lo reconocía a ella también le gustaba Karin, quería responderle quería decirle que también le gustaba, y que lo quería mucho. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, provocado por la emoción que le impedía responderle, estaba muy feliz de saber que Karin la quería.

En el descanso…

-Karin, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me dijiste que elegí a otro?-inquirió Akari extrañada.

-Bueno… es que ya tienes novio, ¿O no es así?- dijo Karin algo nervioso y triste.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-inquirió Akari aún extrañada por sus palabras.

-Acaso el muchacho que venía contigo e Inuyasha, ¿No es tu novio?-preguntó Karin aún triste.

-Claro que no ese muchacho, es mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru.-respondió Akari serena.

-Tu… ¿tu hermano mayor?-preguntó Karin nervioso y deseoso de confirmar que fuera verdad.

-Si.-respondió Akari sin disminuir su serenidad.

En ese momento el dolor que Karin tenía en su corazón al creer que Akari tenía novio desapareció, eso significaba que su sueño de que se convirtiera en su novia, aún tenía la esperanza de realizarse.

-Akari entonces tú, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Karin esperanzado.

-Karin yo… yo sí quiero.-respondió Akari feliz y algo nerviosa.

-No sabes lo feliz, que me haces Akari-musitó Karin tomando su mano tiernamente.

-Yo también, te quiero mucho.-respondió Akari apenada al sentir su mano.

-Por fin se atrevieron a sincerarse, el uno con el otro.-dijeron ambos tranquilos a lo lejos.

-Pero…-musitó Inuyasha inseguro.

-Pero… ¿Qué amor? ¿No te parece que sean novios?-inquirió Aome algo extrañada por su cambio.

-No…No es eso mi vida claro que si me encanta que sean novios, solo que Karin también necesita la aprobación de mi padre, y de mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru como Akari es nuestra única hermana, y su única hija la sobre protegemos mucho.-explicó Inuyasha.

-¿Tu hermano mayor? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Aome curiosa.

-Es el muchacho que venía con nosotros, en la mañana-respondió Inuyasha.

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste?-inquirió Aome en tono de reproche.

-Perdóname mi vida, es que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo y de todos.-se excusó Inuyasha tiernamente. 

-A mí también, me pasa lo mismo.-admitió la joven sonrojada.

En ese instante se besaron dulcemente.

A la hora de la salida, como ya era costumbre se fueron todos juntos cada quien con su pareja, Inuyasha y Aome, Koga y Ayame, Karin y Akari. Cupido ya casi había terminado su tarea, solo necesitaba juntar a Sango y a Miroku, que aunque no lo admitieran eran el uno para el otro.

-Te quiero tanto Aome, mi querida princesa.-musitó Inuyasha tomando su mano dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome feliz.

-Te quiero como a nadie, mi dulce gatita.-aseguró Koga dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi lindo gatito.-respondió Ayame apenada.

-Eres tan linda, mi dulce conejita te quiero mucho.-mencionó Karin tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi conejito precioso.-respondió Akari sonrojada.

Ahora los únicos que se quedaron mirando, fueron Sango y Miroku mientras todos los demás estuvieron todo el camino, muy acarameladitos con sus parejas.


	11. El Rival De Miroku

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 11**_**El Rival De Miroku**_

Todas ya habían encontrado a su media naranja, la única soltera era Sango ya que aunque a veces ella y Miroku actuaban como novios, su relación no estaba bien definida ya que Miroku seguía siendo un pica flor; a pesar de que decía querer a Sango no podía dejar su mal habito, de coquetear con cualquier chica que se le cruzaba.

-Inu, es tan dulce.-mencionó Aome ilusionada.

-Koga, es tan detallista.-comentó Ayame risueña.

-Karin, es tan tierno.-musitó Akari feliz.

-Qué suerte tienen, ojala Miroku tuviera una de las cualidades que tiene Inuyasha, Koga, o Karin.-admitió Sango sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Sango, ¿De verdad estas enamorada de Miroku?-inquirieron Ayame y Akari.

-Es que… No sé qué es lo que realmente siento por Miroku, lo conozco desde siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas, y en las malas.-respondió Sango insegura.

-Entonces amiga, si no sabes bien que es lo que sientes por Miroku date una oportunidad, y sal con alguien más.-sugirió Aome sonriendo.

-Si Aome tiene razón, sal con alguien más.-coincidieron ambas.

-Está bien lo haré, saldré con alguien más.-acepto Sango.

En ese momento se acercó Shintaro, el muchacho más popular de la prepa desde que inicio el semestre, había invitado a salir a Sango 3 veces pero sin éxito, ya que las 3 veces Sango lo había rechazado.

-Sango yo me preguntaba si, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el próximo sábado?-preguntó Shintaro sonriendo.

-Vamos Sango, dile que si.-dijeron todas al unisonó animándola.

-Si.-respondió Sango sonrojada.

-Pasare por ti, a las 4:30.-mencionó Shintaro sin desvanecer su sonrisa. 

-Ok.-respondió Sango.

Sonaba la melodía salvadora del timbre, todos los alumnos salían despavoridos de los salones tratando de respirar aire fresco y no los sofocantes salones junto con los maestros, sin embargo a Sango le daba igual, ella caminaba junto con su fiel acompañante Miroku. Podría serle fiel en su compañía pero no en amor incondicional. Al reinar el silencio en ese lugar Miroku se sentía un poco extraño, ya que de costumbre solían hablar plácidamente, no obstante, esta ocasión era la excepción: 

-Sango.-llamó la atención de la chica, pero ella ni si quiera lo miró. -¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? -preguntó con mucha seguridad. Y como si Sango hubiera leído sus pensamientos disfruto la venganza que desde hace tiempo deseaba darle. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa satisfactoriamente.

-No puedo Miroku. Lo siento. -A él le cayó de sorpresa, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara, los ojos de Sango reflejaban venganza.__


	12. El Verdadero Amor De Miroku

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Miércoles.**

**Capítulo 12**_**El Verdadero Amor De Miroku**__**  
><strong>_

Al escuchar eso Miroku se quedó frio dé la impresión, era natural ya que de todas las chicas a las que cortejaba, aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo de su corazón sabía que la más especial para él era Sango; ya que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie además habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, pero debido a su mal habito de coquetear con otras. Miroku sentía que la había descuidado, y que por esa razón Sango acepto salir con Shintaro.

-Dijiste que… ¿Tienes una cita con Shintaro?-preguntó Miroku nervioso por lo que había escuchado.

-Si escuchaste bien, Shintaro y yo quedamos de vernos mañana, para ver una película.- respondió Sango aún tranquila.

-Pero las otras veces que te invito a salir, lo rechazaste.-recordó Miroku serio.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez decidí aceptar.-respondió Sango ilusionada.

-¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio Miroku?-inquirió Aome sonriendo.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de Shintaro?-preguntaron Ayame y Akari.

-No… Claro que no.-respondió Miroku algo molesto y sonrojado.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Sango?-preguntó Shintaro. 

-Si.-respondió Sango. 

Te extraño tanto Miroku.-pensó Sango melancólica.

Sango se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Shintaro, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta ese algo era Miroku, ya que a pesar de ser un pica flor, por fin Sango se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Cuando Shintaro se fue Sango se quedó pensando en su querido Miroku, en ese momento se asomó a su ventana.

-Sango esta canción me ha hecho comprender que te amo y que no quiero perderte, se llama **"Dime Mi Amor"**-mencionó Miroku mirándola tiernamente asomada en su balcón. 

**Perdón si algunas veces no te digo lo que ciento  
>Si algunas veces vuelo lejos como el viento<br>Si algunas veces lastime tú corazón…**

**Perdón por esta forma tan extraña de quererte  
>Por este miedo tan cobarde de perderte<br>Por ser tan necio cuando tienes la razón…**

**Perdón por esas noches de desvelo  
>Que te he dejado sola y sin mi amor<br>Por todos mis errores y defectos  
>Perdóname por ser tal como soy…<strong>

**Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
>Y demostrarte que eres tú toda mi vida<br>Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
>Y acariciarte el corazón todos los días<br>Dime mi amor si todavía  
>Tengo esperanzas de que sigas siendo mía…<br>**

**Amor déjame amarte como tú lo estás queriendo  
>Te lo suplico con el corazón abierto<br>Que se desangra de tristeza y de dolor…**

**Perdón por esas noches de desvelo  
>Que te he dejado sola y sin mi amor<br>Por todos mis errores y defectos  
>Perdóname por ser tal como soy…<strong>

**Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
>Y demostrarte que eres tu toda mi vida<br>Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
>Y acariciarte el corazón todos los días<br>Dime mi amor si todavía  
>Tengo esperanzas de que sigas siendo mía<br>siendo mía...  
><strong> 

En ese momento Sango salió al jardín, con una gran sonrisa que apenas si le cabía en el rostro, debido a la gran emoción que sentía su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Sango te amo más que a nadie, si me aceptas te juro que no tendré ojos para nadie, solo para ti… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Miroku tomando su mano dulcemente.

-Sí, acepto.-respondió Sango sonrojada

En ese instante ambos se besaron tiernamente, al fin Cupido había terminado su tarea ya que cada una de las chicas, al fin había encontrado a su amor verdadero.


	13. La Familia Taisho

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana lamento la hora pero no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews de verdad Wow 44 ya y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 13** _**La Familia Taisho**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

Por fin cada quien había encontrado a su media naranja, al fin todos estaban felices solo faltaba que Karin obtuviera la aprobación de Sesshomaru, y del padre de Inuyasha. La primera vez que la joven de ojos chocolate, había visto a Sesshomaru a pesar de que no sabía que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, le dio la impresión de que era una buena persona, aunque quizás algo estricto con sus hermanos, y quizás no aprobara el noviazgo de Karin con Akari ya que Inuyasha le había dicho que Sesshomaru y su papá la sobreprotegían mucho; además Karin era su primer novio.

-Mi vida mis papás y mi hermano quieren conocerte, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?-preguntó Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Sí, me encantaría.-respondió Aome apenada por la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba.

-Que bien, deja le aviso a mamá.-mencionó Inuyasha feliz mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su madre.

-Si.-respondió Aome.

-Bueno mamá soy yo, Aome acepto ir a la casa esta noche.-informó Inuyasha a su madre muy contento apenas contestó su celular.

-Que bien no te preocupes hijo, tendremos todo listo para recibir a tu novia.-aseguró Izayoi.

-Gracias mamá, adiós. –respondió Inuyasha colgando su celular.

-Y ¿Qué te pondrás para esta noche amiga?-preguntó Sango curiosa.

-Es cierto no tengo… Nada que ponerme tengo que ir de compras.-comentó Aome nerviosa.

-¡Yo también tengo que ir de compras!-coincidió Akari preocupada.

-Pero Akari… tienes mucha ropa.-le recordó Inuyasha.

-Sí pero esta noche tengo que lucir más linda que nunca, préstame la tarjeta de crédito, ¿Si por favor?-pidió Akari mirándolo dulcemente.

-Está bien sabes que cuando me miras así, no puedo negarte nada. –respondió Inuyasha sacando la tarjeta de crédito y dándosela.

-¡Gracias Hermanito!-agradeció Akari muy contenta mientras la tomaba.

-Eres un hermano, muy consentidor.-comentó Aome.

-Es que ni Sesshomaru ni yo, podemos negarle nada.-admitió Inuyasha.

-Qué lindo eres.-musitó Aome.

-A ti tampoco, puedo negarte nada.-aseguró Inuyasha abrazándola tiernamente de la cintura.

En ese momento ambos se acercaron poco a poco, estaban a punto de besarse pero sonó el celular, de la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Bueno.- dijo Aome abriendo la tapa de su celular lila.

-Hola, Hermanita.-saludó Rin feliz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Hermanita! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás aquí en Tokio?-preguntó Aome emocionada casi gritando por el auricular.

-Estoy bien gracias, y si estoy aquí en Tokio, ¿Ya saliste de la escuela?-respondió Rin riendo un poco.

-Si las clases terminaron hoy, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Aome sin disminuir su emoción.

-Estoy afuera, de tu escuela.-respondió Rin.

-Que bien en un momento, te veo bye.-aseguró Aome colgando su celular.

-¿Quién era amor?-preguntó Inuyasha curioso al ver su emoción.

-Era mi prima Rin, está aquí en Tokio.-respondió Aome.

-¿Rin está aquí?-preguntó Sango.

-Si.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Que bien.-admitió Sango feliz.

Entonces todos se fueron juntos, en cuanto salieron Aome vio a su prima Rin, era una joven de su misma complexión, de estatura media, delgada, de piel blanca, y cabello negro, a excepción de sus ojos Rin era casi una copia exacta, de la joven de ojos chocolate.

-¡Hola! Hermanita. –saludó Aome, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-¡Hola! Hermanita, estas más linda.-respondió Rin correspondiendo.

-Tú también, estas linda.-admitió Aome feliz.

-¿No vas a presentarnos Aome?-preguntaron todos al unisonó

-Si lo siento hermanita, él es mi novio Inuyasha su hermana Akari, mis mejores amigas Sango, y Ayame y sus novios Miroku, y Koga.-los presento Aome algo apenada por su descuido.

-Me da mucho gusto, conocerlos.-comentó Rin sonriendo.

-A nosotros también, Rin.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Has crecido mucho Karin, ¿Ya tienes novia?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Si Akari, es mi novia.-respondió Karin.

-Hermanita y tú, ¿Ya tienes novio?-preguntó Aome también curiosa.

-No, aún no tengo.-respondió Rin tranquila.

Después de eso se fueron todos a la casa de la joven, para que Rin dejara su equipaje una vez que se instaló, se fueron de compras.

-Cuídense, mucho.- dijo la mamá de la joven como siempre desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

En cuando llegaron al centro comercial, se separaron en dos grupos Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga y Karin se fueron a la sección de ropa para chicos, y Rin, Aome, Sango, Ayame y Akari se fueron a la sección de ropa para chicas, terminaron con toda la tienda los chicos apenas podían cargar las bolsas de las chicas, cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven Rin, Sango y Ayame subieron al cuarto de la joven de ojos chocolate para arreglarse; Inuyasha y Akari se fueron a su casa para arreglarse igual que Miroku y Koga.

Un rato después…

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Voy.-aviso su madre mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches señora, venimos por las chicas.-mencionó Inuyasha.

-Ellas aún no están listas, ¿Las esperan?-preguntó.

-Si.-dijeron todos.

-Pasen.-ofreció.

-Gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

-Chicas ya llegaron, los muchachos.-les aviso desde la sala.

-Si en un momento, bajamos.-respondieron todas desde el cuarto de Aome.

Un poco después…

-Lamentamos haberlos hecho, esperar.-dijeron todas al unisonó desfilando ante ellos.

-Ao…me te vez hermosa.-musitó Inuyasha sonrojado.

-San…go te vez lindísima.-aseguró Miroku nervioso.

-Aya…me te vez bellísima.-admitió Koga apenado.

-Te vez muy bonita prima, tú también mamá.-comentó Karin sonriendo.

-Gracias.-dijeron todas.

En casa de Inuyasha…

-Mamá Papá ella es Aome, mi novia.-se las presentó Inuyasha sin soltar su mano.

-Mucho gusto Aome, me llamó Izayoi.-se presentó una bella mujer de largo cabello negro y piel blanca sonriéndole gentilmente.

- Igualmente señora, estas flores son para usted.-respondió Aome devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole un ramo de orquídeas.

-¡oh! Las orquídeas, son mis favoritas gracias.-agradeció Izayoi contenta.

-Me llamó Sukiomi, soy la mamá de Aome.-se presentó la madre de la joven.

-Mucho gusto Sukiomi, creo que seremos grandes amigas.-aseguró Izayoi.

-Estoy segura, de que así será Izayoi.-coincidió Sukiomi.

-Eres una muchacha muy linda Aome, me da mucho gusto que tú y mi hijo sean novios.-admitió Inutashio feliz.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-No lo sé hijo, a mira aquí viene.-señaló Inutashio.

-Sesshomaru ven, te presento a mi novia Aome.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Aome, ¿Quién es esa linda chica?–respondió Sesshomaru a la vez que miraba a Rin.

-Ella es mi prima, Rin.-respondió Aome presentándolos.

-Es un placer, conocerte.-aseguró Sesshomaru.

-Igualmente.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

Al parecer Rin y Sesshomaru se habían enamorado al instante, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¿Dónde está Akari?-preguntó Karin ansioso.

-Aquí viene.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Aka…ri te vez preciosa.-admitió Karin sorprendido.

-Gracias.-respondió Akari sonrojada.

-Karin Inuyasha nos comentó, que tú y Akari son novios.-dijeron Sesshomaru e Inutashio serios.

-Así es señor, les aseguró que mis intenciones con Akari son serias, jamás jugaría con ella.-afirmó Karin muy seguro.

-Papá… Sesshomaru ¿Le dan su aprobación a Karin?-preguntó Akari nerviosa.

Por favor, por favor que digan que sí, que digan que si.-pensaron ambos.

-Está bien, tienen nuestro consentimiento.-respondieron ambos.

-Gracias.-dijeron al unisonó felices.


	14. El Primer Amor De Rin

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo a dejarles el capítulo de este Domingo estoy muy contenta y agradecida por sus reviews son mi paga al igual que cuando agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas no se preocupen que jamás abandono ninguna historia ¿Ok? 46 reviews y con su apoyo sé que serán aún más. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos vemos el miércoles.**

**Capítulo 14**_**El Primer Amor De Rin**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

La familia de Inuyasha era muy agradable, su mamá era muy gentil al parecer la mamá de la joven y la señora Izayoi habían simpatizado, su papá y su hermano Sesshomaru a pesar de que parecían ser de carácter fuerte eran muy dulces, sobre todo con Akari tal y como Inuyasha le había dicho a la joven de ojos chocolate, más que una cena parecía un fiesta; ya que después de cenar todos salieron al jardín y cada quien se quedó con su media naranja tomados de las manos contemplando las estrellas y la luna, que esa noche lucia más hermosa que nunca.

-Que hermosa, luna.-mencionó Aome ilusionada.

-Si es bonita, pero tú eres mucho más bella.-le susurró Inuyasha.

-Inu… te amo.-musitó Aome sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha dulcemente.

-Esta noche, es perfecta.-comentó Sango suspirando.

-No, no lo es tú si eres perfecta.-discrepó Miroku con tono coqueto.

-Miroku… te amo.-musitó Sango apenada.

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce tennyo.-respondió Miroku con voz suave.

-Las estrellas, son tan lindas.-admitió Ayame sonriendo.

-Tú eres mucho, mucho más linda.-con voz Koga cálida.

-Koga… te amo.-aseguró Ayame sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo, mi linda gatita.-respondió Koga abrazándola.

-El brillo de las estrellas, es encantador.-comentó Akari feliz.

-Sí pero se queda opacado, ante el hermoso brillo que reflejan tus ojos.-aseguró Karin tiernamente.

-Karin…te amo.-susurró Akari sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo mi dulce conejita.-respondió Karin tomando su mano.

Todos estaban muy románticos, era natural ya que cada quien estaba con la persona que amaba, excepto Rin ella al igual que Sesshomaru, solo los miraban.

Mi hermanita es muy afortunada, ojala yo encontrara a alguien como Inuyasha.-pensó Rin.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Rin, ¿Tienes novio?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

¿Por qué me pongo roja cada vez que veo a Sesshomaru?-pensó Rin.

¿Qué es esto que siento al estar junto a Rin?-pensó Sesshomaru.

Al parecer a la prima de la joven de ojos chocolate, le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que le había pasado a ella cuando conoció a Inuyasha, a ese atractivo y dulce joven de ojos dorados como miel, Rin se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru pero aún no lo descubría, y al parecer Rin había logrado despertar algo en el corazón de Sesshomaru, solo que él también aún no descubría lo que era.


	15. Sesshomaru ¿Enamorado?

**Buenas noches mis lectoras lindas muchas gracias por sus reviews saben que son mi paga al igual que tengan esta historia en favoritos vengo a traerles el capítulo de hoy miércoles disfrútenlo y ya saben no olviden también pasarse por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Las veo el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 15**_**Sesshomaru ¿Enamorado?**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

Después de un rato todos entraron de nuevo a la casa, ya que estaba enfriando los únicos que se quedaron en el jardín fueron Sesshomaru y Rin, ya que estaban muy entretenidos platicando, al verlos en seguida la joven se dio cuenta de que Rin se había enamorado de Sesshomaru, pero… él ¿Sentiría lo mismo por Rin? Quizás si ya que desde que la había visto sus ojos reflejaban una gran dulzura, esa expresión solo la había visto en los ojos de Sesshomaru cuando miraba a Akari, Inuyasha le había dicho que Sesshomaru jamás, jamás demostraba sus sentimientos con nadie pero al parecer con Rin era distinto, también Rin dejaba que sus temores más profundos brotaran a flor de piel estando con Sesshomaru, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con ninguna otra persona más que con la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Creo que mi prima Rin, se enamoró de Sesshomaru.-mencionó Aome.

-Al parecer sí, y Sesshomaru quedó prendado de Rin.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Me sorprende que Sesshomaru, este enamorado.-admitió Akari.

-Acaso Sesshomaru… ¿Jamás ha tenido novia?-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-No, nunca.-respondieron ambos.

Al parecer Sesshomaru al fin se repuso, de la traición que sufrió-pensaron ambos.

En ese momento empezó la música, así que Sesshomaru y Rin entraron a la casa de inmediato comenzaron las peticiones, de los chicos.

-¿Quieres bailar Aome?-preguntó Inuyasha tomando delicadamente su mano.

-Me encantaría.-respondió Aome.

-¿Bailamos Ayame?-preguntó Koga.

-Claro.-respondió Ayame.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza Sango?-preguntó Miroku al ver que sus demás compañeros invitaron a bailar a sus respectivas novias, tenía que darse el lujo de que Sango disfrutara lo mismo que sus compañeras, no podía echarse para atrás, ella se lo merecía. Al principio la chica dudó, sentía como poco a poco se le aceleraba el pulso, era miedo o ¿temor…? Pero no quiso divagar mucho en su mente femenina, solo dejó que aquel caballero que se hacía llamar Miroku la domara como él quisiera.

-Encantada.-respondió Sango esbozando una hermosa y satisfactoria sonrisa. Una de esas en que el joven de ojos azulados quedaba hipnotizado.

-¿Bailamos Akari?-preguntó Karin.

-Si.-respondió Akari.

Todas estaban bailando con sus parejas de una forma tan dulce, se sentían entre nubes pero la pareja más dulce era obviamente la joven de ojos chocolate e Inuyasha, ya que ambos danzaban con suma perfección el vals, la única que los miraba desde un rincón era Rin en ese momento.

-¿Quieres bailar Rin?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Si.-respondió Rin tímidamente.

En ese instante cuando Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano para entrar a la pista el corazón de Rin comenzó a latir fuertemente, casi se le salía del pecho y Sesshomaru al tomarla por la cintura al pegarla contra su cuerpo, sintió que las manos le temblaban se sentía nervioso solo quería estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, Rin quería quedarse así con él, no le importaba nada más.

¿Qué significa esta ternura? ¿Este deseo que siento de proteger y de estar junto a Rin? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Creo que estoy enamorado de Rin.-pensó Sesshomaru.

Ahora puedo entender cómo se sintió mi hermanita al conocer a Inuyasha, lo que siento por Sesshomaru es… Amor.-pensó Rin.


	16. El Corazón De Sesshomaru

**Hola mis lectoras adoradas aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo que corresponde al fin de semana muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos saben muy bien cuanto los adoro sin más me despido las veo el próximo miércoles y no olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos leemos.**

**Capítulo 16**_**El Corazón De Sesshomaru**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

Esa noche había traído muchas sorpresas, los padres de Inuyasha habían aceptado su noviazgo con la joven de ojos chocolate, Sesshomaru le había dado su consentimiento a Karin para ser novio de Akari, cosa que la joven pensó que sería difícil de lograr, su mamá y la señora Izayoi habían simpatizado y lo mejor al parecer su prima que era como su hermana, al fin había encontrado a su primer amor en Sesshomaru, y al igual que Inuyasha le correspondió a la joven de ojos chocolates, Sesshomaru aunque no lo admitiera también estaba enamorado de Rin. 

-La pase muy bien, muchas gracias por todo.-agradeció Aome contenta.

-Al contrario Aome que bueno que te gusto, esperamos que nos visites de nuevo pronto.-dijeron Izayoi e Inutashio.

-Si lo haré, se los prometo.-respondió Aome.

-Adiós Izayoi, gracias por todo.-mencionó Sukiomi.

-Adiós Sukiomi, no fue nada.-respondió Izayoi.

-Buenas noches Akari, descansa.-mencionó Karin.

-Si tú también, nos vemos mañana.-respondió Akari.

-Si.-respondió Karin.

-Regresamos en un rato, solo dejamos a Rin y a Aome.-dijeron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

-Sí, está bien.-respondió Inutashio.

-Los acompaño.-comentó Akari.

-No, no jovencita, es muy tarde, usted se va a dormir.-respondió Inutashio.

-Pero… Papá.-objeto Akari pero Inutashio no la dejo terminar.

-Nada de peros, a la cama ya.-respondió Inutashio esta vez algo serio.

-Anda obedece, a papá.-pidió Izayoi con dulzura.

-Está bien mamá, suerte Sesshomaru.-susurró Akari guiñándole un ojo.

-Akari Taisho, vete a dormir ya.-sentenció Sesshomaru algo sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, hermanito.-acepto Akari sonriendo.

-Eres muy dulce, con tu hermanita.-comentó Rin dulcemente.

-Si con esa niña, no puedo enojarme.-admitió Sesshomaru.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa de la joven hacia mucho frio, el joven de ojos de dorada miel se percató en seguida, de que su amada y bella joven de piel blanca y ojos chocolate estaba temblando, así que tiernamente abrazo su delicada cintura, cobijándola con sus fuertes brazos del frio.

-Tengo mucho frio.-mencionó Aome abrazándose los brazos.

-¿Así estas mejor mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha abrazándola dulcemente por la cintura.

-Si ya no tengo frio, mi amor.-respondió Aome sonrojada.

-Hay sí, los tortolitos.- dijo Karin riendo un poco.

-Ya déjalos Karin, acaso tú ¿No te portas así cuando esta Akari?-recordó Rin.

-Está bien prima, tienes razón.-admitió Karin apenado.

Así se fueron todo el camino cuando nadie los miraba Sesshomaru y Rin se tomaban de la mano, o al menos creían que nadie se daba cuenta pero la verdad era que Inuyasha y Aome los miraban de reojo, se veían tan tiernos aunque trataban de ocultar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro sus miradas los delataban, lo único que necesitaban era un empujoncito y estar en el ambiente adecuado, para que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote tal y como les había pasado a Inuyasha y a Aome, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de la joven.

-Pasen un rato, que está haciendo mucho frio.- dijo Sukiomi.

-Si gracias, señora.-respondieron ambos.

Entonces Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se quitaron los zapatos, y después pasaron a la sala.

-¿Tienen hambre?-preguntaron ambas.

-Si.-respondieron al unisonó.

-En un momento, les traemos algo.-dijeron ambas al unisonó.

En la cocina…

-¿Te gusto Sesshomaru verdad hermanita?-preguntó Aome directamente algo curiosa.

-Si aunque no sé si el siente lo mismo, por mi.-admitió Rin algo apenada.

-Creo que tú, también le gustas.-respondió Aome animándola.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-Inuyasha tú, ¿Cómo te le declaraste a Aome?-preguntó Sesshomaru curioso.

- Pues fue una tarde, que vine a su casa a hacer tarea.-respondió Inuyasha muy feliz. 

-¿Cómo puedo decirle a Rin que la quiero?-inquirió Sesshomaru

-Pues invítala, a salir.-respondió Inuyasha.

En ese momento llegaron Rin y Aome.

-Aquí está, la cena-dijeron ambas colocando frente a ellos un par de platos con fideos.

-Rin… tú… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó Sesshomaru nervioso.


	17. La Confesión De Sesshomaru

**Hola mis dulces lectoras aquí les traigo el capítulo de este miércoles pensaba colocarlo ayer como regalo a sus 56 reviews pero estuve sufriendo bajones de luz y en una de tantas ya no volvió. De verdad muchísimas gracias por la aceptación a esta historia tan melosa no saben lo que significa para mi espero y me acompañen hasta el final disfrútenlo ah este viernes ya salgo de nuevo de vacaciones 2 semanas santa y pascua por lo que actualizare 3 capítulos en cada semana si no sucede nada espero verlas el domingo. No olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos leemos. **

**Capítulo 17**_**La Confesión De Sesshomaru**_

En ese momento Rin se quedó sin habla aunque por dentro estaba gritando de alegría, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía responderle a Sesshomaru, finalmente después de que la joven de ojos chocolate le dio un leve empujoncito, Rin salió del trance en el que la había dejado la pregunta de Sesshomaru; Aome entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermanita, lo mismo le había pasado a la joven de ojos chocolate, cuando Inuyasha le preguntó si quería ser su novia. 

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó Sesshomaru nervioso.

-Si...me...encantaría.-respondió Rin igualmente nerviosa.

-Que bien, ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?-preguntó Sesshomaru contento.

-A las 5:30, estaría bien.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

-Entonces mañana estaré aquí, a las 5:30 en punto.-mencionó Sesshomaru sonriendo levemente.

-Si.-respondió Rin apenada.

Después de eso salieron a despedirlos.

-No me quiero ir.-objeto Inuyasha abrazándola de la cintura.

-Yo… tampoco…quiero pero te tienes que ir, ya.-comentó Aome algo sonrojada y nerviosa al sentir las manos del joven de cabello plateado deslizarse lentamente por su cintura.

-Está bien dame un beso, y me voy.-pidió Inuyasha dulcemente.

-Está bien, uno solo.-acepto Aome.

-Si uno, dos, tres, o cuatro.-musitó Inuyasha dándole tiernos piquitos en la comisura de los labios.

-Ya eres un tramposo, es hora de irte.-acuso Aome separándolo suavemente de su cuerpo.

Finalmente Inuyasha accedió a irse, así que la joven de ojos chocolate cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto junto con Rin.

En el cuarto de Aome…

-Aún no puedo creerlo hermanita, mañana tendré mi primera cita con Sesshy ¡Que me pondré!-musitó Rin muy feliz y emocionada.

-¿Sesshy?-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-Si es que así suena, más lindo.-respondió Rin riendo un poco.

-Bueno ponte este, con este kimono te vez preciosa.-señaló Aome con una sonrisa sacando un kimono con flores naranjas.

-Hermanita, ¿Qué tal si Inuyasha y tu van con nosotros?-propuso Rin.

-¿Y eso Rin?-inquirió Aome algo extrañada.

-Es que me sentiría menos nerviosa, si tú estás conmigo.-admitió Rin.

-Está bien, le avisare a Inuyasha.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Rin.

Entonces la joven tomo el teléfono.

-Inuyasha amor, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-preguntó Aome apenas contestó el teléfono.

-No mi princesa, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Es que Rin quiere que la acompañemos mañana, a su cita con Sesshomaru así no estaría nerviosa como una cita doble.-respondió Aome tiernamente. 

-De acuerdo mi vida, mañana iré por ti junto con Sesshomaru descansa.-aseguró Inuyasha con voz cálida.

-Si mi amor tú también descansa, te amo y te mando un beso.-musitó Aome con voz dulce.

-Yo también mi princesa, bye.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Ya está todo listo, hermanita.-informó Aome colgando el teléfono.

Al día siguiente…

Tocan a la puerta.

-Yo abro.-aviso Karin abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Karin, vinimos por Rin y Aome.-dijeron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

-Si ellas aún no están listas, mujeres como tardan.-comentó Karin suspirando.

-¡Ya te oímos!-gritaron ambas desde el cuarto de Aome.

En ese momento… 

-Perdón, por hacerlos esperar.-dijeron ambas al unisonó.

-Rin… estas preciosa…-admitió Sesshomaru algo nervioso. 

-Gracias Sesshomaru…-respondió Rin apenada.

-Aome… estas hermosa…-aseguró Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Inu, me apenas.-respondió Aome sonrojada.

Después de eso Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha y Aome se fueron durante todo el camino Inuyasha y Aome se fueron abrazados, Rin y Sesshomaru estuvieron todo el tiempo callados, quizás cuando llegaran al lugar de su cita doble las cosas cambiarían; cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Aome se fueron a dar un paseo para dejarlos solos, y que así se rompiera más fácilmente, el hielo entre ellos.

-Rin sé que nos conocemos muy poco, pero en este tiempo yo…yo me… me…enamore… de… ti… tú… tú… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Sesshomaru muy nervioso. 

Por favor di que sí, di que sí Rin por favor…-pensó Sesshomaru aún nervioso y esperanzado. 

-Sesshomaru yo… yo…-balbuceó Rin tímida y nerviosa.

-Vamos Rin, díselo.-dijeron ambos observando desde lejos.

-¿Cuál… es tu respuesta Rin?-preguntó Sesshomaru aún nervioso pero más tranquilo.

-Sesshomaru, yo… yo...-volvió a decir Rin aún nerviosa.


	18. Lo Que Siento Por Ti Es

**Hola mis lectoras vengo a traerles el capítulo de este domingo muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen recuerden que estas 2 semanas habrán 3 capítulos de mis dos historias por mis semanas de vacaciones espero y disfruten mucho. No olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos leemos el martes. **

**Capítulo 18**_**Lo Que Siento Por Ti Es…**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

-Sesshomaru yo… yo, si quiero ser tu novia.-respondió Rin finalmente sonrojada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho mi niña hermosa, te amo…-musitó Sesshomaru sonriendo dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo, Sesshy…-respondió Rin con una sonrisa igualmente dulce.

En ese instante Sesshomaru tomo dulcemente a Rin por la cintura, la pego contra su pecho entonces Rin levanto su rostro, se acercaron poco a poco sus corazones latían fuertemente, casi se salían de su pecho los labios les temblaban; y finalmente se besaron dulcemente la joven de ojos chocolate sabía lo que su hermanita estaba sintiendo, la sensación más hermosa mariposas en el estómago una cosa dulce, que la hacía temblar esos eran los síntomas de un amor puro y verdadero, que solo se puede sentir con la persona que se ama, como le sucedía a la joven de ojos chocolate cada vez que besaba a Inuyasha.

-Vaya al fin se lo dijiste hermano, esta noche ya no te escuchare llamar a Rin en sueños.-mencionó Inuyasha riendo un poco.

-Inuyasha…-discrepó Sesshomaru apenado.

-¿En serio me llamabas en tus sueños?-preguntó Rin curiosa. 

-Si.-admitió Sesshomaru.

-Te felicito de verdad cuñado, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermanita.-deseo Aome contenta. 

-Te prometo que así será Aome, no la haré sufrir nunca.-prometió Sesshomaru.

Después de eso caminaron los 4 juntos, Inuyasha llevaba abrazada de la cintura a la joven de ojos chocolate, y Sesshomaru llevaba a Rin tomada de la mano, esa noche para Rin y para Aome era mágica, ya que al fin ambas habían encontrado a su verdadero amor; estaban en un hermoso cuento de hadas, que no querían que terminara nunca.

-¡Que osito más hermoso!-señaló Aome emocionada.

-¡Que conejito más precioso!-comentó Rin igualmente emocionada.

-Los ganaremos, para ustedes.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-¡Gracias!-respondieron al unisonó felices 

Somos muy afortunadas por tener unos novios, tan consentidores.-pensaron ambas ilusionadas.

Para sorpresa de la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru resultaron ser muy buenos, jugando tiro al blanco.

-Aquí está tu osito, mi princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha dándole el osito a Aome.

-Gracias, mi vida.-respondió Aome dándole un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Aquí está tu conejito, mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru dándole el conejito a Rin.

-Gracias, Sesshy.-respondió Rin besándolo tiernamente.

Después de eso siguieron recorriendo los puestos del festival, había muchas cosas lindas, de pronto se cruzaron con Sango, Miroku, Karin y Akari.

-Sabíamos, que iban a estar aquí.-dijeron Karin y Akari.

-Sí, nos hemos divertido mucho.-dijeron los cuatro al unisonó.

-Rin… ¿Por qué tú y Sesshomaru están agarrados de la mano?-preguntó Karin curioso.

-Acaso ustedes…-mencionó Akari emocionada pero no pudo terminar ya que Rin la interrumpió.

-Si Sesshy y yo, somos novios.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

-Que bien Rin, Aunque no entiendo que fue lo que te gusto de mi hermano.-comentó Akari riendo un poco.

-Es que es muy tierno.-respondió Rin mirándolo dulcemente. 

-Al fin, todos encontramos el amor.-musitó Aome ilusionada.

-Sí, solo faltan Koga y Ayame para estar completos.-señaló Sango.


	19. Su Promesa De Amor

**Hola a pesar de que esta vez sus reviews estuvieron escasos aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy disfrútenlo y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos vemos el domingo.**

**¿Me regalan un review? **

**Capítulo 19**_**Su Promesa De Amor**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

En ese momento escucharon…

-Como crees que íbamos a faltar aquí, Sango.-dijeron Koga y Ayame.

-Que bien, estamos completos.-respondió Sango feliz.

-Si.-coincidió Aome.

-¿Y ese osito tan lindo?-preguntó Akari emocionada.

-Inu lo gano, para mí.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Has cambiado hermanito, tú no eras tan consentidor.-señaló Akari riendo un poco.

-Claro que sí, pero solo contigo lo sabes.-recordó Inuyasha sonrojado.

-Que conejito tan precioso.-mencionó Ayame ilusionada.

-Lo sé Sesshy, lo gano para mi.-respondió Rin feliz.

-¿Sesshy? Je je je ni siquiera a mamá, la dejas llamarte así.-recordó Akari riendo.

-Bueno es que ahora es distinto, la única que me llama así es mi niña.-admitió Sesshomaru apenado.

Después de caminar un rato recorriendo los puestos del festival, llegaron a un bello restaurante como aún no habían cenado entraron.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-preguntó el mesero amablemente.

-Okonomiaki tradicional, por favor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Muy bien, y ¿Qué desean tomar?-preguntó nuevamente el mesero amablemente.

-Refresco, por favor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-En un momento, les traeré su orden.-respondió el mesero llevándose los menús.

- Si.-dijeron todos al unisonó.

Cuando terminaron de cenar como postre pidieron galletas de la fortuna, cada una de ellas traía una predicción.

_**"Su amor es verdadero y puro, pero pronto enfrentaran algo muy doloroso"**_-Inuyasha y Aome.

**"Su amor es puro y genuino, pero está a punto de ocurrir algo que lo pondrá a prueba"**-Sesshomaru y Rin.

_**"Su amor estuvo mucho tiempo dormido, pero ahora que despertó será eterno"-**_Koga y Ayame.

**"Durante mucho tiempo pensaron que lo que sentían era amistad, pero ahora que descubrieron su amor será para siempre"**-Miroku y Sango. 

"**Su amor permanecía oculto en sus corazones pero ahora que salió a la luz, será para toda la vida****"**-Karin y Akari.

Todas las predicciones eran correctas, solo Rin, Aome, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha dudaban de las suyas, pero por más que intentaron descifrar lo que significaban, no pudieron. 

¿A qué se refiere?-pensó Aome confundida. 

¿Qué dolor tendrá que enfrentar nuestro amor?-pensó Inuyasha inquieto.

¿Qué prueba enfrentara nuestro amor?-pensó Rin extrañada.

¿Qué cosa esta por suceder?-pensó Sesshomaru intrigado.

Después de eso salieron del restaurante, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Karin y Akari decidieron dar una última vuelta por el festival, Inuyasha, Aome, Rin, y Sesshomaru decidieron visitar el lago "Ai" **"Lago del amor"**. El lago Ai tenía un encanto muy especial, se decía que si te jurabas amor frente a el con la persona que amabas, estando iluminados por los rayos de la luna llena, su amor seria eterno.

-Mi querida princesa, obedeciendo a lo que se dice del lago Ai, y teniendo como único testigo a la luna te reitero la promesa que te hice el día que nos hicimos novios; _**"Mi amor por ti nunca se acabara, jamás existiera otra para mi más que tú, mi corazón y amor, son y serán tuyos para siempre"**_-juro Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome algo sonrojado.

-Mi príncipe aquí frente al lago Ai, te entrego de nuevo mi corazón y mi amor, te reitero la promesa que te hice el día que me convertí en tu novia; _**"Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, seré tu confidente, tu consejera, tu cómplice, tu amiga y tu compañera incondicional pase lo que pase"**_-prometió Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Mi niña hermosa, en este lugar vuelvo a decirte que; _**"Pase lo que pase nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, jamás te faltare y siempre estaré aquí para ti, solo para ti"**_-juro Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Rin algo apenado.

-Mi Sesshy lindo, aquí en este mágico lugar te repito que; _**"Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, estaré aquí para ti siempre"**_-prometió Rin mirándolo tiernamente.

Después de eso sellaron su promesa de amor, con un tierno beso…


	20. Un Verano Juntos

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el capítulo de este domingo en plena madrugada por que no podre más tarde estoy de vacaciones si pero me estoy dedicando a escribir otros fics además de trabajar. Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos no saben lo feliz que me hacen de verdad. Disfrútenlo las veo el miércoles, no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos leemos.**

**Capítulo 20**_**Un Verano Juntos**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

Los 4 estaban hechizados, se habían olvidado de todo hasta de la hora estaban perdidos en un hermoso mundo de fantasía, al parecer el encanto del lago Ai los había atrapado se sentían en un paraíso, como si estuvieran flotando entre nubes, querían quedarse así no querían regresar a la tierra. 

En ese momento sonó el celular de Inuyasha. 

-Bueno.- dijo Inuyasha abriendo la tapa de su celular plateado. 

-Inuyasha ¿Dónde Están? Debieron regresar hace horas.-mencionó Inutashio serio del otro lado de la línea. 

-Si papá discúlpame, iremos a la casa en seguida.-respondió Inuyasha algo nervioso cerrando su celular. 

-Papá, nos va a matar.-musitó Sesshomaru algo tenso. 

-Quizás si hermano, pero valdrá la pena el regaño.-aseguró Inuyasha sonriendo. 

-Hay Inu…-musitó Aome sonrojada por su sonrisa. 

-Bueno… En eso si tienes razón, Inuyasha.-concordó Sesshomaru mirando a Rin dulcemente. 

-Hay Sesshy…-mencionó Rin apenada por su mirada. 

Después de eso se fueron todos juntos, como ya era costumbre. 

-¿A dónde fueron tú y Aome cuando salimos del restaurante?-preguntó Akari curiosa. 

-Bueno… Hay Akari que curiosa, eres.-discrepó Inuyasha nervioso. 

-Si… ¿A dónde fueron hermanita?-preguntó Karin intrigado. 

-Pues… Hay Karin, eso no tienes por qué saberlo.-respondió Aome inquieta. 

Durante todo el camino Karin y Akari no dejaron de preguntarles a donde habían ido, eran los únicos ya que Sango, Miroku, Koga y Ayame si lo sabían, se lo que se estarán preguntando; (¿Por qué no se lo dijeron a Karin y a Akari?) Eso fue porque eran muy curiosos, y si lo sabían habrían querido ir a ver, y entonces se hubiera roto el encanto. 

-Hasta mañana, mi princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha besando dulcemente la comisura de sus labios. 

-Hasta mañana, mi vida cuídate.-respondió Aome separándose lentamente de su cuerpo. 

-Sí, bye.-prometió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente. 

-Descansa, mi niña hermosa.-comentó Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente. 

-Si Sesshy, cuídate.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

-Sí, bye.-aseguró Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente. 

Después de que se marcharon, entraron a su casa. 

-¿Dónde estaban muchachas?-inquirió Sukiomi. 

-Pues… En un festival.-respondieron ambas algo nerviosas. 

-Mmmm ¿En un festival?-inquirió de nuevo Sukiomi dudando. 

-Si…-respondieron ambas aún nerviosas. 

-Luego me cuentan, creo que les fue muy bien. –mencionó Sukiomi guiñándoles un ojo. 

- iGracias!-dijeron ambas felices. 

Entonces Rin y Aome subieron a su cuarto, la mamá de la joven era fabulosa ya que ambas creyeron que las castigaría, por haber llegado tarde pero no fue así al que no le fue muy bien fue a su hermano Karin. 

-Jovencito creo haberte dicho que recogieras tu cuarto, antes de irte.-recordó Sukiomi mirándolo seria. 

-Pero… si… lo… recogí.-respondió Karin algo nervioso. 

Creo que mamá se dio cuenta de que metí todo en el armario, otra vez.-pensó Karin. 

-Volviste, a meter todo en el armario.-acuso Sukiomi cruzando los brazos. 

-Si lo sé, pero… No volverá a suceder.-se excusó Karin. 

-Lo siento pero te quedaras castigado, durante 1 semana.-sentenció Sukiomi.

- Pero… Mamá, es la última semana de vacaciones-replicó Karin. 

-Nada Karin, a tu cuarto ya.-respondió Sukiomi seria. 

- Esta bien.-accedió Karin resignado. 

En casa de Inuyasha… 

-Muy bien estoy esperando, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?-preguntó Inutashio cruzando los brazos. 

-Bueno papá es que…- dijeron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pero no pudieron terminar de hablar ya que Izayoi intervino. 

-Inutashito no los regañes, acaso no recuerdas que para nosotros tampoco existió el tiempo, ¿Aquella noche que nos juramos amor frente al lago Ai?-recordó Izayoi con voz dulce. 

-Es verdad mí querida Izayoi, está bien no los castigare.-discrepó Inutashio algo sonrojado. 

-Gracias mamá, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos. 

-Por mi sexto sentido.-respondió Izayoi sonriendo. 

-Buenas noches mamá, nos vamos a dormir.-dijeron ambos. 

-Buenas noches chicos.-respondió Izayoi. 

-Bueno… yo… también… me… voy… a… dormir.-comentó Akari algo nerviosa. 

-Un momento señorita, creo haberte dicho no podías salir, a menos que terminaras tus lecciones de matemáticas.-mencionó Inutashio mirándola seriamente.

Creo que papá, se dio cuenta de que use mi libro de respuestas, otra vez.-pensó Akari. 

-Pero… si…las termine-aseguró Akari aún nerviosa. 

-Sí pero utilizaste el libro de respuestas, a pesar de que tu mamá y yo te lo prohibimos.-recordó Inutashio. 

-Si lo sé… Pero es que están muy difíciles.-se excusó Akari. 

-No Akari nada justifica tu desobediencia, lo siento pero te quedaras castigada 1 semana.-afirmó Inutashio serio. 

-Pero… Papá no puedo quedarme castigada la última semana de vacaciones, mamá ayúdame-replicó Akari mirando a Izayoi dulcemente. 

-Lo siento Akari pero sabes que no nos gusta que nos desobedezcas, cuando se trata de tus deberes.- discrepó Izayoi igualmente seria. 

-Está bien.-acepto Akari resignada. 

Al día Siguiente… 

-Mamá, papá Sesshomaru y yo hablamos, y queremos pedirles las llaves de nuestra casa de verano.-comenzó a decir Inuyasha 

-Claro pero… ¿Para qué quieren la casa?-preguntaron Inutashio e Izayoi. 

-Para pasar haya la última semana, con Rin y Aome.-respondieron ambos. 

-Mmmm no estamos muy convencidos.-dijeron Inutashio e Izayoi dudosos. 

-Les prometemos, que no pasara nada malo.-aseguraron ambos. 

-Está bien.-respondieron Inutashio e Izayoi dándoles un juego de llaves a cada uno. 

-Llamare y les pediré a Ayumi y a Akisuki, que preparen la casa.-mencionó Inutashio. 

-Gracias, papá.-respondieron ambos. 

-¡Si yo también iré!-mencionó Akari muy feliz. 

-No tú estás castigada.-recordó Izayoi. 

-Es verdad.-recordó Akari desanimada. 

Después de obtener el permiso de Inutashio e Izayoi, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru subieron cada uno a su cuarto con el teléfono. 

En casa de Aome… 

-Contestó, aquí en mi cuarto.- dijo Aome. 

-Ok.-respondió Sukiomi colgando el teléfono de la sala. 

-Bueno.- dijo Aome contestando. 

-Hola, mi princesa.-saludo Inuyasha con voz dulce. 

-Hola, mi amor.-respondió Aome contenta. 

-¿Tienes pensado salir a algún lado la última semana de vacaciones?-preguntó Inuyasha. 

-No, ¿Por qué mi vida?-comentó Aome intrigada. 

-Es que Inuyasha y yo queremos invitarlas a Rin y a ti, a pasar 1 semana en nuestra casa de verano.-respondió Sesshomaru quitándole el teléfono a Inuyasha. 

-¿Quieres ir mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha recuperando el teléfono. 

-Me encantaría.-respondió Aome feliz. 

-¿Y tú quieres ir mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru quitándole de nuevo el teléfono a Inuyasha. 

-Claro, Sesshy.-respondió Rin contenta.

-Muy bien entonces pasaremos por ustedes mañana, a las 9:00 en punto.-dijeron ambos. 

-Si aquí estaremos, esperándolos.-respondieron ambas. 

Después de eso Rin y Aome empezaron a preparar sus maletas.


	21. Un Dulce Amor De Verano

**Hola mis lectoras adoradas como siempre y de manera puntual les traigo el capítulo de este miércoles muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben cuánto los adoro de corazón espero que lo disfruten mucho no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? nos vemos el domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 21**___**Un Dulce Amor De Verano**_

No hizo falta que la joven le explicara a su mamá la razón por la que su prima y ella hicieron sus maletas, ya que su hermano Karin como todo hermano menor había escuchado su conversación telefónica tras la puerta, y se lo había dicho todo ambas creyeron que la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate les negaría el permiso, ya que iban a estar los 4 solos, pero la mamá de la joven confiaba en ambas y la prueba más clara de ello, fue que no les negó su permiso.

-Bien chicas será mejor que se duerman de una vez, no querrán amanecer con ojeras mañana ¿O sí?-mencionó Sukiomi riendo un poco.

-¡Claro que no!-dijeron ambas preocupadas.

-¡Akari y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho! Iré a preparar mi maleta.-musitó Karin emocionado.

-No tú, estas castigado.-recordó Sukiomi.

-Si lo olvide Akari, tendrá que divertirse sin mi.-respondió Karin resignado.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero Inu me dijo que Akari también está castigada.-comentó Aome.

-No es justo.-objeto Karin desanimado.

Después de eso la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate y su hermano Karin se fueron, Rin y Aome cerraron la puerta apagaron la luz y se acostaron, en cuanto recargaron la cabeza en la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidas, soñando lo increíble que sería para las 2 pasar su última semana de vacaciones, junto a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Al día Siguiente…

-Buenos días.-dijeron Rin y Aome.

-Buenos dí Sukiomi y Karin.

-¿Durmieron bien chicas?-preguntó Sukiomi.

-Sí, gracias.-respondieron ambas.

-Aome… ¿Empacaste todo lo que te dije? Tu celular, bloqueador, repelente de insectos…-recordó Sukiomi.

-Si mamá, revise tu lista 2 veces.-respondió Aome.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Chicas ya llegaron, por ustedes.-aviso Sukiomi entrando al comedor.

-Si en un momento vamos, solo lavamos los platos.-respondieron ambas.

-No es necesario que los laven, yo lo hare esta vez.-mencionó Sukiomi sonriendo.

-Gracias adiós Karin, cuídense nos vemos en 1 semana.-dijeron ambas mientras tomaban sus maletas.

-Sí, ustedes también.-respondieron ambos desde la puerta.

Rin y Aome se subieron al coche, mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru subieron sus maletas a la cajuela, una vez que estuvo todo listo cerraron las puertas y Sesshomaru arranco.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho, mi vida.-aseguró Inuyasha contento.

-Estoy segura de que sí, mi amor.-coincidió Aome feliz.

-Karin se moría de ganas por acompañarnos, pero mi tía lo castigo.-comentó Rin.

-Y ¿Por qué lo castigo?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Por no arreglar, su cuarto.-respondió Aome.

-Y ¿Por qué castigaron a Akari?-preguntó Rin.

-Papá la castigo por haber hecho trampa, en sus lecciones de matemáticas.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Si hubieran visto como nos miraba desde la puerta, mientras subíamos nuestras maletas.-mencionó Sesshomaru.

-Ella también, tenía muchas ganas de venir.-comentó Rin.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado la casa, era un hermosa y enorme mansión el jardín estaba lleno de toda clase de flores.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, pasen sus habitaciones están listas.-aseguró Akisuki.

-Gracias.-respondieron ambas.

Mientras Akisuki y Ayumi las guiaban a sus habitaciones, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru bajaron sus maletas del coche.

-Esta es su habitación, señorita Aome.-indicó Ayumi abriendo la puerta.

La habitación era realmente hermosa había una cama matrimonial con un edredón rosa pálido, con flores lavanda con encaje bordado en las orillas, las almohadas eran de plumas estaban bastante esponjadas, las sabanas estaban hechas de seda, frente a la cama había una mesa de madera con un jarrón de cristal en el centro con un gran ramo de rosas lilas; las paredes eran de color lila pálido. Junto a la mesa de madera había una puerta que conducía a un gran armario, repleto de los vestidos más hermosos que podían existir junto con todos los accesorios necesarios. Al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba el baño era realmente esplendido el azulejo era color lavanda, el piso era de mármol blanco perfectamente pulido, en el centro había una gran tina hecha de mármol rosa pálido, a los lados había varias repisas con jabones de rosas esencias sales y minerales; shamphoo del más delicado y toallas extremadamente suaves. Al lado derecho de la cama había un gran ventanal, con cortinas lilas atreves del cual, se podía observar perfectamente el atardecer y la luna.

- Es preciosa.-musitó Aome feliz.

-Este es uno de los cuartos principales, espero que todo sea de su gusto el joven Inuyasha me dio instrucciones precisas, para arreglarlo.-mencionó Ayumi.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió Aome dándole un dulce beso.

-Nada es poco para complacerte, mi princesa.-aseguró Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Esta es la suya, señorita Rin.-indicó Akisuki abriendo la puerta.

-¡Es muy linda! además está justo al lado de la de mi hermanita.-mencionó Rin emocionada.

-El joven Sesshomaru me dijo que a usted, y a la señorita Aome no les gusta estar separadas además me dio instrucciones para decorarlo, espero que todo sea de su gusto.-comentó Akisuki.

-Gracias, Sesshy.-respondió Rin dándole un tierno beso.

-Sabes que hago todo por complacerte, mi niña.-aseguró Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Sus habitaciones, también están listas.-dijeron Ayumi y Akisuki.

-Gracias.-respondieron ambos.

Después de instalarse en sus habitaciones Rin y Aome, se arreglaron para bajar a comer como venían muy cansadas ambas se dieron un baño de burbujas, con esencias y sales minerales.

-Que delicioso baño, siento como si de verdad estuviera en un jardín de rosas Inu me conoce muy bien, recordó que las rosas son mis favoritas.-suspiró Aome sumergiendo su largo cabello en el agua.

**-Estoy segura, de que seremos grandes amigos.-mencionó Aome sonriendo dulcemente.**

**-Yo también Aome mmm que perfume tan exquisito rosas, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Inuyasha.**

**-Sí, son mis favoritas.-respondió Aome.**

**-Eso pensé ya que tú tienes la frescura, y delicadeza de una rosa.-comentó Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**-Gracias…-respondió Aome algo apenada.**

En el cuarto de Rin…

-Que delicia ciento como si estuviera entre miles de jazmines, Sesshy recordó que el jazmín es mi flor favorita.-musitó Rin relajada.

**-Sí, me gustaría bailar.-respondió Rin algo tímida.**

**-Mmmm que aroma tan delicado, ¿Acaso es jazmín?-preguntó Sesshomaru.**

**-Si.-respondió Rin.**

**-Es tu favorito, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Sesshomaru de nuevo.**

**-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.**

**-Al verte me di cuenta que tú eres delicada como el aroma del jazmín, y dulce como sus pétalos. –respondió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.**

**-Gracias…-musitó Rin algo sonrojada.**

A pesar de que Rin y Aome habían crecido rodeadas de sirvientes y comodidades, nunca se habían sentido como princesas pero ahora era distinto.

-Perdón, por la tardanza.-dijeron ambas.

-No importa princesa, estas… Bellísima.-musitó Inuyasha algo sonrojado.

-Gracias, mi vida.-respondió Aome apenada.

-Mi niña, estas… Hermosa.-comentó Sesshomaru sorprendido.

-Gracias, Sesshy.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

-Siéntense.-dijeron ambos sacando las sillas.

-Gracias.-respondieron ambas sentándose delicadamente.

-Pueden servir.-indicaron ambos.

Cuando terminaron de comer Rin y Aome, subieron a cambiarse para salir a montar la joven de ojos chocolate amaba los caballos, se vistió rápidamente con un bello uniforme de equitación en color rojo con botones de oro, botas de piel color café, como toque final recogió delicadamente su sedoso y largo cabello, y se colocó el casco que contrastaba con su cabello negro, la joven lucia realmente encantadora.

Un poco después…

-Estamos listas.-dijeron ambas.

-Bien vamos, los caballos están listos.-respondieron ambos.

-Esta es la tuya, mi princesa.-señaló Inuyasha.

-¡Mi amor es bellísima!-musitó Aome emocionada.

-Se llama Canela, es muy tranquila.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Esa es la tuya, mi niña. –indicó Sesshomaru señalando la yegua junto a Canela.

-Sesshy, es preciosa.-mencionó Rin ilusionada.

-Es hermana de Canela se llama Lluvia, es muy dócil.-aseguró Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-¿Cuáles montaran ustedes?-preguntaron ambas.

-Nosotros montaremos a Relámpago y a Centella, los padres de Canela y Lluvia.-respondieron ambos.

Entonces Inuyasha tomo dulcemente la mano de la bella joven de ojos chocolate, para que se montara en Canela y Sesshomaru a Rin para que se montara en Lluvia, después Inuyasha se montó en Relámpago y Sesshomaru en Centella. Cuando estuvieron listos se fueron a trote y después a galope.

-¿Jugamos una carrera?-preguntaron ambas divertidas.

-Está bien.-respondieron ambos.

-La meta, será aquel manzano.-indicaron ambas

-Ok.-respondieron ambos.

Entonces Rin y Aome salieron a todo galope, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru también eran unos jinetes muy buenos iban casi pegados a ellas, pero aun así les ganaron.


	22. Una Rosa, Un Jazmin y Una Promesa

**Hola niñas aquí les traigo el capítulo de este domingo muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz de verdad. Les tengo malas noticias en parte como el lunes regreso a clases y es uno de los semestres más difíciles solo podre actualizar una vez por semana que preferentemente será en domingo que es cuando espero estar más libre disfrútenlo y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 22**_**Una Rosa, Un Jazmín Y Una Promesa**_

-Son unas jinetes, muy buenas.-dijeron ambos halagándolas.

-Ustedes, también.-respondieron ambas sonrojadas por el cumplido.

-Creo que nos merecemos, un premio de consolación.-dijeron ambos con voz dulce.

-Está bien.-respondieron ambas sonriendo.

Entonces Inuyasha abrazo tiernamente a la joven de ojos chocolate para ayudarla a bajar de Canela, y Sesshomaru a Rin para que bajara de Lluvia, una vez que bajaron ambas les dieron sus premios, un dulce beso.

-Si este es el premio por perder una carrera, entonces quiero perder todas.-aseguró Inuyasha feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo, contigo Inuyasha.-coincidió Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Inu… Que tierno eres.-musitó Aome sonrojada.

-Sesshy… Que dulce eres.-musitó Rin apenada.

Después de regresar a Canela, Lluvia, Relámpago, y Centella a las caballerizas, los 4 dieron una vuelta por el jardín, antes de cenar había toda clase de flores orquídeas, tulipanes, violetas, alcatraces pensamientos etc.

-Todas, son preciosas.-admitió Aome sonriendo.

-Son muy lindas.-coincidió Rin feliz.

-Ni la rosa más bella y fresca, se compara con tu belleza princesa.-musitó Inuyasha dándole una rosa.

-Inu es preciosa, te amo…-respondió Aome sonrojada dándole un dulce beso.

-Ni el jazmín más delicado, hace competencia a la ternura que irradias mi dulce niña. - dijo Sesshomaru dándole un jazmín.

-Sesshy es bellísimo, te amo…-respondió Rin igualmente sonrojada dándole un tierno beso.

-Te prometo que el día de nuestra boda, habrá miles y miles de rosas.-musitó Inuyasha en voz baja.

-Te juró que el día en que nos casemos, he de decorar toda la iglesia de jazmines, sin embargo seguramente se verán opacados por tu hermosura y delicadeza.-susurró Sesshomaru también en voz baja.

-Dijeron, ¿El día de nuestras bodas…?-preguntaron ambas sonrojadas ya que los habían escuchado.

-Perdón, estábamos pensando en voz alta.-se excusaron ambos al verse descubiertos.

-Disculpen, la cena esta lista.-anuncio Ayumi entrando al jardín.

-Gracias, Ayumi.-dijeron ambos.

Después de cenar, los 4 salieron a observar la luna y las estrellas, estaban hipnotizados, se había creado un ambiente perfecto.

-Ábrela, mi princesa.-pidió Inuyasha, dándole una pequeña cajita de seda azul oscuro.

-Inu, esta preciosa. –musitó Aome ilusionada, al ver una cadenita con un dije en forma de rosa.

-Déjame ponértela, quiero que siempre la lleves puesta como sello de nuestra promesa amor, y que la luzcas el día de nuestra boda.-pidió Inuyasha con voz tierna mientras tomaba la cadenita, y la colocaba con sumo cuidado en el cuello de Aome.

-Si… Te amo.-respondió Aome sonrojada mientras recogía su largo cabello azabache.

-Ábrela, mi niña.-pidió Sesshomaru, dándole una pequeña cajita de seda negra.

-Sesshy, esta hermosa.-mencionó Rin feliz al ver una cadenita con un dije en forma de jazmín.

-Déjame ponértela, quiero que siempre la lleves puesta como sello de la promesa de amor que hicimos aquella noche frente al lago Ai, y que la luzcas el día de nuestra boda.-susurró Sesshomaru, mientras la colocaba delicadamente en el cuello de Rin.

-Si… Te amo.-respondió Rin apenada.

Aquella noche los 4 hicieron una promesa, la promesa de casarse los 4 juntos, el único testigo fue la luna, y las pruebas una rosa, y un jazmín.


	23. Un Hermoso Sueño

**Hola niñas aquí les traigo el capítulo de este domingo muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz de verdad. Disfrútenlo y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

**Nota: La miel amor y dulzura entre nuestras parejitas ¿Estará a punto de terminar?**

**Pues no dejen de leer esta historia y lo sabrán. **

**Capítulo**** 23** _**Un Hermoso Sueño**_

Después de sellar su promesa doble los 4 se fueron a dormir, ese día había sido perfecto, así que al igual que las noches anteriores en cuanto pusieron la cabeza en la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidas, aunque Rin y Aome apenas tenían 16 años, ya pensaban en lo hermoso seria el día de sus bodas, con ellas se había cumplido aquel dicho, de que a veces tu primer amor es el verdadero y el único.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días, mi princesa.-musitó Inuyasha con voz dulce depositando pequeños piquitos en sus labios.

-Buenos días, mi amor en un momento bajo al comedor.-respondió Aome despertando y frotándose los ojos.

-No es necesario, le pedí a Ayumi subiera el desayuno.-explicó Inuyasha.

-Gracias, te amo-respondió Aome, dándole un dulce beso.

-Buenos días, tortolitos.-saludo Sesshomaru en voz baja.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru.-respondieron ambos sonriendo.

-Voy a despertar, a Rin.-informó Sesshomaru.

-Si.-respondieron ambos.

En el cuarto de Rin…

-Buenos días, mi niña.-susurró Sesshomaru con voz dulce dándole un tierno beso.

- Buenos días, Sesshy en un momento estoy lista para bajar al comedor.-respondió Rin frotándose los ojos.

-No es necesario, Akisuki subió el desayuno.-explico Sesshomaru.

-Sesshy, me vas a mal acostumbrar.-acuso Rin, sonrojada.

-Nada de eso mi niña, déjame consentirte.-pidió Sesshomaru con voz tierna.

-Gracias, te amo.-respondió Rin dándole un tierno beso.

-Disculpe joven Sesshomaru, el desayuno está servido en la terraza, como me lo pidió.-informó Akisuki entrando a la habitación.

- Gracias Akisuki, vamos mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru mientras la cargaba tiernamente en sus brazos.

-Sesshy, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Rin apenada.

-Te dije que te voy a consentir, así que tú no vas a caminar, yo te llevare a la terraza mi delicado y dulce jazmín.-explico Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

En el cuarto de Aome…

-Disculpe joven Inuyasha, el desayuno está servido en la terraza, como me lo pidió.-le anunció Ayumi entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias Ayumi, ven mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha cargándola dulcemente en sus brazos.

-Inu ¿Qué haces?, Bájame.-preguntó Aome sonrojada tratando de zafarse de sus brazos juguetona.

-Nada de eso mi princesa, hoy te voy a consentir así que tú no vas a caminar, mi rosa delicada y angelical.-explico Inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente.

Después Inuyasha saco de su cuarto a la bella joven de ojos chocolate en sus fuertes brazos cargándola con delicadeza, desayunaron en la terraza la joven nunca se sintió como una princesa, a pesar de haber sido criada con toda clase de comodidades nunca se sintió como tal, pero con todas las consideraciones y hermosos detalles que Inuyasha había tenido con ella, ya empezaba a sentirse como una verdadera princesa, que chica no se sentiría así, si tuviera como novio a un chico, como aquel guapo joven de ojos dorados de miel.

-Inu, eres tan lindo conmigo.-musitó Aome sonriendo tiernamente.

-Nada es poco para ti, mi dulce princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha tomando su mano.

En toda su vida aquella bella joven de ojos chocolate, jamás se había enamorado tan intensamente como lo estaba de Inuyasha, sentía que él era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, seguramente muchos piensan que teniendo solo 16 años, eso es algo muy difícil de asegurar, pero aquella angelical joven, estaba completamente segura de eso.


	24. Un Nuevo Semestre Inicia

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews apenas me lo creo 77 reviews ya de verdad no saben lo que significa para mí porque para una escritor no hay nada más importante que el apoyo de sus lectores. Espero sigan disfrutando la historia.**

**Tengo un favor muy importante que pedirles verán cree un One-Shot de InuXKag para un concurso de uno de los foros se titula Colmillo de Compromiso de verdad valoraría mucho ver sus reviews en el ¿Si?**

**Nota: A partir de aquí las cosas empezaran a tornarse difíciles para nuestras parejitas principales recuerden que lo advertí.**

**No olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Nos vemos el próximo domingo como siempre Bye**

**Capítulo**** 24**_**Un Nuevo Semestre Inicia**_

Tal y como Rin y Aome lo habían soñado, su última semana de vacaciones de verano junto a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru había sido maravillosa, pero esa semana había llegado a su fin, y tenían que regresar a casa para preparar todo para su regreso a clases, pero todos los hermosos momentos que vivieron en esa hermosa mansión, jamás los podrían olvidar.

-Ya llegamos.-dijeron ambas, abriendo la puerta.

-Bienvenidas chicas, creo que les fue muy bien.-comentó Sukiomi

-Sí, muy bien.-respondieron ambas, con una sonrisa.

-Pasen, la comida esta lista.-informó Sukiomi.

-Gracias, señora-respondieron ambos.

Entonces entraron se quitaron los zapatos dejaron las maletas en la sala, y después entraron al comedor.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está Karin?-preguntó Aome extrañada.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Como hoy le levante el castigo, seguramente fue a ver a Akari.-respondió Sukiomi.

-Si es lo más probable, Akari debe estar loca de alegría, después de 1 semana de no ver a Karin.-coincidió Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Eso es natural.-comentó Rin mirándolo tiernamente.

-Si yo estaría igual, si me alejaran de ti aunque solo fuera 1 semana.-mencionó Aome sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eso jamás pasara, nunca dejare que nadie te aleje de mí lado, te lo prometo mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha tomando su mano.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Rin y Aome salieron a despedir a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, no querían despedirse pero tenían que preparar todo para su regreso a clases, Inuyasha y Aome empezarían el segundo semestre, Sesshomaru empezaría el segundo año de la carrera oftalmología en la universidad, y Rin había decidido quedarse en Tokio, y terminar sus estudios así que también empezaría el segundo semestre de prepa, junto con la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Te veo mañana, mi amor.-musitó Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Si mi princesa, mañana vendré por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela.-prometió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Yo también vendré por ti, mi niña.-aseguró Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Si Sesshy, te estaré esperando.-respondió Rin feliz.

-Bye, mi princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha dándole un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Bye, mi vida.-respondió Aome despegándose lentamente de sus labios.

-Bye mi niña hermosa, descansa.-comentó Sesshomaru dándole un tierno beso.

-Bye mi Sesshy, lindo.-respondió Rin despegándose suavemente de sus labios.

Después de despedirse entraron a la casa, y subieron a su cuarto.

-Aome, Sango te habla por teléfono.-aviso Sukiomi desde la sala.

-Gracias mamá, contestó aquí en mi cuarto.-respondió Aome.

-Ok.-mencionó Sukiomi colgando en la sala.

-Bueno.-saludo Aome contestando en su cuarto.

-Aome tienes que contarme todo, lo que paso en la casa de verano.-exigió Sango curiosa y emocionada.

-Pues… veras.-comenzó a decir Aome algo nerviosa pero no pudo terminar ya que Sango la interrumpió.

-Espera, deja te enlazo con Ayame.-pidió Sango sin disminuir su emoción.

-Bien Aome, dinos que paso.-mencionó Ayame igualmente curiosa.

-No pasó nada de lo que están pensando, Inu prometió que esperaría a que estuviera lista.-respondió Aome tranquila.

-Sesshy, también prometió esperarme.-comentó Rin igualmente tranquila.

-Hay que tiernos son los 2, pero… ¿Ustedes que piensan?-preguntaron ambas ilusionadas.

-Pues yo… Siento que Inu, es el correcto.-respondió Aome suspirando.

-Yo también siento que Sesshy, es el correcto.-concordó Rin ilusionada.

-Chicas, la cena esta lista.-las llamó Sukiomi desde la cocina.

-Gracias ahora vamos, bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir que nos llaman para cenar, mañana nos vemos bye.-respondieron ambas y después se despidieron de sus amigas.

-Sí, bye.-respondieron ambas terminando la llamada.

En el comedor…

-Por lo que vi en la tarde, les fue muy bien.- comentó Sukiomi sonriendo.

-Si… Muy bien.-respondieron ambas ilusionadas.

-A mí también, me hubiera encantado ir.-mencionó Karin decepcionado.

-No te preocupes tú y Akari nos acompañaran la próxima vez que vayamos, si no los vuelven a castigar.-dijeron ambas animándolo.

-Espero que eso no pase, otra vez.-musitó Karin esperanzado.

-Pues si no me desobedeces, no pasara.-respondió Sukiomi.

En casa de Inuyasha…

-Bienvenidos, chicos.-los recibió Izayoi sonriendo.

-Gracias, mamá.-respondieron ambos.

-¿Por qué llegaron hasta ahorita?-inquirió Inutashio extrañado

-Es que… Estábamos con Rin y Aome.-respondieron ambos sonriendo.

-¿Tan enamorados están?-preguntó Inutashio sorprendido.

-Si… Papá.-respondieron ambos sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-Es que Aome… Me conquisto con solo mirarme, ella es la que estaba esperando, quiero estar a su lado para siempre…-aseguró Inuyasha ilusionado.

-Es que… Rin… Me cautivo con su gran ternura, ella es todo lo que soñé, y quiero permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida…-musitó Sesshomaru muy feliz.

-Que romántico.-mencionó Akari ilusionada.

-A puesto que tú sentiste lo mismo, cuando conociste a mamá.-dijeron ambos mirándolo.

-Si… Desde la primera vez que vi a su madre, supe que ella sería la mujer, con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.-respondió Inutashio nostálgico.

-Yo sentí lo mismo la primera vez, que vi a su padre.-coincidió Izayoi sonriendo.

Esa noche Rin y Aome durmieron muy tranquilas, soñando con el día de sus bodas con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, se lo que pensaran algunos (¿Cómo podía ser que a los 16 años estuvieran convencidas de que su primer novio es con quien querían pasar el resto de su vida?) Cuando el amor es tan puro como el que Rin y Aome sentían por Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, eso se podía asegurar fácilmente.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días, hermanita.-saludo Aome despertando.

-Buenos días.-respondió Rin contenta.

Como era muy temprano, Rin y Aome arreglaron su cuarto tranquilamente y después prepararon sus mochilas.

-Buenos días.-dijeron ambas.

-Buenos días.-respondieron Karin y Sukiomi.

Un rato después…

-Ya llegaron, por ustedes.-les aviso Sukiomi desde la puerta.

-Adiós.-dijeron los tres al unisonó tomando sus mochilas.

-Adiós.-respondió Sukiomi.

-¿Lista para el primer día de clases mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha tomando su mano.

-Sí, mi amor.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Y tú, ¿Estas lista mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Sesshy.-respondió Rin animada.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela…

-Te veo a la salida, Sesshy bye.-se despidió Rin dándole un tierno beso.

-Si mi niña, bye.-respondió Sesshomaru sonriendo y alejándose.

-Nos vemos, en el descanso.-dijeron todos al unisonó caminando hacia el salón.

-Si.-respondieron Karin y Akari a lo lejos.

Como el profesor aún no llegaba, se pusieron a platicar sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante la última semana de vacaciones.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludo el profesor entrando al salón.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-A partir de este semestre una nueva alumna estudiara con nosotros, su nombre es Kikyo Daidolly, viene de china.-anunció el profesor.

En ese momento entro al salón, una linda joven de cabello largo color negro, piel blanca, y mirada fría.

-Espero, que nos llevemos bien.-musitó Kikyo sonriendo levemente y centrando su mirada en Inuyasha.

-Veamos donde te sentaras, así atrás del joven Taisho, hay un lugar vacío.-señaló el profesor.

Ese chico es muy guapo, será para mi.-pensó Kikyo sin quitar sus ojos de Inuyasha.

En la universidad…

-Buenos días.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-A partir de este semestre una nueva alumna estudiara con nosotros, su nombre es Kagura Daidolly, viene de china.-informó el profesor.

En ese momento entro al salón una joven de cabello negro corto, piel blanca, y mirada seductora.

-Espero poder, hacer muchos amigos.-mencionó Kagura sonriendo y mirando a Sesshomaru.

-Veamos te sentaras, atrás del joven Taisho.-indicó el profesor.

Ese chico será mío.-pensó Kagura.


	25. Nuevas Amigas

**Buenas noches niñas lamento mucho la tardanza seguramente creyeron que les iba a fallar con la actualización ¿Verdad? Pues ¡No! Es que apenas terminé un buen de tarea la cual era para tres semanas pero yo la terminé en tres días lo que me equivale a dos semanas con las tardes completamente libres para escribir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad saben que son mi paga y que me hacen muy feliz jejeje vi que ya empezó el "odio" Contra Kikyo y Kagura ¿Eh? Solo espero no me acaben odiando a mí.**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad y mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso que es participante en el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro Hazme el Amor me harían más feliz verlas allí también ¿Si?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 25**_**Nuevas Amigas**_

La angelical joven de ojos chocolate le sonrió amablemente a aquella chica nueva, esta a su vez le devolvió su gentil sonrisa con una igualmente dulce, lo que no sabía es que ese nueva alumna aparentemente dulce, sería la causante de su mayor dolor.

-Hola Kikyo, me llamó Aome.-se presentó la joven amablemente.

-Mucho gusto.-respondió Kikyo gentilmente.

-Veras que te sentirás muy bien, en el salón.-aseguró Sango sonriendo.

-Gracias.-respondió Kikyo.

-Perdón, me llamó Sango.-se presentó la joven de pelo castaño disculpándose por su descuido.

-Todos, somos muy buenos amigos.-dijeron Ayame y Rin sonriendo.

-Sí, ya lo veo.-musitó Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha.

-Perdón olvidamos presentarte a los chicos, ellos son Miroku el novio de Sango, Koga el novio de Ayame, e Inuyasha mi novio.-dijeron todas apenadas por su descuido, mientras los presentaban.

Así que tú eres su novia, bien no será difícil deshacerme de ti, y quedarme con Inuyasha.-pensó Kikyo mostrando una mirada fría.

-¿Te sucede algo Kikyo?-preguntó Aome extrañada al notar su mirada.

-No, no es nada me da mucho gusto conocerlos.-respondió Kikyo mostrando una mirada dulce.

-A nosotros también, Kikyo.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

En la universidad…

-Hola Kagura, me llamó Sesshomaru.-se presentó cortésmente el mayor de los ojidorados.

-Mucho gusto, Sesshomaru.-respondió Kagura sonriendo.

-Espero que te sientas bien, en el salón.-mencionó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Gracias.-respondió Kagura mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sesshomaru.

-Discúlpame.-se excusó Sesshomaru alejándose un poco.

-No, te preocupes.-respondió Kagura siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Bueno.-contestó Sesshomaru abriendo la tapa de su celular negro.

-Hola, Sesshy.-saludo Rin feliz.

-Hola, mi niña.-respondió Sesshomaru igualmente feliz.

-Te extraño mucho, ahora estoy en el descanso y todas están con sus novios, menos yo.-discrepó Rin suspirando.

-Yo también te extraño mucho mi niña hermosa, pero ya solo tengo 2 clases más y te veré de nuevo.-musitó Sesshomaru con voz tierna.

-Si yo tengo 3 clases más, y después podre verte otra vez.-respondió Rin ilusionada.

-Te amo.-susurró Sesshomaru tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo, bye.-respondió Rin de manera igualmente tierna.

-Bye.-se despidió Sesshomaru cerrando la tapa de su celular negro.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Kagura intrigada.

-Era mi novia.-respondió Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Kagura sorprendida.

-Si se llama Rin, es la niña más hermosa y tierna del mundo.-respondió Sesshomaru suspirando.

En la prepa…

-Kikyo ellos son mi hermano Karin y su novia Akari, la hermana menor de Inuyasha.-los presentó Aome amablemente.

-Mucho gusto.-respondió Kikyo sonriendo.

-Igualmente.-respondieron ambos.

Siento que Kikyo no es sincera, además no deja de mirar a Aome con unos ojos de odio, cuando esta abrazada de Inuyasha.-pensó Akari mirando a Kikyo.

Las últimas clases para Aome, Sango, y Ayame fueron solo como un suspiro, eso era porque estaban junto a sus novios, en cambio para Rin fueron eternas, eso era natural ya que no estaba junto a Sesshomaru.

A la salida…

-Sesshy, te extrañe tanto.-musitó Rin abrazándolo, y dándole un tierno beso.

-Lo sé mi niña hermosa, yo también te extrañe mucho.-respondió Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-Ella es mi prima, Kagura.-respondió Kikyo.

-Mucho gusto, Kagura.-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Kagura ellos son Aome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Karin y Akari.-los presentó Kikyo.

-Mucho gusto.-respondió Kagura.

-Yo soy Rin, la novia de Sesshy.-se presentó la joven gentilmente.

Le dijo la tierna joven, casi idéntica a la bella joven de ojos chocolate, sin pensar que aquella chica aparentemente gentil, sería la causante de su mayor sufrimiento.

-Si lo sé, él me ha hablado mucho de ti.-respondió Kagura sonriendo.

Así que esta chiquilla es la novia de Sesshomaru, no será una rival para mí, Sesshomaru necesita una mujer a su lado, no una niña será muy sencillo hacer que se olvide de ella.-pensó Kagura tornando su mirada seria.

-¿Sucede algo Kagura?-preguntó Rin extrañada.

-No, no sucede nada, eres mucho más bonita de lo que Sesshomaru me dijo.-mencionó Kagura tornando su mirada gentil.

-Gracias.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

Kagura no me da buena espina, ya que también ve a Rin con unos ojos de odio, cuando abraza a Sesshomaru ella y Kikyo son iguales. –pensó Akari mirando a Kagura.


	26. Una Tarde Mágica

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy en plena madrugada ya que no podre colocarlo más tarde pues estaré muy ocupada dedicándome a escribir mi primer OS de la saga de Twiligth del genero romántico. Por supuesto después del concurso lo subiré a mi cuenta para que lo disfruten. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos que con gran alegría y orgullo veo que van en aumento bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras gracias por unirse a esta historia.**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad y mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso que es participante en el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro Hazme el Amor me harían más feliz verlas allí también ¿Si?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

**Nota: Aún quedan varios capítulos románticos y dulces de nuestras parejitas pero no se confíen.**

**Capítulo**** 26**_**Una Tarde Mágica**_

Después de presentarse Kikyo y Kagura se marcharon Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame Inuyasha Aome, Sesshomaru Rin, Karin, y Akari se fueron juntos a la casa de la joven de ojos chocolate, Aunque no tenían tarea en equipo ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerla siempre, los 10 juntos hasta Sesshomaru se quedó con ellos, aunque él tenía menos tarea por ser universitario, pero estaba más difícil.

-¿Quieren que les suba la comida a tu cuarto Aome? Veo que tienen mucha tarea.-ofreció Sukiomi gentilmente.

-Si por favor, mamá.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

En el cuarto de Aome…

-¿Con cuál materia empezamos?-inquirió Aome.

-Con Química.-mencionó Rin.

-Con japonés.-pidió Sango.

-Con Música.-sugirió Ayame.

-Con Biología.-comentó Miroku.

-Con Historia.-musitó Koga.

-Con Literatura.-discrepo Karin.

-Con Ingles.-pidió Akari.

-¿Qué tal si mejor cada quien empieza con su materia favorita?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Buena idea, mi amor.-respondió Aome dándole un dulce piquito en los labios.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Sukiomi tocando la puerta.

-Sí, mamá.-respondió Aome.

-Aquí está la comida, es algo ligero para que puedan estudiar, sin que les de sueño.-aseguró Sukiomi colocando la bandeja y los platos, en una mesita de madera.

-Gracias, mamá.-agradeció Aome.

-Bueno los dejo estudiar, estaré en la cocina por si necesitan algo más.-aviso Sukiomi saliendo del cuarto.

-Está bien, gracias mamá.-respondió Aome cerrando la puerta.

Antes de hacer la tarea, decidieron comer los deliciosos camarones fritos con salsa agridulce, que la mamá de la joven había preparado ese era su platillo favorito, el platillo favorito de Inuyasha eran las croquetas de pulpo, ese era el único platillo que la joven aún no sabía preparar, pero su mamá le estaba enseñando a cocinarlo, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha, a aquel joven tan encantador de ojos dorados de miel que tanto amaba, preparándoselo el día de su primer aniversario.

-Bien ya que terminamos de comer, es hora de hacer la tarea.-mencionó Aome recorriendo su plato.

Todas las tareas fueron muy fáciles de resolver para ella, excepto la de física esa materia había sido su calvario, desde el comienzo de la prepa y es que por más que lo había intentado no lograba entender las teorías, y menos desarrollar las fórmulas para resolver los ejercicios.

-Ya termine toda la tarea, pero la de física no detesto tener que sacar formulas y ecuaciones.-se quejó Aome cansada.

-Tranquila mi princesa, déjame ayudarte.-pidió Inuyasha con voz tierna.

La bella joven de ojos chocolate, se sorprendió mucho al ver con qué facilidad el atractivo joven de ojos dorados de miel, sacaba las formulas y ecuaciones para resolver los ejercicios, cosa que para ella era muy difícil, su novio era muy bueno en física.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió Aome dándole un dulce beso.

-No fue nada mi princesa, a mí solo me queda la tarea de algebra, pero detesto resolver problemas y desarrollar las formulas.-discrepó Inuyasha sonriendo aburrido.

-Déjame ayudarte, mi vida.-mencionó Aome gentilmente.

A la joven de ojos chocolate, tampoco le gustaba el álgebra pero extrañamente se le daba, para ella era realmente sencillo resolver las ecuaciones cúbicas cuadráticas y desarrollar las formulas, no había duda de que Inuyasha y Aome eran el uno para el otro, ya que a la joven no se le daba la física, y al joven de ojos dorados como miel sí y a él no se le daba el álgebra y a la joven sí.

-No entiendo, nada de química.-musitó Rin desanimada.

-No te preocupes mi niña, yo te ayudare.-respondió Sesshomaru con voz dulce.

Sesshomaru resulto ser muy bueno para la química, como Inuyasha lo era para la física, no había duda de que los novios de Aome y Rin eran perfectos.

-Ahora que terminamos la tarea, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaron Sango y Miroku.

-Nosotros, iremos a tomar un helado.-dijeron Koga y Ayame.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, y veremos una película.-mencionaron Karin y Akari.

-Nosotros, iremos a dar una vuelta por la plaza.-comentaron Sesshomaru y Rin.

-Bien entonces mi princesa y yo, iremos al parque.-musitó Inuyasha abrazando a Aome.

Después de que cada quien decidió que hacer con su media naranja, todos bajaron a la cocina, para avisarle a la mamá de la joven.

-Diviértanse mucho.-les deseo Sukiomi.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Inuyasha y Aome tomaron un helado, y después comieron un algodón de azúcar.

-Mmmm el helado de chocolate, es mi favorito.-comentó Aome comiendo su helado.

-El mío también princesa, espera tienes una mancha.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo de modo juguetón.

-¿Dónde?-inquirió Aome algo preocupada.

-Aquí.-respondió Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Inu… Te Amo.-musitó Aome algo sonrojada al separarse de sus labios.

-Yo también, mi dulce princesa.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo tiernamente.

En ese momento Inuyasha miro a la bella joven de ojos chocolate de modo seductor, debido a lo enamorado que estaba de ella y al gran deseo que le provocaba, al ver la sensual mirada del encantador joven de ojos dorados de miel que tanto amaba, la angelical joven no pudo evitar apenarse.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó Aome algo apenada por su mirada.

-Quiero comerte a besos, mi tierna princesa.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo seductoramente.

Entonces la bella joven de ojos chocolate se levantó y empezó a correr, lo que provoco que el joven de ojos dorados como miel empezara a perseguirla, después de un rato la alcanzo entonces los 2 rodaron por el pasto mientras le hacía cosquillas, provocando que ella riera hasta casi quedarse sin aire, a pesar de eso el joven de ojos dorados continuo haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que finalmente la joven le pidió entre risas que se detuviera besándolo dulcemente.

-Inu basta no… no, puedo respirar.-pidió Aome riendo y dándole un dulce beso.

-Está bien, mi pequeña tramposa.-acepto Inuyasha con voz tierna y sonrojado.

-Eres tan tierno conmigo, Inu…-mencionó Aome acariciando su rostro.

-Te amo, y te deseo tanto…-susurró Inuyasha con voz tierna y abrazándola.

-Inu yo…-titubeo Aome sonrojada pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

Al sentir sus dulces caricias, la joven de ojos chocolate se estremeció, ya que a ella también la recorría el mismo deseo, que al joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba, pero a pesar de desearlo tanto como él a ella, aún no se sentía lista para entregarse a él.

Yo también te deseo pero… Aún no me siento lista.-pensó Aome.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente, la joven de ojos chocolate no sabía cómo decirle, que aún no se sentía lista para entregarse a él, pero no hubo necesidad de ella pronunciara ni una palabra, el joven de ojos dorados al ver la mirada inocente de la angelical joven que tanto amaba y deseaba, entendió que ella aún no se sentía lista.

-No te preocupes mi princesa, jamás te presionare sabré esperar a que estés lista.-aseguró Inuyasha abrazándola.

-Gracias… Mi amor.-respondió Aome besando dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.


	27. Una Falsa Amistad

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy algo más tarde de lo normal porque estaba afinando los últimos detalles de una pequeña sorpresa.**

**Verán a parte de este fic estoy escribiendo otro de manera compartida con una amiga muy querida para mí su seudónimo en la red es Rose WB. Nuestro fic también es un [InuXKag] [SessXRin] Se titula "La Musa De Mi Despertar" Un capítulo lo escribe ella y uno yo.**

**Incluso ella edita las imágenes para el mismo las cuales estarán en un álbum especial en mi facebook por supuesto les dejare el link si quieren ver sus bellas creaciones todas las hizo ella solo la portada fue un regalo de mi adorada amiga Jesireth.**

**Les pido por favor que si les gusta alguna por favor pídanmela antes de tomarla y yo se lo informo a Rose. Porque incluso todas tienen nuestra firma que es "KagAomecitaHanyou" **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos que con gran alegría y orgullo veo que van en aumento bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras gracias por unirse a esta historia.**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad y mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso y por supuesto La Musa De Mi Despertar me harían más feliz verlas allí también ¿Si?**

**Nota: En algunos capítulos les dejare un pequeño glosario de Japonés e Inglés para aquellos que no sepan lo que significan algunas palabras que aparecen en el capítulo.**

**Hai= Si**

**Ai= Amor**

**Bye= Adiós **

**Anata Ga Suki Densu= Te Amo Solo A Ti**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 27**_**Una Falsa Amistad**_

-Adiós, mamá.-dijeron Karin y Aome saliendo de casa.

-Adiós.-respondió Sukiomi.

Como ya era costumbre se fueron los 10 juntos, Inuyasha llevaba abrazada a la joven de ojos chocolate de la cintura, Sango y Miroku iban agarrados de la mano, Koga y Ayame iban abrazados, en fin cada uno iba muy cariñoso con su alma gemela, pero los más cariñosos obviamente eran Inuyasha y Aome, aunque Sesshomaru y Rin no se quedaban atrás.

En la escuela…

-Adiós, mi niña hermosa.-se despidió Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Adiós mi Sesshy lindo, estaré esperando con ansias la hora de la salida, para verte otra vez.-respondió Rin separándose de sus labios sonriendo tiernamente.

-Yo también mi niña, te veo a la salida.-prometió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Hai te amo, bye.-contestó Rin.

-Yo también te amo, bye.-respondió Sesshomaru alejándose.

Suena el timbre.

-Nos vemos, en el descanso.-dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

-Hai.-respondieron Karin y Akari.

-Déjame ayudarte con tus libros, mi princesa.-pidió Inuyasha sonriendo tiernamente.

-Arigato mi Ai, pero no es necesario.-respondió Aome sonrojada por su sonrisa.

-Unas manos tan suaves y delicadas como las tuyas, no deben hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.-objeto Inuyasha sin desvanecer su sonrisa y quitándole los libros de las manos.

-Qué cosas dices, me apenas.-acuso Aome apenada.

-Te vez mucho más hermosa, cuando te sonrojas.-susurró Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Inu… Anata Ga Suki Densu.-musitó Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Yo también, mi tierna princesa.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola de la misma forma.

En ese momento la bella joven de ojos chocolate y el joven de ojos dorados se acercaron poco a poco sus labios casi casi se rosaban, ambos podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, era la oportunidad para un beso perfecto, ya que el profesor aún no llegaba, esa clase de besos le encantaban a la joven y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que ocurrieran en cualquier momento, aun así seguía temblando en los brazos de Inuyasha cada vez que pasaban, que mejor manera de empezar un día de clases que con un beso así, estaba a punto de ocurrir pero en ese instante…

-Buenos días, Aome Inuyasha.-saludo Kikyo.

-Buenos días, Kikyo.-respondieron ambos separándose un poco sonrojados.

-Discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, en un momento tan especial-se disculpó Kikyo con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras yo esté cerca, mi Inuyasha no te besara jamás.-pensó Kikyo.

-No, te preocupes Kikyo.-respondieron ambos.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Hicieron el poema que les pedí para su tarea de literatura?-preguntó el profesor.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Durante la clase escucharon muchos poemas muy hermosos, la mayoría fueron de amor.

-Bien la última en recitar su poema, es la señorita Higurashi adelante.-indicó el profesor.

-Gracias profesor, este poema es para la persona que más amo, mi novio Inuyasha espero que te guste.-mencionó Aome en frente de todos fijando su vista en Inuyasha.

**Mi Amor De Mujer Para Ti**

**Sé que la mujer es la más grandiosa creación.**

**Por eso te digo mi amor…**

**En mis ojos está escrita la dulzura**

**Y bondad que te puedo dar.**

**En mi boca esta la verdad que todos**

**Los días deseo darte a escuchar.**

**En mis manos está la fuerza…**

**Que necesitas para continuar.**

**En mi sinceridad te digo…**

**Que todo lo puedes alcanzar.**

**En mi soledad te pido…**

**A gritos que nunca me dejes de amar.**

**En mi enojo te estoy…**

**Empujando a luchar para que puedas triunfar.**

**En mí día a día quisiera…**

**Apartar todo aquello que te pueda desagradar.**

**Por eso amor mío…**

**Hoy te puedo entregar todo aquello que por años**

**Buscabas y ahora lo tienes**

**Tan solo no dejes de ser esa ilusión para…**

**Que pueda seguir siendo la mujer de tu vida.**

**Te Amo…**

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó emocionados.

-De verdad, te luciste hermanita.-admitió Rin contenta.

-Excelente, señorita Higurashi.-felicitó el profesor.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome regresando a su lugar.

-Estuvo hermoso mi vida, arigato.-musitó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que mi inspiración eres tú, te amo.-admitió Aome feliz.

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa princesa.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, pueden salir a su descanso.-indicó el profesor levantándose del escritorio.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

La joven de ojos chocolate, estaba a punto de salir con Inuyasha y los demás como siempre cuando…

-Aome necesito hablar contigo, ¿Me acompañas al baño?-preguntó Kikyo deteniéndola del brazo.

-Claro, en un segundo volvemos.-aviso Aome mientras seguía a Kikyo.

-Sí, estaremos con Karin y Akari.-respondieron todos al unisonó caminando hacia el patio.

En el baño…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Kikyo?-preguntó Aome.

-Es que me hay un chico que me gusta, pero no sé cómo conquistarlo.-respondió Kikyo algo insegura.

-Pues averigua sus gustos y hobbies, pienso que si muestras interés en lo que a él le interesa podrás conquistarlo.-comentó Aome.

-Gracias, Aome.-agradeció Kikyo feliz y abrazándola.

Si finjo ser tu amiga, será más fácil para mí, encontrar la manera de quitarte a Inuyasha.-pensó Kikyo fríamente.

-No fue nada, vamos con los demás.-comentó Aome sonriendo.

-Si.-respondió Kikyo.

Después de esas palabras, la joven de ojos chocolate salió del baño junto con su nueva amiga, sin sospechar cual era la verdadera intención de aquella joven aparentemente inocente al ofrecerle su amistad.


	28. El Engaño De Kagura

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy algo más tarde de lo normal porque estaba afinando los últimos detalles de mi OS de Twiligth el cual después del concurso subiré por supuesto **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos que con gran alegría y orgullo veo que van en aumento bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras gracias por unirse a esta historia.**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso y por supuesto La Musa De Mi Despertar me harían más feliz verlas allí también ¿Si?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 28**_**El Engaño De Kagura**_

-Disculpen, la tardanza.-se disculpó Aome.

-No te preocupes, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

En ese instante Inuyasha abrazo tiernamente a la bella joven de ojos chocolate contra su bien formado pecho, entonces la joven levanto su rostro un poco sonrojada, ya que nuevamente se había creado el ambiente perfecto, para ese beso que la hacía temblar en los brazos del joven de ojos dorados cada vez que ocurrían, podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, pero de nuevo…

-¿Qué les parece si almorzamos?-preguntó Kikyo.

-Sí, claro.-respondieron ambos sonrojados.

Todo va excelente si siguen sin poder besarse Inuyasha no tardará mucho en cansarse de Aome y entonces podrá ser mío.-pensó Kikyo sonriendo.

-Con lo que acabo de ver ya no tengo dudas, de que Kikyo se acercó a Aome, para quitarle a Inuyasha.-susurró Akari en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Akari?-preguntó Kikyo mirándola.

-No, no dije nada.-respondió Akari tranquila.

En la universidad…

-Bien, eso es todo pueden irse.- dijo el profesor saliendo.

-Que bien salí temprano, eso quiere decir que pasare más tiempo, con mi niña.-mencionó Sesshomaru contento.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-preguntó Kagura.

-No, solo déjame avisarle a Rin.-respondió Sesshomaru sacando su celular y alejándose un poco.

-Ok.-acepto Kagura.

-Hola, mi niña hermosa.-saludo Sesshomaru por el auricular.

-Hola Sesshy, me marcaste más temprano.-comentó Rin contenta hizo una pausa y le preguntó.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-No solo salí más temprano, porque los profesores se van a un curso.-respondió Sesshomaru tranquilo y después preguntó - ¿Y tú ya saliste?-

-No, yo aún tengo 2 clases más.-respondió Rin desanimada.

-Entiendo, pero no te desanimes.-musitó Sesshomaru animándola.

-Está bien Sesshy, tengo que colgar acaba de sonar el timbre, y tengo clase de Química.-respondió Rin un poco más animada.

-Ok, suerte te veo a las 2:00 en punto mi niña.-prometió Sesshomaru tranquilo.

-Si Sesshy, te amo bye.-respondió Rin feliz.

-Yo también te amo, mi niña bye.-se despidió Sesshomaru cerrando la tapa de su celular negro.

-¿Qué te dijo Rin?-preguntó Kagura intrigada.

-Ella, aún tiene 2 clases más.-respondió Sesshomaru.

Esta es mi oportunidad.-pensó Kagura.

-¿Pasa algo Kagura?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No, no pasa nada me gustaría conocerte más.-respondió Kagura y después le preguntó - ¿Te parece si tomamos un café?-

- Claro.-respondió Sesshomaru.

El mayor de los ojidorados acepto por cortesía, la invitación de aquella atractiva joven sin sospechar si quiera cuál era su verdadera intención al estar sola con él.


	29. La Verdadera Intención De Kagura

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy algo más tarde de lo normal porque estoy terminando un OS de RinXSesshomaru que ronda mi cabecita el cual subiré por supuesto. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos que con gran alegría y orgullo veo que van en aumento bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras gracias por unirse a esta historia.**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso y por supuesto La Musa De Mi Despertar me harían más feliz verlas allí también ¿Si?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

**Capítulo**** 29**_**La Verdadera Intención De Kagura**_

Después de eso Kagura y Sesshomaru se fueron a tomar el café que acordaron, el mayor de los ojidorados había aceptado que fueran como amigos, pero la intensión de Kagura era empezar a coquetearle e insinuársele a Sesshomaru.

En el café…

-Puedo saber, ¿Cómo conociste a Rin?-preguntó Kagura con curiosidad.

-Pues la conocí, la noche que Inuyasha llevo a Aome, a casa para presentarla con nuestros papás.-respondió Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cómo se enamoraron?-preguntó Kagura intrigada.

-Nuestro amor, nació a primera vista.-respondió Sesshomaru apenado.

-Qué lindo.-admitió Kagura.

Mientras en la prepa…

-Ya quiero salir, para ver a mi Sesshy.-decía Rin desanimada.

-Calma ya no falta mucho, solo queda 1 clase.-mencionó Aome animándola.

-Aun así, para mí es una eternidad.-discrepó Rin sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien alumnos eso es todo pueden retirarse, el profesor de Historia no vendrá.-indicó el profesor.

-Gracias, hasta mañana profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Que bien, al fin podre ver a mi Sesshy.-comentó Rin feliz.

-Te lo dije.-explico Aome sonriendo.

En ese momento Rin saco su celular para marcarle a Sesshomaru, al parecer una leve jugarreta del destino, había frustrado la primera oportunidad de Kagura para seducir a Sesshomaru, pero aquella atractiva joven no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta atrapar al mayor de los ojidorados.

En el café…

Es hora de que empiece a utilizar, mis artes de seducción, con Sesshomaru.-pensó Kagura.

-Y dime Sesshomaru, ¿Entre Rin y tú ha pasado algo?-preguntó Kagura seductoramente.

-No… Aún no ha pasado nada.-respondió Sesshomaru un poco nervioso.

-Pero tú… Desearías que pasara, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Kagura acercándose a él.

-Pues yo…-respondió Sesshomaru apenado pero no pudo terminar ya que sonó su celular.

-¿Quién le llama en un momento así?-preguntó Kagura en voz baja.

-Discúlpame.-respondió Sesshomaru alejándose y abriendo la tapa de su celular negro.

-Hola, Sesshy.-saludo Rin.

-Hola mi niña, hermosa.-respondió Sesshomaru feliz.

-Salí antes de lo que pensé, ya que el profesor de Historia no vino.-explico Rin contenta.

-Que bien, en un momento iré por ti.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Ok Sesshy, te amo.-musitó Rin suspirando.

-Yo también te amo, bye.-se despidió Sesshomaru cerrando la tapa de su celular negro.

Esa chiquilla es una inoportuna, hecho a perder mi oportunidad pero no todo estuvo mal, ya que pude comprobar que no le soy indiferente del todo, como mujer a Sesshomaru.-pensó Kagura molesta.

La atractiva joven se sintió molesta, al saber que aquella tierna joven que el mayor de los ojidorados tanto amaba, había frustrado su oportunidad para seducirlo pero también estaba algo contenta ya que se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru no era tan indiferente a sus encantos, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-Perdón Kagura, pero tengo que irme.-se excusó Sesshomaru.

-No, te preocupes.-respondió Kagura tranquila.

En la prepa…

-¿Por qué tardara Sesshy?-preguntó Rin ansiosa.

-No te preocupes, no ha de tardar mucho.-respondió Sango calmándola.

-Sí, mira justamente aquí llega.-indicó Karin.

-Te extrañe mucho, Sesshy.-musitó Rin abrazándolo.

-Lo sé mi niña perdóname por tardarme, es que fui a tomar un café con Kagura, pero solo como amigos.-aseguró Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-No te preocupes Sesshy, confió en ti.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

Seguramente la invitación de Kagura fue para empezar a coquetear con Sesshomaru estoy segura de que Kikyo pronto hará lo mismo con Inuyasha.-pensó Akari.


	30. Primer Aniversario

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo ya a dejarles el capítulo de hoy sin falta como es la costumbre. De verdad no saben la alegría que me da ver como día a día los reviews favoritos y alertas de actualización van en aumento así como la incorporación de nuevas lectoras a esta historia.**

**Nuestra pareja protagonista cumple un año de estar viviendo su sueño de amor y felicidad ¿Continuaran así a pesar de la llegada de Kikyo?**

**No dejen de leer y lo sabrán ¿Oka?**

**No olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad y La Musa De Mí Despertar me haría aún más feliz ver su review allí también ¿Si?**

**Recuerden que Ai Shiteru es= Te Amo en japonés**

**Nota: Dentro de poco les traeré unas cuantas sorpresas**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo. **

**Capítulo**** 30**_**Primer Aniversario**_

Después de que Sesshomaru llego, se fueron todos juntos excepto Kagura y Kikyo, a pesar de que Kikyo y Aome empezaron a ser amigas. Ella siempre se iba con Kagura, se veía que las 2 eran muy unidas, al igual que Rin y Aome aunque el día había sido algo cansado, aun así la joven de ojos chocolate, ya tenía pensado la sorpresa que le daría a Inuyasha, por su primer aniversario, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido parecía como si ayer se hubieran hecho novios, pero desde ese día ya había pasado 1 año.

-Pasen, la comida esta lista.-aviso Sukiomi.

-Gracias.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Entonces entraron se quitaron los zapatos, dejaron las mochilas en la sala, y entraron al comedor.

-Siéntense por favor, en un momento traeremos la comida.-pidieron ambas entrando a la cocina.

Después de eso Rin y Aome entraron a la cocina, y ayudaron a servir la comida una vez que todos tenían su plato servido.

-Siéntate, mi princesa.-pidió Inuyasha sacándole la silla.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió Aome sonrojada.

-Siéntate, mi niña.-ofreció Sesshomaru.

-Gracias, Sesshy.-respondió Rin apenada.

-¿Qué tal si mañana salimos todas juntas?-preguntaron Sango y Ayame.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo.-respondió Aome.

Mañana mi hermanita, cumple 1 año de noviazgo con Inuyasha, seguramente le tiene una sorpresa.-pensó Rin.

-¿Por qué no puedes Aome?-preguntó Akari extrañada.

-Es que…-respondió Aome pero no pudo terminar ya que su mamá intervino.

-Es que mañana me va a acompañar a visitar, a su abuela.-comentó Sukiomi guiñándole un ojo discretamente.

-Ya veo.-respondió Akari.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpó Aome.

-No, te preocupes.-dijeron Sango y Ayame.

Después de que terminaron de comer, subieron al cuarto de la joven de ojos chocolate, para hacer su tarea que milagrosamente era menos que la normal, el tiempo se fue muy rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se había hecho de noche.

-Te veo mañana, descansa mi princesa.-musitó Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Si mi príncipe, bye.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, te veo mañana mi niña.-se despidió Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Tú también mi Sesshy, bye.-respondió Rin mirándolo fijamente.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días.-dijeron ambas.

-Buenos dí Sukiomi y Karin.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo Aome?-preguntó Sukiomi.

-Sí, en un rato más preparare las croquetas de pulpo.-respondió Aome.

Tal y como lo había querido, la bella joven de ojos chocolate, aprendió a preparar las croquetas de pulpo que eran el platillo favorito del joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba, después de freír cuidadosamente las croquetas dejándolas crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro; las escurrió un poco y las acomodo delicadamente en los platos, después preparo la guarnición de verduras y fideos, sirviéndolas cuidadosamente junto a las croquetas, una vez que estuvo todo listo se quitó el delantal, y subió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

-¿Y qué te vas a poner hermanita?-preguntó Rin

- ¿Qué te parece este vestido?-preguntó Aome abriendo su closet y sacando un vestido de noche.

-Es precioso, Inuyasha va a quedar encantado cuando te vea.-respondió Rin contenta.

-Eso pensé, lo compre especialmente para este día.-coincidió Aome feliz.

El vestido que la bella joven de ojos chocolate usaría, dejaba la espalda descubierta tenía un ligero escote era color azul, estaba cubierto por un ligero velo hecho de seda, y bordado de lentejuela, era realmente hermoso dejaba ver su delicada y bien formada cintura, era uno de los muchos había comprado la noche que fue a cenar a la casa de los padres Inuyasha, desde ese día había decidido que usaría ese vestido cuando cumplieran 1 año de novios, después de que termino de vestirse, maquillo un poco sus mejillas con algo de rubor para darles algo de color, pinto sus ojos ligeramente con una sobra que los resaltaba, coloco algo de brillo color rosa en sus dulces labios, cepillo y arreglo su largo y sedoso cabello negro, dejándolo caer delicadamente sobre su espalda y hombros, dejando descubierto su sensual escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, perfumo su cuello muñecas y el nacimiento de sus pechos con un exquisito perfume de rosas, y como toque final coloco en su cuello la cadenita con el dije de rosa, que el joven de ojos dorados le había regalado como prueba de su amor.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Rin Aome, Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha ya están aquí.-les aviso Sukiomi desde la sala.

-En seguida, vamos.-respondieron ambas.

Un poco después…

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Sesshy.-se disculpó Rin sonriendo.

-No importa mi niña, te vez hermosa.-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola.

-¿Y Aome donde esta Rin?-preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

-Está terminando, de arreglarse.-respondió Rin.

Después de que Rin y Sesshomaru se fueron…

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, mi amor.-se excusó Aome bajando las escaleras.

En ese instante en joven de ojos dorados se quedó embelesado, al mirar la escultural figura de la bella joven de ojos chocolate, era como un sueño un privilegio para cualquiera que pudiera observarla ante tan deslumbrante belleza, el joven de ojos dorados no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y sonrojarse un poco.

-Ao…me ¿Qué…que te hiciste? Estas…. Hermosa.-musitó Inuyasha sonrojado y nervioso.

Al escuchar el cumplido las mejillas de la bella joven de ojos chocolate se tornaron de un rojo carmín, que resaltaba más que el rubor con el que las había maquillado.

-Me arregle, para ti.-respondió Aome sonrojada.

Después pasaron al comedor, la bella joven de ojos chocolate había preparado el ambiente perfecto, en la mesa coloco 2 copas de cristal, encendió un par de velas, y en el centro había colocado un gran ramo de rosas rojas, para tomar había preparado un coctel de frutas con jugo de naranja.

-Mmmm las croquetas de pulpo te quedaron perfectas, princesa.-aseguró Inuyasha comiendo cada bocado.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió Aome sonriendo dulcemente.

La joven de ojos chocolate, se sintió muy halagada al saber que las croquetas de pulpo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo, habían sido del agrado del joven de ojos dorados. En ese momento Inuyasha le dio una caja, cuando la abrió vio que dentro de ella había una hermosa cachorrita de labrador su raza favorita.

-Mi amor, es hermosa.-musitó Aome tomándola en sus brazos ilusionada.

-Desde que la vi en la tienda, sabía que te iba a gustar.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Este ha sido el año más maravilloso de mi vida, mi amor Ai Shiteru.- susurró Aome mirándolo fijamente.

-Para mí también mi hermosa princesa, Ai Shiteru.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.


	31. Un Aniversario Perfecto

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo con una semana de retraso lo sé pero es que fui prisionera de un monstruo llamado matemáticas financieras del cual afortunadamente me pude liberar al fin.**

**También estuve preparándoles tres sorpresas extras dos OS uno de Twiligth y otro de RinXSess además de un Two-Shot de InuXKag.**

**En el capítulo de hoy por fin sucede lo que tanto han añorado ustedes como lectoras y yo como escritora de esta historia de corazón espero que lo disfruten.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Ver sus reviews favoritos alertas etc allí también me haría muy feliz. **

**Capítulo**** 31**_**Un Aniversario Perfecto**_

A la joven de ojos chocolate, de verdad le había encantado la cachorrita de labrador que Inuyasha le había regalado por su aniversario, era muy bonita su pelo era rizado y color miel, sus ojitos eran negros y brillantes, su naricita también era negra, desde pequeña siempre le gustaron los animales pero más los cachorritos.

-Su nombre será, Luna.-mencionó Aome mirándola.

-Es muy lindo, mi princesa.-coincidió Inuyasha.

La razón por la que la joven de ojos chocolate, había decidido llamar a la cachorrita Luna, fue porque la Luna había sido testigo de su promesa de amor con el joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba, esa noche todo había salido como había soñado, pero había llegado a su final, ya que aunque mañana era fin de semana, tenían mucha tarea que hacer.

-Es hora de irte, mi amor.-informó Aome.

-No, me quiero ir.-musitó Inuyasha abrazándola de la cintura.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.-mencionó Aome mirándolo fijamente.

-Quisiera quedarme contigo…-susurró Inuyasha tiernamente.

En ese momento, Inuyasha abrazo a la joven de ojos chocolate por la cintura acariciando sus delicadas curvas con sus fuertes manos, su rostro quedo en el pecho bien formado del joven de ojos dorados, cuando levanto la mirada se quedó perdida en los ojos dorados del joven, le encantaban sus ojos y la ternura con la que la miraban. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos, se sentía segura protegida sentía que nadie podía hacerle daño, en ese instante se acercaron poco a poco su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, sentía que casi se le salía del pecho también podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, finalmente se besaron esta vez el beso fue mucho más dulce y apasionado que cualquier otro de los que se habían dado antes, eso era natural ya que tenían 5 días sin besarse de esa forma obviamente por culpa de Kikyo.

-Yo también lo deseo pero aún no me siento lista, perdóname.-se disculpó Aome despegándolo suavemente de su cuerpo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte princesa, te prometí que sabría esperar a que estuvieras lista, y así lo hare.-susurró Inuyasha con voz tierna.

No había duda de que Inuyasha, era el novio más dulce, comprensivo, y tierno. La joven de ojos chocolate, realmente deseaba anhelaba estar con él, pero aún no se sentía lista, además quería que la primera vez que estuvieran juntos fuera muy especial e inolvidable para los 2.

-Buenos días.-saludo Aome contenta.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-respondió Rin.

-¿Cómo se la pasaron ayer Inuyasha y tú?-preguntó Sukiomi.

- Muy bien mamá, todo salió como quería.-respondió Aome muy feliz.

-Se nota, hermanita je je je.-mencionó Karin sonriendo y riendo un poco.

-No tienes, que divulgarlo.-discrepó Aome apenada.


	32. La Intuición De Akari

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo esta vez a tiempo aunque sea de madrugada **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Ver sus reviews favoritos alertas etc allí también me haría muy feliz. **

**Capítulo**** 32**_**La Intuición De Akari**_

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Rin y Aome recogieron sus platos y después empezaron a hacer el quehacer de la casa, ya que la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate saldría con sus amigas, y su hermano Karin tenía entrenamiento de futbol.

-Vuelvo, en la tarde chicas.-les aviso Sukiomi.

-Yo también, volveré en la tarde.- mencionó Karin.

-Si cuídense mucho, adiós.-dijeron ambas desde la puerta.

Después de que su mamá y su hermano se fueron, la joven de ojos chocolate cerró la puerta, y antes de empezar a hacer los quehaceres fue a darle su desayuno a Luna, como apenas tenía 2 meses le tenía que dar croquetas con una lata de carne para cachorro y una tazón de agua, una vez que le dio su desayuno empezó a recoger los cuartos, mientras Rin recogía los platos y limpiaba el comedor, un rato después casi habían terminado de limpiar toda la casa solo faltaba sacudir la sala.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Yo abro, Rin.-aviso Aome abriendo la puerta

-Hola, mi princesa.-saludo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Mencionó el joven de ojos dorados con una dulce sonrisa, mientras miraba la belleza natural que poseía la joven de ojos chocolate aún sin estar completamente arreglada, como solía verla aun así lucia linda. La repentina visita de Inuyasha, hizo que se apenara por encontrarla tan desarreglada, comparado a como el joven de ojos dorados estaba acostumbrado a verla.

-No… Te esperaba tan temprano mi amor, ve como me encuentras toda desarreglada.- reprocho Aome sonrojada.

-¿Quién es hermanita?-preguntó Rin saliendo de la cocina.

-Que linda te vez con delantal, mi niña.-admitió Sesshomaru mirándola.

Pronunció el mayor de los ojidorados mirando dulcemente, a la tierna joven que tanto amaba provocando que está también se apenara.

-Sesshy… Me da pena, que me veas tan desarreglada.-admitió Rin apenada.

-Se ven, muy lindas.-las halagaron ambos.

-Ya basta, mentirosos…-dijeron ambas sonrojadas.

-Es verdad para mis hermanos no hay chicas más lindas, que ustedes.- coincidió Akari.

-Adelante pasen, espero que no les incomode esperar en el comedor, es que la sala es un desastre.-informó Aome.

-No te preocupes, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-No importa, Aome.-comentó Akari contenta.

-No, hay problema.-mencionó Sesshomaru tranquilo.

Entonces Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Akari se quitaron los zapatos y entraron al comedor Rin y Aome se dieron prisa para arreglar y sacudir la sala, cuando terminaron subieron a su cuarto para ponerse ropa casual que era más adecuada.

Un poco después…

-Disculpen la tardanza, ya pueden pasar a la sala.-dijeron ambas.

-Aome… Te vez preciosa.-musitó Inuyasha sonrojado besándola dulcemente.

-Inu… Te amo.-respondió Aome apenada.

-No, voy a quedarme mirándolos.-objeto Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Sesshy… Que va a decir Akari.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

-Por mí no hay problema, Rin.-mencionó Akari sonriendo.

Después de eso, Rin y Aome fueron a la cocina para preparar té, y unos bocadillos por suerte en la mañana había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar un pastel de chocolate con almendras que era el postre favorito de Inuyasha, según le había dicho la mamá del joven de ojos dorados, y Rin había preparado un pastel de merengue con fresas que era el favorito de Sesshomaru.

Un poco después…

-Aquí está, el té. –dijeron ambas sirviéndolo delicadamente en las tazas.

-El té sabe excelente, y el pastel de chocolate con almendras se ve exquisito.-comentó Inuyasha bebiendo su té.

-Déjame servirte, un poco.-pidió Aome cortando un pedazo y colocándolo en el plato.

-Pero no tanto, como el de merengue con fresas.-señaló Sesshomaru mirando el pastel.

-En seguida, te doy un poco.-musitó Rin cortando un pedazo y colocándolo en otro plato.

-Están, exquisitos.-dijeron ambos sonriendo.

-Tu mamá, nos dio las recetas.-admitieron ambas sonrojadas.

-Les quedaron, muy bien.-coincidió Akari.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

-Yo, voy.-aviso Rin abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Rin, ¿Esta Aome?-preguntó Kikyo.

-Si Kikyo pasa, ¿Y Kagura?-respondió Rin preguntándole después por Kagura.

-Ella se quedó en casa, es que aún tenía algo de tarea.-respondió Kikyo.

Cuando Kikyo entro, aunque trato de disimular su mirada la delataba, no soportaba ver que Inuyasha fuera cariñoso, dulce, tierno y amoroso con la joven de ojos chocolate. La única que se percató de eso fue Akari, Aome veía a Kikyo como su amiga, jamás se dio cuenta de cuál era su verdadero objetivo, pronto pagaría las consecuencias de su ingenuidad, de una manera muy cruel al igual que Rin.


	33. La Adevertencia De Akari

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo esta vez a tiempo aunque sea de madrugada. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: ¿Inuyasha y Sesshomaru harán caso de la advertencia de su hermana menor…? Pues… Averígüenlo**

**Capítulo**** 33**_**La Advertencia De Akari**_

-Espero, no ser inoportuna Aome.-comentó Kikyo.

- Claro, que no.-mencionó Aome con una sonrisa.

La visita tan repentina de Kikyo, no me da buena espina.-pensó Akari.

-¿Te ocurre algo conmigo Akari?-preguntó Kikyo extrañada.

-No, no me pasa nada contigo.-respondió Akari tranquila.

En ese momento se escuchó como abrían la puerta.

-Ya llegue, hija.-aviso Sukiomi entrando.

-Yo también, hermanita.-informó Karin entrando tras ella.

-Creí que hoy, no te vería.-mencionó Akari abrazándolo.

-Es que tuve entrenamiento, por eso llegue tarde.-se disculpó Karin.

-No importa, conejito.-susurró Akari mirándolo.

-Discúlpame, por invadir la casa mamá.-se excusó Aome.

-No, te preocupes hija.- respondió Sukiomi con una sonrisa.

Después de que terminaron de beber el té, y de comer los pasteles Rin y Aome recogieron los platos y las tazas, mientras lavaban los trastes Inuyasha se quedó solo esperándola en la sala, en compañía de Kikyo la ingenuidad de Aome fue mucha al dejarlos solos, y pensar que Kikyo no haría nada malo.

-Veo que quieres mucho, a Aome.-comentó Kikyo acercándose.

-Sí, ella es todo lo que soñé.-mencionó Inuyasha feliz.

-¿Y cuándo se conocieron?-preguntó Kikyo aparentando una sonrisa.

-Fue en el primer día de clases, el profesor titular la sentó junto a mí.-respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Entonces tú fuiste su primer amigo?-preguntó Kikyo.

-Técnicamente, si.-respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Y cómo descubriste tu amor por ella?-preguntó Kikyo fingiendo curiosidad.

-Lo descubrí, con solo tocar su mano.-respondió Inuyasha ilusionado.

-Que tierno.-mencionó Kikyo.

-Si…-coincidió Inuyasha aún ilusionado.

-Inuyasha tú… ¿Deseas estar con Aome verdad?-preguntó Kikyo mirándolo seductoramente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Kikyo...?-preguntó Inuyasha nervioso.

-Solo por curiosidad, contéstame Inuyasha.-pidió Kikyo acercándose más.

-Si… Lo deseo.-admitió Inuyasha sonrojado.

-¿Entonces ya estuvieron juntos?-preguntó Kikyo con interés.

-No Aome aún no se siente lista, y le prometí no presionarla.-respondió Inuyasha tranquilo.

Perfecto ese es tu punto débil si Aome sigue negándose a darte lo que quieres, no tardaras en caer y ser mío.-pensó Kikyo con maldad.

En ese momento entro Akari estaba paseando por el jardín con Karin, a pesar de ser más chica que la joven de ojos chocolate, no era tan ingenua y desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de lo que Kikyo verdaderamente pretendía, al hacerse su amiga.

-Disculpa, la tardanza Kikyo.-se excusó Aome saliendo de la cocina.

-No te preocupes Aome, ya me tengo que ir.-informó Kikyo tranquila.

-Entiendo.-respondió Aome.

-Nos vemos, mañana en la prepa.-mencionó Kikyo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro.-respondió Aome.

Un poco después de que Kikyo se fue, la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate, sirvió la cena Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Akari se quedaron a cenar. Al terminar de cenar, salieron al jardín y vieron las estrellas un rato.

-No quiero irme princesa, pero papá me llamó.-musitó Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Lo sé amor, pero ya debes irte.-respondió Aome despegándolo suavemente de su cuerpo y besando dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Está bien, lo que diga mi princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha sonrojado.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, mi niña.-objeto Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Sesshy… Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero ya es tarde.-respondió Rin despegándose lentamente de sus labios.

-Está bien, lo que quiera mi niña.-concordó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Nos vemos, mañana bye.-dijeron ambas.

-Sí, bye.-respondieron ambos.

En casa de Inuyasha…

-Nunca los había visto, así chicos.-mencionó Izayoi sonriendo.

-Mamá…-dijeron ambos apenados.

-Me da gusto, que encontraran a sus almas gemelas.-admitió Izayoi feliz.

-¿Y papá?-preguntó Akari.

-Ya se, durmió.-respondió Izayoi.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.-llamó Akari estando al pie de la escalera.

-¿Si Akari?-preguntaron ambos.

-Tengan cuidado con Kagura y Kikyo, ellas quieren separarlos de Rin y Aome.-les advirtió Akari.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntaron ambos extrañados.

-Yo sé por qué, se los digo.-respondió Akari.


	34. ¿Una Simple Advertencia O Una Realidad?

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo esta vez a tiempo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: Ahora que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ven que la advertencia es una realidad ¿Qué harán? Pues… Averígüenlo**

**Capítulo**** 34**_**¿Una Simple Advertencia O Una Realidad?**_

Después de esas palabras Akari subió a su cuarto, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban algo confundidos, aún no entendían en que cosa se basaba Akari para afirmar que Kagura y Kikyo querían separarlos de Rin y de Aome, ellos solo las veían como amigas, jamás pensaron que ellas los veían con otros ojos.

-Buenos días, mi vida.-saludo Aome sonriendo.

-Buenos días, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sesshy.-pronunció Rin contenta.

-Buenos días, mi niña.-contestó Sesshomaru esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Y Karin Aome?-preguntó Akari extrañada.

-Se quedó en casa, tiene resfriado.-respondió Aome.

-Entiendo.- dijo Akari desanimada.

-No te preocupes, mañana si ira a la escuela.-le informó Aome animándola.

-Te veo a la salida, te extrañare Sesshy.-mencionó Rin besándolo tiernamente.

-Si mi niña, yo también te extrañare bye.-coincidió Sesshomaru despegándose suavemente de sus labios.

-Bye.-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Nos vemos, en el descanso.-dijeron ambos a lo lejos.

-Hai.-respondió Akari.

-Buenos días, Rin, Aome.-saludo Sango.

-Buenos días, Sango.-dijeron ambas.

-Hasta que las vemos, Rin, Aome últimamente solo están con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.-recordó Ayame.

-Gomen.-se disculparon ambas.

-No sé preocupen, las entendemos.-dijeron Sango y Ayame.

Ayame y Sango en cierto modo tenían razón, últimamente Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate solo estaban con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, hace mucho que no tenían un día solo para chicas, pero es que con unos novios tan encantadores como los que tenían, era imposible que no quisieran estar cada minuto con ellos, y que en esos momentos se olvidaran de todos.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Practicaron la canción que les pedí?-preguntó el profesor.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Durante la clase, todas las interpretaciones fueron muy hermosas, muy dulces, y armoniosas.

-Los últimos en pasar, e interpretar **"Somos Tú y Yo"** son el joven Taisho, y la señorita Higurashi, adelante.-indicó el profesor.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos.

**_Inuyasha_**

**Sé que te vi solo una vez**

**Y con tu magia pude comprender**

**Que junto a ti siempre estaré**

**Aunque me esquives sé que te encontrare**

**_Aome_**

**Te descubrí más de una vez**

**Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione**

**Tanto cantar tanto escribir**

**Y ahora sé que todo era por ti**

**_Inuyasha_**

**Siento miedo que tú no seas verdad**

**Que seas un sueño y deba despertar**

**Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar**

**Estamos juntos tú y yo hasta el final**

**_Dueto_**

**Somos tú y yo hasta el final**

**Nada ni nadie nos separaran**

**Somos tú y yo hasta el final**

**El tiempo nunca nos cambiara**

**Somos tú y yo…**

**_Inuyasha_**

**Llegaste a mí y ahora se**

**Que fuiste siempre la que yo espere**

**_Aome_**

**Que estas aquí y aquí estaré**

**Sintiendo esto por primera vez**

**_Inuyasha_**

**Te descubrí más de una vez**

**Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione**

**_Aome_**

**Tanto cantar tanto escribir**

**Y ahora sé que todo era por ti**

**_Inuyasha_**

**Siento miedo que tú no seas verdad**

**Que seas un sueño y deba despertar**

**Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar**

**Estamos juntos tú y yo hasta el final**

**_Dueto_**

**Somos tú y yo (somos tú y yo)**

**Siempre tú y yo (siempre tú y yo)**

**Somos tú y yo (somos tú y yo)**

**Siempre los dos…**

-Excelente, chicos.-felicitó el profesor.

-Gracias, profesor.-dijeron ambos regresando a sus lugares.

-Esa canción, es como su promesa de amor.-dijeron Sango y Ayame.

-Hai.-respondieron ambos sonrojados.

Muy pronto, su tonta promesa de amor, no significara nada.-pensó Kikyo duramente.

-¿Sucede algo Kikyo?-preguntó Aome al notar su mirada.

-No es nada Aome, cantas muy bonito.-comentó Kikyo sonriendo.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome.

Después de eso salieron al descanso, pero esta vez no estuvieron todos juntos Inuyasha, Miroku, y Koga se fueron aparte, ya que también hacia mucho que el joven de ojos dorados no estaba solo con los chicos, y Rin, Sango, Ayame, Akari, Kikyo y Aome solo estuvieron entre chicas.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy a la salida nos vamos todas de compras?-preguntó Aome sonriendo.

-Claro.-respondió Sango emocionada.

-Excelente, idea.-acepto Ayame feliz.

-Gran idea, Hermanita.-coincidió Rin

-Sera una tarde, solo para chicas.-mencionó Akari contenta.

-¿Quieres venir Kikyo?-preguntó Aome.

-Me encantaría Aome, pero tengo un compromiso con Kagura.-se excusó Kikyo.

-Entiendo.- dijo Aome.

En ese momento Kikyo se alejó un poco.

-Bueno, Kagura- dijo Kikyo hablando por celular.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kagura intrigada.

-Esta tarde la tonta de Aome, se va de compras y dejara solo a Inuyasha.-le informó Kikyo feliz.

-Qué bien, ¿Y Rin?-mencionó Kagura y después le preguntó por Rin.

-Esa chiquilla, también dejara solo a Sesshomaru.-le confirmo Kikyo sin disminuir su felicidad.

-Perfecto, ahora podremos tenerlos como queríamos.-pronunció Kagura riendo un poco.

-Así es, bye.-concordó Kikyo cerrando la tapa de su celular blanco.

-Lo siento mí vida, esta tarde estaré con las chicas.-se disculpó Aome.

-No importa, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Yo también estaré con las chicas, Sesshy gomen.-se excusó Rin.

-No te preocupes mí niña, diviértete yo estaré con los chicos.-mencionó Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Arigato.-respondieron ambas.

-Esperen.-dijeron ambos.

-¿Hai que pasa?-preguntaron ambas.

-Son, para ustedes.-dijeron ambos dándoles un par de tarjetas de crédito plateadas.

-Pero, no podemos.-respondieron ambas intentando devolvérselas.

-No la rechaces mí princesa, quiero que tengas lo mejor.-pidió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Yo no quiero que te limites en nada, mi niña.-mencionó Sesshomaru sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Pero qué van a decir tus padres?-preguntaron ambas algo preocupadas.

-Ellos ya lo saben, y las autorizaron.-respondieron ambos sonriendo.

-Inu… Ai Shiteru.-mencionó Aome dándole un tierno piquito en los labios.

-Yo también Ai Shiteru, mi princesa.-concordó Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Sesshy… Te amo.-pronunció Rin sonriendo tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi niña.-coincidió Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

Después de estar un poco acarameladas con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, finalmente Aome y Rin se fueron con las chicas, y ellos se fueron con los chicos, o eso pensaron ellas.

-No me siento con ánimo, de ir con los chicos.-mencionó Inuyasha desanimado.

-Yo, tampoco.-coincidió Sesshomaru.

-¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?-preguntó Kagura.

-Les servirá, para distraerse.-sugirió Kikyo.

-Si.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Está bien.-respondió Inuyasha.

Los ojidorados aceptaron la invitación, sin sospechar lo que realmente pretendían esas chicas, con esa aparentemente inocente invitación de amigas.

-¿Cómo vas con Rin?-preguntó Kagura acercándose.

-Bien.-respondió Sesshomaru alejándose un poco.

-¿Aome ya acepto estar contigo?-preguntó Kikyo mirándolo seductoramente.

-No… ella aún no está, lista.-respondió Inuyasha un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru porque estas nervioso?-preguntó Kagura seductoramente.

-Claro… Que no, Kagura.-respondió Sesshomaru tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-¿Seguirás esperando a Aome?-preguntó Kikyo sin cambiar su mirada.

-Si.-respondió Inuyasha tratando de disminuir su sonrojo.

-Rin es una niña Sesshomaru, tú lo que necesitas es una mujer.-comentó Kagura tranquila.

-Claro que no, yo amo a Rin como es.-mencionó Sesshomaru muy seguro.

-Hay otras que te darían lo que tú deseas, lo que Aome te niega.-musitó Kikyo acercándose.

-Yo solo deseo, estar con Aome.-respondió Inuyasha muy firme

-Aunque lo niegues, yo sé que como mujer… No te soy indiferente.-afirmó Kagura sin cambiar su voz.

-Eso no, es verdad.-aseguró Sesshomaru.

-Aquí estoy yo Inuyasha, yo te daría lo que Aome te niega.-pronunció Kikyo sensualmente.

Akari tenía razón, Kagura quiere separarme de Rin, pero no lo permitiré Rin es lo que más amo, lo que siempre soñé.-pensó Sesshomaru.

Yo amo a Aome y la respeto, a pesar de este gran deseo que siento, no voy a faltarle sabré esperarla, como se lo prometí.-pensó Inuyasha.


	35. Un Rechazo y Una Advertencia

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo ya por fin el capítulo sé que correspondía el domingo, pero es que me retrase escribiendo la continuación de otra de mis historias de verdad perdón pero saben que procuro actualizar al parejo todo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru les han dejado las cosas muy claras tanto a Kikyo como Kagura ¿Ellas qué harán al respecto? Pues… Averígüenlo.**

**Capítulo**** 35**_**Un Rechazo Y Una Advertencia**_

-Te quedaste sin habla, entonces sabes que si es verdad lo que te dije.-pronunció Kikyo sonriendo.

-Te equivocas Kikyo, yo jamás le faltaría a Aome con nadie y menos contigo, ella es mucho más valiosa que tú.- respondió Inuyasha molesto.

-Aunque no lo admitas, sabes que es verdad lo que te dije Rin es una niña, no puede compararse conmigo.-comentó Kagura con mirada fría.

-Tienes razón Kagura, Rin no puede compararse contigo, ya que ella es mucho más hermosa que tú, tanto en su exterior como en su interior, a pesar de que aún es una niña.-respondió Sesshomaru enojado.

-¡Como te atreves, a decir que esa tonta vale más que yo!-reclamó Kikyo furiosa.

-¡Como te atreves, a decir que esa chiquilla es más hermosa que yo!-gritó Kagura enojada.

-Lo digo porque es verdad, Aome vale mucho más que tú, porque ella no me entregaría su inocencia solo por complacer un deseo, como tú lo harías; ella me entregara su inocencia, el día que se sienta lista.-pronunció Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Aunque te duela es verdad, Rin es mucho más hermosa que tú, ella jamás me daría lo mismo que tú; a mí no me gustan las chicas, que te entregan todo en bandeja de plata, como tú lo haces.- dijo Sesshomaru feliz.

Las respuestas que les dieron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, después de sus confesiones las puso furiosas Kagura y Kikyo, no podían creer que las habían rechazado por unas "Insignificantes", como según ellas eran Rin y Aome, al lado de los ojidorados.

En el centro comercial…

-Me encanta este vestido, y este, y este…-mencionó Aome casi vaciando los exhibidores.

-Y a mí me encantan estos zapatos, y estos esos tienen que ser míos…-exclamo Rin casi vaciando los estantes.

Después de arrasar casi con toda la ropa y los zapatos, fueron a la joyería al llegar la bella joven de ojos chocolate, vio un anillo de compromiso precioso estaba hecho en oro blanco, tenía un diamante rosado, cortado en forma de corazón y Rin quedo encantada con un anillo que estaba junto a el, ese anillo estaba hecho en oro de 14 quilates, y tenía un rubí rosado.

-¿Me puede mostrar ese anillo? Por favor.-preguntó Aome amablemente.

-Y a mí ese, por favor.-pidió Rin señalando el anillo de junto.

-Claro, señoritas.-respondió la vendedora abriendo la vitrina.

Después de que la vendedora saco los anillos de la vitrina, Rin y Aome se probaron aquellas hermosas joyas, el anillo que la bella joven de ojos chocolate había escogido, lucia encantador en su suave y tierna mano, el brillo del precioso diamante en forma de corazón, contrastaba a la perfección con su delicada y blanca piel.

-Es muy hermoso Aome, se te ve perfecto.-comentó Sango emocionada.

-Es precioso Rin, se te ve muy bonito.-mencionó Ayame ilusionada.

-Así es, ambos son de lo más exquisitos.-indicó la vendedora.

-Tienen excelentes, gustos.-elogió Akari sonriendo.

-Arigato.-respondieron ambas.

Mientras tanto en el café…

-¡Esto no va a quedar así Sesshomaru, a mí nadie me rechaza y menos por una chiquilla!-advirtió Kagura enojada.

-¡Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, te separare de Aome Inuyasha!-advirtió Kikyo molesta.

-No permitiré, que dañes a Rin.-aseguró Sesshomaru serio.

-Hagas lo que hagas, nunca lograras separarme de Aome.-afirmó Inuyasha molesto.

Dijeron firmemente los ojidorados, asegurando que pasara lo que pasara ambos mantendrían sus promesas de fidelidad, a las jóvenes que tanto amaban.

-Al fin, terminamos.-pronunció Aome dejando las bolsas en una banca.

-¿Vamos por un capuchino?-preguntó Rin.

-Buena idea.-respondió Sango.

-Así nos platican todo lo hicieron, estos días.-coincidió Ayame.

-Sí, solo esperen tengo que hacer una llamada.-les informó Akari.

-Hai.-respondieron todas al unisonó.

-Bueno, Sesshomaru.- dijo Akari hablando por celular.

-¿Paso algo Akari?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-¿Mi princesa está bien?-preguntó Inuyasha quitándole el celular un momento.

-Hai está bien, tranquilo.-respondió Akari.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Sesshomaru intrigado quitándole el celular a Inuyasha.

-Je je je, ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijeron?-preguntó Akari riendo un poco.

**-Ya casi, es San Valentín.-mencionó Akari ilusionada.**

**-Hai ese será el día en que le pediré a Aome, que se case conmigo.-comentó Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**-Lo mismo le diré yo, a Rin.-coincidió Sesshomaru.**

**-Qué bien.-mencionó Akari feliz.**

**-Pero… ¿Cómo elegiré el anillo de compromiso perfecto?-se preguntó así mismo Inuyasha.**

**-Es verdad, ¿Cómo sabré cual anillo elegir para mi niña sin arruinar la sorpresa?-coincidió Sesshomaru.**

**-Yo sé, como.-respondió Akari.**

**-¿Cómo?-le preguntaron ambos intrigados.**

**-Cuando vaya de compras con las chicas, uno de los sitios que visitaremos sin falta es la joyería, yo veré que anillos escogen Rin y Aome y se los diré.-respondió Akari sonriendo.**

**-Arigato, Akari.-dijeron ambos.**

-Hai, ¿Qué paso?-preguntaron ambos intrigados.

-Ya vi los anillos, que les gustaron a Rin y a Aome.-respondió Akari.

-Perfecto, Akari.-mencionó Sesshomaru.

-Mañana en la tarde, iremos por ellos a la joyería arigato.-comentó Inuyasha.

-De nada, bye.- dijo Akari cerrando la tapa de su celular morado.

-Como me encanto, ese anillo.-comentó Aome emocionada.

-Y a mí el que estaba, junto a el.-concordó Rin ilusionada.

-Quizás muy pronto, serán suyos.-mencionó Akari sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaron ambas extrañadas.

-Porque, tengo un presentimiento.-respondió Akari.

En casa de Inuyasha…

-Mamá, Papá.-dijeron ambos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntaron Izayoi e Inutashio.

-Ya sabemos cuáles anillos de compromiso, les daremos Rin y a Aome.-respondieron ambos felices.

-Qué bien, y ¿Qué día se los darán?-preguntó Izayoi.

-El día, de San Valentí ambos sonriendo.

-Ese también fue el día, en que su madre y yo nos comprometimos.-recordó Inutashio nostálgico.

-¿De verdad mamá?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Así es, hijos.-respondió Izayoi feliz.

-Tomen.- dijo Inutashio sacando una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

-Papá… Es tu…- dijo Inuyasha pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

-Tu tarjeta, la que no tiene límite de crédito.-mencionó Sesshomaru completando la frase.

-Así es igual a las que les autorizamos, para Rin y Aome.-comentó Izayoi.

-Se las prestare, solo para que compren los anillos de compromiso.-mencionó Inutashio sonriendo.

-Arigato.-respondieron ambos.


	36. Un San Valentin Maravilloso

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo ya por fin el capítulo sé que correspondía el domingo, pero es que me retrase escribiendo la continuación de otra de mis historias, pero esta vez pude tenerlo a tiempo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: Parece que habrá boda doble, ¿Lograran realizarla? Pues… Averígüenlo.**

**Capítulo**** 36 **_**Un San Valentín Maravilloso**_

-Buenos días, princesa.-saludo Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Buenos días, amor.-respondió Aome abrazándolo.

-Buenos días, mi niña.-saludo Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

-Buenos días, Sesshy.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

-¿Ya saben que se pondrán para el baile de San Valentín?-preguntó Sango curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa.-respondieron ambas.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, en seguida notaron que ya estaban arreglando todo para el baile de San Valentín, que sería esa noche. A pesar de que todas las chicas del salón tenían su pareja, no dejaban de mirar al joven de ojos dorados; obviamente por que Inuyasha era el chico más guapo de la prepa, incluso más que Shintaro.

-Inuyasha, es muy guapo.- dijo una chica.

-Lastima, que no está soltero.-comentó otra chica.

-Quienes se creen que son, para mirarte así.-mencionó Aome seria.

-Déjalas princesa, sabes que yo soy solo tuyo.-susurró Inuyasha con voz tierna junto a su oído y abrazándola de la cintura.

En ese momento, Inuyasha abrazo a la joven de ojos chocolate contra su pecho, entonces ella levanto su rostro, para decirle que estaba molesta por la forma tan descarada en la que esas chicas estaban coqueteándole, pero cuando vio la forma tan tierna en la que la miraban sus ojos de dorada miel; todo el enojo que sentía desapareció, entonces se acercaron poco a poco, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón del joven de ojos dorados, finalmente se dieron un beso un beso tan dulce, que la hizo estremecer y temblar entre sus brazos.

-El hermano mayor, de Inuyasha también es muy guapo.-comentó una chica.

-Si… Pero tampoco está soltero.-coincidió otra chica.

-Con qué derecho, se atreven a mirarte así.-acuso Rin molesta.

-Mi niña, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.-aseguró Sesshomaru con voz dulce.

Entonces Sesshomaru, abrazo a Rin de la cintura la pego contra su pecho, a pesar de que Rin estaba molesta, por la forma en la que esas chicas miraban a Sesshomaru, no podía evitar temblar estremecerse de emoción; al estar en sus brazos y menos evitar no perderse en sus ojos, que reflejaban una gran dulzura. En ese momento se acercaron poco a poco, las manos le temblaban a Sesshomaru, y Rin se sonrojo finalmente se dieron un beso, un beso realmente enternecedor.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Escribieron el poema de amor que les pedí por el día de San Valentín?-preguntó el profesor.

-Hai.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

Uno a uno, recitaron su poema de amor todos eran realmente lindos.

-Bien, la última en leer su poema de San Valentín es la señorita Higurashi, debo decir que a lo largo de este semestre, siempre me han fascinado sus trabajos.- mencionó el profesor halagándola.

-Gracias profesor, este poema es para mí príncipe para mi novio Inuyasha, espero que te guste mi amor.-pronunció Aome apenada mirando a Inuyasha.

**Prometo Amarte**

**No dudes amor mío, cuando te digo que nunca te abandonaré, ni la muerte misma me podrá separar de ti.  
>Tú, significas todo para mí…<strong>

**Siempre guardé la esperanza de encontrar un lazo como el nuestro y ahora, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más… que amarte y que me ames.**

**Aún el más perfecto dejavu de amor visto en un sueño con la fascinación de lo imaginado, empalidece al compararlo con la dicha de mi vida contigo, mi amor es inmenso, y nunca cesará.**

**Siempre que pienso en nosotros, en como compartimos nuestros anhelos, el gozo, los triunfos, y el dolor…**

**Tengo la certeza de que nuestra unión perdurará…**

**Te prometo que siempre te amaré….  
>Sé que no es nada fácil enfrentar<br>La vida…**

**Pero sé que juntos tu y yo, inseparables, nos fortaleceremos mutuamente y venceremos cualquier problema por fuerte que sea, y al transcurrir los años y estemos viejitos, nuestro cabello blanco será testigo de los altibajos del vivir, de nuestras esperanzas, oraciones y el amor compartido de por vida.**

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Como siempre lo digo, excelente señorita Higurashi.-mencionó nuevamente el profesor.

-Te quedo hermoso, Aome.-mencionó Sango.

-Si me hiciste llorar, de emoción.-comentó Ayame.

-Fue realmente hermoso, mi vida arigato.-pronunció Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Fue una manera de renovarte la promesa, que te hice el día que me convertí en tu novia.- admitió Aome sonrojada.

Como aún quedaban detalles que arreglar, los dejaron salir temprano, para que también ellos estuvieran listos, para esa noche.

-Muero de ganas, por que llegue esta noche.-exclamó Aome ilusionada.

-Igual yo, hermanita.-concordó Rin emocionada.

-Lo siento princesa, no podré estar contigo.-mencionó Inuyasha disimulando.

-¿Por qué mi amor?-preguntó Aome desanimada.

Que le digo para no arruinar la sorpresa.-pensó Inuyasha.

-Es que… Tengo que ayudar a papá con unas cosas.-se excusó Inuyasha.

-Entiendo.-respondió Aome.

-Yo también tengo que ayudarlo mi niña, gomen.-se disculpó Sesshomaru.

-Está bien Sesshy, no te preocupes.- dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Tú sí estarás conmigo verdad mi conejita?-preguntó Karin.

-Gomen conejito, yo tengo que ayudar a mi mamá.-se disculpó Akari guiñándole un ojo a Sesshomaru.

-Está bien, te veré esta noche.-mencionó Karin.

-Hai.-respondió Akari.

Como no verían a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, hasta la noche Rin, Sango, Ayame y Aome se fueron al salón de belleza, a hacerse un tratamiento completo, manicure, pedicure, limpiezas faciales, masajes etc. Para lucir perfectas esa noche.

-¿En qué les puedo servir?-preguntó amablemente la vendedora.

-Deme ese anillo, por favor.-pidió Inuyasha señalando el anillo con el diamante en forma de corazón.

-Y a mí deme ese, por favor.- pidió Sesshomaru señalando el anillo con el rubí rosado.

-Si claro, ¿Desean algún estuche?-preguntó la vendedora mientras abría la vitrina.

-Sí, denos esos por favor.-dijeron ambos señalando un par de pequeños estuches en forma de corazón forrados en terciopelo negro.

Un poco después…

-Aquí, los tienen.- dijo la vendedora entregándoles los estuches con los anillos dentro.

-Rin y Aome, van a quedar encantadas.-les aseguró Akari.

Los ojidorados, tomaron los estuches de terciopelo negro, que contenían las joyas que les regalarían a las jóvenes que tanto amaban, al mismo tiempo que les pedirían matrimonio, y los guardaron con cuidado, en las bolsas correspondientes.

En casa de Aome…

-Nos vemos, en un rato chicas.-dijeron ambas.

-Hai.-respondieron todas al unisonó.

-Hola, chicas.-saludo Sukiomi.

-Hola.-respondieron ambas.

-Quedaron, preciosas.-comentó Sukiomi.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?-preguntó Aome.

La joven de ojos chocolate, había elegido para esa noche, un vestido en color azul turquesa, que acentuaba su delicada cintura, hecho de seda con un escote que dejaba ver perfectamente el nacimiento de sus pechos, y su delicada espalda quedaba descubierta, donde terminaba el escote, tenía bordado una cinta de lentejuelas negras, a lo largo de la parte baja de los pechos; con un corte de caída amplia, después se puso unas zapatillas negras de tacón medio, acomodo su largo cabello azabache ondulándolo levemente, dejándolo caer en cascada por su espalda y hombros, maquillo su rostro con una base suave, coloco algo de rubor en sus mejillas, pinto sus ojos ligeramente con una sombra celeste, resalto más sus labios con un brillo rosado, perfumo un poco su cuello muñecas y el nacimiento de sus pechos; con el perfume de rosas, que tanto le gustaba al joven de ojos dorados, y como detalle final coloco la cadenita con el dije en forma de rosa, que siempre usaba tomo su bolso y su abrigo, la joven lucia realmente bellísima.

-Es hermoso, ¿Me veo bien?-preguntó Rin.

-Sí, te vez preciosa.-respondió Aome.

-Chicas, ya llegaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.-las llamó Sukiomi desde la sala.

-Ahora, vamos.-respondieron ambas desde el cuarto de Aome.

-Estoy lista.-afirmo Aome mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose el cabello.

-Igual yo.-coincidió Rin colocándose la cadenita que le había regalado Sesshomaru.

Un poco después…

-Ya estamos listas, discúlpenos por haberlos hecho esperar.-dijeron ambas bajando las escaleras.

-Ao…me estas… be…lli…si…ma.-musitó Inuyasha sonrojado.

-Rin… estas… her…mo…sa.-pronunció Sesshomaru apenado.

-Aka…ri estas… pre…cio…sa.-comentó Karin nervioso.

-Inu… me ruborizas.-lo acuso Aome ruborizada.

-Sesshy… haces que me sonroje.-admitió Rin apenada.

-Karin… me apenas.-mencionó Akari sonrojada.

-Diviértanse mucho, chicos.- dijo Sukiomi.

-Te vez muy linda, Aome.-admitió Sango.

-Te vez preciosa, Rin.-comentó Ayame.

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bonitas.-dijeron ambas.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela, los chicos las sacaron a bailar, como era San Valentín, todas las canciones eran lentas y muy románticas; era el pretexto perfecto, para que los chicos las tuvieran pegaditas a su cuerpo.

-Mira la sonrisa, de Inuyasha.-señaló una chica.

-Lo sé, a mí también me derrite.-coincidió otra chica.

-Lo siento chicas mí sonrisa y todo yo, soy solo de mi princesa.- dijo Inuyasha tranquilo.

Respondió el joven de ojos dorados, a los cumplidos de aquellas chicas.

-Inu… Ai Shiteru.-musitó Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Ai Shiteru… Mi dulce princesa.- dijo Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

-Los brazos de Sesshomaru, son tan musculosos.- dijo una chica.

-Lo sé, me encantaría estar en ellos.-admitió otra chica.

-Lo lamento chicas pero mis brazos y todo yo, soy solo de mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Sesshy… Te amo.-mencionó Rin abrazándolo.

-Te amo… Mi niña.-concordó Sesshomaru besándola tiernamente.

Un rato después…

-Bien es hora de que los chicos, le dediquen a esa chica especial una canción, para así expresarles su amor.- dijo la voz de un chico por el micrófono.

-Esta canción, es para mi novia Aome, la chica más hermosa del mundo, ya que además de ser mi novia, para mí es…. **"Mi Querida Princesa"**- dijo Inuyasha subiendo al escenario y tomando el micrófono.

**No podía dejarte pasar**

**No podía mirarte y tratar de pensar**

**Un segundo en el mundo…**

**Mí querida princesa…**

**Pasa el tiempo y sigo enamorándome**

**Cada día un poco más…**

**Es que no te das cuenta**

**Que me das ganas de seguir adelante**

**Lado a lado…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo…**

**Tu figura es como un cristal…**

**Eternamente brillando**

**Mucho más que el centro del sol**

**Sabes siempre que hay loco enamorado**

**Cuidando tus pasos, tus pasos…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo...**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí…**

**Sos mi sol, sos mi estrella**

**Mis días, mis sueños**

**Mis noches y mucho más…**

**Nada es malo mientras nos sigamos amando**

**Porque sin ti hace frío…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a dejar**

**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo…**

**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**

**Pero sí voy a intentar…**

**Que pases tu vida aquí conmigo…**

-Inu… yo…-mencionó Aome sonrojada pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Aome Higurashi tú… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Inuyasha bajando del escenario, arrodillándose ante ella, sacando el estuche de terciopelo, y abriéndolo.

La bella joven de ojos chocolate, se quedó muda de la emoción se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía darle el sí, al joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba, después de un momento de silencio, dejando que su felicidad saliera a flor de piel, le dio el sí.

-Claro que si… mi amor…-respondió Aome dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ai Shiteru, mi princesa.-musitó Inuyasha tomando delicadamente su mano y poniéndole el anillo.

-Ai Shiteru, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome rodeando su cuello con sus manos y besándolo dulcemente.

-Rin Hanabusa… tú ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Sesshomaru arrodillándose y sacando el estuche.

-Claro que si… Sesshy…-respondió Rin dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

-Te amo… Mi niña.-pronunció Sesshomaru poniéndole delicadamente el anillo.

-Yo también… te amo… Sesshy…-concordó Rin besándolo tiernamente.

-¿Cómo supieron que nos gustaron estos anillos?-preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

Los ojidorados solamente sonrieron dulcemente.

-Pues… Nos lo dijo un pajarito.-respondieron ambos sonriendo.

-Mmmm la única que lo sabía era…-dijeron ambas dudosas mirando a Akari.

-Les dije que tenía, un presentimiento.-admitió Akari sonriendo al verse descubierta.

-Je je je.-rieron ambas felizmente.

Lograste ser su novia y su prometida pero no lograras ser su esposa lo juro Aome.-pensó Kikyo con rabia.

Así sea lo último que haga no permitiré que te cases con Sesshomaru lo juro Rin.-pensó Kagura furiosa.

Aquellas atractivas, pero crueles chicas habían decidido separar, a los ojidorados de la joven de ojos chocolate, y de Rin sin importarles el gran daño que causarían.


	37. Kagura Y Kikyo ¿Se Resignan?

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo ya por fin el capítulo algo tarde pero puntualmente.**

**Les traigo una noticia hace pocos días cree un grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: ¿En verdad será sincera la resignación de Kikyo y Kagura? Pues… Averígüenlo.**

**Capítulo**** 37**_**¿Kagura Y Kikyo Se Resignan?**_

-Muchas, felicidades Rin.- dijo Kagura mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-Me da mucho gusto, por ti Aome.-felicitó Kikyo aparentando felicidad.

-Arigato, Kagura.-agradeció Rin sonriendo.

-Arigato, Kikyo.-respondió Aome feliz.

-Felicidades Rin, Aome.-mencionó Sango emocionada.

-Que gran sorpresa, de San Valentín.-comentó Ayame contenta.

Después de la hermosa y sorpresiva propuesta de matrimonio de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, todos siguieron bailando pegaditos, cada quien con su alma gemela menos Kagura y Kikyo, solo los observaban desde un rincón; la noche transcurrió de manera normal hasta el final del baile, entonces se fueron todos juntos como siempre lo hacían, cuando salían en parejas.

-¿Y para cuándo será la boda?-preguntó Sango curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Para cuándo será?-preguntó Ayame igualmente curiosa.

-Eso lo decidiremos, los 4 juntos.-respondió Aome tomando su dije.

-¿Entre los 4?-preguntó Akari extrañada.

-Hai Akari, entre los 4.-coincidió Rin.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaron todas al unisonó.

-Porque fue nuestra promesa, de amor.-respondieron los cuatro al unisonó sonriendo.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de la joven de ojos chocolate, aún era temprano así que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, decidieron hablar con Sukiomi para de una vez para formalizar los compromisos, (La mamá de Rin Nadesko murió, cuando ella tenía 12 años sus abuelos paternos la criaron, pero aun así Rin veía a Sukiomi, como si fuera su mamá).

-Adelante, chicos.-indicó Sukiomi abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, señora.-respondieron ambos.

-Señora… es para mí un privilegio pedirle esta noche… la mano de Aome mi adorada princesa… en matrimonio…-pronunció Inuyasha algo nervioso.

- Sé que para mi niña… usted es como su madre así que yo… también le pido esta noche… la mano de Rin mi hermosa niña… en matrimonio…-mencionó Sesshomaru igualmente nervioso.

-Muchachos… Con gran alegría les concedo las manos de mi hija Aome y de mi hija Rin en matrimonio.-respondió Sukiomi dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- dijo Aome abrazándola.

-Tu papá estaría muy feliz de verte realizada mi niña…-aseguró Sukiomi susurrándole al oído.

-Gracias, por todo tía.-agradeció Rin tomando su mano.

-No fue nada, hija tu madre estaría muy feliz por ti como lo estoy yo hija mía…-afirmo Sukiomi susurrándole al oído.

Después de formalizar su doble compromiso matrimonial, los 4 estuvieron un rato más juntos, y después Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se fueron, ya que se había hecho muy tarde.

-Señorita Higurashi, pase a resolver la ecuación algebraica de 5° grado que acabo de escribir en el pizarrón.-pidió el profesor.

-Hai…-respondió Aome algo nerviosa poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquila mi princesa, podrás resolverla.-le susurró Inuyasha con voz tierna.

-Arigato, Ai…-respondió Aome en voz baja y camino hacia el pizarrón.

En ese momento…

-Te estaré, esperando.-mencionó Kikyo sonriéndole dulcemente y entregándole una nota.

- ¿Qué dirá esta nota?-se preguntó así mismo Inuyasha algo extrañado desdoblándola.

**Inuyasha:**

**Tenías razón, por más que lo intente**

**No pude separarte de Aome, por fin**

**Entendí que ella, es tú verdadero amor;**

**Pero quiero, que quedemos como amigos**

**Para demostrarte que de verdad, ya no me interpondré**

**Entre ustedes, por favor ve al café "La Perla Shikon";**

**Hoy a las 5:00 en punto.**

**Atte:**

**Kikyo**

-Por favor, ve.-le pidió Kagura sonriéndole tiernamente y entregándole una nota.

-¿Qué pretenderá esta vez?-se preguntó así mismo Sesshomaru algo intrigado mientras la desdoblaba.

**Sesshomaru:**

**Aunque para mí es difícil admitirlo,**

**Reconozco que de verdad, te enamoraste**

**De Rin, y que por más que lo intente,**

**Tu amor nunca pudo ser mío; al fin**

**Comprendí que tu amor, solamente es de ella,**

**Aun así quiero, que quedemos como amigos;**

**Para demostrarte, que soy sincera por favor ve**

**Al café "La Perla Shikon";**

**Hoy a las 5:00 en punto.**

**Atte:**

**Kagura**

Esa tarde en el café La Perla Shikon…

-Bien, aquí estoy Kikyo.- dijo Inuyasha serio.

-Igual yo, Kagura.-coincidió Sesshomaru irritado.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo que te dije en la nota es verdad, ya me resigne al hecho de que a quien amas, es a Aome solo quiero ser tu amiga.-mencionó Kikyo sonriendo dulcemente y tomando un poco de su café.

-Por favor, no estés a la defensiva Sesshomaru, lo que te dije es verdad aunque me duele admitirlo, ya me resigne al hecho de que tu amor, solamente es de Rin solo quiero ser tu amiga.-afirmó Kagura sonriendo tiernamente y bebiendo un poco de su capuchino.

-Que bien, que al fin lo hayas entendido Kikyo.-comentó Inuyasha más relajado.

-Me alegra, que lo hayas entendido Kagura.- dijo Sesshomaru más tranquilo.


	38. Un Cruel Engaño Y La Ruptura

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo sé que correspondía al domingo, pero es que de nuevo no podía terminar el capítulo de otra de mis creaciones. Aquí lo tienen ya gracias por su paciencia.**

**Les traigo una noticia hace pocos días cree un grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que saben bien que son la paga a mi humilde imaginación al igual que sus favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Nota: Pues llegamos a la parte amarga de esta amielada historia, les advierto que a nuestros protagonistas les espera un largo sufrimiento. Así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, mejor preparen sus cajas de pañuelos.**

**Las veo la próxima semana.**

**Capítulo**** 38**_**Un Cruel Engaño Y La Ruptura De Su Promesa**_

Después de que todo quedo aclarado y de que ya no había problemas con Kikyo y con Kagura, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tomaron tranquilamente sus cafés, sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de pasar sin saberlo habían caído en una trampa, cuyas consecuencias serían muy crueles.

Un poco después…

-No sé, porque… me siento tan cansado…-pronunció Inuyasha bostezando y con la vista borrosa.

-Que sucede… mí vista esta borrosa…- dijo Sesshomaru sintiendo los ojos cansados y cerrándolos sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres tan ingenuo Inuyasha, como si de verdad me hubiera resignado a que te quedes con esa tonta.-escupió Kikyo en tono burlón.

-Como si de verdad fuera a permitir, que estés con esa chiquilla insignificante Sesshomaru.- dijo Kagura en tono sarcástico.

Una vez que el somnífero surtió efecto, con ayuda de su chofer Kikyo y Kagura se los llevaron al lugar donde terminarían de ejecutar su cruel plan.

En casa de Aome…

-Inu no me contesta su celular, tampoco ha llegado a su casa.-mencionó Aome asustada.

-Sesshy tampoco me contesta, su celular.-concordó Rin angustiada.

En ese momento sueno el teléfono.

-Bueno.- dijo Aome contestando.

-Tu novio está en el hotel "El Sengoku", En la habitación 150 con Kikyo Daidolly.-informó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Quien eres, y por qué le dices esas cosas, a mi hermanita!-reclamó Rin enojada tomando el teléfono.

-Soy una amiga, solo quiero abrirle los ojos a Aome y a ti también Rin Sesshomaru, está en el mismo hotel en la habitación 151 con Kagura.-prosiguió la voz con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué me dices esa mentira? ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?-preguntó Aome inquieta.

- Solo quiero que Rin y tú, se den cuenta de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, no son los novios fieles que ustedes creen.-afirmó la voz muy segura de sus palabras.

-No… te creemos… Nada.-respondieron ambas nerviosas.

-Háganme caso, vayan al hotel "El Sengoku" Y quítense la venda de los ojos, respecto a cómo son realmente Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, de una vez por todas.-insistió la voz y después de eso colgó.

Después de esa misteriosa e intrigante llamada, Rin y Aome se quedaron muy preocupadas, aunque les tenían confianza absoluta a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, y que jamás, jamás les habían dado motivos para desconfiar de ellos; lo que les había dicho esa voz, les había dejado profundamente sembrada la espina de la duda en el corazón, finalmente después de pensarlo un rato, decidieron ir al hotel "El Sengoku" Para comprobar si era verdad lo que les había dicho esa voz.

-¿Disculpe en que habitaciones están Kagura y Kikyo Daidolly?-preguntaron ambas nerviosas a la recepcionista.

-La señorita Kagura, está en la habitación 151 y la señorita Kikyo, está en la habitación 150.-respondió amablemente la recepcionista.

-Gracias…-respondieron ambas.

Mientras subían las largas escaleras forradas de alfombra roja, hacia las habitaciones donde estaban Kagura y Kikyo, la joven de ojos chocolate podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos; y Rin sentía su respiración agitada y sus manos se pusieron frías, después de mucho llegaron al final de la escalera; las manos les temblaban al girar las perillas de oro de las puertas.

La escena que la joven de ojos chocolate observo al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, dejo su dulce alma helada y su tierno corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, estaba paralizada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba la había traicionado; y aquella chica aparentemente dulce a la que le había ofrecido su amistad sincera, le había pagado de esa manera tan cruel, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar aquella dolorosa escena dejando salir sus lágrimas.

-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo pudiste…? –preguntó Aome entrando a la habitación y dejando salir sus lágrimas.

-Aome… No… no es lo que piensas.-respondió Inuyasha titubeando envuelto entre las sabanas.

-Yo le di lo que tú tanto le negaste, no tienes por qué reclamarle nada.-discrepo Kikyo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Eso no es verdad… Princesa yo te amo.-aseguró Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Deja de mentirme Inuyasha Taisho, lo único que querías era utilizarme.-musitó Aome llorando.

- Princesa… Yo jamás quise utilizarte, tú eres la única para mí.-afirmó Inuyasha con voz dulce.

-Ya no sigas Inuyasha, no vuelvas a llamarme princesa yo ya no soy nada tuyo, no quiero verte nunca más; olvídate de mí es muy feliz con tu amada Kikyo…-pidió Aome quitándose el anillo de compromiso y salió corriendo con la mirada baja.

-¡Aome mi amor espera!-gritó Inuyasha tomando el anillo y saliendo tras ella con sus pantalones puestos y la camisa sin abrochar.

-Te dije que te separaría de Aome, y lo conseguí.-mencionó Kikyo riendo abiertamente.

En la habitación de junto…

-Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?-preguntó Rin mirándolo con gran tristeza.

-Rin… No… no es lo que parece.-respondió Sesshomaru nervioso cubierto por las sabanas.

-Yo le di lo que una chiquilla como tú, jamás podría darle así que no le reclames nada.-musitó Kagura con una sonrisa perversa.

-Eso es mentira mi niña… Yo te amo solo a ti.-discrepó Sesshomaru con mirada tierna.

-No me mientas más Sesshomaru Taisho, yo solo fui una niña, con la que te cansaste de jugar.-musitó Rin llorando.

-Mi niña… Yo jamás quise jugar contigo, tú eres la única mujer para mí.- dijo Sesshomaru aún con voz tierna.

-Ya no sigas mintiéndome Sesshomaru, no vuelvas a llamarme mi niña, yo no soy nada para ti; no me busques más no te quiero volver a ver jamás, olvídate de mí quédate con tu adorada Kagura…-mencionó Rin quitándose el anillo de compromiso y salió corriendo sin mirarlo.

-¡Rin mi niña espera!-gritó Sesshomaru tomando el anillo y saliendo tras Rin.

-Te dije que te separaría de Rin, y lo logre.-pronunció Kagura riendo sarcásticamente.

Después de correr un rato, finalmente los ojidorados lograron alcanzar a la joven de ojos chocolate y a Rin en la puerta del hotel, necesitaban explicarles lo que en verdad había sucedido con Kagura y Kikyo; Aunque ni ellos mismos podían recordar bien lo que había sucedido en realidad, ya que el somnífero que habían tomado había afectado un poco su memoria.

-Princesa lo que viste, yo no lo provoque.-aseguró Inuyasha abrazándola contra su pecho.

-¡No me toques! No me quieras seguir viendo la cara de tonta, con lo que vi está más que claro que tú prefieres estar con Kikyo, así que dale a ella el anillo de compromiso, y a mí no me busques más.-pidió Aome alejándolo y mirándolo entre lágrimas.

-Mi niña lo que viste, no es verdad.- dijo Sesshomaru abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! No trates de engañarme y de hacerme caer en tus mentiras, con lo que vi es más que obvio que tú no quieres estar conmigo, si no con Kagura así que dale a ella el anillo de compromiso, y a mi déjame en paz.-respondió Rin apartándolo y llorando.

-Mi princesa… No me digas eso… tú y yo nos vamos a casar…-musitó Inuyasha con voz entrecortada.

-Por favor… Mi niña… No me digas eso… Yo quiero casarme contigo…-pidió Sesshomaru con voz melancólica.

-No Inuyasha… no voy a casarme contigo… Rompiste nuestra promesa.-respondió Aome con voz débil secándose las lágrimas.

-No Sesshomaru… yo no quiero casarme contigo… Nuestra promesa se rompió…-respondió Rin con voz triste y secándose las lágrimas.

Después de pronunciar esas dolorosas palabras, Rin y Aome sintieron nuevamente como se les rompía el corazón, pero con lo que habían visto no podían seguir al lado de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, aunque se les desquebrajaba el alma los labios cubiertos por las lágrimas, que sin tardanza volvieron a brotar se les quemaban por besarlos; y las manos les temblaban por abrazarlos, pero eso jamás podría volver a pasar aquella hermosa promesa de amor, que habían hecho con los ojidorados que tanto amaban, se había roto en un instante…


	39. Una Falsa Y Dolorosa Frialdad

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo en plena madrugada lo sé y un día antes de lo normal. ¿Por qué? Bueno solo les diré que necesito el fin de semana algo liberado para trabajar en unos nuevos proyectos, uno de autoría propia y otro de autoría compartida con mi adorada nee RoseWB aún no tenemos fechas de publicación pero ambos ya se están cocinando jejeje.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Estoy segurísima de que este capítulo les estrujara el corazón pero solo es el inicio de todo cuanto tendrán que sufrir nuestros protagonistas antes de volver a tener su dulce felicidad. Así que traten de no odiarme.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo ****39**_**Una Falsa Y Dolorosa Frialdad**_

-Gracias… Por la comida.-dijeron ambas tristes probando un bocado y masticándolo lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Casi no han probado ó y señaló Sukiomi preocupada.

-No tenemos hambre… ¿Podemos retirarnos?-respondieron ambas y le preguntaron aparentando todo el ánimo que pudieron.

-Si…-respondió Sukiomi no muy convencida de su falta de apetito.

-Bueno… Sango.- dijo Aome hablando por teléfono con voz triste.

-¿Estas bien Aome?-preguntó Sango preocupada.

-¿Pueden venir Ayame y tú a mi casa por favor…?-preguntó Aome reteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Si claro, en un momento estamos haya.- dijo Sango aún preocupada y después colgó.

Un rato después…

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Sango entrando a su habitación.

-Yo también, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ayame entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta.

-Inuyasha…-pronunció Aome abrazándola y volviendo a llorar.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo Rin abrazándola y llorando de nuevo.

-Tranquila… ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Sango abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Cálmate… ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Ayame acariciándole el cabello.

-Inuyasha… me engaño con Kikyo…-respondió Aome con voz quebrada.

-Y a mí Sesshomaru… Me engaño con Kagura…-respondió Rin con un hilo de voz.

-¡Cómo es posible!- dijo Sango sorprendida.

-¡Como pudo!- dijo Ayame enojada

-Los encontramos en… un cuarto de hotel con ellas en la cama…-dijeron ambas llorando.

-Aome… no llores él no merece tus lagrimas.- dijo Sango abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas.

-Rin… ya no llores alguien como él no merece tus lagrimas.- dijo Ayame tomando su mano y secando sus lágrimas.

Esa noche Rin y Aome no pudieron dormir solamente estuvieron llorando hasta que amaneció antes de bajar a desayunar se lavaron la cara para que ni Sukiomi ni Karin notaran sus enormes ojeras aunque sabían que no podrían engañarla mucho tiempo y lo más probable era que Karin se enterara hoy en la escuela de lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días…-dijeron ambas disimulando.

-Buenos días.-respondió Sukiomi.

-¿Y esas ojeras?-preguntó Karin extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sukiomi preocupada.

-Es que… Nos desvelamos estudiando mucho.-respondieron ambas tratando de que ya no preguntaran más.

-¿Estudiando?-preguntó Karin dudoso.

-Hai… Para los exámenes finales.-respondieron ambas aparentando tranquilidad.

-Ya llegaron, por ustedes.- dijo Sukiomi entrando al comedor.

En ese momento Rin y Aome tomaron sus mochilas se quitaron las pantuflas, y salieron a la puerta.

-Adiós… Luna.- dijo Aome acariciándole la cabeza.

-Buenos días, mi princesa.-saludo Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Buenos días, Inuyasha.-respondió Aome seria.

-Buenos días, mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru.-respondió Rin seca.

-Adiós, chicos.- dijo Sukiomi.

Algo muy malo, paso entre esos 4.-pensó Sukiomi preocupada.

Camino a la escuela todo estuvo en silencio total, aunque por dentro Rin y Aome estaban muriéndose aun así no les dijeron ni una palabra ni a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru más que los buenos días cuando habían llegado por ellas, el incómodo silencio se rompía un poco con alguna broma o chiste de Karin o Akari, de ahí en más en silencio volvía a estar presente.

-Adiós mi niña, te veo a la salida.-mencionó Sesshomaru acercándose.

-Discúlpame, llegare tarde a clases.-respondió Rin alejándose.

-Nos vemos en el descanso, Karin, Akari.-dijeron todos a lo lejos.

-Hai.-respondieron ambos.

Suena el timbre.

-Déjame llevarte tus libros, princesa.-ofreció Inuyasha tomando sus libros y su mano.

Por favor… Que ya no me mire así…-pensó Aome como suplica.

-No gracias yo puedo llevarlos, además puedo irme sola al salón y por favor ya deja de llamarme princesa.-pidió Aome quitándole sus libros y soltando su mano.

-Buenos días Sango, Ayame.-saludo Kikyo sonriendo.

-¡Nosotras no hablamos, con resbalosas como tú!-dijeron ambas enojadas.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Como saben se acerca el final de este semestre, así que como proyecto final igual que al inicio del semestre pasado quiero que elijan una canción y la interpreten, pero esta vez de manera individual.-indicó el profesor.

-Si.-dijeron todos al unisonó.

A pesar de que la joven de ojos chocolate estaba desconsolada por la traición y la mentira del joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba no le costó trabajo elegir la canción adecuada para el proyecto final y para desahogar su dolor.

-¿Qué paso entre Aome y tú?-preguntó Miroku extrañado.

-¿Por qué te trata tan fríamente?-preguntó Koga intrigado

-Es que ella me vio… en la cama con Kikyo.-respondió Inuyasha triste.

-¡Inuyasha! Tú fuiste capaz de…-dijeron ambos sorprendidos pero no pudieron terminar de hablar ya que Inuyasha los cayo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás tocaría a otra mujer que no fuera Aome.-respondió Inuyasha molesto.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Miroku sin terminar de formular la pregunta correctamente.

-¿Qué hacías en la cama con Kikyo?- dijo Koga terminando la pregunta que Miroku había empezado.

-Ella me cito en un café me dijo que ya no se interpondría entre Aome y yo, lo último que recuerdo es que me tome mi café, y después desperté en la cama con Kikyo.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Esa es una historia, muy difícil de creer.-dijeron ambos.

-Pero esa es, la verdad.-aseguró Inuyasha suspirando

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Aome?-preguntó Miroku.

-No ni siquiera deja, que me le acerque.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Si es así entonces va a ser muy difícil, que puedas recuperarla.- dijo Koga serio.

-No me daré, por vencido.- dijo Inuyasha decidido.

Las últimas semanas de clases fueron muy lentas para Aome y para Rin estando lejos de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru aunque querían estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios de nuevo cada vez que los veían venían a su mente aquellas imágenes suyas con Kikyo y Kagura en la cama y sus heridas nuevamente se abrían.

-La ultima en interpretar su canción del proyecto final, es la señorita Higurashi adelante.-indicó el profesor.

-Gracias profesor, esta canción es para una persona cuyo nombre no mencionare pero que está presente, esta canción expresa el sueño en el que me hizo creer pero todo resulto una mentira… **"El Me Mintió"** Inuyasha…- dijo Aome con voz triste pronunciando la última palabra casi en un susurró.

**El me mintió…**

**Él me dijo que me amaba…**

**Y no era verdad el me mintió…**

**No me amaba… Nunca me amo…**

**El dejo que lo adorara el me mintió…**

**El me mintió…Era un juego y nada más…**

**Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad…**

**El me mintió…**

**Con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado…**

**Soy tan desdichada… Quisiera morirme…**

**Mentiras… Todo era mentira…**

**Palabras al viento…**

**Tan solo un capricho… Que el niño tenía…**

**El me mintió…**

**Él me dijo que me amaba… Y no era verdad…**

**El me mintió…No me amaba… Nunca me amo…**

**El dejo que lo que lo adorara…**

**El me mintió… El me mintió…**

**Era un juego y nada más…**

**Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad…**

**El me mintió…**

**De todo el amor que juraba…**

**Jamás hubo nada…**

**Yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba…**

**Mentiras… Todo era mentira…**

**Los besos… Las rosas…**

**Las falsas caricias que me estremecían…**

**Señor tu que estas en los cielos…**

**Tú que eres tan bueno…**

**Que no quede huella en mi piel…**

**De sus dedos…**

**El me mintió… El me mintió…**

**El me mintió…**

-Aome…-susurró Inuyasha con voz melancólica mirándola desde su lugar.

-Me mentiste… Inuyasha…- dijo Aome aún con voz triste casi en un susurró.

-Excelente, señorita Higurashi.-felicitó el profesor.

-Gracias, profesor…-respondió Aome sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

**¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán mantener tranquila a Sukiomi con las mentiras de su falta de apetito? ¿Su frialdad prevalecerá o sucumbirá? ¿Los ojidorados podrán explicarse ante las azabaches aun cuando no están seguros de lo que realmente ocurrió?**

**Sé que estas e incluso más preguntas surgirán en sus cabecitas, así que déjenme saber sus Teorias en bellos reviews.**

**Bye, bye.**


	40. Es Hora De Decir Adiós Inuyasha

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo en plena madrugada lo sé pero esta vez a tiempo sí a pesar de que estoy mega ocupada con varios proyectos con Rose.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Estoy segurísima de que este capítulo les estrujara el corazón pero solo es el inicio de todo cuanto tendrán que sufrir nuestros protagonistas antes de volver a tener su dulce felicidad. Así que traten de no odiarme.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo la próxima semana**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo**** 40** _**Es Hora De Decir Adiós… Inuyasha Y Sesshomaru…**_

Después de presentar su proyecto final, el profesor les entrego las boletas de calificaciones a todos. Rin y Aome fueron con el director ya que habían decidido ya no seguir estudiando la preparatoria en Tokio, ambas decidieron terminar la preparatoria en Hon-Kong, y estudiar la universidad ahí mismo era tanto su dolor y decepción por lo que había pasado con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, que querían alejarse de ellos para siempre.

-Aome… Rin y tú han sido las mejores alumnas, de la preparatoria **"Sho-Un"** Es una lástima que hayan decidido terminar la preparatoria, en Hon-Kong.-comentó el director entregándoles sus papeles.

-Gracias… Por todo señor director, pero las razones que tenemos para ya no seguir aquí en Tokio, son muy fuertes y personales…-dijeron ambas aparentando seriedad.

-Entiendo… Suerte.-respondió el director.

-Gracias…-dijeron ambas

-No quiero… Que te vayas Aome…-mencionó Sango triste.

-Yo tampoco quiero… Que te vayas Rin…-comentó Ayame melancólica.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es lo mejor.-respondió Aome abrazándola.

-Lo sé no quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo.-respondió Rin tomando su mano.

-Aome… Rin… No sé qué decirles…-balbuceo Akari con la mirada baja.

-Akari… No te sientas culpable a pesar de todo para nosotras eres nuestra cuñada, la novia de Karin siempre será así…-dijeron ambas con voz dulce y abrazándola.

-Gracias…-respondió Akari en un susurró.

Después de despedirse de las chicas, Rin y Aome se fueron a casa para preparar sus maletas, de verdad no querían irse de Tokio pero no podrían vivir con el dolor, de ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru todos los días.

-Bien… Ya estoy lista…-expresó Aome con voz triste acomodando su ropa en su maleta.

-Igual yo… Hermanita…-coincidió Rin con voz débil cerrando su maleta.

En ese momento Luna entro a su cuarto y miro a la joven de ojos chocolate, con la misma dulzura que lo hacía cuando era una cachorrita, le dolía en el alma dejarla ya que la quería mucho nunca se había separado de ella, y además había sido un regalo del joven de ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho mi pequeña Luna, cuida mucho a mamá y a Karin por favor…-pidió Aome acariciándola

Le pidió la joven de ojos chocolate con un tono melancólico, a su amada mascota después de eso ella y Rin tomaron sus maletas y salieron hacia el aeropuerto, Luna solamente vio desde el balcón como su bella dueña se subía al auto de su madre y se alejaba, la joven solamente escucho un doloroso aullido de su amada mascota, ante lo cual no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas, al mirarla por última vez.

-Espérenme aquí, voy por sus pases de abordar.-informó Sukiomi.

-Hai.-respondieron ambas.

La joven de ojos chocolate y Rin solo se quedaron esperando en silencio, pero en ese momento escucharon…

-¡Aome espera…!-gritó Inuyasha agitado.

-¡Rin espera…!-gritó Sesshomaru jadeando.

-Inuyasha…-llamó Aome en un susurró.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo Rin en un suspiro.

-Princesa… No te vayas… Por favor no me dejes…-pidió Inuyasha con voz dulce abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Inuyasha… Yo…-comentó Aome titubeando.

**-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo pudiste…?-preguntó Aome dejando salir sus lágrimas.**

**-Yo le di lo que tú, tanto le negaste…-discrepó Kikyo con una sonrisa malvada.**

-Déjame… El amor que sentía por ti, ya no existe…-aseguró Aome conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y alejándolo.

-Estas mintiendo… Princesa…-respondió Inuyasha con mirada vidriosa.

-Adiós… Inuyasha…-musitó Aome dándole la espalda y tomando su maleta.

-Mi niña… No me dejes… No te vayas…-pidió Sesshomaru con voz tierna abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru… Yo…-titubeo Rin sonrojada.

**-Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué Lo hiciste…?-preguntó Rin llorando.**

**-Yo le di lo que una chiquilla como tú, jamás podría darle…-mencionó Kagura con una sonrisa perversa.**

-Suéltame… Olvídame el amor que sentía por ti, se acabó…-afirmó Rin con mirada melancólica y apartándolo.

-Estas mintiendo… Mi niña…-aseguró Sesshomaru con voz triste.

-Adiós… Sesshomaru…-musitó Rin sin mirarlo y tomando su maleta.

Mientras la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin subían las escaleras eléctricas, hacia la puerta de abordar las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, al saber que nunca más verían a aquellos ojidorados que tanto amaban…

**Te cansaste de mí…**

**Me alejaste de ti…**

**Y la sal de este mar… Se secó…**

**No se puede salvar… Lo que ya se quebró…**

**Si en la piel está escrito el final…**

**Fuiste el único amor en que creí…**

**Pero el tiempo… Mato lo que te di…**

**Tú también estas triste… Por qué duele oír la verdad…**

**Es hora de decir… Adiós…**

**No queda otra salida… Termino…**

**Abrázame en silencio…**

**Lo siento… Dejémoslo pasar…**

**Digámonos adiós…**

**Tú y yo sin amor…**

**Dos en la oscuridad…**

**Compartiendo tanta soledad…**

**Ya no hay a donde ir… Aceptemos que todo acaba de una vez...**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer…**

**Separarnos ahora sin llorar…**

**Aunque sea muy triste…**

**Es mejor oír la verdad…**

**Es hora de decir… Adiós…**

**No queda otra salida… Termino…**

**Abrázame en silencio… Lo siento…**

**Dejémoslo pasar…**

**Digamos adiós…**

**Te perdí… Lo se…**

**Nada queda ya…**

**Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo…**

**Tienes que seguir…**

**Tengo que seguir…**

**Y buscar consuelo en otros besos…**

**Siempre hay un tal vez…**

**Siempre habrá un después…**

**Sobrevivirás… Sobreviviré…**

**Ya no es tiempo de fingir…**

**No podemos ignorar…**

**Lo que pide el corazón…**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer…**

**Separarnos ahora… sin llorar...**

**Aunque sea muy triste…**

**Es mejor oír la verdad…**

**Es hora de decir… Adiós…**

**No queda otra salida… Termino…**

**Abrázame en silencio… Lo siento…**

**Dejémoslo pasar…**

**Digamos… Adiós…**

En ese instante antes de entrar a la puerta de abordar, Rin y Aome voltearon a ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y sin que pudieran evitarlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras en un susurró al viento ambas dijeron…

-Es hora de decir… Adiós Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru… Adiós… Amor…-dijeron ambas casi en un susurró mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante la puerta de abordar se cerró y el avión despego, aquellas jóvenes que tanto amaban los ojidorados se habían marchado para siempre, y ambos sentían que nunca más las volverían a ver, entonces mientras veían como se perdía el avión que se llevaba al amor de su vida, los ojidorados no pudieron contener más su rabia.

-¡Aome!-gritó Inuyasha cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo.

-¡Rin!-gritó Sesshomaru cayendo al suelo y cerrando los puños.


	41. Una Vida Sin Amor

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo en plena madrugada lo sé pero esta vez a tiempo sí a pesar de que estoy mega ocupada con varios proyectos con Rose.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Estoy segurísima de que este capítulo les estrujara el corazón pero solo es el inicio de todo cuanto tendrán que sufrir nuestros protagonistas antes de volver a tener su dulce felicidad. Así que traten de no odiarme.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? [Este lo actualizare por la tarde o noche]**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo la próxima semana**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****41**_**Una vida Sin Amor**_

-Aome… Mi princesa… Se fue…-musitó Inuyasha llorando.

-Rin… Mi niña… No la veré nunca más…-susurró Sesshomaru dejando salir sus lágrimas.

A partir de ese día, gracias a ese cruel engaño empezó para los 4 una vida de soledad sin amor, el joven de ojos dorados se volvió callado distante, y Sesshomaru volvió a ser frio e indiferente de nuevo, ya no era dulce ni tierno con nadie más que con Akari los corazones de ambos se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo, esas fueron las vacaciones de verano más tristes.

En Hon-Kong…

-¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo Inuyasha…?-se preguntaba Aome así misma abrazando su almohada.

-Creí… Que de verdad me amabas Sesshomaru…-sollozaba Rin para sí misma abrazando su conejito de peluche.

En Tokio…

-Mi vida jamás volverá a tener sentido, sin ti… Mi princesa…-suspiró Inuyasha mirando la luna.

-Jamás volveré a amar a nadie más, que a ti… Mi niña…-murmuró Sesshomaru mirando las estrellas.

Finalmente las vacaciones de verano terminaron, y las clases comenzaron de nuevo.

En Hon-Kong…

-Adelante señoritas.-pidió el profesor gentilmente.

-Gracias profesor...-respondieron ambas sin mucho ánimo entrando al salón.

-Alumnos ellas son Aome Higurashi, y Rin Hanabusa vienen de Tokio, por favor sean amables con ellas.-pidió el profesor.

-Disculpe profesor… ¿Dónde serán nuestros lugares?-preguntaron ambas.

-Se sentaran, junto a los jóvenes Hamasaki y Tsukino.-respondió el profesor.

Entonces Rin y Aome caminaron hacia los lugares que les había indicado el profesor, cuando llegaron en seguida se dieron cuenta de que los chicos que estaban sentados junto a ellas eran muy guapos, pero no les provocaron nada especial ya que el corazón de la joven de ojos chocolate seguía siendo de Inuyasha, y el corazón de Rin seguía siendo de Sesshomaru, y así sería para siempre jamás podrían amar, a nadie más.

-Mucho gusto Aome, espero que te acostumbres a vivir en Hon-Kong, muy pronto.-comentó gentilmente un chico de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome.

-Eres muy linda Rin, espero que te sientas cómoda en la escuela.- dijo amablemente un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?-respondió Rin ruborizada y después le preguntó su nombre.

-Ups… Qué pena olvide presentarme, me llamó Kohaku-respondió el chico apenado por su olvido.

-Eres muy gentil… ¿Cómo te llamas?-musitó Aome sonriendo y después le preguntó su nombre.

-Lo siento… No me presente, me llamó Houyo.-se disculpó el chico.

-Mucho gusto, Kohaku-respondió Rin.

-Lo mismo digo, Houyo.-coincidió Aome.

A pesar de ser nuevas en la escuela a Rin y a la joven de ojos chocolate, les estaba yendo muy bien aun así… No podían evitar sentirse melancólicas, extrañaban mucho a Sango, Ayame, Akari, Miroku, Koga, Karin pero sobre todo a… Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…

En Tokio…

-Bien pueden salir, a su descanso.-indicó el profesor.

-Extraño mucho a Aome…-mencionó Sango con voz triste.

-Y yo a Rin…-comentó Ayame con mirada triste.

-La escuela no es la misma sin ellas…-admitió Akari poniendo el mentón en sus rodillas.

-¿Puedo almorzar con ustedes?-preguntó Kikyo sonriendo.

-¡Vete de aquí!-gritó Akari molesta.

-Muy pronto también, me desharé de ti chiquilla…-amenazó Kikyo en voz baja.

-¡No amenaces a Akari!-gritaron ambas enojadas.

-Kikyo se convirtió, en la más odiada.-señaló Miroku.

-Se lo, merece.-respondió Koga.

-Aome… Mi princesa…-musitó Inuyasha suspirando.

-Aunque ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Aome se fue, sigues muy triste Inuyasha.-comentó Miroku.

-Sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que olvidarla.-mencionó Koga.

-Aome siempre… Siempre será la única mujer que amare…-respondió Inuyasha mirando el anillo de compromiso.

En la universidad…

-Rin… Mi niña…-suspiró Sesshomaru melancólico.

-No necesitas a esa chiquilla, aquí estoy yo Sesshy…-musitó Kagura tomando su mano.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así de nuevo!-gritó Sesshomaru molesto quitándole su mano.

-Pero Sesshy…-objeto Kagura sorprendida.

-¡Que no me llames así! Aunque mi niña no vuelva… ¡Yo jamás estaré contigo!-gritó Sesshomaru más molesto que antes.

En Hon-Kong…

-Déjame llevar tus libros, Aome.-ofreció Houyo.

-Gracias, Houyo.-respondió Aome.

-Y a mí los tuyos, Rin.-ofreció Kohaku.

-Gracias, Kohaku.-respondió Rin.

En ese momento Houyo y Kohaku las tomaron de la mano, pero apenas sintieron el rose de sus manos con las suyas, Rin y Aome los soltaron en seguida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntaron ambos extrañados por su reacción.

-No, no sucede nada malo gracias, pero nos podemos ir solas.-dijeron ambas serias y tomando sus libros.

Desde lo que había pasado con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin habían prometido jamás volver a amar, es decir habían decidido vivir una vida sin amor…


	42. Recuerdos Imborrables

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo un día después lo sé pero estoy mega ocupada con varios proyectos con Rose.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo.**

**No me odien XD **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo dentro de dos domingos.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****42**_**Recuerdos Imborrables**_

En poco tiempo Rin y Aome se acostumbraron a la escuela y a vivir en Hon-Kong, pero… Muy en el fondo de sus corazones sus heridas aún no cicatrizaban, y quizás nunca lo harían.

-Hola, Sango.-saludo Aome feliz hablando por teléfono.

-¡Hola Aome! Hasta que me hablas.-discrepó Sango emocionada.

-Gomen es que la prepa, me tiene atada.-se excusó Aome.

-Lo se Ayame y yo, estamos igual.-respondió Sango con fastidio.

-Rin y yo, las extrañamos mucho.-comentó Aome suspirando.

-Igual nosotras cuando vamos de compras, ya no es igual sin ustedes.-concordó Sango melancólica.

.Quizás vayamos a Tokio en navidad, o en verano.-musitó Aome animándola.

-Que bien.- dijo Sango feliz.

-Aome ya llegaron, por nosotras.-llamó Rin desde la sala.

-Sí, en un momento voy.-respondió Aome desde su cuarto.

-¡Tienes una cita!-gritó Sango emocionada.

-Hai después te cuento todo, sobre Houyo.-prometió Aome contenta.

-Está bien, suerte.-acepto Sango.

-Arigato cuídate, bye.-respondió Aome y después colgó.

Después de que termino de hablar con Sango, la joven de ojos chocolate se acercó al tocador para arreglar su largo cabello negro, y retocarse los labios esa era la primera vez que Rin y ella, tenían una "Cita" Desde lo que habían pasado aun así se sentía feliz de salir nuevamente con un chico; en ese instante vio la cadenita con el dije en forma de rosa que el joven de ojos dorados, le había regalado aquel verano que pasaron juntos en esa hermosa mansión, aquella noche mágica en ese momento no pudo evitar tomarla con sus manos.

**-Es un jardín, muy hermoso.-comentó Aome caminando tomada de su mano.**

**-Lo sé mi mamá se esfuerza, en cuidarlo.-mencionó Inuyasha.**

**-¡Tu mamá lo cuida todo!-expresó Aome sorprendida.**

**-Bueno… No todo se dedica especialmente, a las orquídeas.-admitió Inuyasha riendo levemente.**

**-Hai eso pensé, de verdad le gustan mucho.-mencionó Aome sonriendo.**

**-Quiero mostrarte, la parte más especial para mí.-susurró Inuyasha abrazándola de la cintura.**

**-Inu… es hermoso.-respondió Aome observando en el fondo del jardín un bello y gran arbusto de rosas roji-rosadas recientemente florecidas.**

**-Yo mismo lo plante y lo cuide, para ti mi princesa.-explicó Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**-Lo… Plantaste para mí…-titubeo Aome ilusionada.**

**-Hai, solamente para ti.-musitó Inuyasha sin desvanecer su sonrisa.**

**-Eres tan dulce, ai.-susurró Aome mirándolo fijamente.**

**-Estas rosas son como el amor, que despertaste en mí.-explico Inuyasha cortando una de las rosas más frescas.**

**-Inu…-llamó Aome sonrojada.**

**-Lo rosa representa la dulzura y ternura que me inspiras, y lo rojo es… La pasión y el deseo que siento por tenerte…-musitó Inuyasha colocando la rosa en su cabello y besándola dulce y apasionadamente.**

-Inuyasha…-nombró Aome sonrojada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.


	43. Una Profunda Herida

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta noche.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo.**

**No me odien XD **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo**** 43**_**Una Profunda Herida**_

-Aome… Mi amor… hace 6 meses, que te fuiste.-susurró Inuyasha mirando la fotografía de Aome en su buro.

**-Princesa… Lo que viste yo no, lo provoque.-trato de explicar Inuyasha tomando su mano. **

**-No quieras seguir viéndome la cara de tonta… Tú prefieres estar con Kikyo así que esto le pertenece, yo no te amo…-musitó Aome llorando y dándole el anillo de compromiso, soltando su mano corre con la mirada baja.**

**-¡Aome!-gritó Inuyasha cayendo al suelo.**

-¡Fui un estúpido, nunca debí de ir a esa cita con Kikyo!-gritó Inuyasha golpeando su almohada.

-¿Puedo pasar hijo?-preguntó Izayoi observándolo desde la puerta.

-Hai… Mamá.-respondió Inuyasha con la mirada baja.

-Inuyashito… Mírame.-pidió Izayoi gentilmente sentándose a su lado.

-Mamá… Ya tengo 18 años.-objeto Inuyasha aún sin mirarla.

-No importa la edad que tengas, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Inuyashito.-recordó Izayoi tomando su mentón obligándolo a mirarla, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Mamá…-llamó Inuyasha tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

-Llora… Llora hijo mío, que no te de pena con tu mamá.-pidió Izayoi con voz tierna acomodándolo en su regazo.

-No podre seguir viviendo, sin ella…-admitió Inuyasha llorando en su regazo.

-Sé que es muy muy difícil para ti estar sin Aome, por que la amas con toda tu alma lo que paso es una prueba para fortalecer su lazo de amor, aunque estén separados su lazo no se romperá estarán juntos de nuevo.-aseguró Izayoi con voz dulce.

-Gracias… Mamá…-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo levemente.

Este es el dolor al que se refería la predicción, de aquella galleta de la fortuna.-pensó Inuyasha.

En el cuarto de Sesshomaru…

-Rin… Mi niña… Me haces tanta falta…-musitó Sesshomaru suspirando mirando la fotografía de Rin en su buro.

**-Mi niña… No es lo que piensas.-aseguró Sesshomaru abrazándola contra su cuerpo.**

**-¡Suéltame! Tú no quieres estar conmigo… Es obvio que prefieres a Kagura por lo tanto esto le pertenece yo no te necesito… - dijo Rin llorando le da el anillo de compromiso lo aleja y corre sin mirarlo.**

**-¡Rin!-gritó Sesshomaru cerrando los puños.**

-¡Fui un idiota, jamás debí creer en el arrepentimiento de Kagura!- dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los puños.

-¿Puedo pasar Sesshomaru?-preguntó Inutashio desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hai… Papá.-respondió Sesshomaru secando sus lágrimas y dándole la espalda.

-No te reprimas.-pidió Inutashio tocándole el hombro.

-Papá… Ya tengo 20 años.-objeto Sesshomaru aún sin mirarlo.

-Vamos hijo, no es malo llorar.-aseguró Inutashio sonriendo.

-No puedo vivir, sin ella…-admitió al fin Sesshomaru mirándolo y dejando salir sus lágrimas.

-Sé que estas sufriendo mucho sin Rin por que la amas con todo tu ser, pero lo que paso es una prueba que fortalecerá su lazo de amor, no importa si la distancia los separa su lazo no se romperá, estarán juntos de nuevo.-aseguró Inutashio con voz serena.

-Gracias… Papá…-respondió Sesshomaru un poco más tranquilo.

Esta es la prueba, a la que se refería esa galleta de la fortuna.-pensó Sesshomaru.


	44. Déjame Reemplazar A Inuyasha

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta noche.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo.**

**No me odien XD **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo**** 44**_**Déjame Remplazar A Inuyasha…**_

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido Rin y Aome estaban a punto de empezar la universidad, en ese tiempo la amistad de la joven de ojos chocolate con Houyo se había vuelto muy estrecha se había vuelto su mejor amigo, ella lo veía así nunca paso por su mente la idea de que él la veía o sentía algo más por ella.

-Aome… ¿Cómo es que me enamoraste?-se preguntaba Houyo así mismo suspirando y de pronto empezó a cantar.

**Sera que la quiero…**

**Y escribo su nombre en el viento… Sin parar**

**Sera que la quiero…**

**Y ni dormido ni despierto… Tengo paz…**

**La llevo en la cabeza atornillada a mis ideas…**

**Rebelde y letal… Como una droga dura…**

**El único momento que vale la pena de verdad…**

**Es cuando coincidimos a la salida de la escuela…**

**Y Sin hablar vamos por la banqueta…**

**Tan lejos… Y tan cerca…**

**Que me parece escuchar cómo le laten las venas…**

**Quiero no puedo y ella… Sin mirarme entra en su portal…**

**Como puedo decirle que la quiero…**

**Que hay un agujero en mi corazón…**

**No me atrevo… Como puedo decirle que la quiero…**

**Si se acerca y pierdo el control…**

**Por una sonrisa…**

**Cantaría la traviata en japonés…**

**Por una caricia iría a Venus en un barco de papel…**

**En un segundo nada más…**

**Pero sin embargo pasa por mi lado y ni siquiera me ve…**

**Todos los planes que hago son un fracaso…**

**Estoy harto de esta timidez…**

**Como puedo decirle que la quiero…**

**Que hay un agujero en mi corazón…**

**No me atrevo… Como decirle que la quiero…**

**Si se acerca… Y pierdo el control…**

**Como puedo decirle que la quiero…**

**Que soy casi un muñeco de guiñol…**

**No me atrevo… Como puedo decirle que la quiero…**

**Si me falta el aire cuando la veo…**

**Como decirle que la quiero…**

**Que hay un agujero en mi corazón…**

**No me atrevo… Como decirle que la quiero…**

**Si no tengo ningún control…**

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que te quiero Aome…?-se preguntó Hoyo así mismo en voz alta aun suspirando.

-Hola, Houyo.-saludo Aome sonriendo.

-Aome… ¿Escuchaste lo que dije…?-preguntó Houyo sonrojado.

-Acabo de llegar.-respondió Aome.

Qué alivio…-pensó Houyo tranquilo.

-¿Te sucede algo malo Houyo?-inquirió Aome extrañada por su comportamiento.

-No, no estoy bien Aome.-respondió Houyo.

-Qué bueno.-admitió Aome.

-Aome… Quiero decirte algo especial.-comentó Houyo sonrojado tomando su mano.

-Di… Dime, ¿De qué se trata Houyo?-preguntó Aome un poco nerviosa.

-Aome… yo te… amo.-admitió Houyo titubeando un poco sin soltar su mano.

-Houyo… yo no…-balbuceo Aome sonrojada y con la mirada baja.

-Se lo mucho que sufriste, por favor… Déjame remplazar a Inuyasha…-pidió Houyo levantando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, y acariciando su rostro dulcemente.

Al escuchar esas palabras la joven de ojos chocolate, se paralizo.

-Que… ¿Qué dijiste Houyo?-preguntó Aome tratando de reaccionar.

-Déjame… Remplazarlo… Por favor…-suplicó Houyo mirándola dulcemente.

-Houyo es que…-objeto Aome pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

La joven de ojos chocolate aún seguía en transe por las palabras de Houyo, ¿Remplazar a Inuyasha? Ya habían pasado 2 años desde aquella horrible experiencia, 2 años desde que aquel joven de ojos dorados se había ido de su vida, desde que había decidido vivir una vida sin amor pero… En ese tiempo Houyo había estado con ella, en cada alegría, en cada pena, en cada fracaso, en cada triunfo, en cada risa, en cada lágrima… sentía algo muy especial por él, pero no era amor eso lo sabía perfectamente; el amor solo lo había sentido una vez en su vida, había sido solamente con Inuyasha, después de él con nadie más pero… ¿Acaso podría la ternura y el cariño de Houyo, arrancar del corazón de la joven de ojos chocolate el recuerdo de aquel atractivo joven de ojos dorados, y hacer que renaciera nuevamente el amor en su lastimado corazón? Eso no podría saberlo a menos que lo intentara.

-¿Qué me respondes Aome?-preguntó Houyo con voz tierna.

-S… Si Houyo.-respondió Aome nerviosa.

-Gracias… Aome…-musitó Houyo besándola dulcemente.

Al pronunciar esas palabras el tierno corazón de la joven de ojos chocolate se quebró, y al sentir el dulce beso de Houyo sus labios respondieron al beso pero… No con la misma entrega que solían hacerlo al sentir los besos de Inuyasha, y quizás nunca podrían…


	45. Un Nuevo Amor

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debía sé que me tarde casi una semana pero estuve dedicada al capítulo que me corresponde de La Musa De Mí Despertar de verdad quise hacerlo más temprano pero estoy mega ocupada con varios proyectos con Rose.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo.**

**No me odien XD **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****45**_**Un Nuevo Amor**_

La joven de ojos chocolate sabía muy bien que no amaba a Houyo, que quizás nunca lo amaría pero… Cuando vio la ternura que reflejo su mirada, al decirle **"Por favor… Déjame remplazar a Inuyasha…" **Nopudo rechazarlo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había hecho mal en aceptarlo sin amarlo, Houyo de verdad se merecía todo su amor pero… El recuerdo de su querido Inuyasha no podría borrarse de su corazón jamás.

-Eres muy tierno, Houyo.-mencionó Aome.

-Tú me has hecho así gatita…-admitió Houyo mirándola tiernamente.

-Houyo…-llamó Aome ruborizada.

-¿Puedo besarte gatita…?-preguntó Houyo acercándose a ella.

-Somos novios, no tienes que pedirme un beso.-respondió Aome.

-Está bien, gatita.-musitó Houyo besándola tiernamente.

Los besos de Houyo eran muy dulces y tiernos, pero no hacían sentir a la joven de ojos chocolate lo mismo que los besos de Inuyasha, no sentía esa sensación dulce y apasionada, esa chispa que hacia estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Houyo y yo, somos novios.-comentó Aome desanimada.

-Kohaku y yo, también.-musitó Rin sin emoción.

En Tokio…

-Aún conserva tu aroma intacto… Princesa mía… Mía…-susurró Inuyasha sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón, un pañuelo de tela aspirando su aroma.

-Aún conserva el perfume de tu cabello mi niña…-musitó Sesshomaru sacando del bolsillo de su camisa, una cinta para el cabello y oliendo su perfume.

-Hace 2 años que Rin y Aome, se fueron a Hon-Kong.-mencionó Sango suspirando.

-Hai.-coincidió Ayame.

-Quizás de verdad, ya no regresen a Tokio.-comentó Akari melancólica.

-Tranquila conejita, si regresaran.-aseguró Karin calmado.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaron ambas intrigadas.

-Hai regresaran cuando terminen, la universidad.-respondió Karin.

-Entonces aún faltan 2 años más, para que Aome regrese.-señaló Miroku.

-¿Seguirás esperando a Aome?-preguntó Koga.

-Hai… mi amor por ella, sigue intacto…-respondió Inuyasha suspirando.

-¿Y tú Sesshomaru?-preguntó Koga intrigado.

-Seguramente ya te hiciste novia, a alguna de esas lindas enfermeras del hospital.-bromeo Miroku.

-¡Que dijiste Miroku!-gritó Sango enojada.

-Es broma amor… Yo solo tengo ojos para ti…-aseguró Miroku nervioso.

-No Miroku es verdad estoy rodeado de enfermeras muy lindas, aun así mi amor por Rin sigue intacto.-aseguró Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-¡Dejen de mentir!-dijeron ambas enojadas.

-Nosotros, nunca las engañamos.-respondieron ambos muy seguros.


	46. Una Fría Navidad

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy, tenía la intención de subirlo en la mañana pero me encontraba ocupada terminando el capítulo de otra de mis creaciones que termino quedándome más largo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya queda poco para el reencuentro.**

**Es todo lo que diré y no me odien XD **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****46**_**Una Fría Navidad**_

La universidad había sido muy fácil hasta ahora, quizás la joven de ojos chocolate lo sentía así porque apenas era su primer semestre en la carrera de Pediatría, desde que Rin y Aome habían entrado a la universidad ya habían pasado 6 meses, las vacaciones de invierno estaban por empezar aunque le había dicho a Sango que ella y Rin irían a Tokio en navidad no lo harían; ya que aunque ahora tenían el dulce amor que les daban Houyo y Kohaku, seguían extrañando el amor que sentían por Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguía latente en sus corazones.

-Esta será otra navidad, que pasaremos lejos de casa.-mencionó Aome arreglando el árbol.

-Hai… Y también…-respondió Rin suspirando sin terminar de hablar.

-Lejos de Inuyasha…-respondió Aome melancólica.

-Y de Sesshomaru…-mencionó Rin triste.

En Tokio…

-Esta será una navidad, muy hermosa.-comentó Izayoi acomodando la escarcha.

-Hai, en cierta manera-coincidió Akari acomodando los muérdagos.

-Esta sería la última navidad que… Mi princesa y yo pasaríamos juntos, antes de la cercanía de nuestra boda.-musitó Inuyasha melancólico mirando los muérdagos.

**-Ya quiero que sea navidad, Ai…-comentó Aome ilusionada.**

**-Yo también, mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.**

**-Inu… ¿Qué haces…?-preguntó Aome sonrojada.**

**-Solo sigo la tradición princesa…-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo, y poniendo un muérdago encima de ella.**

**-Eres un tramposito…-acuso Aome riendo.**

**-Quizás princesa… Pondré muérdagos, en todas partes.-le susurró Inuyasha al oído abrazándola de la cintura.**

**-¿Para qué ai…?-preguntó Aome ruborizada.**

**-Para no dejar de besarte, ni un momento…-respondió Inuyasha feliz.**

**-Ai Shiteru, ai.-susurró Aome besándolo dulcemente.**

**-Ai Shiteru, princesa… -respondió Inuyasha abrazándola contra su pecho.**

-Tranquilo hermanito, ya falta poco para que vuelva.-recordó Akari abrazándolo.

-Arigato… Hermanita.-respondió Inuyasha.

En la Biblioteca…

-Mi niña…-musitó Sesshomaru suspirando observando la chimenea.

**-Tengo frio, el invierno no tarda en empezar.-comentó Rin temblando.**

**-Ven, mi niña.-pidió Sesshomaru tomando su mano, y llevándola a la chimenea.**

**-Aún tengo frio…-titubeo Rin sentándose frente a la chimenea, y aun temblando un poco.**

**-¿Así estas mejor mi niña…?-preguntó Sesshomaru rodeándola tiernamente, con sus brazos.**

**-Hai… Te amo Sesshy…-respondió Rin sonrojada besándolo tiernamente.**

**-Te amo mi niña…-admitió Sesshomaru abrazándola contra su cuerpo.**

-Ten calma hijo, ya falta poco para que regrese.-aseguró Izayoi abrazándolo.

-Arigato… Mamá.-respondió Sesshomaru.

Aunque esa navidad estuvo llena de momentos maravillosos y de que Rin y Aome se divirtieron mucho, a pesar de estar lejos de sus seres queridos y amigos, tanto que al parecer entre tanta diversión se habían olvidado por un momento de la gran tristeza que les causaba el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, pero en realidad no fue así ya que justo cuando escucharon la primer campanada, del reloj que anunciaba las 12:00 de la noche el comienzo de un año nuevo…

-Un año más sin ti… Inuyasha, mi amor…-susurró Aome al viento mirando la luna.

-Otro año sin ti… Sesshomaru, mi amor…-susurró Rin mirando caer los copos de nieve.

En Tokio…

-Un año más de tu ausencia… Aome, mi amor…-susurró Inuyasha al viento mirando la luna.

-Otro año más de tu partida… Rin, mi amor…-susurró Sesshomaru mirando caer los copos de nieve.

Esa navidad fue muy fría, ya que la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin estaban separadas de sus seres queridos de sus amigos, y de… su verdadero y único amor…


	47. No Puedo Olvidarte

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy, tenía la intención de subirlo en la mañana pero me encontraba ocupada terminando la segunda parte de un capítulo de otra de mis creaciones que termino quedándome más largo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya queda poco para el reencuentro.**

**Es todo lo que diré y no me odien XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que también hoy tocaba actualizarlo pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB pero esta semana apenas si la he visto y no sé muy bien si ya tiene su capítulo listo o no así que les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****47**_**No Pedo Olvidarte…**_

Las vacaciones de invierno fueron muy lentas Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate querían regresar ya a la universidad para volver a estudiar, necesitaban ocupar su cabeza en ecuaciones formulas en lo que fuera para no pensar en Inuyasha y en Sesshomaru, finalmente después de 2 meses que parecieron interminables, las clases empezaron de nuevo.

-Bien copien los ejercicios, y saquen las formulas.-indicó el profesor escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-Como me aburre, la física…-bufó Aome cansada.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, hermanita.-recordó Rin.

-Hai lo sé, pero el único que hacia la física divertida para mí era…- dijo Aome sin terminar de hablar.

**-No puedo, resolverlos.-musitó Aome cerrando su libro.**

**-Si puedes princesa…-respondió Inuyasha acercándose a ella.**

**-¿Cómo?-preguntó Aome intrigada.**

**-Primero debes convertir esto, y después dividir esto…-respondió Inuyasha abriendo su libro.**

**- Inu… ¿Qué haces…?-preguntó Aome sonrojada.**

**-Quiero probar la teoría, de tus labios…-respondió Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.**

**-Me gusta mucho, esta teoría…-admitió Aome sonriendo.**

**- Ai Shiteru… Mi hermosa princesa.-musitó Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.**

-Inuyasha…-susurró Aome escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Un rato después…

-Bien, resuelvan los ejercicios.-indicó la profesora.

-Como detesto, la química.-se quejó Rin desanimada.

-Pero es muy fácil, hermanita.-discrepo Aome.

-Hai para ti, para mí no el único que hacia fácil la química para mí era…- dijo Rin sin terminar de hablar.

**- Esta muy difícil.-se quejó Rin dejando su lápiz.**

**-Solo necesitas concentrarte, mi niña…-le susurró Sesshomaru.**

**-No puedo.-objeto Rin.**

**-Solo necesitas quitar esto, y sustituirlo por esto…-le indicó Sesshomaru tomando su lápiz.**

**-Sesshy… ¿Por qué me miras así…?-le preguntó Rin apenada.**

**-Quiero probar la química, de tus labios…-respondió Sesshomaru seductoramente y besándola tiernamente.**

**-Me gusta mucho, esta química…-admitió Rin mirándolo fijamente.**

**-Te amo… Mi niña tierna.-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.**

-Sesshomaru…-susurró Rin sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin, seguían amando a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru con la misma intensidad del primer día, su amor se definía en una frase "No Puedo Olvidarte…".


	48. Una Fecha Dulce Y Amarga

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo con un día de retraso pero aquí esta. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya queda poco para el reencuentro.**

**Es todo lo que diré y no me odien XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****48**_**Una Fecha Dulce Y Amarga**_

Desde que la joven de ojos chocolate decidió abrir su corazón al amor que Houyo sentía por ella habían pasado ya 2 meses, en ese tiempo había vivido momentos muy dulces y tiernos con Houyo, pero… El amor que sentía por Inuyasha aún seguía vivo en su corazón, cada momento que habían vivido juntos, cada beso, cada caricia… Aún permanecían intactos en sus labios, y en su piel aún extrañaba su calor…

-Han pasado 3 años, desde que nuestro amor termino Inuyasha…-musitó Aome abrazando su oso de peluche.

**-Deja de mentirme Inuyasha Taisho, solo querías utilizarme.-acuso Aome llorando.**

**-Princesa… Yo jamás, quise utilizarte.-respondió Inuyasha con voz dulce. **

**-Déjame… El amor que sentía por ti, ya no existe…-musitó Aome alejándolo.**

**-Estas mintiendo, princesa…-aseguró Inuyasha con mirada vidriosa.**

**-Adiós… Inuyasha…-susurró Aome con la mirada baja.**

-Es mentira lo que te dije aquel día, el amor que siento por ti… Sigue intacto…-confesó Aome llorando.

El recuerdo de su querido Inuyasha aún estaba latente en el alma y en el corazón de la joven de ojos chocolate su piel deseaba sentir nuevamente sus caricias que estremecían cada parte de su ser, sus labios anhelaban volver a sentir sus besos, que hacían brotar sus sentimientos a flor de piel…

En Tokio…

-Han pasado 3 años desde que esa mentira término, con nuestro amor Aome…-susurró Inuyasha melancólico.

**-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo pudiste...?-preguntó Aome entrando a la habitación.**

**-Aome… No… No es lo que piensas.-respondió Inuyasha titubeando cubierto por las sabanas. **

**-No… Inuyasha yo no quiero, casarme contigo…-respondió Aome reteniendo sus ganas de llorar.**

**-Princesa… No me digas eso…-pidió Inuyasha con voz entrecortada.**

**-Adiós Inuyasha… Adiós amor…-musitó Aome dejando salir sus lágrimas.**

**-¡Aome!-gritó Inuyasha golpeando el suelo.**

-Aome… Lo que viste ese día fue mentira, yo jamás tocaría a otra mujer que no fueras tú mi amor…-confesó Inuyasha suspirando recostado en su cama.

El amor que Inuyasha había despertado en la joven de ojos chocolate era único intenso y puro. Un amor que se sentía una sola vez en la vida, la predicción de aquella galleta de la fortuna **"Su Amor Es Verdadero y Puro, Pero Pronto Enfrentaran Algo Muy Doloroso" **Se había hecho verdad, su amor tendría que enfrentar un gran dolor un dolor que los había separado, una cruel mentira que había transformado sus vidas en un laberinto de soledad interminable, por esa razón la fecha en la que había conocido a Inuyasha se convirtió en la más dulce, pero también… En la más amarga de su vida…


	49. Un Profundo Amor

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo con un día de retraso pero aquí esta. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya queda poco para el reencuentro.**

**Es todo lo que diré y no me odien XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo.**

**PD: Preparen sus cajas de pañuelos XD.**

**Capítulo ****49**_**Un Profundo Amor**_

En el tiempo que llevaban de novios la joven de ojos chocolate había sido muy feliz con Houyo era realmente dulce y tierno con ella, le gustaban mucho sus detalles pero… Lo que sentía por él aún estaba muy lejos de ser igual a lo que sentía por Inuyasha, aunque también era muy especial.

-Soy muy feliz, contigo gatita.-musitó Houyo tomando su mano.

-Igual yo.-respondió Aome.

-Estos han sido los mejores meses, de mi vida.-comentó Houyo feliz.

-También, para mí.-respondió Aome mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Houyo preocupado.

-No… Es nada…-respondió Aome un poco nerviosa.

-¿Segura gatita?-preguntó Houyo intrigado.

-Hai, solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo.-respondió Aome aparentando tranquilidad.

-Mejor ve, a descansar.-sugirió Houyo.

-Gomen…-se disculpó Aome con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.-respondió Houyo levantando su mentón y besándola.

-Arigato…-agradeció Aome sonriendo.

-Cuídate, gatita.-pidió Houyo.

-Hai, tú también.-respondió Aome.

- Bye.- dijo Houyo.

-Bye…-respondió Aome y después cerró la puerta.

-No puedo más, con esto…-confesó Aome suspirando.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Rin desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hai, hermanita.-respondió Aome sentándose en su cama.

-¿No puedes amar a Houyo verdad?-preguntó Rin con mirada triste.

-No… ¿Ni tú a Kohaku verdad?-respondió Aome triste y se lo preguntó a la inversa.

-No…-respondió Rin suspirando.

-Quiero mucho a Houyo pero… No lo amo.-admitió Aome.

-Yo también quiero mucho a Kohaku pero… No lo amo.-admitió Rin.

Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate de verdad estaban intentando amar a Kohaku y a Houyo como ellos las amaban, pero… La verdad era que solo los querían mucho, lo que sentían por ellos era un gran cariño, no era amor.

En Tokio…

-Falta 1 mes para que nos graduemos, de la universidad.-musitó Sango triste.

-Hai…-respondió Ayame suspirando

-En estos 4 años desde que se fueron Rin y Aome, no han venido ni una sola vez a Tokio.-mencionó Akari melancólica.

-Es verdad.-coincidió Sango.

-Ellas también están por terminar, la universidad.-recordó Ayame.

-Ojala vuelvan, al terminarla.-musitó Akari.

-Hai…-coincidieron ambas

Akari estaba en lo correcto efectivamente dentro de muy poco Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate regresarían a Tokio, el lugar donde habían nacido, y el lugar donde… Habían sufrido su dolor más grande, más que nada su miedo de volver a Tokio, era volver a su pasado, a revivir aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

En Hon-Kong…

-En 1 mes terminamos, la universidad.-comentó Aome.

-Hai.-concordó Rin.

-Eso quiere decir que…-mencionó Aome sin terminar de hablar.

-Se acerca el momento de regresar…-musitó Rin siguiendo lo que había empezado Aome.

-A nuestro pasado…-respondió Aome terminando lo que había dicho Rin.

Lo que más inquietaba a la joven de ojos chocolate y a Rin, era que aunque quisieran evitarlo verían nuevamente a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru… Que quizás al verlos aquellas profundas heridas que con los años y la llegada de un nuevo amor a sus corazones, habían logrado cicatrizar… Al tenerlos de nuevo frente a frente, esas heridas se abrieran de nuevo y aunque se negaran a admitirlo había una posibilidad de que eso pasara, ya que a pesar de los años que habían pasado aún les tenían un profundo amor…


	50. Última Noche Lejos Del Pasado

**Buenas noches chicas con más de dos semanas de retraso lo sé, pero aquí les traigo como regalo especial para recibir el año nuevo el esperado capítulo pendiente.**

**La razón por la que lo postergue tanto fue porque había decidido pausar este fic para dedicarme enteramente junto a mi nee RoseWB a terminar nuestro especial de navidad Un regalo para Mamá Noel pero aun así, debido a el "odio de su internet" y otras situaciones inesperadas no pudimos terminarlo a tiempo pero eso no significa que lo vayamos a dejar inconcluso ¿Eh? No señor.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya queda poco para el reencuentro.**

**Es todo lo que diré y no me odien XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo, si me es posible.**

**¡Feliz 2015!**

**Capítulo ****50 **_**Última Noche Lejos Del Pasado**_

El último mes de clases se fue muy rápido, ya que prácticamente la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin solo iban a clases para presentar los exámenes finales, y para arreglar uno que otro detalle, sobre la entrega de documentos etc. finalmente el día de la graduación llego…

-Hoy es el último día, que seremos alumnas.- dijo Aome.

-Hai.-coincidió Rin.

En Tokio…

-Hoy será el último día, que estaré sin ti princesa…- dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Mañana Aome, regresara.-recordó Miroku.

-Si aún no creo que Inuyasha haya estado 4 años, esperándola.-admitió Koga sorprendido.

-Hoy será el último día de tu ausencia, mi niña…-musitó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Ni yo que Sesshomaru, haya esperado a Rin.-admitió Miroku impresionado.

-Mañana, veré a Aome.-comentó Sango feliz.

-Y también, a Rin.-coincidió Ayame sonriendo.

-Después, de 4 años.-musitó Akari ilusionada.

-Al fin, volverán.-respondió Karin contento.

-Todos nuestros alumnos hicieron un gran esfuerzo, a lo largo de este último año escolar, pero uno en especial se ganó el reconocimiento como el mejor alumno de su generación, el joven Inuyasha Taisho felicidades…- dijo el director.

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos felices al unisonó.

-Gracias…- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

En Hon-Kong…

-Todos nuestros alumnos se esforzaron mucho, a lo largo de este último año escolar pero hay una alumna en especial, que se ganó el reconocimiento como la mejor alumna de su generación, la señorita Aome Higurashi felicidades…- dijo la directora.

-¡Felicidades hermanita!-gritó Rin emocionada.

-Excelente, gatita.-mencionó Houyo feliz.

-Arigato…- dijo Aome sonriendo.

La joven de ojos chocolate de verdad estaba feliz, realmente fue una sorpresa para ella el haber sido nombrada como la mejor alumna de su generación, igual que en la preparatoria, pero… Igual que esa vez ahora también sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, a pesar de su felicidad por haber logrado 2 de sus sueños terminar la preparatoria y la universidad con excelencia, el recuerdo de su amado Inuyasha, y el gran amor que aún sentía por él seguían intactos en su alma y en su corazón, lo mismo le pasaba a Rin, el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru seguía vivo en ella.

-Es hora de regresar…-comentó Aome algo inquieta doblando su ropa dentro de su maleta.

-Hai, hermanita…-respondió Rin igualmente inquieta guardando su título en su maleta.

En Tokio…

-Mañana princesa… Mañana te veré de nuevo, después de 4 años…-musitó Inuyasha abrazando su almohada.

-Después de 4 años mañana te volveré a ver de nuevo, mi niña…-susurró Sesshomaru suspirando.

Esa noche Rin y Aome casi no durmieron, solo pensaban en que mañana después de 4 años volverían a ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, 4 años en los que habían luchado por olvidarlos y por cerrar las profundas heridas que les habían causado su traición, quizás al verlos esas heridas se abrirían de nuevo, esos recuerdos volverían para Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate, esa había sido la última noche lejos del pasado…

Al día siguiente en el Aeropuerto…

-Espérennos, aquí.-dijeron Houyo y Kohaku.

-Hai.-respondieron ambas.

-Aquí están nuestros pases, de abordar gatita.- dijo Houyo.

-También los nuestros, pichoncita.-coincidió Kohaku.

-Arigato.-respondió Aome.

-Arigato.-respondió Rin.

-Última llamada para el vuelo 340, con destino a la ciudad de Tokio.-anunciaron por el altavoz.

-Es nuestro vuelo.-dijeron ambos.

-Hai.-coincidieron ambas.

Entonces tomaron sus maletas y subieron a las escaleras eléctricas, mientras subían a la puerta de abordar Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate, podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones causados por el miedo pero también por la emoción de volver a ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, Aunque se negaran a admitirlo al fin después de un tiempo que pareció interminable llegaron a la puerta de abordar, la cual se cerró al instante y finalmente el avión despego…


	51. Un Rencuentro Feliz Y Doloroso

**Buenas tardes chicas con casi dos semanas de retraso lo sé, pero aquí les traigo el esperado capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero ya por fin ocurre lo que tanto esperaban.**

**Es todo lo que diré así que espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo, si me es posible.**

**Capítulo**** 51**_**Un Rencuentro Feliz Y Doloroso**_

Cuando las jóvenes entraron a los recintos de aeropuerto, notaron que las esperaban aquellos seres que tanto habían extrañado en Hon- Kong… su familia. 

-Hemos, regresado…- dijo Aome suspirando. 

-Si…-respondió Rin.

Apenas terminaron de bajar las escaleras eléctricas, de inmediato la joven de ojos chocolate vio a su mamá y a Karin. Sukiomi no había cambiado nada seguía teniendo la misma expresión dulce y bondadosa, a diferencia de su hermano Karin que se había convertido en todo un hombre había embarnecido.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Aome muy feliz. 

-Mi niña…-la llamó Sukiomi.

-Los extrañamos, mucho…-mencionó Rin abrazándola después de Aome. 

-Igual, nosotros.-dijeron Sukiomi y Karin. 

Junto a su familia habían asistido sus antiguos amigos para recibirlas nuevamente.

-¡Hola, Aome!-saludo Sango emocionada abrazándola. 

-¡Hola, Sango!-contestó Aome recibiendo su abrazo con cariño. 

Mientras Aome y Sango se demostraban afecto, la linda Rin no hizo esperar ya que Ayame la sorprendió por la espalda, Rin se asombró un poco pero luego la recibió con una sonrisa y alegría. 

-Ayame, te extrañe mucho…-admitió la joven abrazándola. 

-¿Y yo soy invisible o qué?- preguntó Akari con falso enojo. 

- Claro, que no.-respondieron unísonas. 

A continuación, ambas jovencitas saltaron a los brazos de Akari. Todas estaban muy felices por encontrarse nuevamente, después de tantos años sin verse.

Los familiares y amigos de las chicas, estaban más que impactados ante el cambio de estas. Aome se había convertido en toda una mujer, su cuerpo había madurado mucho, mientras que los rasgos de su cara se habían convertido en más finos y delicados. Rin en cambio estaba más alta que antes, casi tanto como Aome, su rostro aún continuaba siendo delicado he inocente, mientras que su cuerpo era delgado y bastante hermoso para una joven de su edad.

Pero a pesar de que sus familiares y amigos habían notado el cambio, no fueron los únicos porque también habían asistido a recibirlas aquellos jóvenes de ojos dorados que les habían conquistado el corazón años atrás… 

-Hola, princesa…-saludó Inuyasha sonriendo. 

–Rin, es bueno verte de nuevo.- dijo Sesshomaru con ternura. 

Las chicas al notar la presencia de aquellos jóvenes sintieron de inmediato como la sangre que corría por su cuerpo comenzaba a ir más deprisa, mientras que sus corazones latían desbocados a tal punto que casi se salen del pecho.

Ambos chicos habían cambiado mucho desde que los conocieron, sus cuerpos eran mucho más atléticos que antes, sus rostros más marcados pero aún continuaba algo igual en ellos, poseían aquella mirada llena de ternura y afecto cuando las miraban.

-Hola, Inuyasha…-respondió Aome indiferente.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo la joven de forma impasible.

–Estas realmente hermosa.- confesó Inuyasha mientras observaba los ojos chocolates que tanto había extrañado.

–Rin… tu belleza me ha dejado sin palabras.- dijo Sesshomaru. 

Los muchachos observaban fijamente los ojos de aquellas chicas que tanto amaban pero luego se percataron de que no habían venido solas, porque se acercaron a ellas de forma tranquila y cariñosa un par de jóvenes que desconocían.

-Perdón por la tardanza, gatita…-se disculpó Houyo abrazándola de la cintura.

-No importa, Houyo…-respondió Aome con cierta incomodidad. 

-Lamento la demora, pichoncita…-se excusó Kohaku tomando de la mano a Rin, incluso entrelazando sus dedos.

Ambas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para los jóvenes, a tal punto de hacerlos enojar y querer golpearlos, por atreverse si quiera a acercarse de esa manera a sus mujeres. 

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazarla así?! ¡Mucho más para llamarla gatita!-reclamó Inuyasha molesto. 

– Estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha ¿Por qué demuestras tanta confianza con Rin?-preguntó Sesshomaru acido.

- El no demuestra demasiada confianza Inuyasha, el muestra la suficiente, porque Houyo.- señalando al presente. – Es mi novio.

Inuyasha quedo helado ante aquella confesión, por lo que Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer una pregunta que suponía conocer la respuesta. 

– ¿"Ese" es tu novio Rin?- preguntó con cierto desdén.

- Si, Kohaku es mi novio.-respondió Rin con contrariedad.

Al escuchar esas palabras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se quedaron perplejos, no podían creer que el amor de aquellas jóvenes ya no les pertenecieran, y estaban en lo correcto, era mentira que ya no los amaran. Al contrario de lo que aparentaban en esos 4 años de ausencia el sentimiento que profesaban hacia ellos no había desaparecido, a pesar de que estuvieron tanto tiempo alejadas aquel sentimiento se había fortalecido al verlos de nuevo, regresó con más fuerza su deseo de sentir sus besos en los labios, y las caricias en su piel. 

– No te creo.- dijo Inuyasha dándose la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero los observaba de reojo dudando que tal vez lo que habían dicho las jóvenes era la verdad. 

- Es verdad, Inuyasha… Houyo es mi novio.-repitió Aome. 

- Rin no quiero escuchar una mentira.-advirtió Sesshomaru con la mirada fría hacia el joven que la tomaba de la mano. 

– No es mentira, Kohaku es mí… 

– No deseo escucharlo.-repitió con voz alterada. 

La situación era tensa he incomoda, pero en algún momento iba a suceder esto, así que mejor temprano que tarde. Al tiempo después de la incómoda escena las muchachas marcharon a la casa de Aome.

-Extrañaba tanto, mi cuarto.-comentó Rin mientras se lanzaba en la cama.

– De acuerdo contigo hermana.- dijo Aome, sentándose sobre el colchón. 

De verdad Rin y Aome estaban felices de haber vuelto a casa, ya que aunque se habían acostumbrado a vivir en Hon-Kong, durante esos años les hizo mucha falta sentir el cariño de sus seres queridos, estar con sus amigos de toda la vida, pero sobre todo…

Ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, a pesar del dolor que les habían causado años atrás con su traición, extrañaban sentir su cercanía y su calor, ese había sido un rencuentro feliz y doloroso…


	52. Cómplices Del Destino

**Buenas noches chicas con una semana de retraso lo sé, pero aquí les traigo el esperado capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo, si me es posible.**

**Capítulo**** 52**_**Cómplices Del Destino**_

Tal como Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate pensaron que pasaría cuando vieron nuevamente a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, aquellas dolorosas y profundas heridas que creyeron que habían cicatrizado volvieron a abrirse, pero también… Aquel dulce e inocente amor que había nacido en sus corazones cuando tenían solamente 16 años, había vuelto a resurgir pero esta vez de manera más intensa y apasionada. Al parecer con el paso de los años su amor por los ojidorados había madurado como las flores del árbol sagrado en primavera había empezado como una pequeña semilla; pero al pasar los años; se había transformado en una hermosa flor cuyos pétalos jamás se marchitarían en sus corazones.

Como habían residido en la carrera de medicina solo que en diferentes áreas, decidieron ver si les daban las plazas disponibles en el hospital, **"Colmillo De Acero" **Rin quería la plaza de enfermera, y Aome la de pediatra, deseaban estar lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru, pensaron que estando en el hospital no los verían tanto.

-Hola chicos, las chicas no tardan pasen.- dijo Sukiomi mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

Mientras esperaban a que las muchachas de mirada tierna, bajaran tomaron asiento en la sala. No había duda alguna de que ambos chicos eran atractivos y sumamente educados, conversaron amenamente con Sukiomi a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veían.

Después de unos diez minutos más finalmente ambas jóvenes bajaron a la sala. La joven de ojos chocolate había decorado sus delicados labios con labial rosa resaltándolos. Vestía una blusa sencilla de mangas tres cuartos color lila que resaltaba sus pechos bien formados, una falda azul marino con corte lineal que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unos tacones beige y su cabello negro se encontraba perfectamente alisado cayendo con elegancia tras sus hombros.

Por su parte la pequeña Rin había maquillado su inocente rostro con pintura para labios con brillo rojizo. Lucía una blusa tipo straple color naranja la cual se le pegaba mucho al abdomen alzando su busto pero sin llegar a lucir descarado, una falda de seda blanca corte recto que destacaba la delgada cintura llegándole hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas bajas negras y el cabello de color ébano estaba peinado de la misma forma que el de Aome a excepción de un ligero flequillo que cubría su frente.

Ambas chicas saludaron a sus novios con una sonrisa seguida de un leve beso en la mejilla, después tomaron sus bolsos los cuales reposaban sobre una silla del comedor.

-Adiós mamá.-se despidió Aome.

-Deséanos suerte, tía.-pidió Rin

-Si cuídense mucho, suerte.-les deseo Sukiomi desde la puerta.

-Gracias.-dijeron al unisonó.

Mientras caminaban ambas jóvenes no podían dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior, al haberse rencontrado con aquellos muchachos de ojos dorados que les habían cautivado el corazón años atrás, la incomodidad de aquel recuerdo las tenía decaídas eso les impedía demostrarles afecto a sus novios.

-No estés nerviosa gatita, sé que te darán la plaza de Pediatra.-comentó Houyo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Gracias por tus deseos, Houyo.-respondió Aome regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que obtendrás la plaza, de enfermera pichoncita.-mencionó Kohaku abrazándola de la cintura.

-Eso es lo que deseo, Kohaku.- dijo Rin suspirando.

-Así será.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Al entrar al gran edificio ambas jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentir nervios, aun así trataron de mantener la calma y caminaron hasta la recepción, donde estaba una chica de tez morena clara, cabello rojizo y ojos azules.

-Disculpe…- dijo Aome algo nerviosa.

-¿Si dígame señorita?-preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

-Venimos a solicitar las plazas, de pediatra y enfermera.-respondió Rin.

-¿Traen sus títulos y papeles correspondientes?-preguntó la recepcionista nuevamente.

-Si.-respondieron ambas entregándole sus documentos y títulos.

-Todo está en orden, ahora solo deben llenar cada una su solicitud correspondiente.-indicó la recepcionista entregándoles una solicitud a cada una.

Un poco después…

-Aquí, las tiene.-dijo Rin entregándole su solicitud junto con la de Aome.

-Bien yo les avisare, si alguna fue seleccionada.-explico la recepcionista.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambas.

Después de eso estuvieron el resto de la tarde con Houyo y Kohaku, estaban muy nerviosas de verdad querían las plazas, el hospital **"Colmillo De Acero"** Era uno de los más prestigiosos de Tokio, pero también no podían hacerse muchas ilusiones, ya que Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate eran solo practicantes, y seguramente les darían las plazas a alguien con más experiencia, que ellas.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguna mencionó una palabra, al respecto. En ese momento Houyo deposito un suave beso en los labios de la hermosa joven, al cual esta correspondió un poco, pero sin hacer nada para alargarlo o intensificarlo como solía hacerlo con los besos de Inuyasha. De pronto Kohaku le dio una flor, era una azucena muy bella la había tomado de uno de los jardines para Rin ya que la había visto algo decaída.

-Gracias, por acompañarme Houyo.-agradeció Aome sonriendo.

-No fue nada, gatita.-respondió Houyo devolviéndole la sonrisa al separarse de sus labios.

-Siento si te aburriste un poco, Kohaku.-musitó Rin mirándolo.

-Descuida pichoncita, lo que me importa es que estuve contigo.-mencionó Kohaku mientras le daba la flor sonriendo dulcemente y agrego.-Es para ti.

-Buenas noches, Houyo.- dijo Aome.

-Es muy bonita gracias, Kohaku.-se despidió Rin con la flor en sus manos.

Mientras ambas jóvenes cenaban amenamente con su familia en el hospital, los jefes de las áreas de Pediatría y Enfermería se encontraban arreglando sus últimos pendientes.

-Disculpe doctor Taisho aquí están todas las solicitudes, para la plaza de pediatra.-comentó una joven de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos negros, entrando a su oficina con un montón de currículos.

-Gracias Nayumi, ahora las veré.-respondió Inutashio.

-Disculpe señora Taisho aquí están todas las solicitudes, para la plaza de enfermera.-dijo una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, entrando a la oficina principal con un montón de carpetas.

-Gracias Natsumy, ahora las veo.-respondió Izayoi.

Inutashio e Izayoi revisaron una a una las solicitudes para las plazas de pediatra y enfermera, hasta que llegaron a sus manos la solicitud de Rin, y la de la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Creo que deberíamos…-musitó Inutashio sin terminar de hablar.

-Darle una ayudadita, al destino… ¿No es así?-respondió Izayoi completando lo que quiso decir Inutashio.

-Exacto, mi querida Izayoi.-coincidió Inutashio sonriendo.

Al haber visto sufrir a sus hijos mayores, tantos años por la ausencia de Rin y la de la joven de ojos chocolate, sin pensarlo dos veces Inutashio e Izayoi decidieron convertirse en sus cupidos, para reavivar la llama de su amor en sus lastimados corazones, es decir se convirtieron en cómplices del destino…


	53. Un Sueño Realizado

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo ya el tan esperado capítulo que corresponde hoy.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella: **

** s/11044090/1/Amor-en-una-nueva-era**

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si?**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones en especial las nuevas ¿Si?**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un Trato? **

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Las veo el próximo domingo, si me es posible.**

**Capítulo ****53 **_**Un Sueño Realizado**_

Paso una semana sin que Rin o la joven de ojos chocolate recibieran la llamada tan esperada por las dos, diciendo que habían obtenido alguna de las plazas del hospital **"Colmillo De Acero"**, Sus ilusiones se estaban terminando ya que sabían que al ser un hospital tan prestigioso. Era casi imposible que les dieran plazas, a unas simples practicantes.

Ambas se encontraban comiendo amenamente en compañía de su familia, como solían hacerlo cada tarde desde su esperado regreso, de pronto sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno.- dijo Aome contestando.

-Señorita Higurashi, hablo del hospital "Colmillo De Acero"-explico la recepcionista del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si dígame…?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa, mientras miraba a Rin quien aún permanecía en su sitio del comedor observándola atentamente.

-Tengo el gusto de informarle que fue seleccionada, para ocupar la plaza de pediatra.-respondió la recepcionista.

-¡Muchas gracias!-musitó Aome muy feliz hizo una pausa, y después preguntó por la solicitud de Rin.- ¿Disculpe quien de las aspirantes a la plaza de enfermera fue seleccionada?

-La señorita Hanabusa será quien, la ocupara.-respondió la recepcionista.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Aome emocionada mientras miraba a Rin.

-Pueden empezar, a partir de la próxima semana.-informó la recepcionista.

-Sí, ahí estaremos.-respondió Aome y después termino la llamada.

-Estoy tan feliz, hermanita.-mencionó Rin sonriendo ampliamente

-Felicidades, chicas.- dijo Sukiomi.

-Gracias.-respondieron unísonas.

Después de recibir la gran noticia de que habían obtenido las plazas, la chica de ojos chocolate y Rin fueron de inmediato a comprar sus uniformes. La vestimenta de doctora lucia linda consistía en la blusa era blanca con botones transparentes, y en el cuello tenía bordado un listón de seda rosa pálido, la bata era casi toda blanca a excepción de las mangas, ya que también tenían bordado al final el mismo listón que el cuello de la blusa pero hacia dentro. El uniforme de enfermera tenía los mismos acabados, pero en color lila pálido.

-Se verán muy lindas, con sus uniformes.-comentó Sukiomi.

-Si.-respondió Rin.

-Muero por vérmelo puesto.-mencionó Aome con gran alegría.

El fin de semana fue muy largo para las chicas, estaban ansiosas por que llegara el lunes, para empezar a trabajar en el hospital **"Colmillo De Acero"**. Para así ya no ver ni pensar tanto en Inuyasha y en Sesshomaru, aunque trataban de disimular que no les afecto volverlos a ver después de tantos años, sus miradas las delataban. Al llegar a casa cada una dejo sus uniformes en su cuarto, y después llamaron a sus viejas amigas de la preparatoria, para verse en un parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras, y platicar con ellas tranquilamente.

-Felicidades Aome, sabía que te darían la plaza.-felicito Sango.

-Me alegro mucho, por ti Rin.-comentó Ayame.

-Lo harán, muy bien.-mencionó Akari animándolas.

-Gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

Junto con sus amigas habían ido también los novios de estas, todas las parejas continuaban igual que años atrás.

-Han cambiado, mucho.-señaló Koga.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Miroku.

-Además, su sueño se cumplió.- dijo Karin.

Las jóvenes de tierna mirada estaban tan entretenidas platicando con sus viejos amigos, que no se percataron que junto con estos habían ido también aquellos atractivos chicos de ojos dorados.

-Tu mirada sigue siendo realmente hermosa…-musitó Inuyasha.

-Tu belleza es realmente perfecta…-admitió Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento ambas chicas se quedaron perplejas no sabían que contestarles fue entonces que la suspicaz Akari intervino.

-Sera mejor, dejarlos solos.-susurró Akari en voz baja.

-Si.-respondió Karin tomando su mano.

Mientras que Sango y Ayame captaron cual era la intención de Akari.

-Vamos, Miroku.- dijo Sango tomándolo del brazo.

- Ven conmigo, Koga.-pidió Ayame jalándolo levente.

-Pero…- dijo Miroku sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Koga extrañado.

-No pregunten, y vengan.-dijeron al unisonó.

Ambas jóvenes reaccionaron al fin pero solo para darse cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban en ese lugar. Solo estaban ellas y los muchachos de cabellos plateados que tanto amaban, aunque trataban de aparentar calma ante ellos la verdad era que su solo presencia les provocaba nervios, y hacia latir sus corazones fuertemente.

-Inuyasha…-nombró Aome sonrojada.

-Deseaba tanto tenerte cerca princesa…-susurró Inuyasha al oído acercándose a ella, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo Rin algo nerviosa.

-Mi niña…- llamó Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos entrelazando sus dedos atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…?-preguntó Aome con la voz entre cortada por su cercanía.

-Te extrañe tanto…-respondió Inuyasha mientras recorría con sus dedos el delicado rostro de la bella joven sintiendo su tersa piel blanca, al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos dorados en esos labios tan dulces.-Estas temblando…-continuó diciendo mientras iba acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

-¿Qué pretendes…?-preguntó Rin inquieta tratando de alejar su rostro del suyo.

-Me hiciste tanta falta…-respondió Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba poco a poco a esos labios tan delicados y deseables.

Por un instante las muchachas, se olvidaron de Houyo y Kohaku la razón les gritaba que no debían faltarles, pero el deseo que les pedía el corazón por volver a sentir los labios que tanto amaban, estaba venciendo a la razón, su respiración estaba agitada podían escuchar sus latidos, sus labios estaban temblando…

-Inu…-llamó Aome sonrojada cerrando sus ojos.

- Sesshy… yo…-tartamudeo Rin mientras colocaba inconscientemente su otra mano libre en el cuello del ojidorado acercándose así más a él.

Pero en ese momento cuando estaban a punto de volver a sentir esos labios que las enloquecían sonaron sus celulares, y reaccionaron.

-Inuyasha… No debo.-recordó Aome apartándose escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-No quiero… -mintió Rin abriendo los ojos y soltándose de su agarre sintiendo su respiración muy alterada.


	54. Su Primer Día En El Hospital

**Buenas madrugadas chicas, ayer fue mi cumpleaños decidí adelantarles el capítulo que correspondería al día de mañana como un auto-regalo por acompañarme tanto tiempo en esta historia.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las nuevas.**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo ****54**_**Su Primer Día En El Hospital Colmillo De Acero**_

-¿No debes…?-preguntó Inuyasha rozando levemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿De verdad no quieres?-indagó Sesshomaru tomando su mano de nuevo.

-Así es…-respondió Aome dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Nuestra historia termino, hace años…-recordó Rin agachando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? Te resistes a lo que desea tu corazón, igual que el mío…-susurró Inuyasha con voz tierna.

-Déjame tranquila…-pidió Aome evitando su mirada.

-No te engañes… sabes que eso no es verdad…- dijo Sesshomaru con voz suave.

-Esto no puede ser…-musito Rin evadiéndolo.

Después de pronunciar esas falsas palabras Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate soltaron las manos de los ojidorados, y se fueron corriendo. Mientras sentían los latidos de sus corazones en los oídos, y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, lo que tanto temían que sucediera, pasó… El gran amor que nació al conocer a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, había regresado con tanta intensidad, que les quemaba el alma pero… no podían entregarse de nuevo a ese amor que había estado dormido en sus corazones por años; porque les debían respeto, y fidelidad. A Houyo y a Kohaku, no tenían otra alternativa más que aprender a amarlos.

Al llegar apenas probaron bocado y después subieron a sus cuartos con el pretexto de que querían dormir bien, para el día que les esperaba mañana la pequeña Rin con gran esfuerzo logro dormirse en cambio Aome no lo conseguía.

-No entiendo, Inuyasha…- dijo Aome casi en un susurró mirando la luna empezó a cantar.

**La ilusión se va de mí**

**Como el aire al respirar**

**Tu amor ya lo perdí**

**Como un sueño al despertar**

Mientras cantaba Aome no dejaba de pensar en aquellos instantes que vivió con Inuyasha.

**La luna saldrá de nuevo otra vez**

**Y tú mi amor… No estarás**

Las sonrisas compartidas a su lado…

**A veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quisiera saber que hice mal**

**Nunca te podré decir**

**Que muero por que estés aquí**

**Ser fuerte… Es mi decisión**

Las pequeñas discusiones que mantenían por tonterías…

**Tú recuerdo es una flor**

**Tú silencio es un rumor**

**Que me llena de dolor**

**Y en algún rincón de mi corazón amor**

**Siempre tú quedaras**

Los juegos que realizaban…

**A veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quisiera saber que hice mal**

**Nunca te podré decir**

**Que muero por que estés aquí**

**Ser fuerte es mi decisión**

Aquellos instantes en los que tomaba su mano y compartían una mirada llena de ternura y cariño.

**Tu sonrisa está en mí**

**Tu recuerdo se quedo**

**Quítame este dolor**

Cada instante en los que su piel se convertía en una máquina de nervios, donde latía su corazón a mil por hora sin detenerse solo para sentir sus cálidos labios rozando los de ella, transportándola a un mundo mágico lleno de miles de colores.

**Quisiera saber entender**

**Como reparar el dolor**

**Que siento en mi corazón**

**Si ya no te tengo mi amor**

Los millones de litros de sangre recorriendo a gran velocidad su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de su lengua con la suya, en un baile lleno de pasión, deseo y amor…

**A veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quisiera saber que hice mal**

**Y nunca te podré decir**

**Que muero por que estés aquí**

**Ser fuerte… Es mi decisión**

Pero lo que más pensaba, era lo mucho que le había costado negarse a besarlo, en especial cuando había rozado con las yemas de los dedos, sus labios.

**Tú recuerdo es una flor**

**El perfume de tú voz**

-¿Puedo pasar hija?-preguntó Sukiomi desde la puerta.

-Si…-respondió Aome.

-Aún amas a Inuyasha…-adivinó Sukiomi con mirada dulce.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?-preguntó Aome con mirada vidriosa.

-Tu canción… Pero sobre todo tu mirada lo dice…-respondió Sukiomi acomodándola en su regazo.

-Jamás podrá volver a ser, mamá…-discrepó Aome llorando.

-No debes adelantarte mi niña, el destino los va a volver a unir.-aseguró Sukiomi secando sus lágrimas.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome sonriendo un poco.

Las dulces palabras de su madre, hicieron que el gran dolor que la chica sentía al creer que su amor con Inuyasha no podría realizarse se calmara, así que volvió a su cama y esta vez se quedó profundamente dormida.

Apenas amaneció Aome se despertó muy animada. Se dio un baño rápido seco su cuerpo con una toalla, se colocó la blusa blanca seguida después por la falda del mismo color la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas pantimedias transparentes, y unas zapatillas negras. Peino su cabello de ébano dejándolo suelto completamente con pequeñas ondulaciones al final. Lucía encantadora.

Rin por su parte se colocó su uniforme que constaba de las mismas piezas a excepción de una bata ya que no era necesaria, y una cofia. La cual se colocaba en la cabeza para completar el atuendo pero más que nada para evitar que los cabellos estorbaran en el rostro durante las labores, o pudiesen caer sobre las heridas. Arreglo su cabello negro de la misma forma que Aome, y bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días.-dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días, se ven muy lindas.-respondió Sukiomi.

-Gracias y ¿Karin?-dijo Rin.

-Él ya se fue, junto con Akari.-respondió Sukiomi.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar recogieron los platos, tomaron sus bolsas, y salieron hacia el hospital. De nuevo las muchachas entraron a aquel enorme y lujoso edificio esta vez con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Disculpe, ¿En qué piso están las áreas de Pediatría y Enfermería?-preguntó Aome.

-Las áreas de Pediatría y Enfermería, están en el segundo piso.-respondió la recepcionista.

-Gracias.-dijeron al unísono entrando al elevador.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Rin y Aome se separaron enseguida, ya que tenían que reportarse con sus superiores.

-Hola, me llamó Nayumi.-saludó una linda joven de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos negros.

-Mucho gusto Nayumi, me llamó Aome.- se presentó la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

Acomodó sus cosas, en un pequeño casillero que había dentro del diminuto salón el cual era parecido a un consultorio.

-Igualmente Aome, seremos compañeras.-explicó Nayumi.

-Que bien, disculpa Nayumi ¿Dónde está el consultorio del doctor en jefe?-preguntó Aome aun sonriendo.

-Es el segundo, a la derecha.-respondió Nayumi.

Mientras tanto Rin de igual forma había llegado a su área de trabajo, la cual se encontraba un poco más lejos que la de Aome.

-Hola, soy Natsumy.- dijo una gentil chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Mucho gusto Natsumy, me llamó Rin.-respondió la tierna muchacha con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Te gustara trabajar, aquí Rin es un ambiente bastante agradable.-aseguró Natsumy.

-Gracias, por cierto me podrías decir ¿Dónde está la oficina de la enfermera en jefe?-preguntó Rin contenta.

-Es la tercera, a la izquierda.-respondió Natsumy.


	55. Una Jugarreta Del Destino

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo sin falta el capítulo que corresponde a esta noche.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las nuevas.**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo ****55**_**Una Jugarreta Del Destino**_

Después de presentarse con sus compañeras de turno, Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate fueron a las oficinas de sus respectivos jefes. Caminaron por un largo pasillo a cuyos lados había distintas puertas con los nombres y especialidades, de cada doctor en letras doradas.

-Buenos días doctor, me disculpo por la tardanza es que estuve acomodando mis cosas, para empezar mi turno.-se excusó Aome entrando al consultorio.

-No se preocupe señorita Higurashi, por lo que pude ver en su solicitud es usted practicante.-comentó una voz masculina algo rasposa.

-Así es, doctor.-respondió Aome.

-También pude ver que fue reconocida con excelencia, como la mejor pediatra de su generación.-reconoció.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que aún tengo mucho que aprender.-admitió Aome.

-¿Le gustaría ser mi discípula?-preguntó.

-Sería un honor para mí, doctor.-respondió Aome.

Mientras al parecer Rin se había equivocado de dirección por lo que aún se encontraba caminando por el pasillo algo apurada, hasta que finalmente dio con la correcta así que entro.

-Buenos días lamento la tardanza, es que no encontraba su oficina.-explico Rin algo apenada.

-No se disculpe señorita Hanabusa, es algo normal.- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce.

-Sí pero no es profesional, llegar tarde.-discrepó Rin.

-Eso es cierto pero dejémoslo de lado, quisiera preguntarle algo.-mencionó con cierto interés.

-Claro.-acepto Rin.

-¿Le gustaría ser mi discípula?-preguntó.

-Me sentiría, honrada.-respondió Rin.

Al parecer Rin y Aome seguían teniendo la misma buena suerte de hace años, apenas era su primer día en el hospital, y no podían creer que sus jefes siendo ambos reconocidos como los mejores, en sus respectivos ramos de la medicina las hubieran elegido precisamente a ellas siendo solamente unas sencillas practicantes; como sus discípulas para seguir sus pasos. Se sentían verdaderamente privilegiadas, estaban muy felices todos eran muy amables, sus turnos estaban transcurriendo, de manera normal.

-¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntas?-inquirió Natsumy.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Rin

-Eres muy simpática, Rin.-mencionó Natsumy.

-Gracias Natsumy, tú también lo eres.-coincidió Rin contenta.

-Solo falta entregarle, esto.-comentó Natsumy mientras acomodaba unas radiografías en unos sobres amarillos tamaño carta.

-Si quieres, yo se las llevo.-ofreció Rin.

-Espera Rin.- dijo Natsumy deteniéndola.

-Ya sé dónde está la oficina de la enfermera en jefe, no me volveré a perder.-aseguró Rin sonriendo.

-Es que no son para ella, son para su hijo.-explico Natsumy.

-Si entiendo, yo los llevare.- dijo Rin tomando los sobres.

-Gracias, Rin.-agradeció Natsumy.

-De nada, ¿Cuál es su consultorio?-preguntó Rin antes de salir.

-Es el cuarto, a la izquierda.-respondió Natsumy.

-Te veré en la cafetería.-mencionó Rin saliendo.

-Si.-respondió Natsumy.

La chica de cabellos color del ébano se encontraba realizando sus labores de una manera tan alegre, que no se percató de la hora.

-No falta mucho, para salir a comer.- dijo Nayumi.

-El día se me fue, bastante rápido.-admitió Aome feliz.

-A mí también, eres muy agradable Aome.-comentó Nayumi contenta.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo Nayumi.-coincidió Aome sonriendo.

-Solo falta entregarle esto, al doctor.-mencionó Nayumi mientras recopilaba unos expedientes médicos.

-Si quieres yo se los llevo.-sugirió Aome.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está el consultorio del hijo del doctor?-preguntó Nayumi sorprendida.

-No ni siquiera sabía, que su hijo también trabaja aquí.-contestó Aome extrañada.

-Así es, su hijo también trabaja aquí.- dijo Nayumi.

-Ya veo, yo se los llevare.-insistió Aome tomando las carpetas.

-Gracias, Aome.-respondió Nayumi.

-¿Cuál es su consultorio?-preguntó Aome.

-Es el quinto, a la izquierda.-indicó Nayumi.

-Ok.-respondió Aome mientras se disponía a salir.

-Estaré en la cafetería.-musitó Nayumi.

El primer día de las jóvenes de cabelleras azabaches había sido perfecto, no solo porque eran las discípulas de sus superiores además habían hecho nuevas amigas, y al parecer su deseo de no ver tanto a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru se había cumplido.

Por esa razón se sentían tranquilas, creían que así como el destino un día los puso en su camino, de la misma manera a pesar de que se habían rencontrado con ellos después de tantos años; había decidido que tomaran distintos caminos, pero pronto verían que la realidad era otra.

-Aquí están los expedientes, doctor.-comentó Aome entrando.

-Gracias, princesa…-respondió Inuyasha volteando la silla de cuero negro y mirándola dulcemente.

Al escuchar esa voz Aome se quedó más que sorprendida, tanto que apenas creía lo que estaba viendo. Mientras que para Inuyasha parecía un sueño lo que veía, ya que su padre le había dicho que el lunes conocería a la joven que ocuparía la tan codiciada plaza de Pediatra, pero ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que esa chica seria su princesa. Ambos seguían sin poder reaccionar estaban como perdidos en otro mundo, hipnotizados por completo en ese lugar no se escuchaba ni un sonido más que el latir de sus corazones, cuyo lenguaje no era otro más que el de una gran felicidad, en un solo instante vino a sus mentes aquel recuerdo del día en el cual se habían separado diciendo un adiós que les quebró el alma, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas ignoraron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Inuyasha…-llamó Aome sonrojada sintiendo los latidos de su corazón soltando los expedientes.

Por su parte Rin nuevamente se había perdido un poco, ya que no era muy buena para guiarse sola en lugares que desconocía.

-Disculpe… ¿Aquí es el consultorio de Oftalmología?-preguntó Rin algo apenada.

-Si aquí es, gracias por traerme las radiografías mi niña…-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Sesshomaru… -susurró Rin sorprendida.


	56. Falsos Sentimientos

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo del domingo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las nuevas.**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 56 **_**Falsos Sentimientos**_

Cuando Aome vio a Inuyasha frente a ella mirándola con esos ojos de dorada miel, un escalofrió de emoción pero también de miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba atónita no podía creer que su deseo de no verlo tanto al entrar a trabajar al hospital. Se hubiese revertido después de un instante en el que ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro la joven pudo reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-preguntó Aome mientras recogía los expedientes que se le habían resbalado de las manos.

-Aquí trabajo, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Trabajas aquí…?-preguntó Aome de nuevo sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Así es soy el doctor en jefe, del área de Ortopedia.-respondió Inuyasha con mirada tierna.

En ese momento la joven de ojos chocolate, recordó que muchas veces Inuyasha le había dicho que le apasionaba mucho la medicina igual que a Sesshomaru, pero en la Ortopedia no en la Oftalmología, que haría su carrera y especialidad en esa rama.

También había olvidado que alguna vez le había dicho que su padre era pediatra, e incluso que su madre, era enfermera. Toda la familia Taisho se dedicaba a la medicina, lo que significaba que en algún momento Rin también podría encontrarse con Sesshomaru.

Al parecer el destino se negó a cumplir su deseo de no ver tanto a Inuyasha. Pero aunque lo negara realmente se sentía muy feliz, de que su amado príncipe trabajara tan cerca de ella.

-Entiendo, doctor Taisho.-musitó Aome soltando su mano aún sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me tratas con tanta formalidad princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha tomando su mano nuevamente.

-Ahora no eres nada más, que mi superior.-respondió Aome con mirada fría y melancólica.

-Aome…-llamó Inuyasha con voz tierna.

-¿Si doctor Taisho que más se le ofrece de mí?-preguntó Aome dejando los expedientes en su escritorio.

La pequeña Rin se encontraba perpleja ante lo que veían sus ojos, parecía como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma o una ilusión, seguía sin poder reaccionar. Su esbelto cuerpo lucia hermoso contrastado a la perfección por el uniforme de enfermera gracias a que era de su talla exacta. La blusa hacia lucir sus pechos extremadamente deseables pues se le pegaba bastante en esa parte, mientras que la falda marcaba a la perfección su delgada cintura, haciendo así que su silueta se viera sexi al caminar.

Mientras Sesshomaru tampoco podía decir palabra alguna, solo la observaba detenidamente, aun cuando ya había notado lo reveladora y madura que era su belleza de mujer, también se percató que su rostro aún conservaba aquel ángel tan dulce que lo había atrapado. Sin duda estaba más que feliz de que fuese precisamente ella quien trabajara tan cerca de él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí…?-preguntó Rin reaccionando un poco mientras aún tenía en sus pequeñas manos las carpetas algo temblorosas por sus nervios.

-Aquí es mi trabajo, mi niña-respondió Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa.

-No… es posible…-tartamudeo Rin incrédula.

-Así es soy el soy el doctor en jefe, del área de Oftalmología-corroboró Sesshomaru con mirada dulce.

-Entiendo.-respondió Rin algo inquieta acomodando las radiografías.

-¿Por qué estás tan formal mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru extrañado.

-Por qué ahora solo, eres mi jefe.-respondió Rin con mirada indiferente y triste.

-Rin…-llamó Sesshomaru dulcemente.

-¿Necesita algo más?-preguntó Rin mirándolo de frente.

A Rin y Aome se les despedazo el alma y el corazón al hablarles de una manera tan seca y fría, a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru. Pero… En cierta manera era verdad lo que les habían dicho, ahora que trabajaban en el hospital ellos al igual que sus padres eran sus superiores. En lo que si les habían mentido era que solamente fueran eso para ellas; ya que Aunque frente ellos se negaban a admitir que aún los amaban de la misma manera que hace años, e incluso de manera mucho más intensa y apasionada.

Sus miradas y sus corazones las delataban sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, revelaban que para Rin y para la chica de cabello de ébano Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguían siendo su gran único y verdadero amor, de la adolescencia y de toda la vida. Las actitudes de frialdad e indiferencia que les mostraban, eran solo falsos sentimientos…


	57. El Deseo De Sus Corazones

**Buenas madrugadas chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo del domingo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las nuevas.**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 57**_**El Deseo De Sus Corazones**_

Finalmente después de un momento la joven de ojos chocolate salió del consultorio de Inuyasha, y se dirigió a la cafetería donde Nayumi la esperaba. Entro al elevador y regreso al primer piso.

Al entrar tomo su bandeja se sirvió un poco de camarones fritos bañados en salsa agridulce, un poco de fideos, té, y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con cerezas. Una vez que termino de servirse su bandeja, busco a Nayumi con la mirada.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Nayumi.-se disculpó Aome sentándose.

-No te preocupes, Aome.-respondió Nayumi.

En ese momento cuando estaban por empezar a comer vio a Rin, a lo lejos.

-Quiero presentarte, a una amiga.-comentó Nayumi contenta.

-Igual yo también quiero, presentarte a alguien.-concordó Aome agitando la mano para que Rin se acercara.

-Hola hermanita, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó Rin sentándose junto a ella.

-Ella es Nayumi, mi compañera de turno.-respondió Aome.

-Mucho gusto Nayumi, me llamó Rin.-mencionó la tierna joven presentándose.

-Igualmente Rin ella es Natsumy, la amiga de la que te hable hace un momento.-señaló Nayumi presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto Natsumy, me llamó Aome.- dijo la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Igualmente, Aome.-respondió Natsumy.

-Natsumy es mi compañera, de turno.-musitó Rin feliz.

-Que bien.-mencionó Aome sonriendo.

-Creí que no tenías hermanas, Aome.- dijo Nayumi.

-Y yo creí que eras hija única, Rin.-comentó Natsumy.

-Y así es no tenemos somos primas, pero nos queremos como hermanas.-respondieron unísonas.

Cuando terminaron de comer platicaron un rato más, y después regresaron cada quien a su área del hospital, durante el resto del día Aome, y Rin siguieron sus turnos, tratando de concentrarse en sus labores. Pero… Desde que vieron a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, eso era imposible ya que seguían sintiendo el calor de sus manos, en las suyas… Aun así lograron tranquilizarse un poco, pero cuando estaban por terminar sus turnos…

-Aome el doctor Taisho quiere que le lleves, el expediente 516.-pidió Nayumi.

-Si…-respondió Aome tomando el expediente y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras en la enfermería Natsumy terminaba de acomodar los pendientes del día, y Rin revisaba la agenda de citas.

-Rin el doctor Sesshomaru quiere que le lleves los exámenes, del paciente 416.-musitó Natsumy.

-Está bien…-acepto Rin algo inquieta.

Después de tomar sus encargos, Rin y la chica de cabello azabache caminaron hacia los consultorios de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, sintiendo como latían sus corazones de miedo y emoción, la razón les decía que no debían estar cerca de ellos. Pero… Sus corazones les pedían tenerlos cerca, lo necesitaban como la sangre, después de recorrer el largo pasillo que les pareció eterno finalmente estuvieron frente a las puertas que tenían escrito cada una en letras doradas, **"Dr. Inuyasha Taisho Ortopedista" "Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho Oftalmólogo"**.

La joven lo dudo un momento, y después entro al consultorio de Inuyasha para entregarle el expediente que había pedido. Y Rin suspiro profundamente finalmente golpeo levemente la puerta consultorio de Sesshomaru, para entregarle los exámenes.

-Aquí está el expediente que pidió, doctor Taisho…-explico Aome con voz seria entregándole el expediente.

-Gracias señorita, Higurashi…-respondió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

Sé muy bien que esa frialdad es falsa princesa…-pensó Inuyasha.

-De nada doctor Taisho, si me disculpa me retiro mi turno término…-respondió Aome disimulando.

Al escucharlo llamarla "**Señorita Higurashi"**, Aome sintió que un escalofrió de tristeza estremeció, su corazón… Quizás estaba tratando de cumplirle lo que ella misma le había pedido, que la viera solo como una doctora más del hospital. Pero… Una vez más esas palabras habían sido falsas, solo un inútil intento de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, lo que la joven deseaba en realidad era escucharlo llamarla, **"Princesa…"** Que su corazón escuchara esas dulces palabras, que eran la única razón de su latir…

En el consultorio del ojidorado mayor Rin a pesar de que mostraba tranquilidad, la verdad era muy distinta ya que en su interior su pulso vital se estaba acelerando y su corazón le suplicaba que desapareciera la distancia entre ambos.

-Aquí están los exámenes, que solicito doctor…-musitó Rin con voz fría dándole los exámenes.

-Gracias señorita, Hanabusa…-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se sintió realmente triste, ya que aunque en un principio ella fue la primera en mostrarse fría con Sesshomaru. La verdad era que no soportaba que él la tratara así ya que ella era muy sensible en ese aspecto, pero al parecer ahora debía pagar el mismo precio.

Aome aún estaba observando al chico de cabellos plateados con un semblante frío en su mirada chocolate, para así mantener su distancia más fácilmente pero en realidad no deseaba estar así era tanta su ansiedad por abrazarlo que sus manos estaban temblando.

-Buenas noches doctor Taisho… Hasta mañana.-mencionó Aome dando la vuelta a punto de salir.

-No te vayas así, princesa…-pidió Inuyasha abrazándola por detrás.

-Inu…ya…sha…-llamó Aome ruborizada mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él.

-Si… ¿Dime princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

-Debo… Irme…-respondió Aome aún ruborizada.

-¿De verdad quieres irte…?-preguntó Inuyasha con voz dulce.

-Es que… Debo…-respondió Aome titubeando pero no pudo terminar.

-Sé que tu frialdad… Es falsa princesa…-susurró Inuyasha dulcemente al oído.

En ese momento Inuyasha se acercó poco a poco a sus labios, la muchacha de cabello de ébano sentía su respiración sus latidos junto a los suyos, estaba completamente perdida en esos dulces ojos dorados como miel, que la enamoraron desde que tenía 15 años; estaba otra vez entre esos fuertes brazos en los que nada le daba miedo, de nuevo sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos, de esos labios que la hacían sentir esa chispa, ese fuego que la hacía vibrar y estremecer, ese amor ese sentimiento habían estado dormidos en lo más profundo de su corazón, durante años estaban a punto de renacer…

-Inuyasha…-nombró Aome temblando.

-Extrañaba tanto el sabor, de tus labios…-respondió Inuyasha rozando lentamente la comisura de sus suaves y dulces labios.

Al sentir el rose de sus labios ya no pudo resistir más, y dejo que el deseo de su corazón ganara sobre la razón, dejo que Inuyasha probara de nuevo sus labios. Y ella… Bebió nuevamente ese néctar dulce y ardiente, que era el sustento la vida, de su corazón, y de su ser estaba completamente pérdida en ese profundo y apasionado beso como nunca antes; podía sentir como sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban cada vez más contra su cuerpo. En ese instante lo único que la joven de ojos chocolate deseaba era quedarse así en sus brazos, sintiendo cada parte de sus labios en los suyos, no le importaba nada ni nadie más…

-Esto… No debió suceder…-musitó Aome despegándose de sus labios algo agitada por la falta de aire.

-Tú me amas… Y yo también.-respondió Inuyasha con voz dulce abrazándola.

-Lo nuestro termino hace años, ahora Houyo es mi novio.-discrepó Aome alejándose.

-¿Por qué le guardas fidelidad a alguien que no amas princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha tomando su mano algo serio.

-Por qué… Así debe de ser.-respondió Aome con voz melancólica soltando su mano.

Ambos continuaban sin decir una palabra más, por lo que finalmente fue Rin la que decidió darle punto final, a su propia tortura.

-Hasta mañana…-se despidió Rin dándole la espalda.

-No te vayas, mi niña…-musitó Sesshomaru tomando su mano.

-Se… ssho… ma…ru-nombró Rin sonrojada.

-Si… ¿Mi niña…?-preguntó Sesshomaru con voz suave.

-Déjame… ir.-respondió Rin aún sonrojada.

-En verdad… ¿Quieres que te deje ir?-preguntó Sesshomaru de nuevo Aún con voz suave.

-Yo…- dijo Rin nerviosa.

-Extrañe tanto, tu perfume…-susurró Sesshomaru acariciando tiernamente su cabello y rozando la comisura de sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

En ese instante el ojidorado la abrazo de la cintura, Rin tampoco pudo resistir más, finalmente cedió al deseo de su corazón, dejo que Sesshomaru probara sus labios nuevamente; volvió a sentir esa sensación dulce y apasionada, que la hacía sentir y vivir, después de años de estar enterrada en lo más hondo de su corazón, renació en ese instante… Se olvidó de la razón, y se dejó llevar por ese dulce beso, que con cada momento se volvía más profundo, e intenso…

-Esto… No tenía que suceder…-objeto Rin separándose de su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración.

-Tú lo anhelabas… Igual que yo…-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Lo nuestro es pasado, ahora Kohaku es mi novio.-recordó Rin apartándose.

-¿Por qué insistes en respetar el lazo que tienes con alguien que no amas mi niña?- preguntó Sesshomaru tomando su mano algo molesto.

-Por qué… Es lo correcto.-respondió Rin con voz desolada zafándose.

Después de soltarse de las manos de los ojidorados, Rin y Aome tomaron sus cosas y se fueron del hospital a casa, a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia, sin sentido alguno del tiempo con sus rostros mojados por las lágrimas de dolor, más que por la lluvia tenían el alma desgarrada por lo que les habían dicho a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru. Pero… Así debía ser ahora su lugar era junto a Houyo y Kohaku, después de todo el amor que les habían dado no podían dejarlos, Aunque al quedarse a su lado ambas muchachas, estuvieran sacrificando, el deseo de sus corazones…


	58. Anhelos Imposibles

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo de domingo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les traigo un aviso a las que leen La Musa De Mí Despertar, sé que sigue sin actualizarse pero también saben que ese fic no es mío totalmente sino de autoría compartida con mi nee RoseWB y ella aún no tiene listo su capítulo les pido paciencia.**

**Y algo más el día viernes les traeré mi nueva creacion.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las nuevas.**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 58**___**Anhelos Imposibles**_

Finalmente después de lo que fue una eternidad la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin llegaron a casa. Empapadas por la terrible tormenta que se volvía cada vez más fuerte, con truenos y relámpagos que desgarraban el cielo, pero estaban tan perdidas en su dolor, que para nada sentían el crudo frio que había provocado la tormenta.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Sukiomi preocupada abriendo la puerta.

-En el hospital, nos… retrasamos por… la tormenta.-explico Aome mientras se abrazaba los brazos.

-Perdón…- dijo Rin algo agitada y titiritando por su ropa mojada.

-Están, empapadas.-mencionó Sukiomi dándoles unas toallas.

-Si…-dijeron unísonas aun temblando.

Cuando terminaron de secarse, Rin se quedó en la sala cubierta con una manta tomando algo caliente frente a la chimenea. Y Aome subió a darse un baño caliente con esencias de rosas, lavanda, y sales minerales para quitarse el frio que la lluvia había dejado en su piel. Sukiomi ya lo había preparado así que cuando llego a su cuarto solo se quitó la ropa mojada, soltó su cabello, y entro a la tina apenas el agua caliente toco su blanca y fría piel, la joven sintió una inmensa relajación, había vuelto a sentir. Pero… ¿Cómo podía suceder esto? A diferencia de hace un momento, estando bajo la lluvia no sentía frio cuando las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cuerpo, esta vez sí podía sentir el calor del agua resbalando por su suave piel, y el vapor rosando sus mejillas.

Los ojidorados habían llegado a casa, igualmente empapados por la tormenta pero muy felices de cómo termino su día en el hospital.

-Vienen, empapados.-señaló Izayoi abriendo la puerta.

-Un poco, mamá.- dijo Inuyasha soltando un leve suspiro.

-En un momento me cambio.-musitó Sesshomaru.

-Su baño ya está listo, joven Inuyasha.-aviso una joven de cabello chocolate y ojos grises.

-Gracias, Mitzuki.-respondió Inuyasha.

-¿También quiere que le prepare el baño joven Sesshomaru?-preguntó una joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés.

-Un poco más tarde, gracias Satzuki.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Pueden, retirarse.-indicó Izayoi.

-Sí, señora.-respondieron unísonas.

-¿Necesitan algo más chicos?-preguntó Izayoi mirándolos.

-No, mamá.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Gracias.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Izayoi subiendo las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, mamá.-dijeron unísonos.

Después de que Izayoi se retiró a descansar, Sesshomaru se cambió de ropa y se quedó en la sala revisando un caso del hospital, e Inuyasha subió a su habitación para bañarse.

Cuando entro a su cuarto todo ya estaba dispuesto y listo, tal como lo había pedido así que solo se quitó la ropa mojada, y entro a la tina sumergiendo en seguida sus sedosos cabellos plateados, impregnándolos del seductor aroma de las esencias de nardo, que contenía el agua caliente. Aquella escena del vapor rosando su rostro, y del agua resbalando por su abdomen perfecto, sería un sueño para cualquiera que presenciara ese momento…

La hermosa chica de cabellos azabache, ya había terminado de bañarse por lo cual envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

-Parece que la tormenta, se calmó.-musitó Aome mientras secaba un poco su cabello.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su baño para entrar a su habitación, escapo una nube de vapor debido al inmenso calor que había encerrado. La chica de ojos chocolate se sentó en su cama, soltando la toalla que envolvía su largo y sedoso cabello negro dejándolo caer en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, después seco sus sensuales piernas y el resto de su cuerpo; se vistió con una pijama caliente hecha de algodón en color rosa, que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, para terminar cepillo con cuidado su largo cabello, sentada en su balcón con la ventana cerrada.

Mientras que Inuyasha aún permanecía dentro del agua, completamente relajado dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Sera mejor salir ya de la tina, para dormir.-mencionó Inuyasha para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie cubriéndose con una toalla.

Una vez que el joven de ojos dorados cubrió la parte baja de su abdomen bien formado, salió y entro a su habitación. Ahí seco cada parte de su fuerte cuerpo, y se vistió con una pijama de algodón en color azul, que dejaba admirar parte de su fornido pecho, finalmente cepillo ligeramente las puntas de su sedoso cabello plateado, observando caer la lluvia.

La dulce muchacha continuo un rato más cepillando su cabello hasta que termino, después de eso dejo el cepillo en su tocador, en ese momento se quedó con la mirada fija en su ventana observando caer la lluvia, no entendía por qué el caer de las gotas transparentes, la atrapo de esa manera pero así fue.

En momento recordó el apasionado beso que había tenido con Inuyasha, al terminar su turno en el hospital ese instante de debilidad en el que se había entregado a lo que deseaba su corazón, desobedeciendo a lo que le decía la razón, a su promesa de fidelidad no pudo evitar sonrojarse al revivir ese momento tan ferviente, roso sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo nuevamente los latidos de su corazón…

Al recordar eso recargo su cabeza apoyada en la ventana, y observando caer la lluvia empezó a tararear una canción que solía cantar junto con Inuyasha, como si él estuviera junto a ella.

-Este corazón, Inuyasha…- dijo Aome susurrando al viento.

Por su parte Inuyasha no pudo dormir así que se levantó de su cama, y mientras seguía viendo el caer de la lluvia de pronto comenzó a cantar sin entender por qué pero eso quería...

**Como poder recuperar tu amor,**

**Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón,**

**Mi mundo solo gira por ti…**

La joven recordaba lo mucho que la lastimaba el haberle dicho tales palabras a su amado príncipe, negándose a lo que le suplicaba su corazón sintiendo como aquellas punzantes y profundas heridas volvían a abrirse…

**Como sanar este profundo dolor,**

**Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración,**

**Estoy tan conectada a ti,**

**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo,**

**Sin ti yo me muero….**

Los dos estaban muy tristes sin duda alguna extrañaban demasiado cada beso, cada sueño que habían prometido cumplir en la realidad, el gran amor que sentían sin duda aún estaba vivo en los corazones de ambos…

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos,**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños,**

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento,**

**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**

**Como el fuego no se apagó,**

**No se apagó….**

Aome sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, por el constante duelo entre la razón y su corazón la primera insistía en que debía aceptar que todo se terminó pero el deseo de olvidarse de lo que era correcto estaba cobrando más fuerza…

**Como calmar esta profunda obsesión,**

**Como le explico a mi alma, que se terminó…**

El chico de cabellos plateados sentía hervir la sangre de rabia, ya que la simple idea de pensar que ahora era otro quien besaba aquellos labios tan dulces, otro quien la abrazaba que acariciaba su tersa piel de nieve, eso sin duda lo enloquecía…

**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti…**

Aunque lo negara su amado ojidorado, aún seguía siendo el protagonista de sus sueños noche tras noche, y también se sentía morir al estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de él…

**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo…**

**Sin ti yo me muero….**

Los recuerdos de todo cuanto vivieron juntos seguían vivos y frescos en la memoria de ambos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado pero al tener que estar separados provocaba que poco a poco sus corazones se fueran muriendo de tristeza…

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos,**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños,**

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento,**

**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**

**Como el fuego no se apagó…**

Aun así ella seguía guardando aquella tierna ilusión de adolescente, de poder volver a estar junto a su gran amor…

**Sigue ardiendo…**

Ese amor seguía latente en el corazón de Inuyasha, y sabía bien que así sería por el resto de su vida…

**Mientras exista el amor…**

El sentimiento que ambos sentían por el otro, era tan intenso que quemaba el alma pero que a pesar de todo continuaba en su interior…

**No se apagó el amor…**

En ese instante a pesar de que estaban separados, el corazón de la joven de ojos chocolate descubrió que aunque habían pasado años estando lejos de Inuyasha, lo seguía reconociendo como su dueño, como el único que lo hacía latir y vivir.

Aunque la razón por necedad más que por otra cosa se negaba a admitir tal verdad, su corazón no la obedecía, no entendía si era correcto o no, el único lenguaje que el entendía y obedecía, era el gran y profundo amor que sentía por Inuyasha.

Pero… No podía complacerlo, ya que en la conciencia de Aome, pesaba más la gran gratitud que sentía hacia Houyo, por todo el amor que le había dado por esa razón, lo que deseaba su corazón, eran… Anhelos imposibles…


	59. Un Espejismo De Amor

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 59 **_**Un Espejismo De Amor**_

Un rato después la tormenta se volvió llovizna, así que la joven de ojos chocolate se quedó profundamente dormida, recordando ese apasionado beso que había despertado nuevamente el latir de su corazón sus más profundos sentimientos. Pero… De nuevo tendrían que permanecer dormidos y ocultos una vez más, debía obedecer a la razón ignorando sus verdaderos anhelos.

Cuando amaneció como ya era costumbre se levantó de su cama, y se vistió con su uniforme de siempre, cepillo su larga cabellera de ébano hasta dejarla completamente lisa. Se dirigió a su amplio baño lavo su delicado rostro con agua fría para deshacerse de su semblante cansado secándose después con una toalla. Finalmente salió de su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Rin así que bajaron juntas al comedor.

-Buenos días, chicas.-saludo Sukiomi.

-Buenos días.-dijeron unísonas.

-¿Cómo se sienten en el hospital?-preguntó Karin.

-Muy bien.-respondió Aome dibujando una sonrisa falsa.

-El ambiente es agradable.-musitó Rin.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio, sin comentar nada más respecto al tema hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta, entonces Sukiomi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia esta para abrir.

-Hola Houyo, Kohaku.-saludo Sukiomi abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días, señora.- dijo Houyo.

-Venimos a acompañar, a Rin y a Aome al hospital.-mencionó Kohaku.

-Chicas llegaron, por ustedes.-aviso Sukiomi desde la puerta.

-Si.-musitó Aome.

-Ya vamos.-respondió Rin.

Recogieron sus platos, tomaron sus bolsas se quitaron las pantuflas, y salieron a la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, mamá.-mencionó Aome.

-Yo regresare hasta la noche tía, estaré con Kohaku.-aviso Rin.

-Adiós, chicas.- dijo Sukiomi.

-Adiós.-respondieron unísonas.

Durante todo el camino al hospital Rin y Aome, estuvieron casi totalmente calladas, no podían decir muchas palabras de amor, hacia sus novios ya que no podían dejar de pensar en los besos, que habían tenido con aquellos ojidorados el día anterior.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en el hospital gatita?-preguntó Houyo tomando su mano.

-Bien…-respondió Aome sonrojada.

-¿Y tú pichoncita?-preguntó Kohaku abrazándola de la cintura.

-Contenta…-respondió Rin apenada.

Esa fue toda la conversación por parte de las azabaches, después volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Adiós gatita, cuídate.-pidió Houyo besándola tiernamente.

-Adiós Houyo, tú también cuídate.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Te veré a la salida, pichoncita.-recordó Kohaku besándola dulcemente.

-Sí, Kohaku.-respondió Rin mirándolo.

Después de despedirse, entraron al enorme edificio esperaron a que llegara el elevador, y fueron al segundo piso donde eran su áreas de trabajo.

-Buenos días, Nayumi.-saludo Aome entrando y poniéndose su bata.

-Buenos días, Aome.-respondió Nayumi.

-¿Se ha presentado alguna novedad?-preguntó Aome mientras comenzaba a revisar unas medicinas, que había dentro de un gabinete de madera oscura con una ligera cubierta de vidrio.

-No como es temprano, ha estado tranquilo.-respondió Nayumi.

Mientras en la enfermería Rin también se alistaba para iniciar su turno.

-Buenos días, Natsumy.-saludo Rin mientras colocaba su bolsa y su suéter en un pequeño locker que había junto a la puerta de entrada.

-Buenos días, Rin.-respondió Natsumy.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Rin mientras veía la lista de casos en los que posiblemente debería de asistir a la señora Izayoi.

-No.-respondió Natsumy.

Los turnos de la chica de cabello largo del color del ébano y de Rin, fueron tranquilos al empezar el día sin ninguna urgencia y sin ver a ninguno de los ojidorados, ambas pensaron que así sería hasta su hora de comer, y quizás hasta el final del día, lo cual era tranquilidad pero también tristeza para ellas.

-Parece que hoy también será, un día tranquilo.-musitó Aome poniendo en perfecto orden las medicinas dentro del gabinete, además de etiquetarlas para evitar confusiones.

Estaba tan concentrada en dicha labor que no se percató de cuando sonó el teléfono que comunicaba a todos los consultorios de los diferentes especialistas.

-Sí, ¿Diga doctor Taisho?-preguntó Nayumi contestando.

-Nayumi necesito que venga, la señorita Higurashi.-pidió Inuyasha del otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido, doctor Taisho.-respondió Nayumi colgando.

-¿Qué sucede Nayumi?-preguntó Aome al notar su semblante algo tenso.

-El doctor Taisho quiere que vayas a su consultorio ahora, necesita ayuda con un paciente.-respondió Nayumi.

-Si.-contestó Aome tomando sus cosas.

De igual forma en la enfermería Rin y Natsumy se encontraban realizando sus deberes habituales, como limpiando perfectamente para evitar que posibles pacientes que fuesen enviados ahí contrajeran alguna infección más grave antes de que alguno de los doctores lo atendiera. Todo estaba en silencio total hasta que de pronto timbro el pequeño teléfono que descansaba sobre una mesa de metal gris.

-¿Diga doctor Sesshomaru?-preguntó Natsumy contestando.

-Natsumy necesito que venga, la señorita Hanabusa.-explico Sesshomaru del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, en seguida.-respondió Natsumy colgando.

-¿Qué pasa Natsumy?-preguntó Rin algo preocupada.

-El doctor Sesshomaru quiere que vayas a su consultorio ahora, necesita una medicina.-respondió Natsumy.

-Si.-mencionó Rin tomando la jeringa, aguja, y el medicamento solicitado.

En cuanto tomaron sus encargos Rin y la muchacha de ojos chocolate, fueron inmediatamente a los consultorios de los ojidorados, olvidándose de la inquietud que les provocaban al tenerlos cerca, solo se concentraron en cumplir, sus trabajos.

-¿Qué sucede doctor Taisho?-preguntó Aome entrando.

-Necesito que le haga un examen completo, para ver cómo va su desarrollo.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Si.-musitó Aome.

En ese momento Aome, tomo con dulzura en sus brazos a la niña de al parecer unos tres años. Tenía los ojos verdes tez blanca y el cabello castaño además de una carita muy tierna, la coloco con cuidado sobre la mesa de exploración.

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa?-preguntó Aome con voz dulce a la pequeña para infundirle confianza.

-Hikari ¿Y tú…?-respondió tímidamente.

-Qué lindo nombre yo me llamó Aome, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga Hikari?-preguntó Aome sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si.-respondió Hikari devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Que bien ahora vamos a revisarte, ¿Si? Abre la boca por favor.-pidió Aome gentilmente.

-¿A…Así?-preguntó Hikari abriendo un poco su boca.

-Un poco más, Hikari.-respondió Aome mientras introducía una palito de madera dentro de su boca.

Al ver esa escena el cuidado, y la dulzura con la cual su princesa, atendía, jugaba, y trataba a esa niña, Inuyasha se quedó cautivado, parecían mamá e hija.

-Estas creciendo muy bien Hikari, ¿Sabes lo que significa?-la felicito Aome.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hikari ansiosa.

-Te ganaste, un premio.-respondió Aome dándole un chocolate.

-Gracias, Aome.-agradeció Hikari tomándolo.

Después de tomar el chocolate, la pequeña Hikari tomo la mano de su madre, se despidió de la joven con una tierna sonrisa, y salió del consultorio.

-Hikari es una niña, muy bonita.-comentó Aome feliz.

-Te veías muy linda, parecías su mamá.-susurró Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Inuyasha…-musitó Aome sonrojada.

-Por un momento imagine que estabas atendiendo, a nuestra hija…-confeso Inuyasha abrazándola de la cintura.

Al escuchar esas palabras ella, sintió como latía fuertemente su corazón, como aquel momento en el que el joven de ojos dorados la había besado.

Esta vez Rin no se detuvo ante la puerta para llamar, ya que sabía bien que se le requería, así que simplemente entro.

-Aquí está la medicina, doctor.-informó Rin.

-Necesito que le aplique, un refuerzo.- indicó Sesshomaru.

-Si.-respondió Rin.

La tierna chica observo al pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años, tenía los ojos azul agua, tez clara ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro. Lucia algo asustado así que lo cargo con ternura y lo sentó delicadamente en la cama.

-¿Cómo te llamas príncipe?-preguntó Rin con voz tierna.

-Kaoji… ¿Y tú…?-respondió el pequeño asustado.

-Qué bonito nombre yo me llamó Rin, pero… ¿Por qué estas asustado Kaoji?-preguntó Rin sonriendo para ganarse su confianza.

-No me gustan… Las inyecciones…-respondió Kaoji temblando.

-¿Te confieso un secreto Kaoji? A mí tampoco me gustan.-susurró Rin tomando su manita.

-¿No?-preguntó Kaoji mirándola.

-No a mí tampoco, pero sabes… ¿Cómo deje de tenerles miedo?-preguntó Rin sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kaoji inocentemente.

-Imaginando que son besos, solo cierra tus ojos.-respondió Rin mientras se colocaba de espaldas a él y preparaba la inyección sin que la pudiera ver.

-Si.-acepto Kaoji mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El mayor de los ojidorados, al observar con que delicadeza, Rin inyectaba a ese niño, se enterneció mucho.

-Listo ya puedes abrir, tus ojos Kaoji.-aviso Rin retirando la jeringa y escondiéndola.

-No me dolió, nada.-respondió Kaoji abriendo los ojos.

-Fuiste muy valiente Kaoji, te ganaste un regalo.-lo felicito Rin mientras sacaba una paleta.

-Gracias, Rin.-respondió Kaoji tomándola.

Después de tomar la paleta Kaoji beso la mejilla de Rin, tomo la mano de su madre le dedico una dulce sonrisa, y salió del consultorio.

-Kaoji es un niño, muy tierno.-admitió Rin sonriendo.

-Te veías preciosa.-comentó Sesshomaru susurrándole dulcemente.

-Sesshomaru…-musitó Rin ruborizada al sentir su cercanía.

-Por un instante imagine, que estabas atendiendo a nuestro hijo…-explico Sesshomaru abrazándola por detrás.

Cuando escucho esas palabras Rin sintió como se alteró su respiración de inmediato.

Después de un momento Aome, pudo calmar un poco la felicidad que sentía al tener a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella, y decir unas palabras.

-Si no se le ofrece… Nada más me retiro…-se excusó Aome nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me huyes princesa…?-preguntó Inuyasha levantando su mentón y acercándose a sus labios.

-Debo regresar, a mi área de trabajo.-respondió Aome alejándose y saliendo.

Rin se quedó sin habla, por la emoción, finalmente reacciono.

-Creo que… Debo retirarme…-explico Rin inquieta.

-¿Por qué me evades mi niña…?-preguntó Sesshomaru acariciando levemente sus mejillas.

-Tengo que regresar, a la enfermería.-respondió Rin dándole la espalda y saliendo.

Al salir de los consultorios de los ojidorados Rin y Aome, dejaron escapar de su interior un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras sentían como latían sus corazones debido a la emoción que les habían causado las palabras de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ya que ellas también habían sentido e imaginado lo mismo, cuando atendieron a esos pequeños.

A pesar de esa pequeña inquietud, el resto del día los turnos de ambas fueron tranquilos, sin ningún otro sobresalto, incluso terminaron un poco más temprano de lo habitual, hicieron sus últimos deberes y después recogieron sus cosas para irse.

-Hasta mañana, Nayumi.-se despidió Aome colgando su bata en el perchero detrás de la puerta y tomando su bolsa.

-Hasta mañana, Aome.-respondió Nayumi.

De igual manera Rin se despidió de Natsumy.

-Hasta mañana, Natsumy.-musitó Rin tomando su bolsa y su suéter.

-Hasta mañana, Rin.-contestó Natsumy.

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy corto para las dos, en especial para Rin ya que después de lo que experimento al trabajar con Sesshomaru no sabía si podría estar a solas con Kohaku, fingiendo felicidad.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Aome abriendo la puerta.

-Bienvenidas, ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Sukiomi.

-Bien.-musitó Aome.

-Estuvo tranquilo.-respondió Rin.

Después de eso pasaron al comedor, comieron un poco, y subieron a sus cuartos.

-Rin Kohaku ya llego, por ti.-llamó Sukiomi desde la sala.

-Si ahora, voy tía.-respondió Rin desde su cuarto.

La linda Rin se quitó el uniforme y se vistió con una blusa beige de manga larga y cuello "U", una falda azul oscuro corte recto que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos bajos blancos. Cepillo su cabellera negra creándose su habitual flequillo que le cubría ligeramente la frente, pinto sus labios con un brillo durazno y tomo su bolsa, para finalmente bajar a la sala.

-Regresaremos, temprano.- dijo Kohaku.

-Sí, diviértanse.- dijo Sukiomi.

Mientras la chica de cabello azabache meditaba en su habitación, hasta que de pronto un deseo por bailar la invadió así que camino hacia su closet

-Hace mucho, que no lo uso.- dijo Aome para sí misma abriendo su closet y sacando su traje de odalisca color lila con detalles dorados.

Así que finalmente tomo aquel precioso traje que tanto le gustaba, y se vistió con el soltando su largo cabello de seda, sujetándolo ligeramente con una cinta que hacia juego con su traje, por último se colocó el delicado velo que cubría su rostro, dejando ver solamente sus bellos ojos.

En la planta baja llamaron a la puerta, así que Sukiomi fue a abrir.

-Hola, Houyo.- dijo Sukiomi abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora, ¿Esta Aome?-respondió Houyo y después le preguntó por Aome.

-Si está en su habitación, pasa.-ofreció Sukiomi.

-Gracias.-respondió Houyo.

Entonces Houyo subió las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de la joven.

-Gatita… ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Houyo tocando la puerta al llegar arriba.

-Sí, pasa.-respondió Aome.

Después de que Houyo entro cerró la puerta, y se quedó mirando fijamente la delicada figura de Aome, la cual lucia realmente hermosa contrastada por el traje de odalisca. Tanto que dejaba admirarla mejor parecía una flor de desierto delicada y sensual a la vez.

En ese momento sin saber por qué, ella empezó a bailar lenta y sensualmente ante Houyo, centrando completamente sus encantadores ojos en él, al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba.

**Un siglo llevo en soledad atrapada queriendo escapar  
>Soñando que alguien...me libere<br>me lanzas un beso y yo te quiero amar  
>pero hay un precio que tendrás que pagar<br>para que me entregue, para que me entregue**

Sus movimientos eran lentos y encantadores, mucho más que los de las verdaderas odaliscas, encargadas de entretener al sultán después de la cena o cuando este iba a descansar en su douar privado cuando este lo ordenaba.**  
><strong>

**Oh oh oh oh oh (mi cuerpo dice quiero)  
>oh oh oh oh oh (pero mi alma tiene miedo)<br>Si me quieres junto a ti, frota bien y ya verás  
>como un genio liberado hare tus sueños realidad<br>si me quieres junto a ti, gánate mi corazón  
>tres deseos te concedo, si me juras tu amor<strong>

Sus caderas se movían con ritmo y delicadeza mientras que sus manos dibujaban formas en el aire, en ningún momento aparto la vista de él mientras continuaba danzando parecía poseer un poder hipnótico.**  
><strong>

**Como un genio atrapado espero  
>liberarme con tu amor sincero<br>como un genio atrapado espero  
>ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí<strong>

Sin duda Houyo estaba más que hipnotizado estaba encantado por el baile que Aome, estaba realizando para él sentía la sangre arder de deseo por tenerla…

**Bailando nos domina la pasión, nuestros impulsos fuera de control  
>es tan difícil...contenerse<br>piensas que hoy tal vez sucederá, pero yo sé que nada pasara  
>tienes que quererme, tienes que quererme...<br>Oh oh oh oh oh (mi cuerpo dice quiero)  
>oh oh oh oh oh (pero mi alma tiene miedo)<strong>

Ella también parecía encantada deseosa por bailar de esa forma tan sensual, aquella melodía tan pegajosa y ardiente que describía perfectamente sus anhelos ocultos sus ganas de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la única persona que amaba y adoraba más que su vida…

**Si me quieres junto a ti, frota bien y ya verás  
>como un genio liberado hare tus sueños realidad<br>si me quieres junto a ti, gánate mis corazón  
>tres deseos te concedo, si me juras tu amor<strong>

Los movimientos de Aome, se volvían más delicados y seductores conforme la canción se escuchaba, tanto que parecía fascinada se acercó a Houyo bailando delicadamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, a la vez que movía su bien formada cintura lentamente bajando suavemente sus manos; cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de él, se abrazó de su cuello sin dejar de mover su cintura.

En ese momento Houyo la tomo de la cintura, al tenerla tan cerca y verla tan encantadora, no pudo evitar empezar a besar, su cuello lentamente.

-Has venido, a liberarme Inuyasha…-musitó Aome susurrándole suavemente al oído sin dejar de mover su cintura.

-Si mi gatita, ambos deseamos tanto este momento…-respondió Houyo besando lentamente su cuello, sin prestarle atención a que Aome lo llamara Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, acariciando sus sensuales curvas delicadamente.

-No… Houyo… No debo…-mencionó Aome reaccionando y alejándolo.

-¿No debes?-preguntó Houyo extrañado.

-Así, es.-respondió Aome.

-Pero… Eres mi novia…-recordó Houyo acercándose a ella.

-Perdóname… Sal de mi cuarto por favor…-pidió Aome evadiéndolo con la mirada baja.

Cuando Houyo salió de su cuarto, la joven de ojos chocolate se sentó en su cama tratando de entender por qué había bailado para él, cuando nunca antes había podido bailar de esa manera ante nadie, además no había vuelto a vestirse de nuevo con su hermoso traje de odalisca, desde que termino con Inuyasha.

Pero… Desde que había vuelto a verlo, y a besarlo, su deseo por bailar de esa manera había vuelto con más fuerza, pero ese tipo de baile solo era capaz de ejecutarlo, estando frente al ojidorado que tanto amaba, pero si así era… ¿Por qué había bailado de esa manera tan exquisita y excitante frente a Houyo?

Suspiro profundamente, y después de un momento, encontró el por qué se había concentrado mucho en la canción y en la melodía de esta; al grado de imaginar que quien se encontraba en su habitación observándola danzar de esa manera tan sensual y delicada, era su amado Inuyasha es decir el gran deseo que sentía su corazón, le había mostrado un espejismo de amor…


	60. Confesiones

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 60**___**Confesiones**_

-Buenos días.-dijeron unísonas al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días.-dijeron Karin y Sukiomi.

-No te sentí llegar, anoche hermanita.-comentó Aome.

-Cuando llegue, estabas profundamente dormida.-respondió Rin.

-Ya veo.- dijo Aome.

Desayunaron en silencio sumidas en sus pensamientos, recordando los besos que tuvieron en días pasados con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru además de lo que sintieron al trabajar con ellos. Pero en especial la chica de cabello de ébano pensaba en lo que sucedió con Houyo la tarde anterior, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta así que como de costumbre Sukiomi atendió.

-Karin, ya llego Akari.-aviso Sukiomi abriendo la puerta.

-Ya voy, mamá.-respondió Karin.

Karin que vestía una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos, corbata gris, pantalón negro y zapatos que hacían juego recogió los platos y los llevo al fregadero después Aome y Rin se levantaron de sus lugares tomaron sus bolsas las cuales estaban colgadas en los respaldos de las sillas, y salieron a la puerta.

-Buenos días, Akari-dijeron unísonas.

-Buenos días.-respondió Akari.

-Conejita… ¿Les damos la noticia?-preguntó Karin abrazándola de la cintura.

-Karin…-respondió Akari apenada.

-Eso es…- dijo Rin viendo en su mano izquierda una anillo de oro con un diamante, sin terminar de hablar ya que Aome la interrumpió.

-Tu anillo, de compromiso.-mencionó Aome feliz completando lo que Rin iba decir.

-Si…-admitió Akari sonrojada.

-Que escondidito, te lo tenías Akari.-comentó Rin sonriendo.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?-preguntó Aome curiosa.

-En un mes.-respondieron unísonos.

Después de despedirse de Akari, Karin se fue a su trabajo era arquitecto de la compañía **"Sugishiro"**, al entrar cada una se fue a su área. Akari era la doctora en jefe del área de Radiología, que se encontraba un piso arriba de las áreas de Pediatría y Enfermería.

Al entrar la joven de ojos chocolate se quitó su bolsa y la dejo sobre el pequeño escritorio, tomo su bata que estaba colgada en el habitual perchero de madera, y tomo asiento frente a la enorme pila de expedientes médicos que estaban delante suyo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Aome?-preguntó Nayumi.

-Sí, dime Nayumi.-respondió Aome revisando unos expedientes.

-El doctor Taisho, está enamorado de ti verdad.-afirmo Nayumi directamente.

-¿Por qué lo… dices Nayumi?-preguntó Aome sonrojada.

-Por la forma, en la que te mira.-respondió-Nayumi.

-No… lo había notado…-mintió Aome nerviosa.

-Al parecer, te quiere.- dijo Nayumi.

En ese momento sonó su celular, era un mensaje de texto.

**Hola gatita, no**

**Podre verte esta tarde,**

**Discúlpame, te amo**

**Un beso, te veo mañana.**

**Atte: **

**Houyo**

Entonces Aome, le respondió:

**Está bien Houyo, no**

**Te preocupes,**

**No hay problema,**

**Te veo mañana,**

**Cuídate, te quiero.**

**Atte: **

**Aome**

Cuando se lo envió, se sintió aliviada de no tener que verlo al menos por ese día y más de no tener que inventarle una mentira, por lo que había pasado ayer.

A diferencia de Aome Rin no tenía grandes ocupaciones ya que toda la Enfermería estaba limpia y esterilizada, las muestras de sangre estaban listas para llevarlas al laboratorio dentro de un rato más.

-Rin, me gustaría saber algo.-comentó Natsumy

-¿Sí que cosa Natsumy?-preguntó Rin mirándola.

-Le gustas al doctor Sesshomaru verdad.-musitó Natsumy directamente.

-Claro… que no, Natsumy.-respondió Rin ruborizada.

-Eso es más que obvio, Rin.-señaló Natsumy.

-Yo… no lo note…-mintió Rin disimulando.

Entonces timbro, su celular.

**Hola pichoncita,**

**Lo lamento mucho no podre,**

**Ir por ti hoy cuando acabes tu turno**

**Te veo mañana ¿Si? **

**Un beso.**

**Atte: **

**Kohaku**

Cuando termino de leerlo, le respondió:

**No hay problema Kohaku,**

**Lo entiendo,**

**Ok te veo mañana,**

**Cuídate, te quiero.**

**Atte: **

**Rin**

Después de escribirlo se lo envió, se sintió tranquila de que al menos por un día no tendría que fingir alegría.

Cuando terminaron sus respectivos turnos Rin y la chica de cabellos azabache, regresaron a casa junto con Akari. Ya que Karin trabajaría hasta tarde y tampoco lo vería hasta mañana, en el camino también se encontraron con Sango, y Ayame.

-Pensé que estarías con Miroku, a esta hora Sango.-mencionó Aome extrañada.

-Y yo que tú estarías con Koga, Ayame.-comentó Rin sorprendida.

-Pues no Aome, Miroku tuvo que quedarse a terminar, unos pendientes.-explico Sango tranquila.

-Koga también tuvo que quedarse a trabajar, hasta tarde.-musitó Ayame suspirando.

-Vaya, coincidencia.-respondió Akari sonriendo.

Como los novios de todas trabajarían hasta tarde, decidieron tener una tarde solo para chicas, y reunirse en la casa de Aome, como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, cuando iban a la preparatoria.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Aome abriendo la puerta.

-Bienvenidas.-respondió Sukiomi saliendo de la cocina.

-Invitamos a Akari, Ayame, y Sango.-mencionó Rin contenta.

-Como en los viejos, tiempos.-recordó Aome feliz.

-Que gusto pasen al comedor, por favor.-pidió Sukiomi sonriendo.

-Gracias.-dijeron unísonas.

Entonces todas dejaron los zapatos en el tapete de la entrada, y pasaron al comedor. Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron al cuarto de Aome como anteriormente solían hacerlo cada tarde, para hacer las tareas de la prepa.

-Estar aquí todas juntas como antes, me trae recuerdos.-musitó Akari ilusionada.

-Sí, es verdad.-concordó Ayame.

-A mí, también.-coincidió Sango.

-Ha pasado, mucho tiempo.-mencionó Rin pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Aome la interrumpió.

-Desde la última vez que nos reunimos, todas aquí.-comentó Aome completando lo que Rin iba a decir.

Ambas muchachas estuvieron platicando entre risas recordando viejos tiempos, y anécdotas de la preparatoria también les contaron como conocieron a Houyo y a Kohaku. Pero mientras hablaban sobre ellos sus miradas no reflejaban el mismo brillo que tenían al mencionar a los ojidorados; ya que por más que lo habían intentado no los habían podido olvidar, durante todo el tiempo que habían vivido en Hon-Kong.

No hubo ni un día, ni un solo instante, en el que no desearan volver a besar sus labios, estar otra vez en sus brazos, sentir otra vez esas caricias, que hacían brotar su deseo, y sensibilidad a flor de piel, solamente un solo rose de sus manos les bastaba para encender una braza de fuego, que ardía cada instante más y más en su corazón…

Un poco después ella bajo a la cocina por el té que había preparado Sukiomi, junto con unos dulces bocadillos. Cuando regreso a su habitación sirvió delicadamente el suave té en cada una de las tazas, mientras Rin cortaba el delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, y colocaba cada rebanada en los platos; cuando estuvo todo listo comieron el pastel, y bebieron el té, que como siempre seguían sabiendo exquisitos.

-Ahora que ya terminamos de comer, que les parece…-comentó Sango pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akari la interrumpió.

-¿Si cantamos canciones de amor?-les preguntó Akari completando lo que Sango iba a decir.

-Hace mucho, que no canto.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

-Pero no tengo, mucha inspiración.-admitió Aome apenada.

Después de mucha insistencia de parte de sus amigas, finalmente la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin aceptaron volver a cantar. Entonces tomo uno de sus discos favoritos y lo coloco en su estéreo, la primera en cantar fue Rin que para sorpresa de todas incluso de ella misma canto de una manera muy dulce.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, **

**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,**

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**

**Ahora que me va muy bien.**

La voz de Rin para sorpresa de todas las presentes seguía siendo muy armoniosa y dulce, como años atrás en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquella canción, parecía narrar lo que era su vida actualmente.

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar,**

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no**

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor**

**Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Sin duda la letra describía lo que había sentido aquel día cuando descubrió la traición de Sesshomaru, del cual huyo buscando superarlo mudándose a Hon-Kong donde encontró a Kohaku y gracias a su ayuda sonrió nuevamente pero no pudo volver a amar de verdad.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

A pesar de lo mucho que intento no pudo olvidarse de Sesshomaru, aunque siempre le mostro a Kohaku una tierna sonrisa, la verdad era muy distinta ya que nunca fue de felicidad verdadera solo era una máscara para no herirlo y en las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

-Cantaste, muy lindo.-la felicito Ayame.

-Gracias, Ayame.-respondió Rin

-Es tu turno, Aome.-mencionó Sango

-Si.-respondió Aome.

Cuando se disponía a cantar, vio la fotografía que aún conservaba de Inuyasha en su mesita de noche en ese momento su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica. Aun así trato de disimular frente a sus amigas pero la primera en notar su dolor fue Akari, desde que les conto como había sido su noviazgo con Houyo, el tiempo en el que vivió en Hon-Kong.

Su voz no se escuchó con esa emoción, y sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo de ilusión, que la caracterizaban al hablar sobre Inuyasha, no dijo palabra alguna solo cerro los ojos, suspiro profundamente, y aclaro su garganta.

**En el silencio de mi habitación**

**Aún siento el murmullo de tu voz,**

**Lastimándome,**

**Como un dulce adiós,**

**Dejándome vacío el corazón.**

Desde aquel día en el que se había marchado a Hon-Kong cegada por el dolor y la decepción, el recuerdo de la voz de su amado príncipe gritándole pidiéndole que no se fuera, al igual que la suya diciendo un falso adiós siempre se hacía presente en sus sueños agrandando cada vez más su sufrimiento…

**Casi no duermo, y he vuelto a fumar.**

**Cada recuerdo es una lágrima.**

**No sé cómo hacer, para estar de pie.**

**Siempre me digo que es la última vez**

**Y vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti.**

**No soy nada sin ti…**

A veces sufría noches de insomnio ya que por más que se esforzaba en dormir, sin padecer pesadillas en las cuales veía a Inuyasha en aquella cama con Kikyo y la escuchaba repetirle esas crueles palabras **"Yo le di lo que tú tanto le negaste"**, siempre terminaban despertándola de golpe mientras sentía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras lo llamaba en débiles susurros, pidiendo que regresara…

**Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes,**

**Sin el último beso, me robaste el aliento.**

**Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre,**

**Si en el último abrazo, aún me pierdo despacio.**

Ni un solo instante dejo de recordar a su amado chico de ojos dorados, ese último abrazo lleno de calor, aquel último beso lleno de amor y pasión que la llevaba al cielo en un instante sabía bien que no había medicina alguna que le aliviara ese gran dolor en su herido corazón, que aunque se dio una oportunidad de volver a amar aceptando los sentimientos de Houyo el dueño de su amor y corazón siempre seria Inuyasha…

**No encuentro aún algún antídoto,**

**Para entender que todo terminó.**

**Intento salir de la soledad,**

**Darle al destino una oportunidad.**

**Más vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti.**

**No soy nada sin ti…**

-No puedo olvidarte… Inuyasha…-susurró Aome casi para sí misma.

A pesar de que la joven de ojos chocolate, pronunció esas palabras en voz baja casi para sí misma, Akari las pudo entender claramente.

-Aome tú… Aún amas a Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Akari directamente.

Todas mostraron algo de sorpresa, al escuchar lo que Akari le había preguntado a excepción de Rin ya que ella sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta, aun así se quedó callada, igual que las demás para escuchar lo que respondería.

-Akari… yo…-respondió Aome nerviosa pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se le quebró la voz.

En ese instante Aome, ya no pudo disimular ni contener más el dolor, que sentía por todos aquellos momentos, besos, y caricias que había vivido con Inuyasha, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, como gotas de lluvia sin detenerse rodando por sus mejillas.

-Si… Aún amo a Inuyasha… lo amo más que antes…-admitió Aome llorando.

Esa tarde estuvo llena de recuerdos, risas, sueños, anécdotas, momentos, diversión, juegos, y alegría pero sobre todo de confesiones…


	61. Sacrificios De Gratitud

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo**** 61**___**Sacrificios De Gratitud**_

En ese momento Sango abrazo fuertemente a la joven de cabellos azabache, y dejo que terminara de llorar en su regazo, cuando se tranquilizó un poco seco sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda, suspiro levente y miro a sus amigas con una sonrisa aún algo triste.

-Lo siento, Aome.-se disculpó Akari tocándole el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Akari.-aseguró Aome tomando su mano.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Ayame.

-Si.-respondió Aome.

-Hiciste bien, en liberarte.- dijo Sango suspirando.

-No te hacía nada bien, seguir callándolo.-comentó Rin aliviada.

-Lo sé gracias, a todas.-respondió Aome sonriendo un poco.

-Aome si aún amas a Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no terminas con Houyo?-preguntó Akari intrigada.

Esa nueva pregunta tan acertada nuevamente departe de Akari, provoco de nuevo el silencio, y que la mirada de Aome volviera a tornarse melancólica, pero sin que brotaran sus lágrimas, solo sonrió tristemente.

-Por qué le debo mucho a Houyo, por todo el amor que me ha dado.-respondió Aome resignada.

-Pero si no lo amas, no podrás ser feliz no es justo.-insistió Akari seria.

-Tampoco es justo que lo lastime, por un amor que ya no puede ser…-objeto Aome con voz triste.

Al escuchar esas palabras Akari y las demás se quedaron calladas, y atónitas por lo que había dicho, ya que aunque sabían del gran espíritu de sacrificio que tenía, el quedarse junto a alguien que no amaba, aunque fuera para no lastimarlo era demasiado. A pesar de que intentaron convencerla de que reflexionara, sobre su actitud, ella siguió firme en su decisión.

Finalmente la noche se hizo presente, así que todas las chicas se marcharon para descansar. Al llegar a casa Akari fue recibida por Satzuki que en seguida le preguntó si deseaba cenar algo, ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y después se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-preguntó Akari a Inuyasha.

-Ya se, durmieron.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Bueno entonces, yo también me voy a dormir Buenas noches.- dijo Akari a punto de subir las escaleras.

-Espera, Akari…-pidió Inuyasha.

-¿Si hermanito dime?-preguntó Akari sentándose a su lado, en el gran sofá de piel blanco que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Inuyasha se quedó callado unos segundos, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta provocado por los nervios, debido a la respuesta que le podría dar Akari.

-¿Qué te dijo Aome hoy en la tarde… cuando estuviste en su casa?-preguntó finalmente Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Pues me conto sobre su vida, el tiempo que vivió en Hon-Kong.-respondió Akari.

-¿Y no te conto nada sobre su… novio Houyo?-preguntó Inuyasha de nuevo e hizo una mueca de desagrado al mencionar su nombre.

-Si dijo que su noviazgo, había sido… lindo.-respondió Akari suspirando.

-Ah, ya veo.-mencionó Inuyasha con mirada triste.

-Bueno hermanito, ya me voy a dormir Buenas noches.- dijo Akari levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Esa noche Inuyasha no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, debido a las palabras de Akari estuvo dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Sueño de Inuyasha_

El joven de cabellos plateados, ve a lo lejos una hermosa niña de unos tres años de tez blanca como la nieve, largo cabello negro y ojos chocolate dorado, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido amplio rosa con detalles lilas, un listón que hacia juego formaba un moño mostrando un pequeño copete y unos pequeños zapatos de charol. Estaba jugando con una pelota roja y una sonrisa angelical iluminaba su bella carita, entonces la pelota rueda hasta sus pies e Inuyasha la toma, en ese momento la pequeña niña se le acerca.

-Hola, pequeña.-saludo Inuyasha poniéndose a su estatura con la pelota en las manos.

-Hola.-respondió la pequeña con esa sonrisa angelical.

-¿Esta pelota es tuya verdad?-preguntó Inuyasha mostrándole la pelota.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió la pequeña tomando la pelota.

En ese momento Inuyasha escucho una voz muy dulce, que conocía perfectamente en cualquier lugar, sin importar cuán lejos estuviera.

-¡Minako! ¿Dónde estás?-gritó la dulce voz algo preocupada.

La pequeña dejo caer la pelota, y corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella angelical voz, una sombra de estatura media alzo dulcemente a la hermosa niña en brazos, ella a su vez se abrazó a la figura colocando sus pequeñas manitas, alrededor de su cuello.

A pesar de que Inuyasha no podía ver quien era aquella figura que estaba oculta entre las sombras, debido a que los escasos rayos de luz de la luna que hace un momento habían iluminado el dulce rostro de aquella hermosa pequeña, habían sido ocultados por las nubes aun así podía afirmar con total seguridad, que se trataba de su bella princesa.

-¿Por qué no me contestabas pequeña?-preguntó la dulce voz con serenidad.

-Perdón mami, estaba jugando.-se excusó la pequeña.

En ese momento el cielo se despejo, y los rayos de luz plateada de la luna bañaron todo el jardín, desvaneciendo por completo toda la oscuridad tal como su corazón lo sentía la figura a la que se abrazaba Minako. Era Aome su dulce princesa, su rostro lucia como el de un ángel, su mirada era tierna reflejaba un brillo encantador, que expresaba, ¿Melancolía?

Iba vestida con un vestido color lila pálido, que dejaba ver sus hombros, tenía las mangas hechas de seda transparente que caían hasta un poco debajo del codo, sin cubrir sus delicadas manos tenía un escote que dejaba admirar perfectamente el nacimiento de sus exquisitos pechos; donde terminaba el escote caía en corte semicircular, acentuando más su pequeña y escultural cintura, con un bordado hecho de encaje, su largo cabello azabache caía como una cascada de seda, tras sus pequeños hombros.

-Ao… Aome, estas bellísima…-musitó Inuyasha nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome con esa sonrisa angelical pero su mirada era triste.

-Aquí estabas, mi pequeña.-se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente de un lugar del jardín que aún permanecía un poco sombrío.

-¿Quién eres? Sal a la luz.-exigió Inuyasha con voz seria.

Entonces la figura salió a la luz y se materializo aquella voz era la de Houyo, su rival la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, por haberse interpuesto en su camino cuando volvió a ver a su amada princesa, después de cuatro años de ausencia.

-¡Papi!-llamó Minako muy contenta y salto a sus brazos.

-¿Te llamó… papi?-preguntó Inuyasha titubeando sorprendido.

-Así es Minako es hija mía, y de Aome.-respondió Houyo con la pequeña en brazos.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-gritó Inuyasha muy molesto.

-Pues es verdad Inuyasha Minako es mi hija, y Aome es mi esposa.- dijo Houyo sonriendo burlonamente, y después agrego.-Vámonos, querida.-rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Si…-respondió Aome con voz resignada.

-No te vayas con él, por favor…-pidió Inuyasha con voz dulce.

La bella joven de largo cabello azabache, solamente lo miro con melancolía en sus ojos podía leerse claramente la frase; **"Perdóname, por favor mi amor…"** En ese instante todo fue cubierto nuevamente por la oscuridad completamente, y la figura de Aome desapareció dejando a Inuyasha, en una soledad absoluta.

_Fin del sueño_

-¡No Aome!-gritó Inuyasha despertándose algo agitado.

El chico de ojos dorados como miel, busco a tientas su despertador después de un rato lo encontró y encendió la lámpara de su buro, en el reloj eran las 4:00 de la mañana aún faltaba una hora para que amaneciera. Pero aun así Inuyasha no pudo volver a dormirse ya que apenas cerraba los ojos, venía a su mente la imagen de su amada princesa abrazada por Houyo, para después desaparecer, en la oscuridad.

Era una mañana típica en casa de la familia Higurashi ambas chicas terminaron de arreglarse, y bajaron al comedor.

-Buenos días.- dijo Sukiomi gentilmente.

-Buenos días.-respondieron Aome y Rin.

-Aome… ¿Por qué tienes ojeras?-preguntó Sukiomi con preocupación en la voz.

-Es que… me quede estudiando un libro, que me presto mi jefe.-respondió Aome algo dudosa.

-Ya veo.- dijo Sukiomi no muy convencida.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, al terminar Rin y Aome se levantaron de la mesa colocaron sus platos en el fregadero, tomaron sus bolsas, suéteres, celulares, y salieron hacia el hospital. Durante todo el camino ninguna de las dos hablo, ya que aún recordaban todo lo que les habían contado a sus amigas, de toda la vida los sentimientos que habían dejado salir una vez más; pero que por gratitud, debían callar.

-Buenos días, Aome.-saludo Nayumi feliz.

-Buenos días, Nayumi.-respondió Aome algo distraída.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo Aome?-preguntó Nayumi algo preocupada.

-No, no es nada malo Nayumi solo estoy algo cansada.-respondió Aome tratando de disimular.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Nayumi nuevamente con insistencia.

-Si segura, Nayumi.-respondió Aome aparentando tranquilidad.

Al parecer la pequeña Rin tenía su mente en otro lado, mejor dicho en otra persona anhelaba esperaba ver a Sesshomaru a su Sesshy aunque solo fuese un momento…

-Rin… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Natsumy.

-Eh… si estoy bien.-respondió Rin saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que esas medicinas, no van ahí.-señaló Natsumy.

Sin haberse percatado debido a que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Rin estaba colocando las medicinas controladas, entre las muestras que los doctores les regalaban a los pacientes, sin necesidad de tener receta médica.

-Oh… es verdad, lo lamento.-se disculpó Rin.

Esa mañana Rin y Aome estaban siendo más distraídas de lo habitual, en sus deberes y la razón además de su falta de sueño, era por que deseaban ver a sus amados ojidorados, parecía que ese día terminaría de manera común, como normalmente ocurría.

-Aome…-llamó Nayumi.

-Sí, dime.- dijo Aome.

-¿Le llevarías estos documentos al doctor Taisho por mí? Es que debo irme, me surgió una emergencia.-preguntó Nayumi dándole una carpeta amarilla.

-Si claro yo se los llevo, vete tranquila.-respondió Aome tomando la carpeta.

-Gracias.-agradeció Nayumi saliendo del consultorio.

Cuando Nayumi se fue, la chica de ojos chocolate camino por aquel largo pasillo que conocía perfectamente, dio vuelta a la izquierda y se detuvo frente a la quinta puerta.

-Aquí le mandan estos documentos, doctor Taisho.-explico Aome entrando y colocando la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias, señorita Higurashi.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ahora si… me disculpa debo irme, a terminar mi turno…-musitó Aome tratando de mantener su indiferencia ante esa sonrisa.

-Espera…-pidió Inuyasha con voz dulce, levantándose del escritorio y acercándose a ella.

La muchacha de cabello azabache intento salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondían el único movimiento que podían hacer era retroceder, y así lo hicieron hasta toparse con la pared, pero aun así no podía reaccionar, parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada por aquellos hermosos ojos de oro fundido.

-Inuyasha… que estas…-musitó Aome sin despegar su mirada de él, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

En ese momento Inuyasha la tomo del brazo, y la halo hacia él entonces finalmente Aome, salió del "trance" En el que la habían dejado aquellos ojos de dorada miel que le encantaban, e intento salir corriendo de ahí como se lo decía la razón, pero era tarde ya que una vez más estaba rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos, y aunque su subconsciente le decía que no era correcto, su corazón nuevamente se sentía feliz, como nunca antes.

-Esto no…-objeto Aome oponiéndose tratando de zafarse de su agarre, y una vez más no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Inuyasha deposito un tierno piquito en sus labios.

En ese instante con ese simple rose de sus labios, la bella joven de largo cabello de ébano se olvidó de todo, ¿Dónde estaba su promesa de fidelidad? Ya no existía solamente estaban ella y el muchacho de cabellos plateados que tanto amaba desde que tenía 15 años, le correspondió sin despegarse de sus labios rodeo su cuello con sus manos atrayéndolo más hacia ella, profundizando aquel beso tan dulce, entonces Inuyasha bajo sus manos hacia la pequeña cintura de Aome, recorriéndola lentamente provocando que ella temblara. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el sofá de cuero blanco, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del escritorio, lentamente empezó a recostarla por dentro maldijo la necesidad de respirar y se despegó de sus suaves labios.

-Esto no de… Inuyasha…-mustió Aome al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa princesa…?-preguntó Inuyasha con voz cálida, lamiendo un rastro de su suave piel, comenzando después a desabrochar de a poco su blusa blanca.

Eso provoco que ella gimiera levemente, su cuerpo ardía llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa Inuyasha, afortunadamente ya era el final de la jornada de aquel día, por esa razón no llevaba puesta ya su bata solamente tenía puesta su camisa azul claro, entonces comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a los botones; comenzó a desabrocharlos uno, a uno el sentir esas suaves manos recorrer su piel ahora descubierta, era algo demasiado extaciante, para Inuyasha.

-Te extrañe tanto… tanto… Aome…-mustió Inuyasha sintiendo sus suaves labios, bajar por su cuello dejando escapar su dulce aliento.

Parecía como si estuvieran atrapados en un mundo, donde solo existían los dos sus corazones latían intensamente, casi parecía que iban a estallar estaban a punto de pertenecerse el uno al otro, después de cuatro años de estar separados. Pero en ese momento se escuchó la melodía de Kiss The Rain, así que Aome se separó de Inuyasha arreglo su blusa, y tomo su celular era un mensaje de texto.

**Hola gatita,**

**Espero que no estés muy cansada,**

**Te tengo una sorpresa, muy especial**

**Pasare por ti a las 8:30, estoy ansioso por verte**

**Te amo…**

**Atte:**

**Houyo**

Cuando termino de leerlo, sintió una gran culpabilidad ya que no amaba a Houyo, pero si le tenía gran cariño.

-Me tengo, que ir…-mencionó Aome sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué princesa…?-preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido.

-Por qué es lo correcto, lo que paso hoy nunca debió suceder.-después de pronunciar esas dolorosas y falsas palabras Aome, tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo de ahí.

En pocos minutos llego a su casa, después de avisarle a Sukiomi que Rin llegaría tarde pues debía terminar algo que le había pedido Izayoi. Subió a su habitación se quitó el uniforme. Y saco de su closet un lindo vestido de noche color uva estilo straple, que dejaba descubierta su espalda y el nacimiento de sus perfectos pechos, uso una ligera sombra en sus ojos, maquillo sus mejillas con algo de rubor pinto sus labios con su usual brillo rosado, se calzo unas zapatillas negras, y aliso su largo cabello azabache. Lucia realmente linda, pero sus ojos mostraban gran tristeza, se miró en el espejo un momento, antes de salir de su habitación cerro los ojos suspiro profundamente, y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, tomo su bolsa y abrigo que reposaban sobre la cama después bajo a la sala.

-Gatita estas… hermosa.-Halago Houyo recorriéndola con la mirada, mientras la veía bajar las escaleras con suma gracia.

-Gracias…-respondió Aome levemente sonrojada, y después preguntó -¿Nos vamos ya?- Aún con una mano en el pasamanos de madera, y los pies en el último escalón.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Houyo tomando su mano.

-Quizás regrese tarde, mamá.-aviso Aome antes de salir.

-Está bien, diviértanse.- dijo Sukiomi desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondieron unísonos alejándose.

En poco tiempo llegaron a uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de Tokio, un gran letrero iluminado con luz violeta y azul indicaba su nombre **"Okashani"**.

-Buenas noches, ¿Tienen reservación?-preguntó el gerente muy amablemente.

-Si tengo una reservación, a nombre de Houyo Hamasaki.-respondió Houyo.

-Ah si ya está lista su mesa, por aquí.-indicó el gerente.

El hombre de tez bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro, los guio atreves de un largo pasillo forrado de alfombra verde esmeralda, hasta una pequeña mesa para dos adornada con velas, en el centro había dos copas de cristal y varios pétalos de rosas alrededor era un ambiente encantador.

-Siéntate por favor, gatita.-pidió Houyo sacando la silla.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome sentándose, y colocando su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla.

-En un momento, les traerán el menú.- dijo el gerente y después se retiró.

-Gracias.-respondieron unísonos.

A los minutos de que el gerente se fue, apareció el mesero un chico alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro, y ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Hoshiomi, y los atenderé esta noche.- dijo el chico entregándoles un menú a cada uno.

-Yo quiero tallarines, y camarones en salsa agridulce por favor.- dijo Aome.

-Y yo quiero, croquetas de cangrejo por favor.- dijo Houyo.

-Muy bien en un momento, les traeré su orden.-respondió Hoshiomi llevándose los menús.

Al poco rato regreso Hoshiomi con las órdenes, las coloco delante de cada uno, y después se fue. Durante la cena la chica de cabellos azabaches estuvo muy callada ausente como si su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón… estuvieran en otro lugar.

-Gatita…-llamó Houyo.

-¿Si Houyo?-preguntó Aome saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Hay algo muy especial, que quiero preguntarte.-comenzó Houyo tomando su mano.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó Houyo sonriendo y abriendo una pequeña cajita de seda roja, que tenía un anillo de oro con un pequeño zafiro plateado.

-Yo…-titubeo Aome sorprendida.

-¿Si gatita?-preguntó Houyo ilusionado.

La inesperada propuesta de matrimonio de Houyo, la tomo totalmente desprevenida, su corazón quería responderle que no aceptaba ya que a pesar de los años que habían sido novios mientras vivió en Hon-Kong. Por más que lo intento no pudo enamorarse de él y mucho menos amarlo, pero la razón le decía que no podía lastimarlo, así que después de un momento de silencio que pareció eterno.

-Si Houyo, acepto… casarme contigo.-respondió Aome con un punto casi inaudible, de resignación en la voz dándole su mano, para que le colocara el anillo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, gatita.- musitó Houyo colocándole el anillo en la mano izquierda, besándola dulcemente.

Aome, correspondió aquel dulce beso sin sentir ni la más mínima chispa de amor y deseo, ya que con ese beso renunciaba a volver sentir esas caricias que la estremecían, esos besos que quemaban su boca y su piel, que solamente aquel atractivo muchacho de cabellos plateados provocaba en ella; lo que la empujo a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Houyo, no fue amor, ni siquiera cariño tan solo fueron sacrificios de gratitud…


	62. Dulces Mentiras Y Sentimientos Prohibido

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. Pero al menos nuestras protagonistas ya han vuelto a Tokio.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 62** _**Dulces Mentiras Y **__**Sentimientos Prohibidos**_

Esa noche transcurrió como un suspiro para Houyo, ya que estaba muy feliz en cambio para Aome fue eterna, ya que por dentro su corazón estaba llorando lágrimas de dolor por haber renunciado a su verdadero amor, aun así termino de cenar con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que al menos tenía el consuelo de que le retribuiría, todo lo que le debía a Houyo.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, gatita.-aseguró Houyo tomando su mano.

-Yo también me siento, muy feliz Houyo.-mintió Aome sonriendo dulcemente.

Después de que salieron del restaurante fueron al parque un rato, al llegar se sentaron en una de las bancas, durante un rato ninguno de los dos hablo ella estaba perdida en su mundo, recordaba a su amado ojidorado.

-Gatita…-llamó Houyo.

-…-no respondió.

-Gatita…-volvió a llamar Houyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh sí, ¿Qué pasa Houyo?- dijo Aome sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó Houyo algo preocupado.

-No solo estoy algo cansada, es todo.-respondió Aome sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces, te llevare a casa.-ofreció Houyo mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Aome agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.-respondió Houyo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambos se fueron a la casa de Aome, durante todo el camino Houyo la llevo abrazada de la cintura, pero ella volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos su mirada reflejaba nostalgia y tristeza, pues al casarse con Houyo firmaría su sentencia de infelicidad eterna, pues su corazón estaría inmerso para siempre en la tristeza, jamás conocería ni sentiría lo que es la verdadera pasión, y entrega en cuerpo y alma al ser amado, a su alma gemela, ya que lo sacrificaría por gratitud, solamente.

-Ya llegamos.-informó Houyo.

-Gracias.- dijo Aome sonriendo tiernamente.

-De nada gatita, descansa.-pidió Houyo tomando su mentón, y besándola dulcemente.

-Sí, tú también.-respondió Aome al despegarse de sus labios, y después entro a su casa.

Como ya era tarde todos estaban durmiendo, así que la joven cerró la puerta con la mayor suavidad posible, se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y subió a su habitación. Al entrar se quitó su vestido, y se vistió con un sensual camisón de seda rosa, quito los cojines que estaban sobre el edredón lavanda que cubría la cama, y después quito este para meterse bajo las sabanas; dejo caer su larga y sedosa cabellera sobre la suave almohada de plumas, quedándose profundamente dormida.

_Sueño de Aome_

La chica de largo cabello color del ébano va caminando por la acera, cubierta con un paraguas ya que es una noche de tormenta, así que la luna esta oculta por las nubes, la oscuridad era iluminada fugaces momentos por los relámpagos, aun así sigue tranquila su camino.

De pronto se percata de que alguien la sigue, así que voltea rápidamente para ver de quien se trata, pero debido a la fuerte lluvia y a la escasa luz que proporcionaban los violentos relámpagos, no pudo ver el rostro de aquella figura que la seguía cada vez más de prisa.

-No importa que corras, no podrás escapar de mi.-pronunció una voz masculina.

Aome no le prestó atención y empezó a correr por la acera esta vez más rápido, debido a sus nervios pero tal parecía que entre más rápido corría, aquella figura oculta por la oscuridad y la fuerte lluvia, se acercaba más, y más a ella.

La muchacha de ojos chocolate se encontró en un callejón sin salida, por más que quisiera seguir corriendo no podría hacerlo más, ya que se encontraba atrapada contra la pared la oscuridad y la lluvia dificultaban su visión, además se encontraba demasiado aturdida y agitada como para poder pensar con claridad a quien pertenecía aquella voz que le causaba, ¿Miedo? O quizás ¿Terror? Estaba temblando como una hoja.

-Al fin ya no podrás, correr más.-pronunció victorioso.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, aquella sombra la tomo por los hombros, ella intento alejarlo, defenderse pero fue inútil ya que con un movimiento rápido capturo sus muñecas aprisionándolas contra la pared del callejón.

-Por favor, déjame… ir…-pidió Aome como suplica.

-No, lo hare.- dijo firmemente la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres… de mí…?-preguntó Aome a punto de llorar, por el miedo que sentía.

-A ti lo que quiero, es a ti.-respondió con un toque de maldad y perversión en la voz, hizo una pausa y agrego.- tú me obligaste, a actuar así.

Esas palabras la sorprendieron y la atemorizaron más de lo que estaba, debido a la presión que hacían esas heladas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, encima de su blusa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a que su respiración era irregular, ya que estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia, que seguía cayendo sin parar.

-¿De qué… estás hablando…?-preguntó Aome con la voz temblorosa.

Esta vez aquel individuo desconocido no respondió, en vez de eso acerco sus labios a su delicado cuello, recorriéndolo con fervor, llevo una de sus frías y rudas manos a una de sus suaves piernas rompiendo a su paso las medias transparentes, y la pequeña falda que le impedía llegar a su virgen intimidad, al tener una de sus manos libres intento con toda su fuerza, alejarlo zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil ya que eso aumento su furia, y la pego más contra la pared del callejón, usando su fuerte cuerpo.

-No… no… ¡Suéltame!-gritó Aome llorando.

_Fin del sueño_

-¡No me toques!-gritó Aome despertando asustada.

Aome se despertó bañada en sudor, se sentó en su cama colocándose una mano en el pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, intento tranquilizarse respirando lentamente, después de un momento sus latidos se regularizaron, así que busco a tientas la lámpara en su buro, cuando finalmente la encontró la encendió las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no sé percato de ello, hasta que sintió su cuello húmedo.

-Buenos días.-saludo Aome entrando al comedor, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Buenos días.-respondieron Sukiomi y Karin.

-¿Te sientes mal hermanita?-preguntó Rin al notar que su rostro estaba más pálido, que su color habitual.

-Es cierto, estas muy pálida.-coincidió Sukiomi.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, se fueron los tres juntos a su trabajo en el camino se encontraron con Sango, y Ayame que para sorpresa de Aome y de Rin, ambas habían logrado cumplir su sueño profesional. Sango era una reconocida Psicóloga, y Ayame era una gran Veterinaria ambas tenían su consultorio, y clínica muy cerca del hospital, así que se fueron juntos todo el camino, el único que se separó del grupo fue Karin, ya que la compañía **"Sugishiro"** quedaba en otra dirección.

-Bueno hasta aquí, las acompaño yo chicas.- dijo Karin.

-Si gracias Karin, nos vemos luego.-respondieron unísonas.

-Adiós.- dijo Karin y después empezó a caminar, en otra dirección distinta.

Las chicas continuaron caminando un poco más, hasta que casi llegaron al hospital.

-Nos vemos.-dijeron Sango y Ayame.

-Si.-respondieron Rin y Aome.

Cuando entraron al hospital hicieron lo habitual tomaron el elevador y al llegar al segundo piso cada una se dirigió a su área de trabajo, con la excepción de que esta vez estaban solas, ya que sus compañeras de turno se encontraban enfermas.

A pesar de no tener la ayuda de Nayumi, y Natsumy Rin y la joven de ojos chocolate se las arreglaron para cumplir con sus deberes sin problemas, ni complicaciones, hasta que llegó la hora de comer, ambas entraron a la enorme cafetería tomaron sus bandejas y se sirvieron lo de costumbre, cuando terminaron buscaron una mesa en la cual pudieran sentarse, pero aparentemente todas estaban ocupadas.

-Rin, Aome, por aquí.-se escuchó la voz de Akari, que les indicaba con una mano que se acercaran, a donde ella se encontraba.

-Gracias.-dijeron unísonas colocando sus respectivas bandejas, en la mesa donde Akari estaba sentada.

-De nada.-respondió Akari sonriendo.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo de la boda listo Akari?-preguntó Rin con curiosidad y entusiasmo en la voz.

-Si ya casi, está todo listo.-respondió Akari.

-Que bien.- dijo Aome hizo una pausa, y después agrego.-Si hay algo en lo que necesites o quieras que te ayude, lo hare encantada.

-Lo mismo, digo yo.-coincidió Rin.

-Gracias a las dos ahora que lo dicen la verdad es que necesito su ayuda, en el detalle más especial de la boda.-mencionó Akari con un tono de ilusión en la voz.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron al unisonó.

-Quisiera que me ayudaran a elegir, mi vestido de novia.-respondió Akari con gran alegría.

-Claro que sí, Akari.-dijeron unísonas emocionadas.

Así que esa tarde cuando terminaron sus turnos en el hospital, Rin y la chica de cabello azabache se fueron junto con Akari a la mansión Taisho, para ayudarla a escoger su vestido de novia, ya que después de todo ambas terminarían emparentando de cierta manera con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, cuando se realizara la boda de Karin con Akari, y si habían decidido comprometerse en matrimonio con Kohaku y Houyo por gratitud más que por amor; deberían de comenzar a ver a aquellos atractivos jóvenes de ojos dorados como oro líquido, simplemente como sus cuñados pero… muy en el fondo sabían que eso jamás podría suceder, ya que ellos habían sido y siempre serian, su único amor.

-Ya llegue.- dijo Akari entrando quitándose los zapatos, y colocándose las pantuflas que se encontraban en el enorme tapete hecho de lana azul.

-Bienvenida, señorita Akari.-respondió Mitzuki abriéndole la puerta.

-Gracias Mitzuki, ¿Dónde está mi mamá?-preguntó Akari.

-Aquí estoy, hija.-respondió Izayoi mientras bajaba las largas escaleras, hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Mamá invite a comer, a Rin, y a Aome.-informó Akari guiñándole el ojo a Izayoi, discretamente.

Ya que lo que Akari realmente pretendía al invitar esa tarde a Rin y a Aome a su casa, más que la ayudaran a escoger su vestido de novia, era reconciliarlas con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

-Que gusto me da, pero adelante pasen.-ofreció Izayoi sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias señora, Izayoi.-respondieron unísonas mientras se colocaban unos pares de pantuflas iguales a las que traía Akari, que estaban dispuestas para las visitas.

-De nada saben que esta es su casa, por favor Mitzuki avísales a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que ya vamos a comer, y tú Satzuki por favor pon dos sitios más en la mesa para Rin y Aome.-les indicó Izayoi.

-Sí, señora.-respondió Mitzuki.

Mientras Mitzuki subía a avisarles, Satzuki guio a Rin y a la muchacha de ojos chocolate al enorme comedor. Al entrar ambas se sorprendieron mucho, ya que no estaba como lo recordaban; la enorme mesa de fino caoba chocolate ya no estaba en su lugar había otra mesa igualmente grande pero hecha de delicado cristal, a su alrededor habían 10 sillas de madera fina forradas de piel canela, las paredes eran azul pálido con finos listeles de hermosas orquídeas blancas, a lo largo de ambas paredes había distintas pinturas con bellos paisajes y flores, en el centro de la mesa había un bello jarrón hecho de porcelana china, el cual contenía un gran ramo de orquídeas frescas, recién cortadas.

-Es más hermoso, de lo que recordaba.- dijo Aome.

-Es que mi papá quiso sorprender a mi mamá, y lo mando re decorar.-comentó Akari.

-La ama demasiado.- dijo Rin sonriendo y después le preguntó.- ¿Dónde está por cierto?

-Se quedó en hospital, tenía una cirugía.-respondió Akari.

-Si nuestro padre ama demasiado, a nuestra madre.-coincidieron un par de voces a sus espaldas.

-I… Inuyasha-tartamudeo Aome volteando lentamente, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de aquel atractivo chico de cabellos plateados, que llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir blanca, y un pantalón azul oscuro que marcaban su cuerpo bien formado, y lo hacían verse más atractivo de lo que era.

-Hola Aome, bienvenida.-saludo Inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sess… Sesshomaru-musitó Rin cuando lo vio entrar detrás de Inuyasha, llevaba puesta igualmente una camisa de vestir, pero de color azul y un pantalón negro, que lo hacían lucir realmente gallardo.

-Hola Rin, bienvenida.-saludo Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos, vamos a comer.-indicó Izayoi.

Después de eso Sesshomaru e Inuyasha les sacaron las sillas educadamente como todos unos caballeros, Rin y Aome se sonrojaron levemente ante ese gesto, ya que a pesar de los años que habían pasado sin estar a su lado no habían olvidado ninguno de aquellos detalles que tanto les gustaban, y tomaron asiento junto a ellos de manera muy delicada, tanto que parecían princesas.

Cuando terminaron de comer tanto Rin como Aome se levantaron de la mesa, con la misma delicadeza con la que se sentaron, y siguieron a Akari subiendo por la larga escalera hecha de caoba. Al llegar arriba caminaron por un largo pasillo cuyo piso era de azulejo crema perfectamente lustrado, a los lados había distintas puertas hechas de madera oscura, con perillas de oro.

-Adelante, chicas.- dijo Akari abriendo la puerta.

La habitación era muy grande y linda, había una gran cama con un edredón rosa pálido con encaje, una gran almohada de plumas muy esponjada cubierta por una funda de satín perla, y un par de pequeños cojines igualmente esponjados. Al lado derecho de la cama, había un pequeño buro con una lámpara de noche, y al lado izquierdo había un pequeño tocador hecho de madera con un gran espejo, junto a este había otra puerta de madera que era la del gran armario, lleno de toda clase de ropa realmente linda. A los pies de la cama había un gran ventanal, con cortinas perla con pequeños bordados, rosa. En la esquina derecha de la habitación, había una pequeña sala con un gran sofá de piel blanco, y un pequeño sillón reclinable y en el centro había una mesita de madera para el té, color chocolate.

-Gracias.-respondieron unísonas sentándose en el sofá.

-No tardo.-informó Akari.

Minutos después Akari regreso a la habitación con varias revistas de vestidos de novia, y comenzaron a hojearlas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-índico Akari.

-Permiso señorita Akari, aquí está el té y los bocadillos que pidió.- dijo Satzuki con una bandeja de plata en las manos.

-Gracias Satzuki, puedes retirarte.-indicó Akari tomando la bandeja.

-Sí, con permiso.-respondió Satzuki cerrando la puerta al salir.

Después de que Satzuki se fue, Akari regreso a la salita coloco la bandeja en el centro de la pequeña mesita, sirvió el té con cuidado, y coloco un bocadillo en los pequeños platos cuando terminaron siguieron hojeando las revistas durante un rato más, y comentando sobre algunos de los vestidos.

Sin embargo el plan de Akari no resulto, ya que se quedaron toda la tarde en la habitación riendo y recordando, hasta que anocheció.

-Vaya, que se hizo tarde.- dijo Aome mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaba la 10:30.

-Es cierto, debemos irnos.-coincidió Rin.

-Está bien, las acompaño a la puerta.- dijo Akari.

Dicho esto las tres salieron de la habitación, y bajaron la larga escalera de madera hacia la puerta de salida, estaban por irse cuando escucharon.

-Hijos por favor acompañen, a Rin y a Aome a casa.-pidió Izayoi gentilmente.

-Claro, mamá.-respondieron unísonos con una gran sonrisa.

-Suerte, hermanitos.-susurró Akari con voz casi inaudible.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los cuatro mencionó ni una sola palabra, no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el latir de sus corazones, que no deseaban otra cosa más que sentir los labios, que tanto amaban.

-Llegamos.-informaron unísonos tomando delicadamente sus manos, para ayudarlas a salir del coche.

-Gracias.- dijo Rin cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-De nada.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches…-contestó Aome.

Cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se fueron ambas entraron a su casa, y subieron directamente a sus cuartos, ya que no tenían apetito como para cenar, pues sentían un gran nudo en el estómago, por las mil emociones que habían vuelto a surgir dentro de ellas.

Rin entro a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se colocó una blusa de tirantes crema y unos shorts del mismo color, retiro el edredón con estampados de jazmines que cubría la cama. Se sentó en la orilla izquierda de esta, se quitó las pantuflas se metió bajo las sabanas, y encendió la lámpara de noche, para leer un poco de su libro favorito; sin embargo cuando abrió el cajón de su buro al ver la fotografía que conservaba de Sesshomaru, la tomo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, y la apretó con suavidad contra su pecho, dejando salir finas lágrimas, de sus ojos.

Perdóname Sesshy, mío…-pensó Rin en silencio y se deslizo bajo las sabanas, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

En cambio al entrar a su habitación Aome, igualmente se quitó la ropa y se vistió con un sensual camisón de seda verde que marcaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura, y resaltaba sus perfectos senos, se sentó frente a su tocador y cepillo su largo cabello. Una vez que termino apago todas las luces excepto la de su escritorio, ya que sentía una gran necesidad por escribir para así desahogar todo lo que estaba sintiendo su corazón, al no poder estar junto a su amado Inuyasha después de cuatro años de estar separados, abrió el pequeño cajón del lado derecho del escritorio saco una hoja blanca, un sobre, una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

**Inuyasha:**

**No sabes cómo quisiera abrirte mi alma cada vez que nos encontramos, que pudieras ver dentro de mí y poder decirte que en esos cuatro años en los que estuve lejos de ti, no hubo ni un solo momento, ni instante en el que no estuvieras presente, en mi alma, y corazón en el que no anhelara besarte, acariciarte… Ya que el verdadero amor solo lo conocí una vez en mi vida, cuando tenía 15 años fuiste tú quien me enseñó a besar, el que despertó mis primeras caricias, y el deseo en mi interior; Aún puedo recordar claramente nuestro primer beso, fue tal y como soñé que sería al sentir tus labios rozar mis labios, miles de mariposas inundaron mi estómago, y una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, fue maravilloso no sabes cómo extraño estar en tus brazos, todo lo que viví a tu lado me pareció un hermoso cuento de hadas, pero ese hermoso cuento jamás podrá realizarse, quiero que sepas que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, me habría quedado a tu lado…Ahora mi lugar es junto a Houyo, él me brindo su amor cuando más lastimada me encontraba, es por eso que me casare con él, para así devolverle de alguna forma todo lo que me ha dado, pero jamás lo podre amar, ya que todo mi corazón y amor siempre te pertenecerán solamente a ti, mi tierno y único príncipe…**

**Atte:**

**Tu dulce princesa, para siempre solo tuya Aome.**

Cuando termino de escribir la carta, doblo la hoja a la mitad la metió con gran delicadeza en el sobre y lo cerro con cuidado, después tomo su habitual labial rosa y retoco sus suaves labios con él, para después marcar suavemente un dulce beso, en el sello del sobre. Al terminar esto metió el sobre dentro del cajón de su escritorio, y cerro este con llave ya que sabía que el "Te amo", que le diría a Houyo por el resto de su vida al casarse con él, y todas las demostraciones de afecto que se esforzara por darle, jamás serian reales no serían más que dulces mentiras, y lo que había escrito en esa carta y encerrado para siempre en ese cajón, eran sus verdaderos sentimientos pero al estar comprometida con Houyo, se habían transformado en sentimientos prohibidos…


	63. La Boda De Akari Y Karin (Primera Parte)

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. **

**Este capítulo es uno de los más largos que hice en este fic aquí les traigo la primera parte.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 63** _**La Boda De Akari Y Karin (Primera Parte)**_

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, solamente faltaba una semana para la boda de Akari con Karin, estaba todo prácticamente listo solo faltaban los últimos detalles de los vestidos de las demás de honor, y los trajes para Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, como era de esperarse las demás de honor serian Aome, Rin, Sango, y Ayame por ser las mejores amigas de Akari, incluso para que no hubieran inconvenientes ni presiones, Inutashio e Izayoi que eran los jefes de las áreas de Pediatría y Enfermería del hospital, les dieron toda la semana libre, a Aome y a Rin.

Esa tarde en casa de los Higurashi, ambas azabaches estaban arreglándose para ir a recoger sus vestidos.

-Chicas, llego Akari.-llamó Sukiomi desde la sala.

-Ya vamos.-respondieron unísonas.

-¿Están listas?-les preguntó Akari al verlas al pie de la escalera.

-Si.-contestó Aome feliz.

-¿Y Sango y Ayame?-preguntó Rin extrañada al ver que aún no habían llegado.

-Siempre no pudieron, acompañarnos Rin.-respondió Akari tranquila.

Cuando salieron de la casa cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, recargados de una manera sumamente seductora en la puerta lateral de unos hermosos convertibles uno plata, y junto a este había otro exactamente igual, pero de color negro.

-Nos iremos en ambos ya que mis papás necesitaban la limosina hoy, y además en uno solo no cabríamos todos.- dijo Akari al notar sus miradas de perplejidad.

Una vez dicho esto ambos les ofrecieron sus manos cortésmente para ayudarlas a subir. Inuyasha y Aome se fueron solos en el convertible plateado, y Rin, Sesshomaru, y Akari se fueron en el convertible negro para dejarlos, "juntos" Akari se fue en el asiento trasero.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la enorme y lujosa boutique atravez de las vitrinas podían verse cientos de vestidos, hechos para toda clase de ocasiones desde una ocasión casual hasta para una boda. En la parte alta se podía observar un letrero dorado que indicaba el nombre del lugar **"Boutique Okami"**.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirles?-les preguntó amablemente una linda joven de piel apiñonada cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Soy Akari Taisho vengo a ver los últimos detalles y pruebas de los vestidos para mis demás de honor, y de los trajes para mis hermanos.-respondió Akari sonriendo.

-Ah sí por aquí señorita Taisho, la modista los está esperando.-indicó la muchacha guiándolos a la parte trasera de la boutique, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta.

-Aquí está la señorita Akari, señora Kaoru.- dijo la chica al entrar en la gran habitación cuyas paredes eran de color crema, y en estas había varios percheros de los cuales colgaban distintos vestidos muy hermosos, habían también varias mesas de fina madera en las cuales habían distintos tipos, y colores de telas.

-Que bien, ya los esperaba.-expresó una mujer de aproximadamente unos 35 años de largo cabello chocolate oscuro, piel apiñonada, y ojos color miel, que mostraban una gran gentileza.

-¿Ya está todo listo Kaoru?-preguntó Akari con entusiasmo en la voz.

-Si en un momento, se los muestro Akari.-respondió Kaoru sonriendo.

Dicho esto Kaoru paso por una pequeña puerta, que se encontraba en medio de las tres puertas de madera que había detrás de ella, y minutos después salió con un par de vestidos, realmente hermosos.

-Están preciosos, Kaoru.- dijo Akari con una gran sonrisa.

-Si están realmente hermosos, mucho más que en los dibujos que nos diseñó.-mencionaron ambas con gran alegría en la voz.

-Me alegra que les hayan gustado, pasen a probárselos entonces por favor, para ver esos detalles.-les indicó Kaoru con gran gentiliza y agrego.-los probadores son aquellas puertas.-señalando ambas puertas que se encontraban a los lados, de a la que había entrado, hace unos minutos.

La primera en salir de su probador fue Aome lucia realmente bellísima, su vestido era rosa pálido el cuello era corte "V", con un escote bastante provocativo pero a la vez elegante, dejando ver perfectamente sus bellos senos donde terminaba el escote había un delicado encaje de seda que marcaba su pequeña cintura, donde se unían ambas partes del escote, se formaba una figura como si fuera el capullo de una rosa, lo que hacía que el nacimiento de sus exquisitos pechos, resaltaran Aún más, cayendo en forma delicada dejando admirar también sus sensuales piernas, las mangas permitían ver sus pequeños hombros, y tenían un pequeño listón que caía delicadamente, formando un pequeño moño.

-Aome… te vez… exquisita…-musitó Inuyasha mirándola con deseo.

-Gra… Gracias… Inuyasha…-agradeció Aome el cumplido algo nerviosa por su mirada.

Minutos después Rin salió de su probador se veía realmente encantadora, su vestido también era rosa pálido pero el cuello era corte "U" donde terminaba el cuello se pegaba bastante a su pequeño abdomen y marcaba su delicada cintura, en el centro del pecho había la figura de un jazmín, bordado con lentejuela tornasol y chaquira dorada simulando los pistilos, caía delicadamente en corte semicircular, marcando sus curvas y dejando ver sus suaves piernas, las mangas dejaban ver sus hombros, perfectamente.

-Rin… te vez… bellísima…- dijo Sesshomaru seductoramente.

-Gra… Gracias… Sesshomaru…-musitó Rin algo sonrojada.

-Creo que no hay ningún detalle, fuera de lugar Kaoru.-mencionó Akari notando como las miraban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-Al parecer así es, Akari.-coincidió Kaoru.

-Gracias.-dijeron unísonas.

Una vez dicho esto ambas entraron de nuevo a los probadores se quitaron los vestidos colocándolos en los ganchos con gran cuidado, y se vistieron con la ropa que traían puesta, hace unos minutos.

-De nada me alegra que les hayan gustado.-respondió Kaoru entregándoles ambos vestidos en un par de cajas blancas.

-¿Y los trajes de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?-inquirieron algo extrañadas.

-Ah sus trajes, aún no están listos.-respondió Kaoru.

Una vez que les entregaron las cajas que contenían los vestidos que usarían para la boda, salieron de la boutique aunque no lo mencionaron en ningún momento la verdad era que tanto Rin como la chica de ojos chocolate, se morían de curiosidad por ver cómo serían los trajes que usarían Inuyasha y Sesshomaru en la boda. Pero como aún no estaban listos tendrían que esperar hasta ese entonces aunque incluso ese día los verían desde lejos, al asistir en compañía de Houyo y Kohaku.

Pero realmente los trajes de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya estaban más que listos, los habían entregado el mismo día que el vestido de Akari, pero ella le había pedido a Kaoru que dijera la "pequeña" mentira de que los trajes aún no estaban listos para así excusar la presencia de ambos, y no verse descubierta en su nuevo intento de reconciliarlos ya que no sé daría por vencida hasta lograr que volvieran a ser novios, y asistieran juntos a la boda.

El tiempo se fue demasiado pronto, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido y se podía observar en el cielo un precioso manto de estrellas que brillaban con gran esplendor, igualmente se podía observar la luna que en ese mes estaba en su fase menguante realmente hermosa; pero no tanto como cuando era luna llena, era una noche clara sin ninguna nube, por lo que sus rayos plateados podían iluminar perfectamente todo el lugar, bajo su luz el delicado rostro de Aome, lucía como el rostro de un ángel.

-Pareces una ninfa, de los bosques.-musitó Inuyasha acariciando su rostro.

-Inu… Inuyasha…-nombró Aome sonrojada.

-No he podido olvidar tus labios, recorriendo mi piel…-susurró Inuyasha con voz cálida junto a su oído tomando sus manos.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes… por favor…-pidió Aome sintiendo sus manos deslizarse hacia su cintura.

-Esa noche estabas… acalorada, ansiosa, deseosa… respondías a mis caricias.-continuo diciendo Inuyasha, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente, con la mano que tenía libre hasta sus tiernos labios.

-No… por favor Inuyasha… llévame a casa…-musitó Aome mientras sentía latir su corazón fuertemente.

-Está bien lo que desees, mi princesa.- dijo Inuyasha separándose de su cuerpo.

Algo lejos de ahí…

-Pareces un ángel, caído del cielo.-musitó Sesshomaru tomando sus pequeñas manos.

-Sess… Sesshomaru…-tartamudeo Rin observando sus ojos.

-Quiero sentirte, en mis brazos…- dijo Sesshomaru con voz dulce halándola suavemente hacia su cuerpo, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No lo hagas… por favor…-pidió Rin sintiendo como le acariciaba el cabello, provocando así que recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Extrañaba tanto, tenerte así…-susurró Sesshomaru tiernamente junto a su oído deslizando sus manos lentamente por su espalda.

-Por favor… basta Sesshomaru… debo volver a casa…-musitó Rin sintiendo su respiración entrecortada.

-De acuerdo lo que tú quieras, mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Ya no falta mucho, para que se rindan.-susurró Akari riendo levemente saliendo de unos frondosos arbustos, desde los cuales había observado atentamente y en silencio ambas escenas esperando que rindieran frutos, escabulléndose con cuidado de regreso al convertible negro de Sesshomaru.

Puesto que al llegar al parque con la excusa de que quería "dormir" un poco, Akari no los acompaño y se quedó en el coche tomando una siesta, pero si regresaban y no la veían ahí durmiendo, Rin y Aome sabrían que todo había sido una mentira para dejarlas solas con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y eso no era muy conveniente. Al llegar al coche abrió la puerta con suma suavidad, y se acomodó en el asiento trasero de piel negra, su cubrió con el abrigo que traía puesto, recargo su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos para simular mejor que estaba dormida, hasta que escucho que el coche arranco.

-¿Ya es hora de regresar a casa?-preguntó Akari frotándose los ojos.

-Sí, ya se hizo tarde.-respondió Rin.

Lo que paso hoy fue un gran avance, para su reconciliación.-pensó Akari sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru.

-¿Tuviste un sueño agradable Akari?-preguntó Rin al notar su sonrisa.

-Sí muy agradable, Rin.-respondió Akari.

En lo que pareció un suspiro llegaron a casa, Sesshomaru se estaciono detrás de Inuyasha mientras este ayudaba a salir del convertible plateado a la bella joven de cabello de ébano ofreciéndole su mano, después de eso ambos las acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa, pero ellas en vez de entrar en seguida se quedaron en el umbral mirándolos perdidas en sus ojos dorados, como si esperaran que dijeran o hicieran algo más.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa.-musitó Inuyasha con voz tierna junto a su oído, sonriéndole con la misma ternura con que solía hacerlo hace años.

-Buenas noches I…Inuyasha…-pronunció Aome con cierta dificultad debido a su sonrisa, y a que ella también deseaba llamarlo "mi príncipe".

-Buenas noches, mi niña.-susurró Sesshomaru suavemente junto a su oído, rosándolo levemente con sus labios y mirándola dulcemente como solamente él lo hacía.

-Buenas noches, Sess… Sesshomaru…-mencionó Rin algo nerviosa debido al rose de sus labios por su mirada, pero sobre todo porque ella también quería llamarlo "mi Sesshy".

Sin que se percataran Sukiomi observaba la tierna escena desde el interior de la casa atreves de la ventana, ya que aunque estaba de acuerdo con los compromisos matrimoniales de Aome y Rin, con Houyo, y Kohaku ya que eran buenos muchachos. Ella sabía perfectamente que nunca serian felices por completo, ya que sus almas gemelas eran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y aunque se resistieran el destino se encargaría de reunirlos nuevamente, así como los había rencontrado, después de tantos años.

Al salir del trance en el que las habían dejado las acciones que realizaron los ojidorados se despidieron de Akari, entraron a su casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudieron dormir plenamente, toda la noche sin pesadillas.

El resto de la semana transcurrió muy rápido, en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos finalmente había llegado el gran día para los Taisho, y para los Higurashi, la boda de sus hijos más pequeños Akari, y Karin. Todos se encontraban muy ocupados arreglándose, Aome estaba en su cuarto junto con Sango, Ayame, y Rin. Koga y Miroku estaban en el cuarto de Karin, que obviamente era el más nervioso de los tres.

-Karin tranquilízate, por favor.-pidió Koga poniéndose frente a él.

-No puedo calmarme Koga, hasta que escuche a Akari decir "acepto".-mencionó Karin algo inquieto marcando más la última palabra.

-Akari y tú han esperado mucho, este momento.-recordó Miroku.

-Tranquilo Karin todo saldrá muy bien, ya no te muevas.-pidió Sukiomi que había escuchado todo desde la puerta. Entro a su habitación, y le acomodo las solapas del saco que estaban salidas, al terminar lo miro un momento observando cada detalle del elegante traje color gris que llevaba puesto, y después agrego.-Te vez tan guapo como tu papá, el día de nuestra boda mi niño…

-Mamá… me apenas, frente a los chicos.- dijo Karin algo sonrojado.

-Solo digo, la verdad.-susurró Sukiomi junto a su oído abrazándolo.

Mientras en el cuarto de Aome ocurría algo parecido…

-Te vez preciosa, Rin.- dijo Ayame sonriendo.

-Tú también, Ayame.-mencionó Rin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Akari escogió un color realmente lindo, para nuestros vestidos.-comentó Sango.

-Si.-coincidieron unísonas.

Todas las chicas ya estaban listas por lo que se encontraban charlando en la pequeña salita de estar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, la única que Aún no estaba lista era Aome, ella se encontraba dentro del espacioso baño terminándose de arreglar.

Cuando salió todas las presentes se quedaron sorprendidas ya que sabían que ella poseía una gran belleza natural, pero esta vez se veía como nunca el vestido caía en forma delicada acentuando su pequeña cintura marcando sus prominentes curvas, al igual que sus perfectos pechos dejando ver a la perfección sus sensuales y largas piernas; sus encantadores ojos estaban pintados con una sombra rosa un poco más fuerte que el del vestido, su rostro estaba maquillado con una leve base, sus mejillas tenían algo de rubor, y sus dulces labios estaban perfectamente delineados, y pintados con su habitual labial rosa. Llevaba también unas zapatillas de cintas plateadas. Como detalle final de su cuello colgaba aquella sencilla cadenita que el ojidorado le regalo hace tanto tiempo atrás, y su larga cabellera del color del ébano, caía con gran elegancia tras sus pequeños hombros, en largos y perfectos rizos.

-Aome vas a encantar, a más de uno.- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Todos se quedaran boquiabiertos, al verte.-mencionó Ayame.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Rin.

-Ya basta, chicas.-pidió Aome ruborizada.

-Nos esperan abajo, ¿Vienes ya Aome?-preguntó Sango al pie de la escalera.

-Si en un momento voy solo tomo mi abrigo y mi bolso, pero adelántate tú Sango.-respondió Aome.

-Ok.- dijo Sango bajando las escaleras.

Cuando regreso a su habitación tomo su abrigo que estaba sobre la cama, y después su bolso que estaba sobre su tocador, pero cuando se colocó el abrigo bajo un brazo, y estaba por colgarse el bolso en el hombro sonó su celular. Así que volvió a dejar el bolso sobre el tocador y lo busco, cuando lo encontró vio que era un mensaje, de texto.

**Hola gatita,**

**Sé que seguramente me odiaras, por lo que te diré**

**Pero es que me surgió,**

**Un problema de trabajo en la empresa,**

**Y no podre acompañarte a la boda,**

**En verdad lo siento mucho… perdóname…**

**Te amo…**

**Atte:**

**Houyo**

Esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores cuando termino de leerlo, no sintió culpa alguna ni deseos de responderle como normalmente solía hacerlo, ni siquiera se sintió mal por ser otra ocasión especial para ella en la que su "prometido" la dejaba plantada, ya que no lo amaba así que solamente cerro el celular lo metió de nuevo dentro de su bolso, se lo colgó en un hombro y salió de la habitación soltando un enorme suspiro de pesar, antes de bajar con los demás ya que en esa ocasión tan importante, se encontraría sin compañía.

Al salir de la casa afuera ya se encontraba esperándolos la gran camioneta que había enviado Inutashio por petición de Akari, para llevarlos a la iglesia era realmente amplia y lujosa, los asientos eran de piel gris, todos cabían perfectamente. Durante todo el trayecto a la iglesia Karin se mostraba tranquilo, pero realmente estaba muy nervioso.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia toda la familia Taisho ya estaba ahí, a excepción de Akari obviamente que llegaría después en la gran limosina, todo lucia realmente lindo la alfombra roja desenrollada a lo largo del pasillo, donde esta terminaba se encontraba dispuesto un pequeño altar, y a los lados del pasillo se encontraban varios arreglos de tulipanes, con pequeños listones rosas.

-Hola, Izayoi.-saludo Sukiomi al bajar de la camioneta, ayudada por Karin.

-Hola, Sukiomi.-contestó Izayoi, con una sonrisa tierna.

Todas bajaron de la camioneta ayudadas por sus respectivas parejas, las últimas en bajar fueron Rin y Aome, cuando sus miradas se encontraron con las de los ojidorados ambas se quedaron atónitas al ver lo guapos que lucían con sus trajes.

Sesshomaru llevaba puesto un elegante traje gris, con botones de plata, y una corbata tono perla, su cabellera estaba peinada en una cola alta, y en el ojal del saco llevaba un pequeño jazmín. Mientras que Inuyasha portaba un traje negro con botones de oro, y una corbata color azul marino, su sedosa cabellera plateada estaba igualmente peinada en una cola alta, y en el ojal llevaba una pequeña rosa lila.

-Estas hermosa, mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru tiernamente.

-Gracias…-contestó Rin algo apenada.

-Estas espectacular, mi princesa.- dijo Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Gracias…-respondió Aome sonrojada.

Después de un momento de perderse en sus miradas de dorada miel ambas reaccionaron y se reunieron con sus amigas y familia, que ya se encontraban en las puertas de la iglesia, Sango, y Ayame ya tenían en sus manos las pequeñas canastas con los pétalos de flores que arrojarían cuando terminara la ceremonia, entonces al igual que ellas Rin y Aome tomaron el otro par de canastas que quedaban, y se acomodaron, en sus lugares.

-¿Dónde está Houyo Aome?-preguntó Sango al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Es cierto… ¿Dónde está Kohaku Rin?-preguntó Ayame al notar que tampoco estaba.

-No vendrá me mandó un mensaje, que tuvo un problema de trabajo.-respondió Aome tranquilamente.

-Tampoco vendrá me llamó antes de salir de casa, me dijo que también tiene pendientes de trabajo.-respondió Rin suspirando.


	64. La Boda De Akari y Karin (Segunda Parte)

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. **

**Este capítulo es uno de los más largos que hice en este fic aquí les traigo la segunda parte.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD.**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Aviso importante:**

**Debido a que estoy realizando un regalo muy especial necesitare dedicarle un tiempo por lo que dejare esta y mis otras creaciones en pausa hasta el día 26 de Julio ya que también me voy a la playa unos días así que no habrá más capis hasta mi vuelta.**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 64** _**La Boda De Akari Y Karin (Segunda Parte)**_

En ese momento llego una gran limosina frente a la iglesia, todos los invitados posaron sus miradas en Akari que tomada del brazo de Inutashio comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja, mientras Aome, Rin, Sango, y Ayame caminaban detrás de ella con gran delicadeza. Lucia realmente encantadora su vestido era blanco perla con pequeños tirantes, a lo largo del abdomen tenía un delicado bordado de seda que marcaba su cintura, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de azucenas blancas, su largo cabello plateado estaba perfectamente peinado en delicados caireles, y a través del delicado velo se podía observar su rostro que parecía el de una antigua y hermosa muñeca de porcelana, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al llegar junto a Karin.

-Karin te entrego a mi niña adorada y querida, amala y cuídala siempre.-pidió Inutashio.

-Lo prometo, señor.-respondió Karin tomando la mano de Akari.

La ceremonia transcurrió de manera muy armoniosa como se tenía pensado, todas las miradas de los invitados estaban puestas en Akari, a excepción de las de los ojidorados que observaban fijamente las siluetas de Aome y Rin, que se encontraban de espaldas a ellos.

-Karin Higurashi, ¿Aceptas a Akari Taisho como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el padre a Karin.

-Sí, acepto.-respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

-Akari Taisho, ¿Aceptas a Karin Higurashi como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el padre a Akari.

-Sí, acepto.-respondió Akari con gran alegría.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, Karin puedes besar a la novia.-pronunció el padre con una dulce sonrisa.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Karin levanto con gran cuidado el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Akari y la beso con dulzura, todos los invitados aplaudieron con gran alegría, mientras Rin, Aome, Sango, y Ayame empezaron a lanzarles los pétalos de flores, que contenían las cestas. Los recién casados salieron abrazados de la iglesia, a recibir las felicitaciones de sus familiares, y amigos.

-Muchas felicidades.- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho, por ti.-comentó Ayame mirándola con gran alegría.

-Felicidades, prima.-mencionó Rin riendo un poco.

-Bienvenida a la familia, cuñada.- dijo Aome feliz.

Cuando terminaron de recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares, los novios se fueron en la limosina dispuesta para ellos a la mansión Taisho, donde sería la recepción antes de que los recién casados, partieran a su luna de miel.

Al llegar Akari se quedó maravillada por la decoración, era tal y como había querido que fuera las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles rosa pálido al igual que las sillas, y a lo largo de las orillas estos tenían bordado un delicado encaje, y listones blancos atados en moños perfectos, los centros de mesa eran azucenas iguales a las de su ramo de novia pero estas estaban hechas de fina porcelana. En una de las esquinas del gran salón había tres mesas, en una de ellas estaban perfectamente acomodados todos los regalos de los invitados, en otra estaba el gran pastel de tres pisos con flores de betún, y en la última que era la central habían dos copas de cristal, y junto a esta había un contenedor con una botella de vino para los recién casados, así que Karin saco con delicadeza una de las dos sillas para que Akari se sentara, una vez que ella se sentó él tomo asiento a su lado en la otra silla.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches y Rin conversaban amenamente con sus amigas sobre cómo fue la boda y otras cosas. Todas las conversaciones cesaron de repente cuando todas las luces se apagaron, y solamente el centro de la pista de baile se ilumino, invitando así a que Akari y Karin bailaran su primer vals, como marido y mujer.

Cuando termino el vals los novios regresaron a su mesa, y empezó la música para que los invitados bailaran, al principio era algo movida pero aun así ni Aome ni Rin entraron a la pista de baile, en vez de eso siguieron platicando con sus amigas y los novios de estas, después de un rato la música cambio a lenta entonces Miroku y Koga sacaron a bailar a Sango, y a Ayame dejando a ambas muchachas solas en la mesa. Al percatarse de eso Akari, les hizo una señal a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, para que se acercaran a ellas.

-¿Me permites mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano delicadamente y mirándola con aquellos ojos de oro fundido que reflejaban una mezcla de ternura, y amor un intenso amor.

-Claro Inuyasha…-musitó Aome sonrojada tomando su mano, y caminando hacia la pista mostrándole una de aquellas miradas que solamente el chico de cabellos plateados le provocaba, al igual que una sonrisa realmente dulce.

-¿Bailarías conmigo mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru tomando su mano cortésmente, y mirándola con esos ojos ámbar, que a simple vista aparentaban una gran frialdad pero realmente muy en el fondo, poseían una dulzura única.

-Yo preferiría salir al jardín si no te importa, Sesshomaru…-respondió Rin mirándolo con gran inocencia tomando su mano, se encaminaron hacia el enorme jardín trasero de la mansión, donde no había invitados.

Al llegar al centro de la pista, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y después Aome coloco una de sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, él a su vez tomo su otra mano con una de las suyas, colocando la otra en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar, mirándose fijamente.

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir**

Parecía como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido, para ellos dos cuando comenzaron a bailar aquella canción tan suave, y tierna que parecía relatar lo que había sido su historia de amor, su destino mismo.

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

Inuyasha estaba completamente hechizado, por aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo habían cautivado hace años estando en preparatoria, observaba cada detalle de su dulce rostro, desde sus largas pestañas negras, su fina y pequeña nariz, su piel tan delicada, hasta sus tiernos labios, no había criatura más hermosa que ella.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

Ella a su vez estando en sus brazos, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, con su mirada chocolate fija en esos hermosos orbes de oro, desviándola solo un momento para observar esos labios tan deseables, que estaban tan cerca de su rostro.

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

En su corazón no existía nadie más solo aquella bella joven de ojos chocolate, su tierna y adorada princesa, la única a la que amaba la única que lo conocía mejor que nadie incluso mejor que él mismo, sabía entenderlo, apoyarlo, aconsejarlo, consentirlo, pero sobre todo amarlo.

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

Aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que jamás podría olvidarse de ese amor tan intenso que solamente aquel atractivo joven de cabellos plateados había despertado en su corazón, pues una vez que has encontrado a tu alma gemela, a tu otra mitad, no podrás desprenderte, u olvidarte de ella, y nadie más podrá complementarte, totalmente.

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

Los años que había pasado separado de ella, habían reafirmado lo que sintió en el mismo instante en el que la había conocido, solamente a su lado pertenecía, y si no estaba con ella, no podría estar nunca junto a alguna otra.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

Podía sentir la respiración el aliento de Inuyasha chocando con su rostro, filtrándose en sus labios deslizándose por su garganta, provocando así que perdiera la cabeza ya que estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de su boca.

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener su autocontrol, para no besarla con pasión, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil mantenerse firme, teniéndola tan cerca oliendo su exquisito perfume de rosas, que le encantaba.

**Esto es en verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Sé que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

En ese momento ella, rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha con ambos brazos él a su vez la pego más a su cuerpo, abrazándola delicadamente de su pequeña cintura, quedando así a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios tan suaves, no aguantado más la beso lentamente con mucha ternura, ella esta vez no lo rechazo se dejó llevar por ese beso tan tierno, y que tanto había estado deseando desde que volvieron a encontrarse profundizándolo más, tratando de alargarlo lo más posible, a pesar de la falta de aire mientras sentía latir su corazón desbocado, y deslizaba sus manos por los anchos hombros del ojidorado.

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

Cuando el aire estaba por terminársele Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros la necesidad de respirar, terminando aquel beso tan dulce, tan tierno, se despegó lentamente de sus labios pero sin despegarla de su cuerpo, la miro tiernamente.

-Te amo, Aome…-musitó Inuyasha acariciando su rostro lentamente.

-I… Inuyasha yo…- dijo Aome nerviosa.

-Rompe tu compromiso, con Houyo por favor…-suplicó Inuyasha dulcemente.

-Yo… lo pensare…-respondió Aome sonrojada.

-Está bien, princesa.- dijo Inuyasha acariciando su cabello.

-Pero…-mencionó Aome insegura.

-¿Si dime?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Aún necesito saber lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día, entre tú y Kikyo…-respondió Aome con un punto de dolor en la voz al mencionar aquel nombre.

-Te explicare lo que realmente paso aquel día, princesa.-prometió Inuyasha tomando sus manos.

En el cielo se podía observar una hermosa luna gracias a que no había nubes oscuras ni muy brumosas, que obstruyeran el paso de sus rayos plateados los cuales iluminaban por completo aquel bello jardín con una luz suave que le daba un aspecto intimo a aquel lugar lleno de preciosas flores, pero sobre todo de hermosos jazmines de cuyos pétalos se arrancaban pequeños destellos de sus pistilos dorados cubriendo el cielo con leves chispas brillantes.

-Es una noche, muy linda.-comentó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, muy linda.-coincidió Rin y después agrego.-gracias por sacarme, de la fiesta.

-No fue nada, me percaté de que no te sentías cómoda al igual que yo.- dijo Sesshomaru esbozando aquella media sonrisa, que sabía que tanto le gustaba a Rin.

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Rin, ya que según recordaba aquel gallardo caballero de mirada fría pero de dulce corazón, solía sentirse muy cómodo y ameno en las grandes y elegantes fiestas sociales, a las que habían asistido juntos.

-¿Y por qué no te sentías cómodo si tú estás acostumbrado a esta clase de fiestas o no es así?-preguntó Rin algo extrañada mirándolo de frente quedando recargada en la baranda de piedra gris en la que hace unos minutos estaba apoyada.

-Si es cierto me sentía cómodo en este tipo de fiestas, cuando tú estabas a mi lado.-respondió Sesshomaru tomando sus manos entre las suyas, y besándolas tiernamente.

Al sentir el calor de sus manos en las suyas, lo miro dulcemente perdiéndose de inmediato en su mirada de dorada miel, él a su vez miro fijamente aquellos tiernos y profundos ojos del color de la noche que tanto le gustaban, llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo; la pequeña Rin sintió como su corazón latía intensamente, al estar rodeada por esos brazos tan protectores en vez de negarse y deshacer ese abrazo, llevo sus manos al cuello de Sesshomaru encerrándose más en aquel abrazo tan cálido, al sentirla tan cerca tomo con gran dulzura, su tierno rostro entre sus manos, y beso con gran delicadeza sus dulces labios, esta vez no lo aparto se entregó a ese beso tan dulce, tornándolo apasionado, y profundizándolo poco, a poco mientras él iba deslizando sus grandes manos por su cintura.

-Te amo Rin…- dijo Sesshomaru con voz tierna al separarse de sus labios.

-Sesshomaru… yo…-musitó Rin inquieta.

-Termina con Kohaku, por favor...-pidió Sesshomaru tiernamente.

-Yo… lo considerare…-respondió Rin apenada.

-De acuerdo, mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru acariciando sus mejillas.

-Aunque…-comentó Rin dudosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sesshomaru intrigado.

-Antes necesito saber que ocurrió realmente aquel día, entre tú y Kagura…-respondió Rin con un punto de amargura en la voz al mencionar ese nombre.

-Comprendo te contare lo que en verdad paso, mi niña.-prometió Sesshomaru abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Después de tanto tiempo de no querer enfrentarse al miedo que les provocaba escuchar lo que realmente había sucedido cuatro años atrás, aquel día que había marcado sus vidas causándoles una herida que a pesar del tiempo no había logrado cicatrizar, ambas jóvenes decidieron por fin darles una oportunidad a aquellos ojidorados que tanto amaban, para que les explicaran sus versiones de aquella historia, que había quedado inconclusa y detenida.

Esa noche había sido maravillosa, para todos pero ya había llegado la hora de que terminara pues los novios debían irse al aeropuerto para partir a su luna de miel, que sería en Osaka.

-Se muy feliz, en tu matrimonio hija.-susurró Izayoi abrazándola tiernamente.

-Gracias mamá, te prometo que te llamare.- dijo Akari con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho, mi niña.-pidió Inutashio mirándola tiernamente.

-Si lo hare, papá.-respondió Akari mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Me siento muy feliz, por ti hijo.- dijo Sukiomi con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias por todo, mamá.- dijo Karin abrazándola.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermanito.-mencionó Aome con nostalgia en la voz.

-Igual yo, hermanita.-coincidió Karin.

-Cuídalo mucho, por favor Akari.-pidió Rin.

-Si lo hare, Rin.-respondió Akari tomando su brazo.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse de sus familias, ambos subieron a la limosina que los llevaría al aeropuerto estaba adornada de la manera tradicional con moños blancos, y un letrero en la parte trasera que decía **"Recién casados"** Akari espero a que el chofer arrancara, entonces bajo su ventanilla y saco su cabeza agitando su mano para despedirse de sus hermanos, que se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión junto con los demás invitados.

-¡Adiós chicos, suerte!-gritó Akari agitando una mano y guiñándoles un ojo.

-¡Adiós, hermanita!-gritaron unísonos sonriéndole mientras veían como se alejaba la limosina hasta salir de la mansión.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a irse, así que los sirvientes empezaron a recoger un poco el salón, mientras los pocos que quedaban conversaban amenamente, frente a la puerta principal de la casa.

-Todo salió, perfecto.-mencionó Sango sonriendo.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Ayame y agrego.-Aunque Aome también fue afortunada, esta noche.

-¿Yo por qué?-preguntó Aome extrañada ya que no entendía la razón del comentario de Ayame.

-Pues porque de todas tú fuiste la afortunada, que cacho el ramo de Akari.-respondió Sango señalándole el ramo de azucenas blancas que tenía en una de sus manos.

-Lo que significa, que tú serás la siguiente en casarse.-comentó Ayame con gran entusiasmo en la voz.

-Será una boda, bellísima.- dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Y qué tanto hablaban tú y Sesshomaru en el jardín Rin?-preguntó Ayame con curiosidad en la voz.

-Eh… Nada en especial, Ayame.-respondió Rin haciéndose la indiferente.

-Es verdad me sorprendió que aceptaras bailar con Inuyasha Aome-mencionó Sango con sorpresa en la voz.

-Hay… Acepte solo por cortesía, Sango.-mintió Aome inocentemente.


	65. Luna Se Enferma (Primera Parte)

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo espero lo disfruten.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Les repito el corazón continuara estrujándoseles mucho tiempo. **

**Este capítulo es otro de los más largos que hice en este fic aquí les traigo la primera parte.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto XD.**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más reciente.**

**Inevitable Destino**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 65** _**Luna Se Enferma **__**(Primera Parte)**_

Sango y Ayame se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas, solo quedaban la joven de largo cabello color del ébano, Rin, y Sukiomi en la mansión, por lo tanto Izayoi le pidió a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru que las llevaran a casa, pues ya era muy tarde para que se fueran solas, como la limosina no estaba se fueron en los deportivos de ambos como habían hecho en una ocasión pasada, de la misma manera Inuyasha y Aome se fueron en el deportivo color plateado, y Sesshomaru, Rin, y Sukiomi se fueron en el deportivo negro.

Al llegar a la casa la primera en bajar del deportivo negro fue Sukiomi ayudada por Sesshomaru, por lo tanto fue la primera en entrar, a pesar de que estaba haciendo frio Aome, y Rin se quedaron un momento en el umbral para despedirse, de los ojidorados.

-Gracias por esta noche tan dulce, mi príncipe… -pronunció Aome mirando esos cautivadores orbes de oro fundido perdiéndose en ellos un momento, pero después reacciono y quiso excusarse, ante lo que había dicho antes.-perdón quise decir, gracias Inuyasha…

-De nada, Aome…-respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esta noche fue muy agradable, Sesshy…- dijo Rin fijando su mirada profunda en esos encantadores ojos de dorada miel, como si no hubiera nadie más pero finalmente reacciono al percatarse de lo que había dicho, quiso retractarse.-lo lamento, quise decir Sesshomaru…

-Fue un placer, Rin…-contestó Sesshomaru tomando su mano y besándola cortésmente.

No había duda alguna de que esa noche tanto para la joven de cabello azabache, como para Rin había sido muy feliz, ya que por primera vez en años no habían tenido que fingir una sonrisa, o responder a un beso que no deseaban sentir, y eso fue por que estuvieron en compañía de su verdadero amor, a fin de cuentas en vez de sentirse mal por el "abandono" En el que las dejaron Houyo y Kohaku al no asistir con ellas a la boda, en su lugar ambas se sintieron agradecidas, por ello.

-Buenos días.-saludaron unísonas con una tierna sonrisa al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días.-respondió Sukiomi.

Ambas desayunaron tranquilamente y sin prisas ya que era temprano, además hacia bastante tiempo que no comían apropiadamente, debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones de trabajo pero sobre todo por su ánimo, al terminar recogieron sus platos los lavaron, tomaron sus bolsas, y se fueron al hospital.

Ese día fue más tranquilo de lo normal e incluso relajado, pero aun así ambas esperaban ansiosas la hora de salir a comer ya que se verían con los ojidorados, hicieron todos sus deberes con más alegría que la habitual, finalmente la hora de comer llego entonces la joven de cabello azabache y Rin se dirigieron a la cafetería, entraron tomaron sus bandejas, y caminaron hacia la mesa donde acostumbraban sentarse, estaban por comenzar a comer, cuando sonaron sus celulares.

**Hola gatita, espero**

**Que te hayas divertido, en**

**La boda de Karin, en verdad**

**Lamento mucho, no haber estado**

**Contigo por eso quiero compensarte,**

**Iré por ti, cuando termines tu turno**

**En el hospital,**

**Te amo.**

**Atte:**

**Houyo.**

Cuando termino de leerlo, comenzó a escribirle la respuesta:

**Hola Houyo, gracias**

**Si me divertí mucho, en**

**La boda de mi hermanito,**

**No te preocupes por eso, ya**

**Ok te veré, cuando termine**

**Mi turno,**

**Te quiero.**

**Atte:**

**Aome**

Al terminar de escribirlo se lo envió, y se dispuso a comer esperando ver a su amado príncipe.

**Hola pichoncita, sé que seguramente**

**Sigues molesta conmigo, por no**

**Haber estado contigo, en la**

**Boda de Karin, lo siento**

**Mucho no fue mí,**

**Intención por eso quiero,**

**Verte hoy,**

**Te amo.**

**Atte:**

**Kohaku.**

Igualmente al terminar de leerlo, Rin se dispuso a responderle:

**Hola Kohaku, no**

**No estoy enojada,**

**Contigo se muy**

**Bien, que no fue**

**Tu intención, así**

**Que no te sientas mal,**

**Está bien, te veo**

**Al terminar mi turno,**

**Te quiero.**

**Atte:**

**Rin.**

Una vez que se lo envió comenzó a comer, esperando ver también a su amado caballero.

A los minutos de haber enviado las respuestas, llegaron sus amados ojidorados con sus bandejas y se sentaron con ellas, el almuerzo fue tranquilo, aunque los cuatro se sentían muy felices de compartir esos sencillos momentos juntos, como cuando salían en aquellas tiernas citas, dobles.

-Quiero besarte, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Doctor… estamos en horas, de trabajo…-objeto Aome inquieta.

-Necesito, abrazarte.-susurró Sesshomaru dulcemente.

-Sabes que aquí, no se puede…-recordó Rin nerviosa.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, los ojidorados estaban felices de comer nuevamente en la compañía de las chicas que tanto amaban desde hace tanto tiempo, y aunque se morían de ganas por tomarlas en sus brazos para besarlas con ternura, y dulzura como lo habían hecho en la boda, de su hermana menor.

Aun así con un gran esfuerzo se contuvieron, y terminaron el almuerzo tranquilos, ellas también se morían de ganas por besarlos, pero sabían que aún no podían hacerlo, ya que para todo el hospital ambas estaban comprometidas en matrimonio, con Houyo y Kohaku al terminar de almorzar los cuatro salieron juntos de la cafetería, sin embargo se fueron por separado a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, para no despertar suspicacias, o algo parecido entre el personal del hospital.

Al terminar su turno la chica de ojos chocolate se dirigió a su casa como de costumbre en compañía de Rin, al llegar ambas subieron a sus cuartos para arreglarse, ya que se habían quedado de ver con sus "prometidos", en un parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras para de una vez terminar con esos compromisos, los cuales solamente habían aceptado por gratitud y no por amor, además de que últimamente ambas relaciones, no iban muy bien.

Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo al comedor para avisarle a su madre donde estaría, pero no la encontró se disponía a llamar a Rin para decirle que ya la esperaba, en la puerta cuando vio a su querida mascota Luna, echada debajo de una de las sillas del comedor, su expresión lucia algo decaída, lo cual la preocupo.

-Luna…-llamó Aome.

Al escuchar su voz, Luna se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, y camino arrastrando un poco las patas traseras, obedeciendo al llamado de su bella dueña como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a ella, sin razón aparente se desvaneció.

-¡Luna!-gritó Aome y corrió a su lado poniéndose de rodillas.-Reacciona, por favor…-le pidió acariciando su cabeza y mentón.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?-preguntó Rin al verla de rodillas en el suelo del comedor.

-Es Luna… no reacciona, no sé qué le sucede.-respondió Aome angustiada.

-Tranquila llamare a Ayame, para que la atienda.- dijo Rin poniéndose a su lado y marcando el número de la clínica de Ayame en su celular.

-Bueno clínica veterinaria, Takari.-contestó amablemente la recepcionista.

-Señorita soy Rin Hanabusa, por favor avísele a la doctora Ayame que voy para la clínica es una emergencia, se trata de una perrita labrador se desvaneció, y no reacciona.-informó Rin rápidamente.

-Si claro tendremos todo listo en la clínica, para atenderla.-aseguró la recepcionista.

A penas Rin cerro la tapa de su celular, ambas se fueron rápidamente hacia la clínica que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras más del parque, pero igualmente cerca de su casa Aun así el trayecto para Aome fue eterno, ya que cada minuto era sumamente, importante.

Finalmente llegaron a la clínica, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad apenas cruzaron las puertas de entrada las enfermeras tomaron a Luna y la colocaron con gran cuidado en la camilla, que habían preparado para su llegada.

Y la llevaron al quirófano para practicarle, distintos estudios. Ella estaba tan angustiada por la salud de su amada mascota, que no había notado que Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha estaban ahí.

Sus amigos de toda la vida estaban a su lado como siempre apoyándola, en uno de los momentos más difíciles para ella, ya que todos los presentes sabían lo que Luna era para Aome, y lo mucho que la quería. Pero entre todos el muchacho de cabellos plateados sabía perfectamente, lo que su adorada princesa estaba sintiendo, ya que él había sido quien le obsequio a Luna, el día en el que habían cumplido 1 año de novios, cuando estaban en segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Apenas su dulce mirada chocolate, se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos de oro fundido, corrió hacia sus brazos que se encontraban abiertos esperando por ella, acunándola tiernamente, en un cálido abrazo. La chica apenas sintió la protección de aquellos fuertes brazos estrechándola, recargo su cabeza en ese fornido pecho, y dejo salir sus lágrimas, de la gran angustia que sentía.

-Inuyasha…-musitó Aome llorando con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

-Tranquila todo, estará bien…-susurró Inuyasha con voz dulce.

-No quiero perderla… no quiero…-pronunció Aome Aun llorando.

-Lo sé eso no pasara, Luna se recuperara.-musitó Inuyasha abrazándola más contra su pecho.

-Me duele tanto ver a mi hermanita, así…-comentó Rin a punto de llorar.

-No, no llores por favor…-pidió Sesshomaru secando tiernamente una lagrima que había logrado escapar de esos tiernos ojos oscuros.

-Gracias…- dijo Rin recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Pobre, Aome…-mencionó Sango con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-No te pongas así por favor amor, ahora más que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo.- recordó Miroku acariciándole el cabello.

-Es cierto.-concordó Sango.

-Seguramente Ayame, pronto nos tendrá buenas noticias.-los animó Koga.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

-¿Por qué tardara tanto en llegar mi gatita?-se preguntaba así mismo Houyo totalmente confundido ya que por más y más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar una razón lógica para la tardanza de su prometida.

Miro su reloj y eran las 5:00 pm incluso el clima no podía ser mejor. Era una bella tarde el cielo estaba de un azul más claro que en días anteriores, las nubes se veían blancas y esponjadas mecidas dulcemente, por la suave brisa que movía lentamente las hojas de los árboles, los rayos de sol empezaban a tornarse anaranjados, un hermoso paisaje sin duda. Pasaron unos 15 minutos más, por lo que Houyo camino un poco y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas para seguir esperando, empezaba a preocuparse mucho por Aome, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kohaku, hasta que este lo llamó.

-Houyo.-llamó Kohaku.

-Oh… Hola, Kohaku.-saludo Houyo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kohaku.

-Aome me cito dijo que quería hablar conmigo, hace horas que debió de haber llegado.-respondió Houyo.

-Qué curioso Rin también quería hablar conmigo pero no llego, estaba por irme a mi casa cuando te vi aquí.-comentó Kohaku.

Ambos decidieron irse a casa y llamar a sus prometidas, para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido así lo hicieron pero nadie contestó, en casa de los Higurashi. Lo cual los hizo preocuparse aún más que en la tarde, e inclusive hizo que se les despertaran ciertas "sospechas", sobre la ausencia de sus novias ya que cuando llamaron al hospital para ver si se habían quedado para realizar alguna guardia o práctica, pero la recepcionista les informó a ambos que tanto Rin como Aome, salieron a su hora habitual.

Habían pasado horas desde que Luna había entrado al quirófano, y Ayame aún no salía para informarles que era lo que le ocurría, cada segundo que pasaba era realmente desesperante para la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, ya que mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Ni siquiera le había avisado a su mamá lo ocurrido ni donde estaba, pero eso estaba resuelto ya que en una salida a la cafetería, Inuyasha llamó a Sukiomi.

Un poco después…

-Miren ahí, viene Ayame.-señaló Rin.

Ante esto todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia ella mirándola con impaciencia, y cierta incertidumbre por lo que estaba a punto de decirles, hubo un momento de silencio nadie se atrevía, a preguntarle nada.

-Luna ya está fuera de peligro, tenía una grave infección intestinal pero afortunadamente pudimos controlársela.-informó Ayame con gran alegría ya que ella también le tenía un gran cariño a Luna, puesto que la había atendido desde que era una cachorrita, y durante todo el tiempo que Aome había vivido en Hon-Kong.

-Otra operación, exitosa gatita.-Halago Koga.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Qué alegría me da, muchas gracias Ayame en verdad.- dijo Aome con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y abrazándola.

-De nada.-respondió Ayame.

-¿Cuándo se la puede llevar a casa?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-En un par de días, estará completamente recuperada.-aseguró Ayame.

Después de esas palabras Ayame los guio a todos hasta el cuarto, donde se encontraba Luna recuperándose para que pudieran verla un momento, entraron de dos en dos para no llenar la habitación, los últimos en entrar fueron Aome e Inuyasha. La joven se acercó a la cama y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, en ese momento por instinto Luna abrió los ojos, al reconocer esa caricia.

-Chiquita…-llamó Aome.-Me tenías, muy preocupada.-continuo diciendo sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Ya todo paso, está sana y salva.-mencionó Inuyasha acariciando su cabello.

-Si… gracias…- dijo Aome mirándolo tiernamente.

-De nada, sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte.-respondió Inuyasha abrazándola de nuevo contra su pecho.

Nadie más que Luna presencio aquella tierna escena, y aunque no era un ser humano ella más que nadie, sabía cuál intenso era el amor que guardaba el corazón de su bella dueña, cuyo dueño era solo Inuyasha.


	66. Luna Se Enferma (Segunda Parte)

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo que les debo sé muy bien que me tarde casi un mes pero necesitaba hacerme cargo de La Musa De Mí Despertar ****por haber estado diez meses sin actualizarse esto sucedió debido a que este fic es compartido pero no me parece justo para ustedes hacerlas esperar más tiempo por esa razón decidí hacerme cargo de esta historia a la par con mis otros proyectos pendientes actualizándola junto con Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad. Hasta que Rose me diga que vuelve a tomar parte.**

**Ahora sí, espero disfruten de esta segunda parte.**

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de comenzar una nueva historia de InuXKag titulada…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella. **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial la más nueva.**

**Inevitable Destino**

**Profesor seducción**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 66** _**Luna Se Enferma (Segunda parte)**_

Aome quería quedarse toda la noche con Luna, pero tenía que ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa, comer algo, y dormir un poco, ya que al día siguiente tenía trabajo en el hospital, y Aunque Nayumi podía cubrirla sin ningún problema, sabía que no podía dejar mucho tiempo su trabajo, después de todo era discípula y asistente, del padre de Inuyasha.

-Te llevare a casa, necesitas descansar.-ofreció Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome tomando su mano para levantarse.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, ya no había nadie en la sala de espera Sango y Miroku se habían ido juntos obviamente, y al parecer Sesshomaru había acompañado a Rin a casa, así que solo estaban, Ayame y Koga.

-¿Estas más tranquila ahora Aome?-preguntó Koga.

-Si.-respondió Aome.

-Ve a descansar Luna estará bien, ahora solo necesita descanso.-aseguró Ayame.

Después de esas palabras ambos se marcharon del hospital, y subieron al deportivo color plateado para irse hacia la casa de la joven de cabello azabache, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos había mencionado ninguna palabra. Hasta que finalmente fue Inuyasha quien decidió romper, aquel silencio tan incómodo.

Pero cuando giro su rostro hacia el asiento del copiloto, observo una escena realmente tierna su adorada princesa se había quedado profundamente dormida. Lucia como un hermoso ángel, su dulce rostro era acariciado levemente por los diminutos rayos de la luna, que se filtraban por el cristal del auto.

Al llegar el chico de cabellos plateados estaciono el auto frente a la puerta, pero Aome aún seguía dormida por lo que abrió la puerta del auto con gran cuidado, para no despertarla y la cargo en brazos, hasta la casa. Cuando entro Sukiomi lo acompaño hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí Inuyasha la recostó con delicadeza sobre su cama, y la cubrió con las sabanas, y el edredón de la misma como si fuera una niña pequeña, y por último beso su frente, para después salir de su habitación.

-Gracias por avisarme donde estaba, y traerla a casa.-agradeció Sukiomi con una sonrisa.

-De nada, usted sabe cuánto la amo.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Si lo sé, buenas noches Inuyasha.- dijo Sukiomi.

Al día siguiente apenas amaneció aunque aún se moría de sueño la joven de largo cabello color del ébano, se levantó se dirigió al baño se despojó de la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior, y se metió a la tina para darse un baño caliente. Cuando termino se puso su bata, y envolvió su largo cabello con una toalla. Después de tomar su uniforme limpio, sus medias transparentes, y sus zapatos coloco todo sobre su mesita de noche.

Y se sentó sobre la cama, minutos después ya había terminado de vestirse, así que se acercó a su tocador, y tomo asiento frente a este luego quito el pequeño broche de la toalla blanca que aún cubría su cabello, después comenzó a cepillarlo hasta que quedo perfectamente desenredado cayendo como cascada tras su espalda llegándole un poco más arriba de la cintura con pequeñas ondulaciones al final, normalmente no solía colocarse ningún accesorio, pero esta vez busco en su pequeño alhajero hecho de porcelana con pequeños dibujos de flores algún broche entre los muchos que tenía, eligió uno hecho de plata en forma de flor, con pequeñas piedras preciosas rosas. Después busco en su joyero hecho igualmente de porcelana, algo sencillo para su cuello, mientras buscaba sus dedos se encontraron con aquella cadenita con el dije en forma de rosa, la tomo con ambas manos y se la coloco con cuidado en el cuello.

Esa cadenita era casi lo único que aún conservaba, de todo cuanto le había regalado Inuyasha sonrió frente al espejo al vérsela puesta después de haberla guardado tanto tiempo al igual que sus sentimientos. Se levantó tomo su bolsa, y un pequeño morral en el cual habían unos cuantos libros, y su cuaderno de apuntes ambos estaban sobre la cama y después bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días hermanita, te vez muy linda.-saludo Rin alegremente.

-Buenos días hermanita gracias, igual tú.-respondió Aome.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Luna?-preguntó Sukiomi.

-Bien mamá solo necesita descanso, en unos días saldrá del hospital.-respondió Aome bebiendo un poco de café.

Al terminar se fue junto con Rin directo al hospital. Al llegar ambas entraron y pasaron prácticamente corriendo por la recepción, hacia el elevador. Apenas las puertas de este se abrieron en el segundo piso ambas se separaron, y se dirigieron a sus áreas de trabajo.

El día estaba transcurriendo de manera normal, sin grandes ocupaciones solo las habituales, pero aun así no habían visto a sus amados ojidorados, lo cual las tenía muy desanimadas, ya que pensaron que no habían ido al hospital.

-Aome…-llamó Nayumi.

-Si… ¿Dime Nayumi?-preguntó Aome saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora, de nuestra clase.-respondió Nayumi entusiasmada.

-Eh… ¿Qué clase Nayumi?-volvió a preguntar Aome aún sin reaccionar por completo.

-Para nuestra clase, de **"Alumbramiento Perinatal"**.-respondió Nayumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Es cierto, vamos.-concordó Aome tomando su morral y saliendo del consultorio de practicantes detrás de Nayumi que se le había adelantado un poco.

La joven de ojos chocolate camino por el largo pasillo rumbo al elevador, tratando de alcanzar a su amiga afortunadamente logro alcanzarla justo cuando las puertas del elevador estaban a punto de cerrarse, una vez dentro ambas se dirigieron al tercer piso del hospital.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ambas salieron del elevador, y caminaron nuevamente por otro largo pasillo hecho de piso antiderrapante blanco perfectamente limpio, al igual que los otros pasillos del hospital. Igualmente en este piso también había distintas puertas de madera, a los lados con pequeños cristales ahumados con distintas series de números, de color dorado. La clase que debían tomar seria impartida, en el aula número 222.

Al entrar Aome tomo asiento en uno de los bancos de la primera fila, Nayumi se sentó junto a ella. El lugar lucia como un típico salón de clases, había varios bancos hechos de madera clara, con cierto brillo gracias a una ligera capa de barniz transparente. Estaban perfectamente acomodados y alineados, en filas de cinco. Frente a estos había un gran cristal, a través del cual se podía observar otra habitación un poco más grande, en esta había una gran mesa, era igual a la mesa de operaciones del quirófano, de hecho era una réplica exacta de esta en sí.

Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña mesita hecha de metal con distintos instrumentos de exploración; que se usaban para revisar la salud los bebés, después de que las enfermeras los limpiaban perfectamente, quitándoles por completo el líquido amniótico y el meconio, ya que ambos salen en grandes cantidades del útero, los cuales implican un gran riesgo ya que una vez que se corta el cordón umbilical, el bebé comienza a respirar, por sí solo.

Y si no se han limpiado dichas sustancias, pueden llegar a sus pulmones mientras da sus primeros respiros, de vida. Eso era lo que la joven de cabellos azabaches aprendería a realizar, además de la manera correcta en la que se debía utilizar el instrumental médico, necesario para un reconocimiento completo.

Eso le causaba gran alegría, ya que después de que adquiriera esos conocimientos estaría prácticamente lista, para entrar al quirófano.

Todas las pláticas terminaron cuando el profesor entro al aula, todas las miradas se posaron atentamente sobre él, menos la de Aome ya que no se había percatado de su llegada, por lo cual seguía con la cabeza agachada leyendo su cuaderno de apuntes.

-No puedo creer, que sea él…-susurraba una chica de cabello chocolate con gran emoción en la voz.

-Lo sé yo tampoco, puedo creerlo.-concordó otra chica de cabello rubio igualmente emocionada.

-Aome… ¿Ya viste quien está aquí? Y te está mirando.-mencionó Nayumi emocionada.

-No y por favor no me distraigas, Nayumi.-respondió Aome sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

-En serio Aome, voltea.-pidió Nayumi con insistencia en la voz.

Ante tanta insistencia decidió dejar un momento la lectura de sus apuntes, y alzo la vista mirando al frente. Al instante entendió por qué todas las chicas guardaron silencio, y se sintieron emocionadas de repente. La razón era que junto con Inutashio que era el doctor en jefe, había entrado también Inuyasha se veía realmente guapo con su camisa azul claro, su bata blanca al igual que su pantalón, y zapatos blancos, perfectamente lustrados. Su cabello plateado estaba peinado en una cola alta, realzando aún más la perfección de su rostro, sus ojos dorados estaban centrados en ella, lo cual provoco que de sus labios escapara una de aquellas tiernas sonrisas las cuales eran las favoritas de Inuyasha, aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de celos, ya que todas las chicas, estaban mirándolo.

Pero también se le hacía algo extraño verlo ahí, ya que su amado ojidorado se había especializado en Ortopedia, y no en Pediatría por lo tanto no comprendía porque estaba en una clase que no pertenecía a su ramo de la medicina, (Lo que Aome no sabía era que durante el tiempo que ella había vivido en Hon-Kong, e Inuyasha aún se encontraba en la universidad estudiando su carrera, varias veces asistió a su padre durante varios alumbramientos en el hospital, además de que había leído algunos de sus viejos libros de medicina, por lo que además de especializarse en la Ortopedia, también sabía algo de la Pediatría).

-Bienvenidas, señoritas.-las saludo Inutashio.

-Gracias.-respondieron unísonas.

-Después de tomar esta clase algunas de ustedes ya tendrán los conocimientos necesarios para poder entrar al quirófano, originalmente yo sería quien les daría a ustedes las practicantes esta clase, pero mejor he decidido que lo haga mi hijo Inuyasha ya que él tiene un conocimiento un poco más amplio al respecto, en esta parte de la Pediatría.-informó Inutashio.

-Está bien, profesor.-respondieron unísonas nuevamente.

Cuando Inutashio se retiró del aula la clase comenzó, todas las presentes estaban muy atentas a cada palabra que decía Inuyasha, pero más que entender la clase solo podían concentrarse en él. Mientras tanto Inuyasha escribía unas cuantas cosas en un pequeño pizarrón, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del aula, a la vez que explicaba cada una de ellas, centrando su mirada de oro fundido en aquella bella muchacha de ojos chocolate, la cual tomaba con gran precisión apuntes sobre la clase.

-Bien eso fue todo, por hoy.-informó Inuyasha mientras borraba el pizarrón.

Los rostros de todas las chicas se desanimaron, ya que para todas ellas la clase había terminado demasiado rápido, para que les hubiese quedado perfectamente claro, todo lo referente al **"Alumbramiento Perinatal"**.

-Las veré mañana, para realizar la primera práctica.-mencionó Inuyasha.

-Si.-respondieron unísonas.

Aome estaba a punto de salir del aula, para encontrarse con Rin en la puerta del hospital, para que se fueran juntas a casa como siempre. Cuando Inuyasha la llamó.

-Señorita Higurashi…-llamó Inuyasha.

-¿Si doctor?-preguntó Aome volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

-Eh… necesito hablar con usted de unas cosas, que me pidió mi padre.-respondió Inuyasha algo nervioso observando sus expresivos ojos chocolate.

-Sí, claro.-accedió Aome y después miro a Nayumi y agrego.- ¿Te importa si no te acompaño?

-Claro que no, Aome.-respondió Nayumi.

Una vez solos…

-¿Y bien de que quería hablarme doctor?-preguntó Aome.

En ese momento Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a ella sin quitar su vista de oro fundido de aquellos dulces ojos chocolate, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente estaba a punto de darle un beso lleno de ternura, pero se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al delicado y fino cuello de la joven.

-Aún lo conservas…-pronunció Inuyasha con cierto auge de nostalgia tomando entre sus dedos el pequeño dije en forma de rosa.

-Así es yo… no pude deshacerme de el…-admitió Aome algo sonrojada y nerviosa por su cercanía.


	67. Prácticas

**Buenas tardes chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo correspondiente esta vez a tiempo les recuerdo nuevamente que me estoy haciendo cargo de La Musa De Mí Despertar.**** Hasta que Rose me diga que vuelve a tomar parte.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen pronto se recompensara su fidelidad y paciencia en esta historia.**__

**Además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación especial sé que varias que me leen también leen a mi sensei Jesireth ella acaba de finalizar su fic titulado…**

_**Amor en una nueva Era**_

**Si no la han leído no pierdan oportunidad para dejarse atrapar por ella. **

**Sé que sus reviews la harán muy feliz y ustedes al leerla ¿Si? Encontraran su perfil en la lista de mis autores favoritos.**

**Además de estrenar una nueva creacion la cual espero que también visiten ¿sí?**

_**El Amor Es Ficción **_

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Nos vemos espero también visiten las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, y creaciones ¿Si? En especial las más nuevas.**

**Compañera Ideal**

**Karma**

**Inevitable Destino**

**Profesor seducción**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel [Segunda parte de ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?]**

**Elección de Vida**

**¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Elección de Vida**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente seducción**

**Capítulo 67** _**Prácticas**_

El joven de cabellos plateados sonrió al escuchar aquella confesión de los tiernos labios de Aome, ya que desde que habían vuelto a rencontrarse después de tanto tiempo lejos, y aunque nuevamente la había besado aquella noche, en la boda de Akari. Aun así seguía deseando escuchar de su boca, que en todos esos años no había podido desprenderse por completo del recuerdo de aquel ferviente amor, de adolescentes que se tuvieron al iniciar la preparatoria.

La confesión de que no pudo deshacerse de aquel dije que le había dado aquel verano que pasaron juntos, en una hermosa noche estrellada para así sellar su promesa de amor, hicieron que en sus ojos de oro fundido brillara por un instante la esperanza, de recuperar aquel amor que creyó perdido para siempre el día en que Aome se había marchado a Hon-Kong, negándose a escucharlo.

-Princesa…-llamó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente, se acercó poco a poco a poco a sus labios acaricio tiernamente su dulce rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola así más hacia su cuerpo bien formado.

Aome a su vez llevo ambas manos al cuello de Inuyasha por instinto más que nada, estando a unos centímetros de sus labios, cerró los ojos esperando sentir su tierno rose con los de ella, pero en ese momento…

-Tengo que irme…-pronunció Aome abriendo los ojos mirando el rostro de Inuyasha, tan cerca del suyo quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero que aun así lucia perfecto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Inuyasha abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente, sin soltarla de su agarre.

-Es que tengo que ir a recoger a Luna, Ayame me dijo que hoy la daría de alta.-respondió Aome mientras sacaba su celular de un pequeño bolsillo de su bata abriendo, la tapa mostrándole así un mensaje de texto que decía.

**Buenas noticias Aome,**

**Luna ya está completamente bien,**

**Así que hoy mismo, la daré de alta**

**Besos.**

**Atte:**

**Ayame.**

-Está bien.-acepto Inuyasha mientras la soltaba de su agarre y después le preguntó.- ¿Te parece si te acompaño a recogerla?

-Si, por supuesto.-respondió Aome sonriendo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Permítame, señorita.-pidió Inuyasha mientras le abría la puerta del aula.

-Gracias, caballero.-agradeció Aome de forma juguetona.

Al salir del aula ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo hacia el elevador, una vez que las puertas de este se abrieron bajaron hacia el primer piso, y después se fueron al estacionamiento, todo el personal del hospital se había ido a casa e incluso ninguna de las otras practicantes estaba ya en el edificio, por lo que nadie los vio irse juntos.

Una vez en el estacionamiento Inuyasha le abrió educadamente la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo plateado para que se subiera, después de que Aome subió al auto se dirigieron, a la clínica veterinaria Takari para recoger a Luna.

-Buenas noches, señorita.-dijeron unísonos.

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó la recepcionista amablemente.

-Venimos a recoger a una perrita labrador que fue intervenida hace unos días, se llama Luna.-respondió Aome.

-Si un momento permítanme, avisarle a la doctora Ayame.-pidió la recepcionista mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono.-Doctora aquí está la dueña, de Luna.

-Qué bueno Enyu, dile que pase a mi consultorio.-informó Ayame desde el otro lado de la línea y después colgó.

-Dice la doctora Ayame que pasen a su consultorio, se encuentra al final del pasillo.- indicó Enyu.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome.

Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo que comenzaba desde la recepción, hasta el fondo donde había una puerta de madera marrón donde estaba grabado **"Doctora Ayame Tachibana Veterinaria General"** En color plata cubierto por un delgado rectángulo de vidrio, esmerilado.

-Adelante.-indicó Ayame al escuchar que golpeaban levemente la puerta.

-Hola, Ayame.-saludo Aome sonriendo.

-Hola, Aome.-respondió Ayame feliz.

-¿Dónde está Luna?-preguntó Inuyasha entrando detrás de Aome y cerrando la puerta del consultorio.

-Inuyasha que sorpresa, verte aquí.-respondió Ayame ignorando su pregunta y mirándolos fijamente.

-Eh… Bueno… ¿Y Luna?-volvió a preguntar Aome tratando de disimular sus nervios por la mirada insistente de Ayame.

Creo que Aome está apunto de reconciliarse con Inuyasha, pero mejor no insisto en saber más por ahora.-pensó Ayame.

-En seguida, mando traerla.-respondió Ayame mientras marcaba un numero en el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y luego de un momento colgó.

A los minutos de que Ayame hubiese colgado el teléfono, entro al consultorio una joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio vestida, con un uniforme de enfermera blanco, con pequeños detalles verde crema. Una de sus manos sostenía con cierta firmeza y suavidad a la vez, una correa lila al final de esta había una especie de gancho de metal, que se encontraba sujeto al collar de Luna que estaba hecho de piel café con pequeños dibujos dorados en forma de hueso, al igual que su placa de identificación.

-Gracias Aiko, puedes irte.-informó Ayame tomando la correa.

-Si hasta mañana, doctora.-respondió Aiko y después salió del consultorio.

Ayame se inclinó un poco, y quito la correa del collar de Luna.

-Luna…-llamó Aome con alegría en la voz.

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su bella dueña, Luna corrió hacia ella ágilmente sobre sus cuatro patas, lo cual era una prueba más que clara, de que ya estaba completamente recuperada. La chica de ojos chocolate a su vez se puso de rodillas y la rodeo con ambos brazos, abrazándola con ternura sintiendo al fin después de varios días muy largos, un gran alivio en su corazón.

-Gracias por curarla Ayame, la has hecho muy feliz.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo observando aquella dulce escena.

-De nada Inuyasha es mi trabajo, además se lo que Luna significa para Aome.-respondió Ayame feliz.

-Ya llegue, mamá.- dijo Aome abriendo la puerta pero nadie le contestó pero eso era algo normal ya que era algo tarde.

-Bien, será mejor irme.-mencionó Inuyasha entregándole la correa.

-Si gracias, Inuyasha.-respondió Aome mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento Inuyasha se acercó poco a poco a su rostro, y entonces la beso tiernamente deslizando una de sus manos hacia su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo intensificando más aquel beso tan tierno, como si el tiempo no existiera, explorando cada parte de su boca.

Después de aquel beso el joven de ojos dorados se marchó, y Aome cerró la puerta de entrada subió a su habitación, se vistió con una camisón de seda durazno que marcaba sus delicadas curvas, y se metió a la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano, saco de su closet su uniforme, se vistió y peino su cabello alisándolo perfectamente, se colocó aquel dije en su cuello tomo su bolso, y bajo al comedor con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-saludo Aome feliz mientras se sentaba en su sitio habitual del comedor.

-Buenos días hermanita, hoy estas muy feliz.-comentó Rin.

-Es verdad.-concordó Sukiomi.

Aome no contestó nada sobre esos comentarios tan acertados solo siguió desayunando, en silencio mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta aún con esa sonrisa, en los labios.

-Buenos días, gatita.-saludo Houyo al verla abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Houyo…-respondió Aome desvaneciendo un poco su sonrisa.

-Vine por ti para acompañarte al hospital, ya que no te he visto en estos días.-explico Houyo.

-Ya veo.-respondió Aome.

Después de la sorpresiva e inesperada visita de su "prometido", la joven de cabello azabache entro de nuevo a su casa tomo su bolsa y su abrigo, que se encontraban colgados en el respaldo, de una silla del comedor.

Por ultimo antes de irse acaricio levemente la cabeza de Luna, que se encontraba acostada en su cómoda cama una cesta hecha de mimbre, dentro de la cual había una almohada muy suave, y después se fue al hospital.

-Gatita… ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Houyo.

-Si.-respondió Aome sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿En verdad estas bien gatita?-volvió a preguntar Houyo con insistencia.

-Si en serio, estoy bien Houyo.-respondió Aome mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-Es que te…-pero antes de que Houyo pudiera preguntarle algo más Rin lo interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos.-informó Rin.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Houyo.-mencionó Aome.

-De nada gatita, te veo en la tarde.-respondió Houyo dándole un suave piquito en los labios.

-Está bien.-accedió Aome y después entro al hospital.

-Hasta luego, Houyo.- dijo Rin dándose media vuelta para entrar también al edificio.

-Adiós, Rin.-respondió Houyo y después agrego.-Por cierto Kohaku me pidió decirte que también vendrá por ti, hoy en la tarde.

-Ok gracias, por avisarme.-mencionó Rin antes que la puerta automática se cerrara.

-De nada.-respondió Houyo y después se fue.

Ambas entraron juntas al elevador, y subieron al tercer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Natsumy y Nayumi ya las esperaban, así que cada una se fue con sus respectivas compañeras, a sus aulas correspondientes.

Llevaron a cabo sus prácticas con gran éxito, lo cual significaba que tanto Rin como Aome, estaban listas para entrar al quirófano. Y así al fin desarrollarse, en sus respectivas áreas de la medicina.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido casi como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el reloj del aula de practicantes de pediatría indicaba las 6:15pm, pero nadie se había levantado de su lugar aún. Todo continuaba en un silencio total.

-Bien eso fue todo felicidades, por sus grandiosas practicas.-pronunció Inuyasha.

Todas las practicantes se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a salir del aula. Muy desanimadas debido a que sus prácticas, sobre el **"Alumbramiento Perinatal"** habían terminado, lo que significaba que ya no verían más a Inuyasha, ya que de todas las chicas, que habían tomado su clase.

Solamente dos de ellas trabajarían con él dentro del quirófano, durante los alumbramientos u operaciones, que realizara en un futuro. La primera seria su mano derecha, y la segunda estaría como suplente de la primera solamente, en caso de una enfermedad, o accidente.

-Mañana les diré quiénes de todas ustedes, trabajaran conmigo.-informó Inuyasha.

La joven salió del aula, y se dirigió al elevador para bajar al primer piso, e irse a casa con Rin. Estaba por entrar en el cuándo sintió que alguien la detenía del brazo, así que giro levemente su rostro para ver, de quien se trataba.

-Déjame llevarte a casa, princesa.-pidió Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Si.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

El trayecto de ida a casa fue demasiado corto para gusto de Aome, ya que en lo que pareció un parpadeo, se encontraban frente a su casa. Antes de bajar del coche saco su celular de su bolsa y vio la hora eran las 7:30 pm, había acordado con Houyo que se verían a las 7:00 pm en punto para hablar sobre su compromiso, llevaba 30 minutos de retraso, pero la verdad era que eso, no le preocupaba mucho.

Guardo de nuevo el celular en su bolsa, miro a su amado ojidorado y dejo escapar un suspiro de pesar, ya que aún no quería despedirse de él. Inuyasha no dijo ni una sola palabra solamente le sonrió dulcemente, y beso sus labios fue un beso tierno, dulce lento y muy suave, llevando una de sus manos a su cintura, lo cual hizo que la joven de cabello de ébano lo atrajera más a su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en su cuello ante esa acción el chico de ojos dorados deslizo la mano que se encontraba en la cintura de Aome hacia su abdomen, el aire estaba por terminársele pero aun así no quería, separarse de sus labios.

-Debo… entrar ya…-objeto Aome algo agitada tratando de separarse de sus labios.

-Aún no princesa, por favor…-susurró Inuyasha al oído mientras bajaba sus labios a su delicado cuello.

-Inu… Inuyasha…-musitó Aome con cierta dificultad mientras sentía sus labios deslizarse por su cuello.

Ambos estaban perdiéndose en los tiernos besos y delicadas caricias del otro, sus corazones estaban latiendo como nunca antes, ese amor que sentían desde hace años seguía intacto, incluso mucho más fuerte que antes. Pero a pesar de amarse tanto no podían estar juntos, aún ya que seguían existiendo dos grandes obstáculos el primero era el compromiso de Aome con Houyo, aunque eso ya pronto acabaría y el segundo que era el más importante Aome, aún necesitaba saber la versión de Inuyasha sobre lo que realmente había pasado entre Kikyo y él, aquel día. Pues aun cuando ya habían pasado cuatro años, la herida y el dolor de lo ocurrido provocando su separación, seguían latentes en su corazón.


	68. Un Rompimiento Peligroso (Primera Parte)

**Buenas madrugadas chicas, sé que he estado muy perdida pero ya estoy de regreso con una noticia las que han leído esta historia desde el inicio recordaran que les dije que está completa así que pensé ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolas esperar?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen pronto se recompensara su fidelidad y paciencia en esta historia.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en Facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora**

**Así que espero disfruten de esta maratón hasta el final ¿Si? Y no se preocupen que no me he olvidado de mis otras historias en proceso no, no pronto vendrán actualizaciones ahora sin más los dejo disfrutar.**

**Capítulo 68** _**Un Rompimiento Peligroso (Primera Parte)**_

Los labios y el aliento de Inuyasha rozando su cuello estaban a punto de enloquecerla, de alejarla de la realidad para así llevarla a un mundo, lleno de dulzura, ternura, pasión, e intenso amor. Pero una vez más el sonido de un mensaje de texto, la hizo reaccionar.

**Gatita…**

**¿Dónde estás?**

**Me tienes muy preocupado,**

**Hace 30 minutos, que te estoy esperando**

**En tu casa,**

**Te amo.**

**Atte:**

**Houyo.**

Con cierto pesar lo detuvo un momento, y lo miro fijamente a esos orbes de dorada miel que le fascinaban, estaba a punto de decir algo pero antes de que tan siquiera moviera los labios…

-Perdón princesa, es que te deseo tanto…-admitió Inuyasha acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

Cuando escucho esas palabras la joven sintió latir su corazón fuertemente, y como sus mejillas se ponían algo calientes tornándose de color rojo más intenso, que el de un tomate.

-Yo también te deseo, Inuyasha…-respondió Aome desviando un poco su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas provocado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio, entonces Inuyasha se acercó poco a poco, y deposito un suave beso en los tiernos labios, de la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Bueno… mejor entro ya antes, de que Houyo me llame…-mencionó Aome con resignación en la voz mientras veía el reloj en la pequeña pantalla de su celular que marcaba las 7:45 pm.

-Está bien... princesa no hagas esperar más, al tonto… digo a Houyo.-comentó Inuyasha en tono burlón.

-Te veo mañana, en el hospital.- dijo Aome riendo levemente mientras salía del auto.

-Si.-respondió Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de eso Aome camino unos cuantos pasos más, y se encontraba ya frente a la puerta de su casa busco en su bolsa su llave para entrar, y la introdujo en la cerradura pero antes de girar la perilla, suspiro profundamente para poder dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, y tomar valor.

-Ya llegue.-informó Aome cuando entro a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Gatita, al fin llegaste.- dijo Houyo saliendo de la sala y abrazándola.-Me tenías, muy preocupado.-continuo diciendo.

-Si lamento, haberte preocupado Houyo.-se disculpó Aome.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Houyo sin soltarla de su abrazo.

Aome estaba a punto de explotar, y decirle en ese momento que su compromiso se terminaba, que no podía seguir con él. Sin embargo se contuvo, con gran esfuerzo.

-Es que… las prácticas se alargaron, más de lo que creí.-mintió Aome.

-Ya veo.-respondió Houyo sonriendo.

-Vamos, a mi habitación.- dijo Aome mostrando una sonrisa falsa soltándose de su abrazo y caminando hacia la escalera.

-Si.-respondió Houyo subiendo detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella se dirigió a su armario, y saco un conjunto de ropa casual. Una camiseta beige de cuello "U", y unos pantalones pesqueros crema. Le pidió a Houyo que se sentara en el pequeño reclinable de piel canela de la salita de estar, y después entro al baño para cambiarse, cerrando la puerta de este con seguro.

Minutos después Aome salió del baño, Houyo se quedó mirándola eso era comprensible en cierta manera, ya que a pesar de no estar maquillada y llevar una ropa simple lucia linda e incluso encantadora, la combinación de colores que había elegido le sentaba muy bien realzaba el color de sus ojos, además de que llevaba su largo cabello azabache, levemente recogido en una media cola floja, sujeta con una liga de tela crema, cayendo así tras su espalda en cascada hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-Perdón por la demora, Houyo.-se disculpó Aome nuevamente sentándose en uno de los pequeños silloncitos de piel que se encontraban frente a la pequeña mesita de madera para el té color chocolate.

-No te preocupes gatita, te vez muy hermosa.-Halago Houyo.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome levemente sonrojada.

-¿De que querías que habláramos?-preguntó Houyo tomando su mano dulcemente y acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Houyo lo que voy a decirte, es…-respondió Aome algo nerviosa sin poder terminar de hablar debido a su cercanía.

-¿Sí que cosa?-volvió a preguntarle Houyo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eh… ¿Qué tal si traigo algo de té caliente? Hace algo de frio.-mintió Aome evadiendo sus labios.

-Si claro gatita además tienes las manos frías, yo iré por el.-respondió Houyo alejándose y poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación pero sintió que algo lo detenía del brazo.

-No te molestes yo iré tú quédate aquí, por favor no tardo.-pidió Aome con una sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien.-acepto Houyo.

Cuando Aome cerró la puerta para bajar a la cocina, Houyo volvió a sentarse en uno de los silloncitos de piel sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos se levantó, y comenzó a caminar y a ver cada detalle de la habitación.

Hasta que finalmente sus ojos se toparon con el pequeño alhajero de porcelana, que contenía los broches y joyas de su prometida, sin entender por qué de pronto lo tomo entre sus manos con cuidado, sin embargo se le resbalo y aunque milagrosamente no se quebró, si se salieron de su interior algunos broches de inmediato coloco el alhajero en su sitio, y se agacho para recoger los broches que estaban aún en el piso, ya casi había terminado de recoger todos, y guardarlos en su lugar cuando vio entre estos una pequeña llave plateada, entonces la tomo y después termino de guardar todo en su lugar, excepto la llave.

Después de acomodar todo la observo con atención, era una llave pequeña probablemente de una especie de cerradura o cofre, luego miro con detenimiento todos los cajones del tocador hecho de madera caoba, sin embargo no le pareció que la llave que había encontrado, perteneciera a alguna de las cerraduras.

Continúo caminando por la habitación, con la pequeña llave hasta que llego al escritorio de madera color miel perfectamente barnizado, en el cual había unos cuantos libros de medicina sobre la Pediatría avanzada, una pequeña lámpara de lectura, y un pequeño cajón del lado derecho.

Por favor necesito valor, para terminar con esto…-pensó Aome soltando un suspiro mientras acomodaba las tazas para el té la tetera y azucarera en la bandeja que había dispuesto.

-Terminaras tu compromiso, con Houyo.-afirmo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Mamá… no te escuche entrar, a la cocina.-respondió Aome algo sorprendida.

-Estaba por entrar para empezar a cocinar la cena, cuando te escuche.-explico Sukiomi.

-Ya veo, bueno es que yo…-titubeo Aome.

-¿No quieres lastimarlo verdad?-adivino Sukiomi formulando la pregunta exacta.

-Así es, mamá…-respondió Aome bajando la mirada.

-Pero tampoco puedes seguir sacrificando, tu felicidad por gratitud.-objeto Sukiomi.

-Tienes razón, gracias mamá.-mencionó Aome levantando la mirada.

-Todo estará bien.-aseguró Sukiomi con una sonrisa.

Después de esas palabras de aliento que gentilmente su madre le dio, al verla tan preocupada Aome tomo la bandeja de plata en la que había servido todo, y salió de la cocina de regreso, a su habitación.

Aunque traía sus manos ocupadas, subía la escalera a su paso normal pero aun así sentía que iba demasiado lento, que con cada escalón que subía en vez de avanzar se alejaba más y más, pero eso solo era un "espejismo" causado por su, subconsciente.

Houyo seguía observando cada objeto que había sobre el escritorio, hasta que nuevamente su mirada se volvió, hacia el pequeño cajón del lado derecho. Esta vez lo observo fijamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía una cerradura peculiar, entonces miro también la pequeña llave, que llevaba en la mano derecha. De forma casi automática introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y esta giro perfectamente abriendo fácilmente el pequeño cajón, dentro de este habían varias hojas de papel, plumas, sobres, fotografías etc.

Iba a cerrar el cajón, y devolver la llave al alhajero donde la había encontrado sin embargo tomo las fotografías para verlas, eran fotografías de Aome cuando era pequeña. Por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mi gatita era hermosa, desde pequeña.-admitió Houyo sonriendo observando una de las fotografías en la cual Aome traía puesto un vestido corte amplio lila, con un moño en la cintura con bordado de encaje rosa claro a lo largo del cuello, y pequeñas figuras de flores, su cabello que apenas llegaba a los hombros estaba peinado perfectamente liso; cuyo único adorno era un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa lila con piedritas rosas, algo de su cabello lucia arreglado en un pequeño copete, y calzaba un pequeño par de zapatos de charol negro.

Siguió viendo el resto de las fotografías, hasta que entre estas de pronto sus dedos se toparon con un sobre blanco, el cual estaba cerrado pero además justo en el centro tenía perfectamente marcado, un beso…

Lo cual se le hizo algo extraño, ya que de las pocas cartas que le había escrito su prometida a lo largo de su noviazgo, jamás marco ninguno de los sobres con un beso. Por lo cual "despertó" su curiosidad por saber que decía la carta, que contenía el sobre tan cuidado, así que finalmente después de dudarlo un momento, decidió abrirla.

-¿Me preguntó qué dirá esta carta?-pensaba Houyo mientras rompía el sello del sobre.

Cuando lo abrió tomo la carta entre sus manos, la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla:

**Inuyasha:**

**No sabes cómo quisiera abrirte mi alma cada vez que nos encontramos que pudieras ver dentro de mí, y poder decirte que en esos 4 años en los que estuve lejos de ti, no hubo ni un solo momento ,ni instante en el que no estuvieras presente en mi alma y corazón, en el que no anhelara besarte, acariciarte… Ya que el verdadero amor solo lo conocí una vez en mi vida, cuando tenía 15 años fuiste tú quien me enseñó a besar ,el que despertó mis primeras caricias, y el deseo en mi interior Aún puedo recordar claramente nuestro primer beso, fue tal y como soñé que sería al sentir tus labios rozar mis labios, miles de mariposas inundaron mi estómago ,y una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo fue maravilloso, no sabes cómo extraño estar en tus brazos, todo lo que viví a tu lado me pareció un hermoso cuento de hadas, pero ese hermoso cuento jamás podrá realizarse, pero quiero que sepas que si las circunstancias, hubieran sido otras me habría quedado a tu lado… Pero ahora mi lugar es junto a Houyo, él me brindo su amor cuando más lastimada me encontraba, es por eso que me casare con él, para así devolverle de alguna forma todo lo que me ha dado pero jamás lo podre amar ya que todo mi corazón, y amor siempre te pertenecerán solamente a ti mi tierno, y único príncipe…**

**Atte:**

**Tu dulce princesa, para siempre solo tuya Aome.**

Cuando termino de leerla sintió un gran dolor en su interior, pero también mucha rabia al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo en un engaño, una mentira. Entonces rompió la carta en pedazos, pero justo en ese momento entro la joven de ojos chocolate, de regreso a la habitación.

-Siento, haber tardado Houyo.-se excusó Aome mientras colocaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de la sala de estar y después tomo asiento en el otro silloncito de piel.

-No, te preocupes…-respondió Houyo algo serio.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que nuestro compromiso, se ha terminado.-pronunció Aome finalmente.

**Upsss al fin el despistado de Houyo ha descubierto la verdadera razón por la que Aome se comprometió con él ¿aceptara eso fácilmente? **


	69. Un Rompimiento Peligroso (Segunda Parte)

**Capítulo 69** _**Un Rompimiento Peligroso (Segunda Parte)**_

Cuando escucho esas palabras dichas por Aome de una manera tan fría, desde su punto de vista Houyo ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo la rabia, que sentía en su interior. Desde que había leído esa carta, en la cual se revelaban los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven. Pero sobre todo el verdadero motivo, por el que había aceptado casarse con él.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso así de fácil?!-preguntó Houyo en un tono molesto.

-Créeme que no es nada fácil, para mi decirte esto.-respondió Aome seria hizo una pausa y después agrego.- Además nuestra relación no va del todo bien.

-Claro que no va bien, desde que regresamos a Tokio.-mencionó Houyo aún molesto golpeo la mesita de madera provocando que las tazas se quebraran y el té caliente se derramara manchando la alfombra de terciopelo perla.

-Houyo tranquilízate, por favor.-pidió Aome algo nerviosa poniéndose de pie para evitar que el té que goteaba en un extremo de la mesa la llegara a quemar. Continúo caminando hacia atrás también para poner cierta distancia.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que en la alfombra, aún había un fragmento de porcelana de las tazas por lo cual la piso y esto le causo una rajadura algo profunda en la planta del pie izquierdo, y a pesar de traer calcetines la sangre apareció casi de inmediato.

-¡Todo por el maldito de Inuyasha!-gritó Houyo.

-Inuyasha, no es ningún maldito Houyo.-defendió Aome.

-No lo defiendas, tú eres mi prometida.-señaló Houyo acercándose.

-Te equivocas era tu prometida te acabo de decir que nuestro compromiso, se terminó.-recordó Aome.

-Sí sé que, ya no lo eres.-acepto Houyo mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces, no culpes a Inuyasha.-pidió Aome.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa ya que desde que lo volviste a ver, has cambiado mucho conmigo.-mencionó Houyo.

-Él no tiene nada que ver, con esta decisión.-discrepo Aome.

-Claro que si tiene que ver ya que aún lo amas no trates de negarlo más, leí la carta que escribiste para él.-acuso Houyo enojado.

-¡¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para leer mis cosas?!-reclamo Aome molesta.

-Lo hago, porque tú eres mía.-respondió Houyo de forma autoritaria.

-Yo no soy un objeto, de tu propiedad Houyo.-señaló Aome firmemente.

-¿Cómo puedes amarlo aún después de que traiciono?-preguntó Houyo directamente.

-Eso es algo, solo entre Inuyasha y yo.-respondió Aome.

-¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo Aome?-preguntó Houyo tomándola de los hombros con cierta rudeza.

-Auh… Houyo suéltame por favor, me estas lastimando…-pidió Aome quejándose un poco por el dolor que le provocaba la presión ejercida en sus hombros.

-No te voy a soltar, hasta que me respondas.-disuadió Houyo acercándose a sus labios.

-Yo no jugué contigo, realmente intente enamorarme de ti pero no pude…-respondió Aome evadiendo sus labios.

-Esto no se quedara, así Aome.-advirtió Houyo soltándola provocando que se cayera de espaldas golpeándose así en la cintura.

Las palabras de Houyo pero sobre todo su actitud y comportamiento, le provocaron miedo ya que no se parecía nada al chico que había conocido 4 años atrás, cuando vivía en Hon-Kong.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?-preguntó Rin entrando a la habitación.

-Si… solo me, ¡Auh!-se quejó Aome de dolor al intentar levantarse.

-Mira nada más, estas sangrando…-mencionó Rin al ver los calcetines manchados de sangre.

-No me había dado cuenta, de eso Rin…-respondió Aome con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No te muevas, le llamare a Inuyasha.-pidió Rin mientras iba por su celular.

-Espera Rin… ¡Auh!-llamó Aome pero Rin ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Dónde estará el número de Inuyasha?-se preguntaba así misma Rin mientras buscaba apurada en la agenda de su celular hasta que finalmente lo encontró y oprimió marcar.

-Bueno residencia, de la familia Taisho.-contestó Mitzuki cortésmente.

-Mitzuki soy yo Rin, ¿Esta Inuyasha?-preguntó Rin angustiada.

-Si espere un momento, señorita Rin.-respondió Mitzuki.

Unos minutos después…

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?-preguntó Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Aome estaba hablando con Houyo él salió furioso de su habitación, y…-no pudo terminar de decírselo ya que Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-No me digas más ahora mismo, voy para haya.-respondió Inuyasha y después colgó.

Casi segundos después de que termino la llamada, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en casa de Aome también Sesshomaru lo había acompañado en caso de que necesitara su opinión como médico, y para apoyar a Rin. No hizo falta ni siquiera que tocaran el timbre ya que apenas Sukiomi los vio llegar, fue de inmediato a abrirles la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Aome señora?-preguntó Inuyasha apenas entro a la casa.

-En su habitación Rin, esta con ella.-respondió Sukiomi comenzando a subir escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Aome.

Apenas escucho que tocaban la puerta del cuarto, Rin abrió inmediatamente.

-Princesa…-llamó Inuyasha y corrió a su lado poniéndose de rodillas.

-Bueno Inuyasha ahora que estas aquí, bajare a la sala si necesitas ayuda llámame.- dijo Rin caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si gracias, Rin.-respondió Inuyasha.

Una vez solos…

El joven de ojos dorados tomo a Aome en sus brazos, la sentó en la cama después volvió a arrodillarse, y abrió su maletín.

-Inuyasha no era necesario que vinieras, en verdad estoy bien.-aseguró Aome.

-Claro que no, lo estás.-respondió Inuyasha tocando levemente la planta del pie izquierdo.

-¡Auh!-se quejó Aome.

-Aquí está la herida ¡¿Cómo pudo lastimarte de esta manera ese idiota?!-preguntó Inuyasha muy enojado observando la herida que aún estaba sangrando.

-Fue un accidente, no me fije donde pise.-se excusó Aome.

-Tendré que coser la herida, para evitar que contraiga una infección.-informó Inuyasha.

-Está bien.-respondió Aome.

Entonces Inuyasha busco en su maletín, algodón, alcohol, agua oxigenada, hilo para suturar, aguja y una venda, para cubrir la herida. Cuando encontró todo lo que necesitaba lo coloco sobre la mesita de noche, y comenzó a trabajar primero mojo un algodón con agua oxigenada y limpio la zona que abarcaba la herida, al terminar tomo otro pedazo de algodón pero esta vez lo mojo con alcohol, y oprimió levemente la herida para detener el flujo, de sangre. Esta acción provoco que la chica se quejara un poco debido al dolor, y ardor que sentía.

-¿Cómo estará mi niña?-se preguntaba Sukiomi a sí misma en voz alta.

-Tranquila tía sé que mi hermanita, está bien.-respondió Rin tratando de animarla.

-Además Inuyasha, esta con ella.-recordó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, es verdad.-respondió Sukiomi y agrego.- ahora si me disculpan me iré a descansar, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-respondieron unísonos.

Cuando Sukiomi se fue…

-¿Kohaku no te hizo daño verdad mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

-No, solo que…-respondió Rin pero se quedó callada antes de terminar de hablar.

-Dime, confía en mi.-pidió Sesshomaru tomando sus manos.

-Bueno Kohaku tomo una actitud que me hizo temerle, te contare.-respondió Rin mirándolo.

**Era una tarde soleada, el viento soplaba dulcemente jugando con las hojas de los árboles frondosos, y las nubes blancas, en el cielo azul. El ambiente era muy fresco, ideal para estar al aire libre.**

**-Kohaku te cite aquí, porque tenemos que hablar.-comenzó a decir Rin. **

**-Si pichoncita dime, ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Kohaku con voz dulce.**

**-Creo que nuestro compromiso, debe terminarse.-respondió Rin.**

**-No me digas eso pichoncita, yo te amo…-pidió Kohaku tornando su mirada triste.**

**-Sí pero nuestra relación, se ha enfriado.-mintió Rin.**

**-No creo que ese sea el verdadero motivo Rin, desde que entraste al hospital cambiaste mucho…-comentó Kohaku algo serio.**

**-Mi trabajo, no tiene que ver en esto.-contestó Rin tranquila.**

**-¿Entonces es por Sesshomaru?-preguntó Kohaku esta vez muy serio.**

**-Kohaku ya no metas a terceros en esto y más a Sesshy, es decisión mía.-respondió Rin sin percatarse de cómo había llamado a Sesshomaru.**

**-Lo llamaste… ¿Sesshy?-preguntó Kohaku sorprendido y después gritó.- ¡Aún lo amas!-**

**-Yo…-titubeo Rin y después guardo silencio.**

**-Dudaste en responder y luego callaste, entonces la respuesta es ¡Sí! Aún lo amas…-acuso Kohaku alterado.**

**-Kohaku… cálmate, me estas asustando…-admitió Rin algo inquieta.**

**-Al menos por fin te causo un sentimiento verdadero, ahora comprendo por qué nunca me llamabas con algún nombre cariñoso.-comentó Kohaku molesto.**

**-Yo intente amarte, Kohaku…-intento explicar Rin pero Kohaku no se lo permitió.**

**-¡No mientas más Rin!-reclamo Kohaku enojado.**

**-No estoy mintiendo, yo realmente intente enamorarme de ti…-respondió Rin tratando de ocultar su temor.**

**-¿Y piensas que ahora te creeré eso?-preguntó Kohaku sarcástico.**

**-Nunca quise, lastimarte…-mencionó Rin con algo de tristeza en la voz.**

**-Este engaño nunca, te lo perdonare Rin.-aseguró Kohaku molesto.**

-¡Como te trato de esa manera!-gritó Sesshomaru enojado.

-No grites, por favor…-pidió Rin tiernamente.

-Lo lamento pero es que la manera en la que te hablo, ese imbécil me enfurece.-admitió Sesshomaru tratando de calmarse.

-Si lo sé a mí me causo mucho miedo, jamás imagine que Kohaku fuera así…-respondió Rin algo temerosa al recordarlo.

-Tranquila, no te hará daño.-mencionó Sesshomaru mostrando una sonrisa gentil.

-Gracias…-respondió Rin algo sonrojada por esa sonrisa que le encantaba.

El joven de cabellos plateados término de coser la herida muy bien, de manera que los puntos casi no se notaran, además de que a medida de que esta fuera cicatrizando el hilo se absorbería, sin dejar ninguna marca sobre la piel. Después tomo una venda y comenzó a vendarla, con sumo cuidado y coloco un pequeño seguro.

-Lista lo mejor será, que te recuestes princesa.- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si gracias… auh…-respondió Aome quejándose nuevamente un poco.

-¿Qué pasa te duele aún la herida?-preguntó Inuyasha algo preocupado colocando sus manos a ambos costados de la cama.

-No, pero… me duele la cintura.-respondió Aome mirándolo fijamente.

-Déjame, revisarte.-pidió Inuyasha ayudándola a recostarse en la cama bocabajo sin mover el vendaje de la herida y agrego.-Le pediré a Rin que suba, una cubeta con agua caliente.

-Si…-respondió Aome con algo de dolor en la voz.

Unos minutos después de que la llamó Rin subió la cubeta con agua caliente, la coloco junto al pie de la cama, y se retiró. Cuando se quedó solo con ella Inuyasha, se arrodillo nuevamente y sumergió un trapo limpio en la cubeta, lo exprimió y comenzó a limpiar la espalda baja y la cintura de Aome con delicadeza para bajar la inflamación, que presentaban.

-No te muevas te voy a poner un ungüento para desinflamar, y calmar el dolor.- musitó Inuyasha algo sonrojado al ver la espalda de Aome descubierta pero aun así mantuvo su autocontrol y comenzó a untarle el ungüento con suavidad.

El sentir las manos de aquel atractivo chico de ojos dorados, recorrer su espalda baja y cintura con tanta delicadeza, provocaron que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, y que la sangre se le encendiera esas emociones, estaban a flor de piel. Finalmente Inuyasha termino de colocarle el ungüento, entonces la ayudo a darse la vuelta para que pudiera recostarse bien en la cama.

Cuando Aome se giró por completo los rostros de ambos quedaron tan cerca, se miraron fijamente sus alientos chocaban mezclándose entre sí, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros en ese instante se besaron dulcemente, Inuyasha tomo el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y continuo besándola lentamente, ella a su vez llevo sus manos a su cuello, provocando así que ese beso se profundizara, poco a poco la fue recostando, para darle más comodidad, y aún si despegarse de su boca deslizo una de sus manos hacia uno de sus hombros, lo cual la estremeció.

-Te amo, princesa…-musitó Inuyasha algo agitado al despegarse de su boca.

-Yo también te amo, príncipe…-respondió Aome igualmente agitada y agrego.-pero debes irte…

-No quiero dejarte, estando así…-objeto Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Pero mañana, debes ir al hospital.-recordó Aome regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien pero vendré a verte mañana temprano antes de ir al hospital, para cambiarte el vendaje de la herida.-respondió Inuyasha abrazándola tiernamente.

-Buenas noches.-susurró Aome junto a su oído al separarse de su cuerpo.

Cuando se despidió de la joven Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación, y bajo a la sala con gran sigilo, para no despertar a Sukiomi.

-Ejemmm…-carraspeó Inuyasha para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha…-dijeron unísonos separándose algo sonrojados.

-Siento haber interrumpido, solo quería informarte que termine de atender a Aome mañana temprano vendré a revisarle la herida y a cambiarle el vendaje.-explico Inuyasha.

-Está bien en ese caso entonces yo también, subiré a descansar.-comentó Rin.

-Ok buenas noches, mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

-Buenas noches, Sesshy…-susurró Rin junto a su oído.

Finalmente ambos se fueron a casa para cambiarse de ropa, y a dormir un poco ya que al día siguiente debían cumplir con sus respectivas labores en el hospital, además de que elegirían a sus asistentes principales, y a las suplentes de estas. Aunque era más que obvio que estas serían Rin y Aome, no porque las amaran más que a nada en el mundo, sino porque además ambas habían demostrado ser las mejores capacitadas y preparadas, para asumir esos puestos.

Ese día ocurrió un rompimiento peligroso… el cual desataría una venganza, cuyas temibles y terribles consecuencias, apenas darían comienzo…

**Parece que la noticia del doble rompimiento no les sentó muy bien ¿Cómo se vengaran? Ya al fin después de tanta espera nuestras protagonistas están libres para los Taisho ¿volverán a estar juntos?**


	70. La Verdad (Primera Parte)

**Capítulo 70** _**La Verdad**__**(Primera Parte)**_

La joven de cabellos azabache aún se encontraba durmiendo tiernamente, en su habitación hasta que sintió una leve brisa que acariciaba su rostro, desacomodando también algunos de sus cabellos, entonces abrió los ojos.

-Hola, princesa.-saludo Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Aome abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Vine a cambiarte, el vendaje de la herida.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Si claro, ahora me levanto.- dijo Aome apoyando las manos sobre la sabana para incorporarse.

-No, no hagas eso princesa déjame ayudarte.-pidió Inuyasha tomándola en sus brazos para ayudarla a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome levemente sonrojada.

Entonces nuevamente Inuyasha se arrodillo sobre la alfombra, y retiro el vendaje que había colocado la noche anterior, al parecer la herida estaba cicatrizando muy bien como esperaba así que tomo una venda nueva, y realizo el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior.

-La herida esta sanando, muy bien.-informó Inuyasha.

-Que bien entonces ya mañana, volveré al hospital.-respondió Aome alegremente.

-Un momento el doctor soy yo, y aún no te he dado de alta.-discrepo Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Pero…-objeto Aome.

-Nada de peros princesa descansaras mínimo un par de días más, para que la herida termine de cicatrizar y no corras riesgo de que se abra de nuevo.-sentenció Inuyasha colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, doctor.-accedió Aome rendida sonriendo dulcemente.

-Te vez muy linda.-mencionó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento cayo en cuenta de que su largo cabello azabache, estaba totalmente despeinado y enredado, además de que aún llevaba pijama y su cara no tenía maquillaje, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse no solo por el cumplido recibido sino además por la pena que sentía, porque Inuyasha la viera en esas condiciones.

-Qué vergüenza me da, que me veas así…-admitió Aome ruborizada.

-No tienes por qué en verdad, te vez muy linda princesa.-aseguró Inuyasha acercándose a sus labios.

-Ya tienes que irte, al hospital.-recordó Aome evadiendo sus labios más sonrojada que antes.

-Hoy no iré al hospital, quiero hablar contigo.-respondió Inuyasha tomando su mentón tiernamente para que de nuevo lo mirara a los ojos.

-Está bien solo déjame cambiarme, podrías decirle a Rin que suba.-pidió Aome sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si claro te espero abajo, para desayunar juntos ¿Si?-mencionó Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Si.-respondió Aome antes de que Inuyasha abandonara la habitación.

-Rin Aome me pidió decirte, que por favor subas a su habitación.-informó Inuyasha.

-Si ahora iré gracias, con permiso.-respondió Rin y después agrego.-Buena suerte en el hospital, hoy Sesshomaru.

-Propio mi niña, te espero.-comentó Sesshomaru educadamente.

Apenas llego arriba antes de entrar, toco la puerta.

-Adelante, Rin.-indicó Aome.

-Inuyasha me dijo que querías, que subiera hermanita.-mencionó Rin entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Si… es que necesito que me ayudes a cambiarme, la herida no me deja mover mucho el pie.-respondió Aome algo fastidiada.

-Dime, ¿Qué ropa quieres ponerte?-preguntó Rin abriendo su armario y colocando algo de ropa sobre su cama.

-Mmmm creo que me pondré, esto.-respondió Aome tomando un par de prendas de invierno.

-Ok, ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude más?-preguntó Rin con algo de insistencia.

-Segura gracias anda no hagas esperar, a Sesshomaru.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…-respondió Rin sonrojada saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Para vestirse había elegido un conjunto de invierno, conformado por un bello suéter tejido de cuello de tortuga lavanda que era muy cálido, pero fresco a la vez ya que se adaptaba al clima. Eligió también una falda tipo campana que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla igualmente lila. Al terminar de vestirse camino con cuidado hasta su tocador se colocó frente al espejo, y comenzó a cepillar sus largos cabellos azabaches hasta desenredarlos por completo, al terminar tomo una liga elástica que hacia juego y se hizo una cola baja dejando caer algunos cabellos, a la altura de los hombros. Finalmente se colocó unas zapatillas de piso blancas, decidió dejar su rostro sin maquillaje y lucirlo natural por lo que solamente lo limpio con una toalla exfoliante, y se colocó algo de brillo transparente en los labios. Estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando escucho que nuevamente tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante.-índico Aome de nuevo.

-Te traje tu desayuno para que no bajes al comedor, princesa.-explico Inuyasha entrando a la habitación con una pequeña mesita de madera para el desayuno en color miel, en la cual había una bandeja de plata tapada un juego de cubiertos hechos del mismo metal, una tetera, azucarera y un par de tazas todo hecho de fina porcelana.

-No era necesario que subieras, yo estaba por bajar al comedor.-respondió Aome mirándolo gentilmente.

-Nada de eso además si lo hubieras hecho, de todas maneras hubiéramos desayunado solos.-mencionó Inuyasha devolviéndole la mirada y colocando la pequeña mesita en el buro de la cama.

-¿Mi mamá no está en casa?-preguntó Aome extrañada girándose un poco para quedar frente a él.

-No salió un poco después de que Rin y Sesshomaru se fueran, me dijo que volvería más tarde.-respondió Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

Entonces el muchacho de ojos dorados tomo de nuevo en brazos a Aome y la llevo hasta la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación. La coloco con cuidado en uno de los pequeños silloncitos de piel, y después se volvió de nuevo al buro de la cama y tomo la bandeja de plata que contenía todo, colocándola esta vez en la mesita de madera chocolate.

-Ya veo, ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Aome mientras bebía algo de té.

-Bien primero que nada déjame decirte, que te vez muy hermosa.-Halago Inuyasha dulcemente.

-Gracias…-respondió Aome algo sonrojada.

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo ocurrido, hace 4 años princesa…-mencionó Inuyasha con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-Dime, te escucho…-aseguró Aome dibujando una sonrisa falsa.

Al notar la sonrisa falsa que se dibujó en los labios de Aome, y la tristeza que se dibujó en sus bellos ojos chocolate, Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar se acercó a ella y acaricio tiernamente sus mejillas, aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad sabía que su adorada princesa estaba sufriendo, con solo haber mencionado el tema.

El chico de ojos dorados se encontraba en el patio de la universidad, su mirada mostraba un gran dolor y soledad, su actitud era fría y altanera nadie más que sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria Miroku y Koga, sabían lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa manera de ser, estaba por entrar a su salón de clases, como de costumbre.

-Hola, Inu…-escucho que lo llamaban era una voz femenina entonces volteo para encarar a la chica.

-Hola Kikyo, ¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Inuyasha con cierta incomodidad en la voz.

La chica que había sido la responsable de su infelicidad, de haberlo separado del amor de su vida estaba mirándolo, con aquellos ojos cafés fríos.

-No tienes por qué ser tan frio, conmigo.-respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa dulce acercándose a él.

-Deja de imitar gestos dulces, que no te queda esa actitud conmigo.-pidió Inuyasha al verla actuar así.

-¿No me digas que aún estas molesto por lo que paso entre nosotros?-preguntó Kikyo mirándolo fijamente.

-Entre tú y yo jamás paso nada, ni pasara.-respondió Inuyasha firmemente.

-Eso no fue lo que pensó la tonta de Aome, cuando te vio en la cama conmigo.- recordó Kikyo.

-No te permito que llames así, a mi princesa.-defendió Inuyasha molesto.

-Buena princesa esa tonta, te abandono prefirió irse a vivir a Hon-Kong.-escupió Kikyo con rencor.

-Tú fuiste la que me engaño, sé que le pusiste algo a mi café aquella tarde Aome nunca me habría abandonado.-acuso Inuyasha más molesto que antes.

-¿Yo? No hice tal cosa, Inu…-respondió Kikyo haciéndose la inocente.

-¡No me llames así! De alguna forma demostrare, que lo que digo es verdad.-aseguró Inuyasha.

Después de esa discusión camino hacia su salón tratando de calmarse, ya que en su interior sentía un gran rencor, por aquella chica de ojos fríos. Cuando entro al salón su expresión se volvió calmada, tomo asiento en su lugar habitual y comenzó a escuchar la clase tomando apuntes, y respondiendo a las preguntas que hacia el profesor, el resto de sus clases transcurrieron de igual manera.

Al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el timbre de salida, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al estacionamiento entonces abrió la puerta del conductor de su deportivo plateado, introdujo la llave lo encendió y se fue directo a casa, desde que había comenzado la universidad esa era su vida, la escuela, practicas, tareas, e ir a casa. Al llegar subió a su habitación, sin tomar alimento alguno en el comedor.

-Mitzuki.-llamó Inuyasha.

-¿Si joven Inuyasha?-preguntó Mitzuki al entrar a la habitación.

-Por favor tráeme la cena aquí, tengo mucho que estudiar.-pidió Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Si joven, en seguida.-respondió Mitzuki saliendo de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos Mitzuki entro de nuevo a la habitación con una bandeja de plata en las manos e Inuyasha la tomo, entonces ella se retiró cerrando la puerta al salir. Cuando termino de comer dejo la bandeja sobre su buro, y tomo asiento frente a su escritorio entonces comenzó a leer un viejo libro de medicina de su padre sobre, la **"Pediatría Infantil"** Estudio un rato pero no pudo concentrarse muy bien, porque estaba sufriendo mucho, ya que ese día se cumplían ya 2 años desde que su amada, había decidido marcharse a Hon-Kong.

Al día siguiente se despertó con ojeras, ya que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, se dirigió al baño se lavó el rostro con agua fría cepillo sus dientes, y después tomo una toalla, para secar su rostro. Al salir se vistió con una camisa azul claro, corbata que hacia juego y un pantalón negro, arreglo su lacio cabello plateado en una cola alta, se miró en el espejo para cerciorarse de que casi no se notaran las marcas de las ojeras que aún quedaban en su rostro, tomo su mochila y bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días.-saludo Inuyasha tomando asiento en su lugar correspondiente del comedor.

-Buenos días, hijo.-respondieron Inutashio e Izayoi al unisonó.

-Buenos días, hermanito.-respondió Akari sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al notar la tristeza en la mirada de Inuyasha.

Después de eso el desayuno continuo en silencio, al terminar Satzuki y Mitzuki retiraron sus bandejas, y las llevaron a la cocina. Entonces los tres tomaron sus mochilas, y salieron de la casa hacia la universidad, Akari se fue junto con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se fue solo en su deportivo negro.

Al llegar se despidieron en la entrada principal de la universidad, ya que las materias de sus carreras correspondientes, se impartían en edificios diferentes. Las clases fueron las mismas de siempre, pero aun así Akari no pudo concentrarse muy bien ya que estaba preocupada por Inuyasha no le gustaba verlo sufrir, aunque aparentaba una máscara de frialdad.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, y como esa tarde no tenía servicio social que hacer, les envió un par de mensajes a Sango, y a Ayame invitándolas a tomar un café, cuando recibió la confirmación de ambas, le envió un mensaje a Karin avisándole que no lo vería hasta la noche, entonces se dirigió hacia la salida.

Al salir en seguida vio a Sango y a Ayame, que ya la esperaban.

-Hola Sango, Ayame disculpen la tardanza.-las saludo Akari disculpándose.

-Hola Akari, no te preocupes.-respondieron unísonas.

Entonces se fueron las tres juntas al café **"Hikaminai"**,para hablar sobre cómo iban en sus carreras y demás asuntos, desde que habían terminado la preparatoria. Finalmente llegaron al café, estaban por entrar cuando de pronto vieron que justo a unos cuantos pasos de ellas estaban Kikyo y Kagura, al parecer también iban a tomar un café en ese lugar, así que rápidamente Akari formulo un pequeño plan para saber la verdad de lo ocurrido aquel día, que les había destrozado el corazón y la vida a sus hermanos, de las bocas de las culpables.

-Bien eso haremos, para tener las pruebas.-concluyo Akari.

-Si.-respondieron unísonas nuevamente.

Al entrar se sentaron en la mesa detrás de la de ellas, inmediatamente una joven de cabellos chocolates, y ojos color miel les llevo tres cartas, para que ordenaran.

-Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de moka, y capuchino americano.-pidió Akari.

-yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, y un expreso de vainilla.-mencionó Sango.

-Y yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, y un capuchino de moka.-ordeno Ayame.

-Si en un momento, les traeré sus órdenes.-respondió la joven mesera.

Cuando les trajeron sus órdenes comenzaron a comer, mientras platicaban amenamente pero sin descuidar los movimientos de Kikyo y Kagura. Ninguna había mencionado algo importante, hasta que de pronto entro una chica de cabello blanco, piel pálida, y ojos grises se acercó a su mesa, y se sentó con ellas.

-Al fin llegas, Kanna.-dijeron unísonas.

-Tenía cuentas pendientes, por cobrar queridas.-respondió Kanna.

-Bien deja las formalidades y di, ¿Cuánto quieres como liquidación para terminar de pagar por tus servicios y por tu silencio?-preguntó Kikyo directamente.

-Paciencia Kikyo como les dije aquel día, tienen que seguir dándome la cantidad que fije de por vida, si no quieren que se sepa su engaño.-respondió Kanna tranquila.

Cuando escucho la palabra **"Engaño"**, Akari encendió discretamente una pequeña grabadora, que tenía oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su blusa y se levantó de la mesa fingiendo que iba al baño, pero realmente se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación, sin ser vista. Oculta tras un pequeño muro, que dividía las mesas.

-¡Cállate, tú no vas a decir nada!-gritó Kagura enojada.

-Si lo hare, si no me das mi dinero.-aseguró Kanna.

-No te atreverías.-discrepo Kikyo.

-Claro que sí, ten por seguro que Inuyasha al igual que Sesshomaru estarían muy interesados en saber sobre la vitamina **K **que mezclaron en sus cafés causándoles sueño aquel día, para así llevarlos al hotel y desvestirlos mientras seguían inconscientes, y meterse a la cama desnudas con ellos además de apagar sus celulares, para que no se despertaran mientras yo llamaba a Aome y a Rin, para avisarles sobre la supuesta **"Infidelidad" **de sus prometidos.-reto Kanna.

-Está bien, solo no lo repitas de nuevo.-susurró Kagura nerviosa.

-Te daré el dinero, solo continua guardando silencio.-pidió Kikyo irritada.

-Así está mejor.-respondió Kanna sonriendo levemente.

Aquellas muchachas estaban tan nerviosas, ante la amenaza de Kanna de revelar lo que realmente paso aquel día con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, que no tuvieron otra opción más que pagarle una vez más lo que pedía 50,0000 yens ya que la vitamina **K **estaba estrictamente prohibida en el país, su uso para tratamientos médicos humanos era ilegal, solo era permitido usarse en la medicina Veterinaria y en dosis pequeñas.

Ya que estaba comprobado que al usarse en seres humanos, provocaba sueño, falta de memoria, alucinaciones, disminución en el ritmo cardiaco, y baja de presión. Las dosis que Kikyo y Kagura habían mezclado en los cafés fueron algo fuertes eso explicaba la falta de memoria que tenían cuando se despertaron.

Después de recibir el cheque con su dinero, Kanna se levantó de la mesa y se marchó entonces ambas soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio, y continuaron bebiendo sus cafés tranquilamente pensando que su secreto continuaba a salvo, al terminar pidieron su cuenta pagaron y se marcharon entonces Akari apago la grabadora que seguía en uno de sus bolsillos, y salió de su escondite para regresar con Sango, y Ayame.

**Chan, chan ya se develo el misterio de lo que paso realmente ese día que se separaron para que lo sepan la mencionada vitamina K es otro nombre que se le da a la ketamina un componente de la anestesia que se le administra a las mascotas cuando se van a operar o tratar cosas graves.**


	71. La Verdad (Segunda Parte)

**Capítulo 71** _**La Verdad (Segunda Parte)**_

Después de salir de su escondite, Akari volvió a su mesa donde Sango, y Ayame aguardaban algo ansiosas y preocupadas, de que su pequeño plan hubiese fracasado al llegar volvió a sentarse en su lugar, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en los labios su rostro reflejaba satisfacción, pero más que nada felicidad.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Ayame ansiosa.

-¿Funciono?-preguntó Sango con preocupación.

-Todo salió perfecto, al fin conseguí las pruebas.-respondió Akari sonriendo.

-Qué bueno.- dijo Ayame más tranquila.

-Gracias a las dos, por su ayuda.-mencionó Akari bebiendo el resto de su café.

-De nada sabes que siempre, te ayudaremos.-respondieron unísonas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Akari pidió para llevar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con almendras y un capuchino de cacao semi-amargo, los favoritos de Inuyasha, además de una rebanada de pastel de fresas con merengue y un capuchino de chocolate, los favoritos de Sesshomaru.

Al llegar a casa Satzuki la recibió, como ya había pasado la hora de la cena el comedor estaba vacío, así que subió directamente a su habitación con su sorpresa para sus hermanos.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ¿Pueden venir un momento? Por favor.-los llamó Akari desde su habitación.

-Sí, Akari.-respondieron unísonos.

Entonces ambos entraron al cuarto de su hermana menor, y se sentaron en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres que te explique alguna practica?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No, no es nada de eso.-respondió Akari.

-¿Entonces que necesitas?-preguntaron unísonos nuevamente.

-Antes que nada, les traje un pequeño bocadillo nocturno.-respondió Akari colocando ambas rebanadas de pastel, y los cafés frente a ellos.

-Gracias.-musitó Inuyasha.

-Hace mucho que no comía, este pastel.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-De nada por cierto, hoy vi a Kagura y a Kikyo.-mencionó Akari.

-¿Te hicieron algo?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No solo que al fin obtuve las pruebas del engaño que tramaron, para separarlos de Rin y Aome.-respondió Akari sacando la grabadora de su bolsa.

Entonces Inuyasha la encendió para escuchar el contenido de la grabación. Ambos ojidorados escucharon atentamente esa conversación, hasta que esta termino.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Lo grabe hoy en la tarde, mientras estaba con Sango y Ayame.-respondió Akari sonriendo.

-¿Kikyo y Kagura lo saben?-preguntó Sesshomaru intrigado.

-No hermanito ellas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, de que las grabe.-respondió Akari riendo un poco.

-Eres grandiosa, hermanita.-dijeron unísonos.

-Todo por verlos sonreír de nuevo, hermanitos.-respondió Akari abrazándolos.

-Eso fue lo que realmente paso aquel día, princesa.-concluyo Inuyasha entregándole la grabadora que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, era la misma que Akari había usado para obtener la verdad.

La chica de cabello azabache tomo aquel pequeño objeto que Inuyasha le ofrecía, y presiono el botón que decía **"Reproducir" **entonces la grabación que aún conservaba la cinta, comenzó a escucharse una vez más…

"_**Ten por seguro que Inuyasha al igual que Sesshomaru estarían muy interesados en saber sobre la vitamina K que mezclaron en sus cafés causándoles sueño aquel día, para así llevarlos al hotel y desvestirlos mientras seguían inconscientes, y meterse a la cama desnudas con ellos además de apagar sus celulares, para que no se despertaran mientras yo llamaba a Aome y a Rin, para avisarles sobre la supuesta "Infidelidad" de sus prometidos"**_

Cuando termino de escucharla de sus tiernos ojos chocolate, comenzaron a brotar finas lágrimas, debido a lo afligida que se sentía por haberle gritado a Inuyasha aquellas crueles y frías palabras "**El amor que sentía por ti, ya no existe…" **Sabiendo que eran una total mentira, sin haberle permitido darle una explicación dejándose ganar por su orgullo, sobre lo que realmente quería su corazón estaba realmente arrepentida por haberlo condenado así, tanto que desvió su mirada hacia el suelo para no mirarlo mientras aún seguía llorando.

-Princesa…-llamó Inuyasha.

-Perdóname, por favor… fui una niña tonta y necia.-pidió Aome con voz quebrada volviendo a mirarlo aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al verla así, aun estando arrodillado saco de su otro bolsillo un pañuelo de tela, y seco tiernamente las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en los bellos ojos chocolate, de su adorada princesa.

-No digas eso princesa, no fue tu culpa.-respondió Inuyasha con voz dulce mirándola fijamente.

-Te amo, te extrañe mucho…-musitó Aome rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Te amo, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha rodeando su cintura delicadamente con sus fuertes manos.

En ese momento al estar tan cerca se besaron tiernamente, poco a poco el joven de cabellos plateados recorrió aquellos labios rosados tan suaves, que tanto había extrañado durante 4 años, explorando cada parte de ellos con ternura, mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, Aome a su vez, lo atrajo más a ella enredando sus manos en el cuello de su camisa. Ahora comprendía que lo había extrañado mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar, que su necesidad por sentir aquellos besos tan perfectos, era demasiado intensa.

-Necesitaba tanto volver a besarte así, príncipe.-admitió Aome sonrojada sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Lo sé mi vida, igual yo.-concordó Inuyasha estrechándola contra su pecho.

Esa tarde el cielo estaba despejado las nubes parecían algodones de tan esponjadas que estaban, los rayos de sol estaban tornándose anaranjados pintando un hermoso atardecer. La pequeña Rin estaba sentada sobre la orilla de una linda fuente hecha de piedra caliza gris, en la cual corría agua cristalina mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía Sesshomaru, observándolo fijamente con sus tiernos orbes oscuros.

-Todo cuanto te he dicho, es la verdad mi niña.-termino de explicar Sesshomaru.

-Fui muy cruel contigo… perdóname, por favor…-musitó Rin con la mirada baja.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi niña.-aseguró Sesshomaru tomando su mentón dulcemente para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te amo…-susurró Rin suavemente.

Entonces Sesshomaru la abrazo tiernamente de la cintura, a su vez ella, coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre su fornido pecho deslizándolas después a su cuello, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo en ese momento lo beso fue un beso dulce, delicado, al sentir esos labios tan dulces el ojidorado sintió como latía fuertemente su corazón, mientras exploraba cada parte de su boca. Finalmente se había dado cuenta que en esos 4 años de separación, la había necesitado más de lo que podría decir, más que la sangre el sabor de sus labios era una necesidad única, y vital en su vida.

-Te necesite mucho, mi niña…-mencionó Sesshomaru con voz tierna.

-Yo también, mi Sesshy.-respondió Rin encerrándose más en su abrazo.

-¿Quieres un helado mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Sí, Sesshy.-respondió Rin dulcemente.

-Deme un helado de manzana sencillo, y uno de vainilla con zarzamora.-pidió Sesshomaru.

-¿En barquillo o en vaso?-les preguntó una joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes, y piel morena clara.

-En barquillo, por favor.-respondieron unísonos.

-En un momento, se los doy.-mencionó la joven sonriendo.

Cuando la joven les dio los helados, Sesshomaru los pago y después continuaron caminando por el parque.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Inuyasha coloco los platos, y las tazas sucias sobre la mesita desayunadora, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, para bajar a la cocina.

-Déjame llevarlos yo a la cocina, ya que tú me trajiste el desayuno.-mencionó Aome tratado de quitarle la mesita de las manos.

-Nada de eso mi princesa, tú aún estas convaleciente espérame aquí, por favor.-pidió Inuyasha depositando un suave piquito en sus labios.

-Está bien, mi príncipe.-accedió Aome sonrojada.

-No tardo.-aseguró Inuyasha.

-Si.-contestó Aome.

-Hola, Inuyasha.-saludo una voz.

-Hola, señora Sukiomi.-respondió Inuyasha mientras colocaba los trastes sucios en el fregadero.

-¿Cómo sigue Aome de su herida?-preguntó Sukiomi mientras abría la llave del agua fría.

-Muy bien ya casi cicatrizo, por completo.-respondió Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a enjuagar los platos.

-Me alegra y tranquiliza, saber eso.-comentó Sukiomi.

-Igual a mí.-coincidió Inuyasha.

Cuando termino de lavar los platos, el joven de ojos dorados subió de regreso al cuarto, de Aome.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Quisiera salir al jardín desde que volví de Hon-Kong, no he jugado con Luna.-respondió Aome sonriendo tiernamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-acepto Inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie más fácilmente.

Al salir de la habitación, Inuyasha rodeo tiernamente su cintura con uno de sus brazos, para que se apoyara mejor mientas bajaban las escaleras, y así no forzara mucho el pie izquierdo, y no corriera el riesgo de que se le movieran los puntos de la herida.

-Vamos afuera, Luna.-llamó Aome.

El jardín era de lo más hermoso el árbol sagrado estaba lleno de pequeñas flores cuyos pétalos eran color blanco, las hojas empezaban a tornarse marrones, naranjas y rojizas señal de que el otoño no tardaría en comenzar. Se podía sentir soplar un ligero viento, el cual movía suavemente las hojas causando que algunas de estas se desprendieran de las ramas más bajas, cayendo finalmente al pasto creando así una bella alfombra natural a los pies del enorme árbol.

-Ve por ella, Luna.-ordeno Aome lanzando una pequeña pelota de tenis al otro extremo del jardín

Cuando escucho la orden de los labios de su dueña, sin tardanza corrió en busca del pequeño objeto que había caído sobre la alfombra de hojas, una vez que encontró la pelota la tomo con el hocico, y regreso con ella hasta el lugar donde estaba Aome.

-Muy bien, dámela pequeña.-pidió Aome acariciándole suavemente la cabeza quitándole la pelota del hocico para volver a lanzarla.

-Es muy inteligente.-comentó Inuyasha.

-Sí, desde que era una cachorrita.-mencionó Aome mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

-Sabía que sería una gran compañera, para ti princesa.-explico Inuyasha tomando su mano.

-Y lo es, la mejor.-admitió Aome sonriendo.

Ambos continuaron jugando con Luna hasta que cayó la tarde, haciendo que el cielo se tornara anaranjado, bajo el ocaso el rostro de Aome lucia muy hermoso, sus ojos chocolate resaltaban aún más, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Ese día después de haber vivido 4 años separados por fin estaban juntos y seguros de que esta vez nadie los separaría de nuevo, todo esto fue posible gracias a la perseverancia, paciencia, y suspicacia, de Akari finalmente pudo saberse la verdad.

**Bien pueden empezar a fangirlear porque ¡Ya están reconciliados por partida doble oficialmente! Así que prepárense para los litros y litros de miel que vienen.**


	72. Un Fin De Semana Maravilloso (Parte Uno)

**Capítulo 72** _**Un Fin De Semana Maravilloso (Primera Parte)**_

-Vamos princesa, es hora de comer.-mencionó Inuyasha.

-Es cierto, mi estómago está gruñendo.-comentó Aome riendo un poco.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa, la joven llevo a Luna hasta su perrera, y después tomo sus tazones para servirle croquetas rellenas de carne para perro adulto, y agua.

Una vez que la dejo comiendo, ambos pasaron al comedor como ya era costumbre, el chico de ojos dorados le saco educadamente la silla, a su adorada princesa.

-Gracias, mi amor.-agradeció Aome sonriendo tiernamente y sentándose a su lado.

-De nada, mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Estaban por darse un dulce beso cuando se escuchó…

-Ejemmm aquí les traigo ya la comida.-anunció Sukiomi carraspeando levemente para que notaran su presencia.

Ambos se acomodaron instantáneamente en sus sillas, estaban totalmente sonrojados de la pena, no podían decir palabra alguna solo escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones. Al verlos así la madre de Aome, no argumento nada malo o nada parecido a un regaño, simplemente sonrió mientras servía la comida.

-Esta delicioso, mamá.-musitó Aome mientras comía el sushi de cangrejo.

-Es cierto esta delicioso, señora.-coincidió Inuyasha comiendo gustosamente el sushi de camarón.

-Qué bueno que les haya gustado.-respondió Sukiomi y después comentó.-por lo que veo, se reconciliaron.

Ante este comentario, ninguno de los dos respondió ni negó nada, simplemente intercambiaron una tierna mirada, la cual ocasiono que las mejillas de Aome se sonrojaran de nuevo.

En ese momento se escuchó como abrían la puerta.

-Tía, hermanita, ya llegue.-informó Rin entrando hasta el comedor.

-Hola Rin, ¿Ya comieron?-preguntó Sukiomi viendo entrar a Sesshomaru detrás de ella.

-Sí, gracias.-respondieron unísonos.

Al fin mis niñas, han vuelto a ser felices.-pensó Sukiomi observándolas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Aome y el muchacho de cabellos plateados subieron de regreso a la habitación de ella, para seguir hablando mientras que Rin y Sesshomaru se quedaron en la sala, viendo una película.

-Espero que tu papá, no se enoje porque no fuiste hoy al hospital.-comentó Aome mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos.

-No te preocupes por eso princesa, antes de venir a verte hoy le dije que no iría.-respondió Inuyasha besándola dulcemente.

Una vez más, se dejó llevar por ese beso tan dulce, deslizando sus manos por debajo de los hombros de Inuyasha, abrazándose más a él sintiendo sus labios unidos en un compás suave, tierno, delicado, y amoroso él a su vez la atrajo más a su cuerpo, llevando sus manos hacia la cintura de Aome.

-Te amo.-musitó Aome algo agitada al separarse de sus labios.

-Yo más, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha acariciando su rostro.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, y se quedaron así en silencio escuchando los acompasados latidos de sus corazones, que habían vuelto a vivir después de sufrir años al estar separados.

-Gracias por esta tarde, Sesshy.-mencionó Rin algo sonrojada.

-No fue nada, mi niña.-respondió Sesshomaru acariciándole el cabello.

Ante esta acción Rin recargo su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco, así que la rodeo tiernamente por la cintura con uno de sus brazos deslizándolo después hacia sus hombros, resguardándola por completo del frio.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero en un suspiro se hizo de noche la luna salió y las estrellas cubrieron el cielo, a pesar de estar cerca de entrar el otoño, era una noche clara sin nubes grises, la mejor manera de terminar ese día de reconciliación perfecto, Rin y Sesshomaru estaban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro tanto que se habían olvidado de donde estaban, hasta que…

-Debemos irnos ya Sesshomaru, es tarde.-mencionó Inuyasha al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Es verdad.-concordó Sesshomaru separándose de Rin y poniéndose de pie.

-Si yo también debo, ir a dormir ya.-comentó Rin encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Hasta luego, Rin.- dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Inuyasha.-respondió Rin al pie de la escalera y después agrego.-Buenas noches, Sesshy.

Ese día fue perfecto sin duda, ya que finalmente aquellas dolorosas heridas que permanecían en sus corazones, por fin habían sanado, y esta vez jamás volverían a abrirse de nuevo, ambas jóvenes estaban nuevamente junto a los ojidorados que tanto amaban, y más que nada esta vez tenían la certeza de que nunca más volverían a separarse de ellos, por lo cual apenas se recostaron en sus camas en seguida se quedaron profundamente dormidas, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Buenos días, tía.-saludo Rin entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días, Rin.-respondió Sukiomi.

-¿Ya habrá despertado mi hermanita?-preguntó Rin mientras comía un poco de su tazón de arroz.

-No creo el sedante que le aplico Inuyasha, es algo fuerte.-respondió Sukiomi mientras bebía algo de té.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Yo voy, tía.- dijo Rin levantándose de su lugar.

-Buenos días, mi niña.-saludo Sesshomaru al verla abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Sesshy, en un momento estoy lista.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

-Hola, Rin ¿Cómo sigue mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Bien pero creo que aún sigue dormida, Inuyasha.-respondió Rin tomando su bolsa y su suéter.

¿Entonces como le daré mi regalo?-pensó Inuyasha.

-Ya veo.-respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Te vas con nosotros?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No adelántense ustedes, al hospital.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Está bien.-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Cuando Rin y Sesshomaru se fueron, el chico de cabellos plateados saco una hermosa rosa roji-rosada y un papel en el cual escribió una pequeña nota. Al terminar la doblo en dos, y con un pedacito de cinta la adhirió con cuidado a una de las hojas de la rosa.

-Ven, Luna.-llamó Inuyasha.

La tierna perrita labrador atendió en seguida al llamado de Inuyasha, ya que lo conocía muy bien, además también lo quería mucho.

-Entrégasela a mi princesa, y cuídala por mí.-pidió Inuyasha mientras colocaba la rosa con la nota, sujetándola en el collar de manera que las espinas no fueran a encajarse en su pelaje o piel, y pudieran lastimarla.

Luna solo ladro levemente, en señal de que entendió lo que Inuyasha le había pedido, y emprendió camino escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su dueña, no sin antes dejar que la acariciara en sus orejas, como despedida.

-Buenos días, Nayumi.-saludo Inuyasha entrando al consultorio de practicantes.

-Buenos días, doctor Taisho.-respondió Nayumi mientras acomodaba algunos instrumentos de exploración, sobre una pequeña mesita de metal.

-Solo venía a avisarte, que la señorita Higurashi no vendrá hoy.-informó Inuyasha.

-¿Le sucedió algo malo a Aome?-preguntó Nayumi algo preocupada.

-Sufrió una cortada algo grave, pero no te preocupes ya la atendí.-respondió Inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Espero que se recupere, pronto.-mencionó Nayumi más tranquila.

Después de avisarle a Nayumi de la convalecencia de Aome, el muchacho de ojos dorados se dirigió hacia su consultorio. Al entrar dejo su maletín sobre su escritorio, se colocó su bata blanca que estaba colgada en el perchero de madera detrás de la puerta y pegado a la pared, finalmente se sentó en la silla de cuero negro y comenzó a revisar historiales clínicos.

-Mmmm, dormí más de lo que creí.-musitó Aome frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba un poco.

Cuando abrió sus bellos ojos chocolate, se dio cuenta de que su amada mascota estaba junto a su cama, como esperando que se despertara entonces se incorporó recargando su espalda en las almohadas, con las piernas aún cubiertas por las sabanas y el edredón.

-Al fin despertaste, mi niña.-mencionó Sukiomi entrando a su habitación con una mesita desayunadora en las manos.

-Sí creo que el sedante me hizo más efecto, del que creí.-admitió Aome algo apenada.

-Está bien, así descansas lo suficiente y te repondrás más rápido.-comentó Sukiomi colocando la mesita desayunadora en sus piernas.

En la mesita había un plato con waffles cubiertos de mermelada de zarzamora, unas galletas de almendra, y una taza con chocolate caliente el desayuno favorito de Aome desde que era una niña siempre solía comerlo, cuando estaba por comenzar el otoño.

-Gracias, mamá.-agradeció Aome feliz.

-De nada, disfrútalo estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo.- dijo Sukiomi saliendo de la habitación.

-Si.-respondió Aome.

Cuando se quedó sola, comenzó a comer ese delicioso desayuno, y volvió a ver a su mascota que aún continuaba junto a su cama, esta vez la miro con detenimiento y finalmente vio lo que estaba sujeto de su collar.

-¿Quién te coloco esta rosa tan hermosa?-se preguntaba Aome así misma en voz alta mientras quitaba la hermosa flor del collar de Luna.

Es una rosa roji-rosada… mis favoritas… y trae una nota.-pensó Aome mientras tomaba la pequeña nota en sus manos la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla:

**Buenos días mi adorada princesa, cuando leas esta nota, seguramente ya habrás visto el pequeño regalo. Al cual venia adjunta una bella rosa roji-rosada proveniente de aquel arbusto el cual sembré solo para ti tu favorita.**

**Aquel día te explique que las rosas de ese arbusto, son como el amor que despertaste en mí, desde que íbamos en la preparatoria; bien ese significado aún prevalece sin embargo… El significado de la rosa que tienes en tus manos.**

**Es algo diferente ya que esta vez cada pétalo es cada beso y caricia, que deseo y que muero por darte, cada hoja es el abrigo que quiero brindarte, y cada espina es… Cada herida que anhelo curar de tu tierno corazón cubriéndolo del más ferviente amor, te amo más que a nadie y solo a ti mi tierna princesa…**

**Atte:**

**Tu príncipe Inuyasha.**

Cuando termino de leer esa nota tan tierna, la hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches, tomo aquella hermosa rosa y aspiro su fragancia, mientras volvía a releer una vez más la nota que venía adjunta a ella, lo cual provoco que de su pecho escapara un suspiro mientras que en su rostro se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Mi tierno príncipe…-susurró Aome colocando la rosa en un pequeño florero de cristal que estaba sobre su buro, y guardo la nota en un pequeño cofre.

**¿Qué les parece el principio de la reconciliación para morirse de amor verdad?**


	73. Un Fin De Semana Maravilloso (Parte Dos)

**Capítulo 73** _**Un Fin De Semana Maravilloso (Segunda Parte)**_

El joven de cabellos plateados ya casi había terminado de atender a todos sus pequeños pacientes y de hacer todas sus labores, aunque tenía más trabajo que en días anteriores, aun así las horas se le estaban haciendo muy largas estando lejos de su amada princesa.

-Te extraño, princesa…-musitó Inuyasha suspirando.

Después de organizar los últimos historiales clínicos, se levantó de su escritorio y salió de su consultorio, para dar la última vuelta de ronda por los pasillos. Al salir se dirigió al área infantil y realizo las visitas correspondientes, les indicó a las enfermeras los cambios de alimentación y medicamento que debían darles, anotando estos datos en cada expediente.

-Al fin terminamos, por hoy.-mencionó Natsumy algo cansada.

-Sí, hoy fue un día algo cansado.-respondió Rin mientras acomodaba algunas bandejas las cuales contenían distintos frascos de cristal esterilizados, en los que habían muestras de sangre que debían ser analizadas.

-Espero ser una de las asistentes, del doctor Sesshomaru.-comentó Natsumy con emoción en la voz.

-Igual yo, deseo ser una de las asistentes de Sess… del doctor Sesshomaru.-concordó Rin corrigiendo al final la forma en la que iba a llamar a Sesshomaru.

-Por cierto Rin, por favor dile a Aome de mi parte que deseo que se recupere pronto.-pidió Natsumy.

-Si claro que se lo diré Natsumy, hasta mañana.- dijo Rin tomando su suéter y su bolsa.

-Hasta mañana, Rin.-respondió Natsumy.

Rin se dirigió al primer piso para irse a casa, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, en seguida vio a Sesshomaru que la esperaba en la puerta principal del hospital para acompañarla a casa, lucia realmente guapo sus ojos dorados la miraban con una ternura hipnotizante, vestía una camisa azul marino y una corbata negra, resaltando sus cabellos plateados.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sesshomaru esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Si.-respondió Rin levemente sonrojada.

Apenas salieron del hospital, el ojidorado la abrazo de la cintura y ella recargo su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, ya que aunque trabajaban en el mismo piso a pesar de ello no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Al llegar antes de entrar a casa, ella llevo sus pequeñas manos al cuello de Sesshomaru y lo beso fue un rose tierno él a su vez llevo sus manos a la cintura de Rin y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, mientras exploraba cada parte de sus labios con cariño y ternura.

-Buenas noches, mi Sesshy.-musitó Rin al separarse de sus labios.

-Buenas noches, mi niña.-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola tiernamente.

La chica de ojos chocolates estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillando su largo cabello azabache, vestía un camisón de seda lila muy fresco, y en su rostro aún estaba esa hermosa sonrisa de la mañana provocada por el bello regalo que le había dado su tierno príncipe, al terminar se dirigió con cuidado de regreso a su cama estaba por apagar la lámpara de su buro y meterse bajo las sabanas, cuando escucho que sonaba el teléfono.

-Bueno.- dijo Aome contestando.

-Hola, princesa.-saludo Inuyasha con voz dulce desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, mi amor.-respondió Aome de manera igualmente dulce.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Claro que sí, mi amor me encanto.-respondió Aome con voz tierna.

-Qué bueno princesa, te extraño…- dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Yo más mi príncipe, ya quiero volver al hospital.-mencionó Aome algo impaciente.

-Mañana iré a verte, para revisarte.-prometió Inuyasha dulcemente.

-Te estaré esperando.-musitó Aome tiernamente.

-Te amo, descansa.-pidió Inuyasha.

-Te amo, buenas noches.-se despidió Aome con voz suave colgando el teléfono.

Finalmente la chica de cabello de ébano, apago la lámpara de su buro, y se metió bajo las sabanas de seda, se quedó profundamente dormida al instante que su cabeza toco la almohada, su respiración era normal al igual que los latidos de su corazón, y en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-Mmmm, que bien dormí me siento muy bien.- dijo Aome estirándose.

Se puso de pie con cuidado para no mover el vendaje de su pie izquierdo se colocó las pantuflas, camino hasta su armario y tomo su ropa volvió a su cama se quitó la pijama y empezó a vestirse esta vez eligió un conjunto invernal sencillo, un suéter liso beige, un pantalón de piel caqui, y unas botas de piso negras.

Al terminar tomo asiento frente a su tocador, y cepillo su largo cabello azabache hasta desenredarlo completamente, después se colocó un broche con la forma de una hoja de roble hecho de plata con destellos de oro, y en su cuello aquella cadenita con el dije en forma de rosa. Estaba por salir de la habitación para bajar al comedor, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante.-índico Aome.

-Hija Inuyasha, vino a revisarte.-aviso Sukiomi abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, mamá.-respondió Aome viendo a Inuyasha entrar detrás de ella.

-Bueno Inuyasha, te dejo hacer tu trabajo.- dijo Sukiomi saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí, gracias señora Sukiomi.-respondió Inuyasha.

Cuando Sukiomi salió de la habitación, el joven de ojos dorados como miel se quedó embelesado ante lo bella que lucia Aome, sus dulces ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial, además de que su tersa piel de nieve resaltaba aún más gracias, al pantalón caqui que marcaba más las curvas de su pequeña cintura.

-Bien vamos a ver tu herida, princesa.- dijo Inuyasha acomodando su maletín en el buro de la cama.

-Si.-respondió Aome.

Entonces volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, e Inuyasha se arrodillo retiro la bota del pie de Aome, para revisar la herida retiro el pequeño seguro que mantenía la venda fija y comenzó a desenrollarla lentamente hasta terminar. Al parecer mágicamente la herida había cicatrizado a la perfección y sin problemas, además como esperaba los puntos de sutura se habían absorbido por completo sin dejar marca alguna sobre la piel.

-La herida ha cicatrizado muy bien princesa, después de este fin de semana podrás volver al hospital.-informó Inuyasha colocándole la bota nuevamente.

-Que bien.-respondió Aome con alegría.

-Te vez bellísima, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha con voz dulce.

-Inu…-nombró Aome mirándolo fijamente algo sonrojada.

En ese momento los labios de ambos se unieron, en un rose suave, tierno, lento, cariñoso, y amoroso la joven llevo sus manos a los anchos hombros de Inuyasha, él a su vez deslizo sus manos hacia su cintura, y la atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras exploraba su boca.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en el hospital?-preguntó Aome sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Muy bien, pero algo cansado.-respondió Inuyasha acariciando su mejilla.

-Si me imagino, te amo.-musitó Aome con voz tierna.

-Te amo, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha abrazándola más contra su cuerpo.

Después de eso bajaron a desayunar juntos, y al terminar salieron al jardín un rato, entonces se ambos se sentaron bajo el tronco del árbol sagrado cobijándose con sus ramas, que aún conservaban unas pocas hojas de tono marrón y anaranjado. Entonces Inuyasha recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Aome, ella a su vez comenzó a acariciar su sedosa y larga caballera plateada que tanto le gustaba.

-Te extrañe demasiado, durante estos años princesa.- dijo Inuyasha tomándole la mano con la que le estaba acariciando su cabellera, y se sentó junto a ella recargándose también en el tronco del árbol.

-Lo sé mi amor, yo también te extrañe demasiado estos años lejos de ti, e incluso mucho más…-respondió Aome sin deshacer la unión de su mano entrelazada, con la de Inuyasha.

En lugar de ello se acercó poco a su rostro, y de nuevo unió sus labios con los de él en un compás tierno y dulce, ambos estaban completamente perdidos y entregados en ese beso tan enternecedor…

-Ejemmm…-carraspeo levemente una voz femenina.

Cuando escucharon eso, al instante se separaron totalmente sonrojados.

-Por lo que veo Rin y Sesshomaru no fueron los únicos, en reconciliarse.-comentó la joven de pelo castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Sango… eh bueno… nosotros.-saludaron ambos nerviosos tratando de explicarse.

-Por lo que vi, te la quieres comer Inuyasha.-mencionó Miroku con una sonrisa atrevida en los labios.

-¡Claro que no Miroku!-gritó Inuyasha enojado y algo sonrojado.

-Tú siempre pensando mal.-regaño Aome igualmente algo sonrojada.

-Me alegra mucho verlos, juntos de nuevo.-comentó Sango feliz.

-Akari se pondrá muy contenta, al saberlo.-aseguró Ayame.

-Al fin Inuyasha, volverá a ser el de antes.- dijo Koga.

-Con que aquí estaban todos.-mencionó Rin acercándose al grupo tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Sí, estábamos felicitando a la otra pareja de tortolitos por su reconciliación.-explico Ayame.

-Solo faltarían Akari y Karin, para estar todas las parejas.-señaló Aome.

-Es cierto, hermanita.-coincidió Rin.

-Pero cuando vuelvan de su luna de miel, nos podemos reunir todos.-sugirió Sango.

-Si.-acordaron unísonos.

Después de haber pasado tantos años lejos de sus amigos y de los ojidorados que tanto amaban, finalmente se habían vuelto a ver y a reunir, cada una de las parejas de novios que se formaron en la preparatoria, iniciando así cada una de las distintas historias de amor. En aquel jardín bajo el follaje otoñal del hermoso árbol sagrado se formó un bello cuadro Sango y Miroku tomados de la mano, Ayame y Koga mirándose tiernamente, Rin siendo abrazada de la cintura por Sesshomaru, y finalmente en medio de todos Aome abrazada a Inuyasha con su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

Sin duda alguna ese había sido un fin de semana maravilloso…

**El grupo de parejas está prácticamente reunido.**


	74. Asistentes Principales

**Capítulo 74** _**Asistentes Principales**_

Luego de un rato más anocheció, así que cada quien acompaño a su respectiva novia a casa, solo quedaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru quienes acompañaron a la joven de ojos chocolate y a Rin, hasta la puerta de la casa a pesar de que solo estaban a unos metros de ella.

-Buenas noches, mi príncipe.-se despidió Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa.-respondió Inuyasha besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Hasta mañana, mi Sesshy.-musitó Rin besándolo tiernamente.

-Descansa, mi niña.-contestó Sesshomaru separándose de sus labios y sonriendo levemente.

Cuando los ojidorados se marcharon ambas entraron a casa, subieron a sus curtos se colocaron sus pijamas, y apenas se recostaron se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Esa mañana había en el cielo nubes grises y soplaba un viento frio, una prueba muy clara de que el otoño había dado inicio. La bella muchacha de ojos chocolate se levantó de su cama se colocó las pantuflas, y entro al espacioso baño una vez dentro abrió la llave del agua caliente para llenar la tina vertiendo también en ella esencias de lavanda y rosas. Al estar todo listo se despojó de su camisón y entro a la tina sumergiendo su largo cabello del color del ébano en el agua mientras pequeñas gotas del cristalino liquido resbalaban también por su tersa piel, al terminar envolvió su cuerpo y su cabello con unas toallas blancas, y regreso a la habitación.

Se vistió de manera habitual con su uniforme blusa blanca con botones transparentes, una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un pequeño listón de seda rosa pálido a lo largo de la bastilla medias transparentes sumamente pegadas, y zapatillas de piso igualmente blancas.

Al terminar se acercó a su tocador cepillo su largo cabello azabache colocándose un sencillo broche de oro con una pequeña perla y su habitual cadenita con el dije en forma de rosa, como aún soplaba el viento frio tomo su abrigo de piel caqui y se lo coloco. Lucia realmente encantadora.

-Buenos días.-saludo Aome sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

-Buenos días, luces muy linda.-comentó Sukiomi.

-Es cierto luces muy linda, hermanita.-concordó Rin.

Como era algo tarde solamente desayuno un pan tostado con mermelada y una taza de café, cuando termino tomo su bolsa y su paraguas ya que el cielo continuaba nublado, entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo voy.- dijo Aome mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos días, princesa.-saludo Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Buenos días, amor.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Rin ya está lista Aome?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Sesshomaru en un momento.-respondió Aome.

Cuando salió de la casa la pequeña Rin se fue con el mayor de los ojidorados en su deportivo negro, y Aome se fue con Inuyasha en su deportivo plateado. El trayecto fue muy corto para el gusto de ambos en menos de veinte minutos habían llegado al hospital.

-Ya llegamos.-informó Inuyasha.

-Sí, bueno iré a alcanzar a Rin.- dijo Aome tomando su bolsa y su paraguas a punto de salir del auto.

-Espera princesa, despídete como se debe.-objeto Inuyasha halándola levemente del brazo provocando que su rostro quedara en su pecho.

Entonces la chica de largo cabello azabache levanto su rostro, al hacer esto su mirada chocolate quedo fija y perdida en esos bellos orbes de dorada miel que le fascinaban, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los de Inuyasha finalmente fue él quien esta vez unió sus labios con los de Aome en un rose suave, dulce, tierno, y cálido recorriéndolos poco a poco.

Mientras ese beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, soltó su cinturón y llevo sus manos a su pequeña cintura acercándose así más a su cuerpo, mientras ella deslizo sus suaves manos a su fornida espalda acariciando levemente algo de su piel bronceada.

-Tengo que… iniciar mí… turno…-musitó Aome con cierta dificultad separándose de sus labios.

-Está bien… princesa…-acepto Inuyasha soltándola de su abrazo.

-Te amo.-musitó Aome mirándolo tiernamente.

-Te amo, te veo a la hora del almuerzo ¿Si?-preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sí, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome saliendo del auto.

Finalmente entro al hospital con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y se dirigió al segundo piso al entrar se quitó su abrigo de piel lo colgó sobre el perchero de madera que estaba tras la puerta y se colocó su bata, ahora estaba lista para iniciar su turno.

-Buenos días, Aome.-saludo Nayumi.

-Buenos días, Nayumi.-respondió Aome feliz.

-Te eche de menos…-comentó Nayumi mientras sacaba unos historiales clínicos, y los colocaba en el pequeño escritorio de madera, que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del pequeño consultorio.

-Yo también te eche de menos Nayumi.-admitió Aome.

-¿Cómo fue que te cortaste el pie de esa forma?-preguntó Nayumi algo curiosa.

-Fue un accidente me corte con un pedazo de porcelana que había en el piso de mi cuarto.-respondió Aome aparentando tranquilidad.

Fue una mañana sumamente tranquila para la muchacha de ojos chocolate, realizo todos sus deberes con gran alegría y con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Esperaba con gran impaciencia la hora del almuerzo para ver a su amado príncipe pero aún más el saber si ella sería una de sus asistentes, la espera la estaba torturando mucho.

-Todas las practicantes de Pediatría y de Enfermería, por favor presentarse en la sala de conferencias.-anunció Inuyasha por el altavoz.

Cuando escucharon la voz del ojidorado, tanto Nayumi como Aome dejaron de realizar sus deberes y salieron del consultorio, hacia el elevador para bajar al primer piso ya que la sala de conferencias, se encontraba al fondo del pasillo que comenzaba desde la recepción.

Al llegar ambas se sentaron en una de las filas, de en medio ya que todas las filas del frente estaban llenas. En un extremo de la sala se encontraban todas las practicantes de Enfermería en seguida Aome busco a Rin con la mirada, después de un momento la encontró estaba sentada en una de las últimas filas junto a Natsumy. Solamente las separaba un pequeño pasillo forrado de alfombra color azul marino, la cual conducía a unos escalones de madera clara atravez de los cuales se subía a una tarima de madera oscura, encima de la cual pegada a la pared había una pantalla de proyección iguales a las del cine, en las cuales se mostraban las nuevas investigaciones o ponencias, de los doctores referentes a sus especialidades.

Se podían escuchar mormullos de las conversaciones entre las practicantes en ambos extremos de la sala, pero de pronto terminaron cuando Izayoi, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha entraron a la sala, y subieron a la tarima.

-La razón por la cual se les reunió fue para informarles, quienes de ustedes hoy dejan de ser practicantes y se convierten en las asistentes principales de mis hijos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.-comenzó a decir Inutashio.

-Estas practicantes a pesar de ser muy jóvenes demostraron ser muy capaces, y las mejores en sus respectivas áreas de la medicina.-reconoció Izayoi.

-Mi asistente principal en el área de Pediatría es… la señorita Aome Higurashi.-anunció Inuyasha con gran alegría en la voz.

-Y mi asistente principal en el área de Oftalmología es… la señorita Rin Hanabusa.-informó Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**Ahora además de novios son colegas ¿La medicina fortalecerá más el amor?**


	75. Noche De Emergencias

**Capítulo 75** _**Noche De Emergencias**_

Al escuchar ese nombramiento tan sorpresivo pero también tan deseado la joven de ojos chocolate y Rin se pusieron de pie comenzando a caminar hacia la tarima, al llegar subieron los escalones de madera, ayudadas por sus respectivos superiores tomando las manos que estos les ofrecían.

Cuando llegaron arriba los ojidorados les entregaron a cada una, una insignia de oro y otra de plata. La de Aome era de oro cuyo grabado decía **"Aome Higurashi Asistente Principal En Pediatría" **Y la de Rin era de plata cuyo grabado era **"Rin Hanabusa Asistente Principal En Oftalmología"**.

Después de que termino el nombramiento todas las practicantes regresaron a hacer sus labores en sus distintas áreas de trabajo y con sus respectivos superiores aunque por dentro se morían de celos por ocupar sus puestos, a excepción claro de Nayumi y Natsumy aun cuando no estaban enteradas de la historia que unía a Rin y a Aome con los ojidorados, desde un principio se habían percatado de su amor hacia ellos.

-Felicidades, Aome.-mencionó Nayumi con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Nayumi.-respondió Aome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones, Rin.-comentó Natsumy feliz.

-Gracias, Natsumy.-contestó Rin sonriendo.

Cuando volvieron a sus áreas de trabajo ambas realizaron el resto de sus labores con gran alegría hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Entonces se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer lo habitual y para reunirse con sus amados ojidorados, al entrar de inmediato los vieron tomaron sus bandejas, se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron con ellos.

-Hola, doctor Taisho.-saludo Aome sonriendo gentilmente.

-No me digas así, princesa…-pidió Inuyasha algo triste.

-Hola, doctor Sesshomaru.-musitó Rin con voz dulce.

-No te pongas formal, mi niña.-mencionó Sesshomaru algo serio.

-Lo siento mi príncipe, sabes que aquí tengo que portarme así.-musitó Aome mirándolo tiernamente.

-Perdóname Sesshy, sabes que aquí nadie sabe de lo nuestro.-respondió Rin con voz tierna.

Al terminar el almuerzo ambos ojidorados las llevaron a recorrer otras áreas del hospital que debían conocer, ahora que eran sus asistentes principales además de los distintos pasillos que conducían al área infantil, de enfermos graves o en terapia intensiva. El cuarto pos-operatorio que es donde se encontraban las batas, gorros, guantes, botas, cubre bocas, y fregaderos con agua esterilizada. En los cuales los doctores se lavaban las manos después de vestirse con las batas cubre bocas y demás implementos, antes de colocarse los guantes para después entrar a operar al quirófano. Al final les mostraron el pasillo que conducía al quirófano, la razón por la que les mostraron esas áreas fue para que no se perdieran en dado caso de que llegara a haber una situación de emergencia, o durante las guardias nocturnas que de ahora en adelante debían realizar como parte de sus nuevos trabajos.

Finalmente el recorrido termino ambas regresaron a sus áreas de trabajo, completamente felices, ya que aunque todo fue rápido aun así lograron memorizar casi perfectamente todos los pasillos de las áreas que les correspondían recorrer. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma, sin imprevistos o problemas graves.

La tarde termino en calma, y dio entonces paso a la noche que a diferencia de otras veces esta vez era más oscura que antes debido a que las nubes de la tarde se habían tornado más grises casi negras, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llover. Todo estaba en calma la chica de cabellos azabaches estaba ordenando sus últimos pendientes, y alistándose para su primera guardia nocturna, Nayumi había bajado a la cafetería por un par de cafés cuando de pronto se escuchó…

-¡Emergencia señorita Aome Higurashi repórtese inmediatamente en la sala de expulsión!-aviso Inutashio por el altavoz.

Inmediatamente Aome dejo los pendientes como estaban, y se dirigió al cuarto pos-operatorio. Al entrar se vistió rápidamente con otra bata que le llegaba a las rodillas rosa pálido, seguidamente se quitó los zapatos de piso y se colocó las botas, después se colocó el gorro el cual cubría su pequeño flequillo al igual que el cubre bocas, lavo perfectamente sus manos con el agua esterilizada que corría por el fregadero de metal las seco y se colocó los guantes.

En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta de la sala de expulsión, Inuyasha ya la esperaba, aunque no parecía internamente se sentía muy nerviosa ya que aunque había realizado sus prácticas perfectamente, solo habían sido eso practicas ahora estaba por enfrentarse a un parto verdadero, pero no podía mostrarse nerviosa o insegura, ya que de hacerlo podría cometer un error grave además uno de los principios primordiales que se debían poseer para poder ser una buena cirujana pediátrica era el tener nervios de acero, sin decir una palabra ambos cruzaron la puerta y emprendieron manos a la obra.

-Las contracciones no paran doctora me duele mucho… ¡Hay!-se quejó la joven futura madre de aproximadamente 19 años.

-Sí sé que duele pero trata de calmarte, y de no moverte ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?- pidió Aome con voz tranquilizadora mientras le hacia la pregunta a Inuyasha.

-El cuello del útero está casi completamente dilatado son gemelas, pero una de ellas viene en mala posición.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Habrá que hacer una cesárea entonces.- dijo Aome con algo de seriedad.

-Así es justamente eso iba a decir.-coincidió Inuyasha.

-Prepara una epidural, pronto.-pidió Aome a una de las enfermeras.

-Si doctora, en seguida.-contestó una joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes.

A los minutos la enfermera volvió a entrar con la inyección lista, con gran cuidado se la dio al ojidorado que previamente, había acomodado a la paciente para colocarle el medicamento.

-Sentirás un leve pinchazo.-advirtió Inuyasha y agrego.-Pero esto te calmara los dolores, no te muevas.

Inuyasha le administro la epidural con cuidado y de forma que la aguja fuera imperceptible, ya que ese procedimiento previo a una cesárea de emergencia era muy delicado y doloroso a la vez mientras hacía efecto adormeciendo la cadera para así ayudar con los últimos centímetros de dilatación para inducir después el parto y poder hacer la incisión sobre la piel del estómago sin que sintiera dolor alguno, y así finalmente sacar al bebé de la matriz.

Pero la administración de este medicamento también era algo peligrosa, ya que si la paciente llegaba a moverse mientras se le aplicaba, corría un alto riesgo de quedar invalida ya que la aguja entraba a unos cuantos milímetros de la espina dorsal, que es la zona más delicada del esqueleto y por supuesto de la columna vertebral. Afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, la epidural surtió efecto pronto haciendo que el cuello del útero terminara de dilatarse lo cual significaba que la paciente estaba lista para dar a luz.

-Bisturí.-pidió Inuyasha.

Aome se giró hacia la pequeña mesita de metal que estaba junto a la cama, en la cual se encontraban distintos instrumentos hechos igualmente de metal, que se usaban para la exploración, reconocimiento completo, o en este caso una cesárea aun cuando había unos cuantos que se parecían entre sí por lo cual podrían llegar a confundirse, en seguida reconoció el bisturí así que lo tomo y se lo entrego a Inuyasha.

El ojidorado realizo entonces una pequeña incisión sobre la piel del estómago cerca del ombligo, para después romper como un cascaron las capas restantes de piel, y así llegar al fin a las gemelas. Cuando lo hizo de inmediato saco a la que venía en mala posición y se la entregó a una de las enfermeras para que la limpiara de las sustancias dañinas para su vida, seguidamente saco a la otra bebé para que otra enfermera realizara la misma acción.

Sin tardanza alguna las enfermeras limpiaron perfectamente a las pequeñas, y después les cortaron el cordón umbilical, al instante se escucharon un par de llantos fuertes y constantes, lo cual significaba que a pesar de la cesárea imprevista todo había resultado bien.

Entonces Aome se dispuso a realizarles un examen completo, la salud de ambas era muy buena su ritmo cardiaco era normal, ambas median cincuenta centímetros y pesaban dos kilos con novecientos gramos, es decir casi llegaban a los tres kilos que es lo que normalmente debe de pesar un bebé en la etapa final de gestación, al terminar de examinarlas le dio instrucciones a una enfermera para que las llevara a los cuneros, una vez hecho esto volvió a su puesto junto a Inuyasha.

Este comenzó a limpiar la herida, usando alcohol agua oxigenada y gasas, al terminar comenzó a suturar la incisión cuidando que las capas de piel que había tenido que romper quedaran en su sitio y lo más importante que no corrieran riesgo de desgarrarse hasta que las aberturas de los tejidos del cuello de útero se cerraran y todos los órganos se reacomodaran en su lugar, cuando termino los últimos puntos de sutura pidió que la trasladaran a un cuarto.

-Fue una gran operación, doctor.-admitió Aome mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Gracias pero la verdad no podría haberlo logrado, sin ti princesa.-reconoció Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

-Pero si… no hice gran cosa…-mencionó Aome algo nerviosa y sonrojada mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que sí, y no admito más peros.-sentenció Inuyasha mientras quitaba el cubre bocas de su rostro, permitiéndole así ver sus rosados labios.

Los alientos de ambos chocaban al estar tan cerca, las mejillas de la chica empezaban a ponerse algo calientes tornándose de color carmín, Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo ella a su vez coloco sus manos en su cuello, sin despegar sus expresivos ojos chocolate de aquellos orbes de miel que le fascinaban. Finalmente unió sus labios con los de él en un rose dulce, cariñoso tierno, amoroso mientras el ojidorado al sentir esos labios tan suaves deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Aome, explorando su boca en un vals cálido y gentil como pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse más, en esa cueva tan exquisita.

-Te amo, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha separándose de sus labios por la falta de aire.

-Te amo, mi amor.-respondió Aome sonriendo tiernamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el fornido pecho del ojidorado.

-Te deseo tanto…-susurró Inuyasha junto a su oído mientras bajaba sus labios por su clavícula llenándola de pequeños besos.

-Inu…-llamó Aome comenzando a sentir su respiración alterada.

-Tranquila princesa mía, no pasa nada.- dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.-Ambos lo deseamos.

-Si… pero… yo quiero que sea… muy especial amor…-musitó Aome con dificultad soltando un leve gemido.

-Lo haremos como tú quieras.-respondió Inuyasha besando levente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y después sus mejillas.

-Me gustaría que fuera mágico…-admitió Aome sonrojada.

-Lo será mi amor.-prometió Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente y con deseo.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, en esa habitación no se percibía sonido alguno más que el latir de sus corazones y sus respiraciones agitadas, todo continuaba en silencio total hasta que de pronto un rayo ilumino el cielo seguido de un trueno que desgarro las oscuras nubes dando así en seguida inicio al caer de la lluvia.

Entonces la joven de cabellos azabache tembló un poco debido al fuerte trueno, al percatarse de ello Inuyasha acaricio una de sus suaves mejillas para tranquilizarla, después deshizo el abrazo pero la tomo de la mano para acompañarla por sus cosas que continuaban en el consultorio de practicantes.

Al entrar no había nadie ahí al parecer Nayumi se marchó a casa mientras estaba en la sala de expulsión, así que solamente se quitó su bata la colgó en el perchero detrás de la puerta para devolverla mañana al cuarto pos-operatorio al igual que las botas, se colocó sus zapatos de costumbre tomo sus cosas y después ambos bajaron al primer piso. Como Rin aún se encontraba en el quirófano asistiendo a Sesshomaru en una cirugía de emergencia tendría que irse a casa sola, ya que Inuyasha aún debía hacerle una visita de rutina a la nueva mamá además de entregarle un reporte médico a su padre sobre el parto, observaciones, etc.

-¿Segura que estarás bien si te vas sola princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha algo serio.

-Claro que sí, mi amor.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que las puertas automáticas se abrieran.

-La tormenta se está volviendo, más fuerte.-mencionó Inuyasha.

-Si por eso me vine preparada, desde la mañana.-contestó Aome mientras abría su paraguas.

-Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿Si?-pidió Inuyasha casi como suplica.

-Sí, lo hare.-prometió Aome dándole un tierno piquito en sus labios como despedida.

Con ese beso fugaz y con esa pequeña promesa, se quedó en el umbral de las puertas principales del hospital, viendo como la figura de su adorada princesa iba alejándose cada vez más andando por la acera cubierta con el paraguas.

A pesar de la promesa que le había hecho Aome de llamarlo apenas llegara a casa, el chico de cabellos plateados estaba algo intranquilo, sentía una opresión en su pecho sensación que comenzó cuando soltó la mano de su amada para que ella se fuera sola bajo esa tormenta que parecía no terminaría pronto.

**¿Aome estará bien volviendo sola a casa en medio de la tormenta? Rueguen porque sea así.**


	76. El Presentimiento De Inuyasha

**Capítulo 76** _**El Presentimiento De Inuyasha**_

La bella joven de ojos chocolate iba caminando tranquilamente por la acera, a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte, y el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza, aun así sigue tranquila su camino hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina se percata de que alguien la sigue, lo cual la hace sentir algo nerviosa por lo cual decide voltear atrás para intentar ver de quien se trata, pero la fuerte lluvia y la escasa luz que proporcionaban momentáneamente los violentos relámpagos no duraba mucho.

-Aunque corras no podrás, escapar de mi.-pronunció una voz masculina.

Aome no le prestó atención en lugar de ello comenzó a correr más rápido por la acera debido a sus nervios soltó el paraguas que la cubría de la lluvia, por lo que en segundos termino empapada pero eso no le importó nada, estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida como para pensar con claridad aquella voz que le causaba ¿Miedo? O quizás… ¿Terror? Eso tampoco lo sabía con certeza de lo único que si estaba segura era de que debía alejarse de aquel individuo, pero sentía que entre más corría aquella figura oculta por la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.

De pronto la joven de cabellos azabaches se hayo en un callejón sin salida lo cual la hizo temblar, ya que aunque deseara seguir corriendo hasta desaparecer del alcance de aquel individuo, no podría correr más estaba atrapada contra la pared, estaba temblando como una hoja.

-Al fin, ya no podrás correr más.-pronunció victorioso.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras aquel individuo desconocido, tomo a la frágil chica de ojos chocolate por los hombros, ella intento alejarlo defenderse empujándolo pero fue inútil, ya que en un movimiento rápido aquella figura capturo sus muñecas aprisionándola contra la pared del callejón.

-Por favor, déjame ir…-pidió Aome como suplica.

-No, lo hare.-respondió firmemente aquel individuo.

-¿Qué es… lo que quieres de mí…?-preguntó Aome a punto de llorar, por el miedo que sentía.

-A ti, lo que quiero es a ti.-respondió aquel hombre con un tono de perversión en la voz, y agrego.-Tú me obligaste a actuar así.

Esa respuesta la desconcertó y la atemorizo más de lo que ya estaba, su respiración era irregular debido a la presión que estaban ejerciendo aquellas fuertes manos sobre sus frágiles hombros, encima de su blusa blanca la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a que estaba empapada por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin parar, además del crudo viento que soplaba.

-¿De qué… estás hablando…?-preguntó Aome con la voz temblorosa.

Esta vez aquel individuo no contestó, en lugar de ello acerco sus labios al delicado cuello de la joven de ojos chocolate y comenzó a lamerlo con fervor, llevo después una de sus rudas manos a sus suaves piernas rompiendo a su paso las medias transparentes que las cubrían y después la pequeña falda que le impedía llegar a la virgen intimidad de la muchacha. Cuando tuvo una de sus manos libres nuevamente intento zafarse de su agarre con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero resultó inútil.

-No… ¡Suéltame!-gritó Aome llorando.

-No me digas que no te gustan, mis caricias gatita…-musitó aquella voz en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a romper su blusa.

-Houyo…- dijo Aome reconociendo finalmente su voz.

-Sí, al fin me reconociste, por cierto nunca pensé que escondías tantos encantos bajo ese uniforme…-respondió Houyo mientras besaba su cuello casi mordiéndolo.

-¡Déjame no quiero que me toques no quiero!-gritó Aome una vez más.

-Grita lo que quieras, nadie vendrá a ayudarte.-respondió Houyo con voz fría.

Inuyasha… mi amor ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame!-pedía Aome gritando en sus pensamientos.

-No dejare que Inuyasha tenga lo que es mío, lo que tanto me has negado.-aseguró Houyo con voz algo pervertida mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cintura con rudeza.

-¡Déjame! No me toques… ¡Suéltame!…-gritó Aome casi con un hilo de voz.

A pesar de estar casi al límite de sus fuerzas Aome luchaba por alejar a Houyo de ella, pero en el nuevo forcejeo se golpeó la cabeza y quedo algo mareada, estaba por rendirse cuando de pronto casi como un milagro del cielo escucho…

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!-gruño Inuyasha.

Sin tener ni siquiera tiempo de responderle Houyo cayó al suelo inconsciente por un par de certeros y fuertes golpes que el joven de ojos dorados le dio en la cabeza y en el estómago.

Inmediatamente al ver la condición de su amada princesa, Inuyasha se despojó de su saco y la cubrió con el para después cargarla en brazos hasta su deportivo el cual estaba a menos de una cuadra de aquel lugar. Al verla tan asustada y lastimada sintió una gran rabia en su interior, decidió llevarla a aquella hermosa mansión de verano para atenderla y cuidarla, antes de entrar al auto le envió un mensaje de texto a Rin resumiéndole la situación para que le avisara a Sukiomi, y otro más a Sesshomaru para que le avisara a sus padres que se ausentaría unos días.

Cuando envió los mensajes entro al auto lo encendió y se puso en camino hacia la mansión, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin calmarse ni siquiera un poco. Por fortuna el ojidorado tenía puesta la capota del auto, desde que había salido del hospital al sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón, señal de que su princesa estaba en un grave peligro, además había logrado escuchar su llamado en su mente.

Mientras conducía apretaba el volante con fuerza por la rabia que sentía en contra de Houyo, por haber lastimado lo que más amaba en el mundo en ese momento un solo pensamiento habitaba su cabeza, el de hacerlo pagar por su bajeza.

Finalmente llego a la mansión después de dejar el auto en la cochera, bajo en brazos a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches ya que seguía mareada por el golpe que tenía en la cabeza, además estaba temblando su delicada piel estaba fría sin contar que tenía varios golpes y raspones.

Al entrar la llevo a la habitación que había ocupado durante su primera estancia en aquella bella mansión, durante aquel hermoso verano. La recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama después salió de la habitación y le dio instrucciones a Ayumi para que subiera a desvestirla y a Akisuki para que fuera a comprar un botiquín profesional.

-¡Como que Aome fue atacada!-gritó Sukiomi alterada.

-Así es tía pero calma, por fortuna no le ocurrió nada.-contestó Rin tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero si me dijiste…-objeto Sukiomi pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rin la interrumpió.

-Si fue atacada pero afortunadamente Inuyasha, llego a tiempo para salvarla.-explico Rin.

-Qué alivio me das.-admitió Sukiomi más tranquila y después le preguntó.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Esta con Inuyasha, en unos días volverá.-respondió Rin con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sesshomaru estaba en el salón explicándoles a Izayoi e Inutashio la razón por la que Inuyasha se había ido del hospital sin decir nada, y el por qué se ausentaría unos días, de pronto Mitzuki entro con el teléfono en una de sus manos.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero la señorita Akari está en la línea, y desea hablar con usted joven Sesshomaru.-aviso Mitzuki.

-Gracias Mitzuki, ahora le contestó.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Con su permiso.-se excusó Satzuki retirándose del salón.

-Bueno nosotros, nos vamos a dormir hijo.- dijo Izayoi.

-Buenas noches, saludas a tu hermana de nuestra parte.-pidió Inutashio.

-Si claro, buenas noches.-respondió Sesshomaru.

Después de eso el mayor de los ojidorados subió a su habitación para contestar la llamada de su hermana menor.

-Bueno.- dijo Sesshomaru contestando el teléfono de su habitación.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás?-saludo Akari del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola hermanita muy bien, ¿Y tú?-respondió Sesshomaru contento y después se lo preguntó a la inversa.

-Muy feliz también, oye ya me entere eh.-respondió Akari con alegría en la voz.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Sesshomaru haciéndose el desinformado.

-Pues que Inuyasha y tú al fin se reconciliaron con Aome y Rin.-contestó Akari riendo un poco y después agrego.-Los extraño mucho.

-Nosotros también, te extrañamos hermanita.-concordó Sesshomaru.

-Pero ya pronto Karin y yo, volveremos a Tokio.-aseguró Akari.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-En 2 semanas.-respondió Akari.

-Que bien, nuestros papás se pondrán muy felices.-mencionó Sesshomaru.

-Lo sé, salúdalos de nuestra parte y a Inuyasha también.-pidió Akari.

-Claro, que si.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Cuídate mucho, adiós hermanito.-se despidió Akari.

-Tú también cuídate mucho, adiós hermanita.-se despidió Sesshomaru terminando la llamada.

Después de un rato más finalmente la frágil muchacha de ojos chocolate despertó, estaba algo confundida y aturdida por la herida que tenía en la cabeza, y muy adolorida por los moretones y raspones que había sufrido en su delicada piel, estaba recostada bocabajo sobre la cama ya no llevaba puesto su uniforme desgarrado y mojado, solamente tenía puesta una ligera camisola de encaje además de su ropa interior.

-¿Dónde estoy? Auh…-preguntó Aome en voz alta quejándose un poco.

-Está en la casa de verano de la familia Taisho, señorita Aome.-contestó Ayumi.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-preguntó Aome de nuevo aún algo aturdida.

-El joven Inuyasha la trajo iré a decirle que ya despertó, con permiso.-respondió Ayumi retirándose después de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo sola después de un momento Aome recordó lo que había sucedido, lo cual la hizo estremecer de miedo y pavor, ya que jamás pensó que el odio de Houyo hacia Inuyasha fuera tan fuerte, pero mucho menos que lo único que buscaba en ella era tenerla al precio que fuera solo para cumplir un capricho, y así zacear sus instintos más bajos como un animal, estaba completamente paralizada.

-Hola princesa, que bueno que al fin despertaste.-saludo Inuyasha con voz tierna.

-Hola…-respondió Aome casi con un hilo de voz.

**Houyo intento violarla lo sé es sorprenderte viniendo de él sin embargo, Inuyasha llego a tiempo para salvarla ahora solo queda ver que tan profunda fue la agresión para ella realmente…**


	77. Curando Las Heridas De Aome (Parte Uno)

**Capítulo 77** _**Curando Las Heridas De Aome (Primera Parte)**_

En ese momento el ojidorado se acercó a la cama y coloco el botiquín sobre el pequeño buro que estaba junto a esta. Cuando saco todos implementos necesarios para curar sus heridas, se dispuso a trabajar pero cuando Aome sintió la fuerte mano de Inuyasha sobre su piel, a pesar de que fue un rose suave y delicado aun así no pudo evitar retroceder.

Eso sorprendió a Inuyasha pero creyó que se debía al dolor que le provocaban las heridas que tenía sobre su delicada piel, pero cuando volvió a intentar limpiar los raspones escucho…

-No me toques…-musitó Aome con voz débil.

Esas palabras lastimaron mucho a Inuyasha.

-Pero princesa… solo quiero curarte…-respondió Inuyasha con voz dulce.

Ante esas palabras la bella muchacha de largo cabello del color del ébano no respondió nada, lo cual preocupo aún más a Inuyasha por lo que decidió entonces pedirle a Ayumi y a Akisuki que la atendieran.

-Con permiso, señorita Aome.-dijeron unísonas entrando a la habitación.

Al entrar Ayumi le retiro la camisola y siguió con lo que Inuyasha había empezado limpio los raspones con gran cuidado, usando trozos de algodón mojados con agua oxigenada y alcohol, mientras que Akisuki limpiaba y vendaba la herida que tenía en uno de los costados de la cabeza, cuando termino de limpiarle los raspones empezó a untarle ungüento en los moretones.

-Gracias, ahora quisiera tomar un baño.-pidió Aome con voz gentil.

-Claro señorita, ahora se lo preparo.-respondió Akisuki.

Mientras Akisuki preparaba el baño, Ayumi bajo a la sala para avisarle a Inuyasha que ya había terminado de curar las heridas de Aome. Un poco después Akisuki salió del espacioso baño al que había entrado hace unos minutos.

-Su baño está listo, señorita Aome.-informó Akisuki.

-Gracias, Akisuki.-respondió Aome.

-Si no necesita otra cosa, me retiro.-comentó Akisuki saliendo de la habitación.

La chica de cabellos azabache entro al espacioso baño, se despojó de la camisola y se metió a la tina con agua caliente la cual contenía esencias de rosas y lavanda sus favoritas, luego tomo la esponja y enjabono cada parte de su cuerpo tallando con firmeza intentando deshacerse de cualquier rastro de los labios de Houyo sobre su piel, pero también con suavidad para no lastimarse más los raspones.

Después lavo su largo cabello negro con shamphoo sumamente suave, y se sumergió totalmente en el agua caliente, permaneció un rato más dentro de la tina después salió y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata blanca que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita de mármol.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación vio que sobre la cama reposaba un camisón y una bata muy lindos ambos verde agua hechos de seda. Seco perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo y después se colocó aquellas prendas al igual que unas pantuflas hechas de lana que había a los pies de la cama y que hacían juego.

Cuando estuvo vestida tomo asiento frente a la gran luna del tocador hecho de madera color miel, tomo el cepillo que había sobre este y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello hasta terminar, después regreso a la cama metiéndose bajo las sabanas mientras observaba el caer de la lluvia que continuaba sin detenerse, sin darse cuenta su mirada chocolate se quedó fija en el ventanal sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de que llamaban a la puerta, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Adelante…- dijo Aome titubeando un poco.

-Hola princesa, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Inuyasha dulcemente entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de plata, en la cual había un vaso de leche tibia y un poco de queso.

-Si gracias…-contestó Aome algo cortante.

El ojidorado ignoro esa actitud tan fría que lo lastimaba, se acercó a la cama con la bandeja en las manos y la coloco en las piernas de Aome para que comiera un poco. Pero al sentir el leve tacto de Inuyasha cuando coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas…

-No me toques…-musitó Aome con voz algo seca.

-Solo quiero que comas…-mencionó Inuyasha gentilmente.

-No quiero…-objeto Aome.

-Te enfermaras, si no comes nada.- dijo Inuyasha tomando un pedazo de queso acercándolo a su boca.

-¡No quiero!-gritó Aome alejando su mano de su rostro con brusquedad.

Esta acción provoco que la bandeja se cayera al suelo haciendo que se quebraran el vaso y el plato, dejando así toda la leche y el queso derramados sobre la alfombra blanca. Pero más que nada un gran dolor en el corazón del ojidorado por el rechazo que recibía por parte de su amada princesa, desde que había despertado.

-Yo lo…-balbuceó Aome.

-Le diré a Ayumi que suba a limpiar esto, buenas noches.-mencionó Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación.

A los minutos de que el joven de cabellos plateados saliera de la habitación la joven sirvienta entro y se dispuso a limpiar.

-Ayumi… fue un accidente…-musitó Aome mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el piso, comenzando a recoger algunos de los trozos de vidrio y porcelana.

-No se preocupe señorita, por favor vuelva a la cama.-pidió Ayumi ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

Cuando termino de recoger y limpiar el desastre Ayumi bajo a la cocina por otro vaso de leche tibia, al regresar a la habitación se lo dio a Aome para que se lo tomara todo, una vez que se lo termino se retiró para que pudiera descansar, a los minutos de que haberse tomado la leche se quedó profundamente dormida gracias al sedante que Inuyasha había mezclado con esta.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación no muy lejos de la de Aome el ojidorado no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba muy preocupado pero sobre todo lastimado por la actitud de rechazo que ella había tomado contra él.

Al día siguiente la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior había dado paso a un cielo ligeramente nublado pero aun así eso no impedía que algunos tenues rayos de sol se filtraran entre las nubes.

La bella muchacha de cabellos azabaches seguía profundamente dormida, pero a los minutos despertó aún se sentía un poco adolorida pero no mucho, ya que el descanso de la noche anterior había sido de gran ayuda.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó las pantuflas que estaban a los pies de esta después camino hacia el espacioso baño se despojó de la bata al igual que del camisón y se metió a la tina, mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo en ese instante volvieron a su mente, los recuerdos de lo que le había dicho a su amado príncipe…

**-No me toques…-musitó Aome con voz algo seca.**

**-Solo quiero que comas…-mencionó Inuyasha gentilmente.**

**-No quiero…-objeto Aome.**

**-Te enfermaras, si no comes nada.- dijo Inuyasha tomando un pedazo de queso acercándolo a su boca.**

**-¡No quiero!-gritó Aome alejando su mano de su rostro con brusquedad.**

Ese recuerdo hizo que su mirada se entristeciera, ya que quería a Inuyasha más que a nadie en el mundo, pero algo dentro de ella hacia que rechazara cualquier contacto físico suyo, por más que pensaba y pensaba no lograba encontrar la razón al parecer esa parte estaba bloqueada en su mente.

Pero aun cuando no entendía que era aquello que la hacía rechazarlo, decidió no darse por vencida y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para estar a su lado, después de esa decisión lavo su rostro con algo del agua caliente que aún había en la tina para terminar de despejar su mente.

Al estar completamente relajada decidió salir del baño para alistarse y bajar al comedor, así que se puso en pie tomo una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, mientras que también tomaba otra con la cual secar su largo cabello azabache.

Cuando regreso al interior de la habitación seco su cuerpo y se vistió con una blusa de manga larga y de cuello V rosa con detalles morados, unas mallas blancas, una falda de mezclilla azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus delicadas curvas ya que se le pegaba mucho a la cintura, y unas zapatillas bajas también blancas; cepillo su lacio y largo cabello del color del ébano y lo peino en una cola de caballo, lucia muy encantadora.

-Hola.-saludo Aome entrando al comedor.

-Hola.-respondió Inuyasha.

La bella chica de largo cabello color de ébano tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban al otro extremo de aquel amplio comedor. El cual era muy bello la mesa estaba hecha de fina madera negra, alrededor de la cual había diez sillas igualmente hechas de madera con asientos y respaldos acojinados blancos, el techo al igual que las paredes eran crema.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y en silencio, Aome comía masticando cada bocado de comida mínimo veinte veces antes de pasárselo. Pero sin despegar su mirada de Inuyasha quien también comía de igual forma en el otro extremo del comedor.

-Inuyasha…-llamó Aome poniéndose de pie.

-Dime.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.-musitó Aome comenzando a caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

-Si claro vamos a la biblioteca, por cierto… luces muy hermosa princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo tiernamente.

Esa sonrisa provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Aome, después de un intercambio fugaz de miradas ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, mientras Ayumi y Akisuki recogían los platos del desayuno.

Rin había salido al parque junto con Sango y Ayame para platicar, ya que Sesshomaru estaba ayudando a Inutashio con algunos casos del hospital, después en la tarde iría por ella para que lo acompañara al aeropuerto junto con sus papás para recibir a Karin y a Akari.

-Me siento muy preocupada, por mi hermanita…- dijo Rin suspirando.

-Lo sé Rin, anoche Inuyasha me llamó.-comentó Sango.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó Ayame intrigada.

-Que Aome está bien, pero…-respondió Sango sin terminar de hablar.

-¿Pero?-preguntó Rin en tono persistente para que terminara de hablar.

-No permite que se le acerque, ni siquiera que la toque…-concluyo Sango.

-Con lo que le sucedió, no es raro…-mencionó Ayame algo triste.

-Pero si Houyo, no logro hacerle nada…-recordó Rin cerrando los ojos enojada.

-Sí pero aunque la violación no logro efectuarse, aun así el ataque le causó un gran daño emocional eso es lo que hace que Aome rechace a Inuyasha.-explico Sango.

-¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer para que Aome vuelva a ser la de antes?-preguntó Ayame algo esperanzada.

-Desde el punto de vista Psicológico con una larga terapia se puede lograr superar el trauma, pero al ser amiga de Aome no puedo tratarla como paciente solo queda esperar…-respondió Sango algo desanimada.

-Ya entiendo…-mencionó Rin algo decepcionada.

Después de esa conversación todas decidieron irse ya a la mansión Taisho, para ayudar a Izayoi con la decoración para la bienvenida de Karin y Akari, también habían quedado de reunirse ahí mismo con sus respectivos novios, pero aun así no podían dejar de sentirse preocupadas por el estado emocional de Aome.

**Ahora Aome le teme a Inuyasha sé que para estos momentos me están odiando xD,**


	78. Curando Las Heridas De Aome (Parte Dos)

**Capítulo 78** _**Curando Las Heridas De Aome (Segunda Parte)**_

Al llegar a la mansión Satzuki las recibió y las paso a la sala.

-Hola, chicas.-las saludo Izayoi.

-Hola, señora Izayoi.-respondieron unísonas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó Rin.

-Podrías indicarle a Mitzuki el orden en el que se servirán, los platos favoritos de Akari.-respondió Izayoi con voz gentil.

-Sí, claro.-acepto Rin sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras Rin estaba en la cocina Ayame se encargó de poner la mesa, y Sango de adornar la entrada principal con letreros y pequeños arreglos florales al igual que el jardín, e Izayoi revisaba los últimos detalles y daba las últimas indicaciones.

-Señora Izayoi…-llamó Sango.

-Sí, ¿Dime Sango?-preguntó Izayoi.

-Estuve pensando y creo que no deberíamos contarles aún a Karin y a Akari, lo que le sucedió a Aome.-pidió Sango algo triste.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntarle Izayoi algo extrañada por su petición.

-Porque si se los décimos ambos se sentirán culpables por no haber podido hacer nada.-respondió Sango suspirando.

-Es cierto Sango, no sería una gran bienvenida para ellos…-coincidió Izayoi y después le preguntó.- ¿Pero entonces que les decimos para justificar su ausencia?

-Sugiero que les digamos que se encuentran de viaje y cuando Aome vuelva recuperada, creo que entonces ambos podrán contarles el verdadero motivo de su ausencia.-contestó Sango.

-Está bien.-acepto Izayoi.

En ese momento escucharon…

-Bienvenida, señorita Akari.- dijo Satzuki abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, Satzuki.-respondió Akari con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Karin entrando detrás de Akari.

-Están en la sala, joven Karin.-contestó Satzuki.

Akari lucia muy bella no cabía duda de que el matrimonio le había sentado bastante bien, su rostro lucia encantador sus bellos ojos cafés iguales a su madre ahora reflejaban un brillo único distinto, que solo poseía la mirada de una mujer realizada y feliz; vestía una linda blusa de mangas largas hasta un poco más arriba del codo de cuello "U" rosa y una falda estilo campana de mezclilla blanca la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, su hermoso y largo cabello plateado igual al de su padre estaba peinado en una coleta sujeta con una liga que hacia juego con su blusa, y calzaba unas lindas botas de piel blancas con detalles rosas.

Mientras Karin se veía realmente guapo ya que además de haberse convertido en todo un hombre, ahora su semblante lucia completamente feliz llevaba puesta una camisa blanca cubierta por una chamarra negra, un pantalón que hacia juego, y unos zapatos cafés.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todas unísonas cuando entraron ambos a la sala.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Una sorpresa de bienvenida, para ustedes hija.-respondió Izayoi mientras abrazaba a Akari y después a Karin.

-Gracias mamá, y a ustedes también chicas.-agradeció Akari contenta.

-De nada.-respondieron todas al unísonas de nuevo.

A los minutos de que entraron los recién casados a la casa, aparecieron Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru e Inutashio con su equipaje. Al verlos entrar en seguida varios sirvientes tomaron las maletas y las llevaron a la habitación que ocuparían durante su estancia.

-Mi niña.-llamó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella abrazándola dulcemente.

-Sesshy…-respondió Rin abrazándose más a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Entonces Koga y Miroku imitaron la acción de Sesshomaru y se reunieron con sus respectivas novias, a las cuales seguidamente besaron dulcemente.

-El matrimonio te ha sentado muy bien, Karin.-comentó Miroku.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Koga.

-Que les puedo decir chicos, soy muy feliz.-admitió Karin mientras besaba la mejilla derecha de Akari tiernamente aun teniéndola abrazada por la cintura.

-Que tiernos…- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Te vez mucho más linda, que antes Akari.-mencionó Ayame feliz.

-Gracias Ayame, la verdad es que soy feliz por completo.-contestó Akari a la vez que giraba levemente su rostro para darle un tierno piquito en los labios a Karin.

-Deben estarse muriendo de hambre.-musitó Izayoi con una sonrisa tierna al mirar aquellas dulces escenas.

-Si.-respondieron unísonos.

-Pues entonces pasemos al comedor, tu madre preparo tus platillos favoritos.- dijo Inutashio.

-Aguarden… ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Aome?-preguntó Akari extrañada.

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué no están aquí?-preguntó Karin igualmente extrañado al notar su ausencia.

-Están de viaje, es que querían pasar tiempo solos.-mintió Sango aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Y cuando vuelven?-preguntó Akari interesada.

-Quizás en un par de semanas.-respondió Rin.

-Ya entiendo, lo importante es que están juntos de nuevo.-musitó Karin alegre.

-Es verdad, conejito.-concordó Akari tranquila.

Sango sintió un horrible remordimiento al igual que Rin al haberles mentido a Karin y a Akari, sobre la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Aome e Inuyasha pero sabían que si les decían la verdad, estropearían su sorpresa de bienvenida y eso era lo que menos querían, al igual que los demás.

Solo pedían internamente que cuando supieran la verdad las perdonaran por haberles mentido, que pudieran comprender las razones por las cuales lo hicieron. Al entrar al comedor cada quien se sentó junto a su respectiva pareja mientras que los recién casados que eran el motivo de aquella reunión tan amena; tomaron asiento en los lugares principales, Mitzuki y Satzuki sirvieron la comida y se retiraron entonces todos comenzaron a comer.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la amplia biblioteca de la mansión, cuyas paredes eran de adobe en la cual había distintos estantes los cuales estaban llenos de toda clase de libros aunque en su mayoría eran de literatura romántica.

Había también un escritorio hecho de metal gris con una cubierta de madera caoba oscuro, complementado con un sillón tipo ejecutivo de cuero negro, y otro par de sillones más de lino vino tinto el piso era de azulejo beige.

En el cual se reflejaban las llamas de la bella chimenea hecha de ladrillo cuando estaba encendida; la cual se encontraba en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, a los pies de esta había un lindo tapete antiguo hecho de lana crema. Sin duda el lugar ideal para leer un buen libro hasta terminarlo sin interrupción alguna, perfectamente diseñado.

-Bien yo quería… disculparme.-comenzó a decir Aome algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué princesa?-inquirió Inuyasha con voz tranquila.

-Por cómo te hable, al despertarme…-contestó Aome algo apenada.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo te comprendo.-musitó Inuyasha con voz suave.

-Gracias…-respondió Aome sonriendo levemente.

Después de esa conversación la muchacha de largo cabello de ébano se sintió un poco más tranquila a diferencia de cuando recién se había levantado, pero aún seguía sintiéndose nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron dentro de la biblioteca leyendo un rato, el muchacho de ojos dorados se estaba muriendo de ganas de abrazarla contra su pecho y de besarla con ternura, pero aun así se controló ya que según le había explicado Sango debía ser muy paciente para ayudar a superar su trauma no debía presionarla, se mantuvo cerca de ella mientras leían para que sintiera su presencia, hasta que cayó la tarde pero no se habían percatado hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.-índico Inuyasha despegando la vista de su libro.

-Disculpe joven Inuyasha, la comida esta lista.-aviso Ayumi entrando a la biblioteca.

-Si gracias Ayumi, en un momento vamos.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Con su permiso, me retiro entonces.-musitó Ayumi saliendo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Inuyasha con voz gentil.

-Sí, la verdad mucha.-respondió Aome levemente apenada.

-Vamos al comedor, entonces.-mencionó Inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del tapete.

En ese momento aunque estaba algo nerviosa acepto la mano que Inuyasha le ofrecía para levantarse, pero apenas se puso de pie la soltó y se dirigió al comedor esa acción de nuevo lastimo el corazón del ojidorado, pero también se sentía levemente feliz al haber sentido de nuevo por un instante la tersa mano de su adorada princesa sobre la suya. Al entrar Aome tomo asiento en uno de los lugares principales que ya se encontraban arreglados.

-Provecho.- dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

-Igualmente.-respondió Aome mientras llevaba un pedazo de comida a su boca masticando despacio.

La comida transcurrió de igual manera que el desayuno en un silencio total, pero aun así el ojidorado se alegró al ver que el apetito de Aome iba recuperándose, de la misma manera deseaba que pronto volviera a ser la de antes; pero sabía que eso le llevaría tiempo eso no importaba para él ya que su amor por ella era demasiado grande e intenso como para que un poco más de tiempo pudiese debilitarlo.

Después de un rato más la noche hizo su aparición en el manto nocturno no se podían observar estrellas, ya que de nuevo había nubes oscuras que lo cubrían todo. Aome le pidió a Ayumi que le preparara el baño, y después a Akisuki que le subiera la cena a su habitación.

Cuando su baño estuvo listo hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, se despojó de sus ropas y entro a la tina enjabono su cuerpo y lavo su largo cabello azabache con shamphoo y acondicionador. Después lo enjuago con agua caliente y se sumergió totalmente dejando correr el agua por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al terminar entro a la habitación seco su cuerpo con una toalla, y se vistió con un camisón de seda crema y una bata del mismo color. Después se dispuso a cepillar su largo cabello de ébano, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Aome desde el interior de la habitación.

-Te traje tu cena, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha abriendo la puerta con una bandeja de plata en las manos.

Su amado ojidorado llevaba suelta su lacia y larga cabellera plateada que caía tras sus anchos hombros, aún se notaba algo húmeda señal de que también había terminado de ducharse hacia poco. Vestía solamente una bata de lana azul marino amarrada a su cintura con un fajo del mismo material y color, esa prenda tan ligera lo hacía lucir sumamente atractivo pero sobre todo muy sensual… ya que marcaba su abdomen bien formado, y dejaba admirar algo de su fornido pecho.

-Gracias…-musitó Aome tímidamente.

-De nada.-contestó Inuyasha dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita de madera blanca y dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta para salir.

-¿Y tú ya cenaste?-preguntó Aome antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-No aún no, he cenado.-respondió Inuyasha volteándose lentamente para mirarla de frente.

-¿Te parece si cenamos juntos?-preguntó Aome levemente sonrojada.

-Claro, princesa.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo levente.

Entonces el ojidorado le ordeno a Akisuki que le subiera su cena al cuarto de Aome. Una vez que Akisuki le dejo la cena se retiró a su habitación, al ya tener ambos su cena servida en la pequeña mesita de madera tomaron asiento en los pequeños silloncitos de lino gris uno frente al otro, y comenzaron a comer.

La cena transcurrió en armonía la bella chica de cabellos azabache comía con gran apetito igual que lo había hecho a la hora de la comida, pero esta vez con una pequeña diferencia esta vez reía y conversaba amenamente con su amado Inuyasha como cuando estaban en la preparatoria, y comenzaron a ser amigos.

-Te vez encantadora, princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha mientras comía lo último de su tazón de arroz.

-Siempre me haces sonrojar.-respondió Aome regalándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras bebía el ultimo sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente.

Ha vuelto a mostrar, esa sonrisa tan dulce.-pensó Inuyasha feliz mientras la observaba.

-Mmmm ciento algo de sueño.-musitó Aome colocando la taza vacía en la bandeja y bostezando un poco.

El sedante empieza a surtir efecto.-dedujo Inuyasha internamente.

-Entonces será mejor que descanses.-sugirió Inuyasha colocándose de pie y tomando la bandeja.

-Gracias igualmente, que descanses amor…- dijo Aome casi en un susurró regalándole otra hermosa sonrisa.

Aunque casi fue en un susurró Inuyasha logro entender la última palabra dicha por los labios de la joven, lo cual lo hizo sentirse aún más feliz. Finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y bajo a la cocina, cuando dejo la bandeja y los trastes sucios en el fregadero subió de vuelta a su habitación; pero antes de acostarse de nuevo se dirigió al cuarto de Aome, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio lo enterneció de sobre manera, su amada princesa dormía plácidamente sobre la cama cubierta por el edredón de la misma, así que se acercó sigilosamente caminando de puntas para no hacer ruido, y sin poder resistirse beso levemente sus rosados labios.

**Poco a poco están sanando sus heridas ¿lo ven?**


	79. Recuperando La Ilusión

**Capítulo 79** _**Recuperando La Ilusión**_

Después de robarle ese fugaz beso de los labios, Inuyasha salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya, al recostarse se quedó profundamente dormido.

Desde aquella noche ya había pasado una semana, esa mañana amaneció un poco más claro que en días anteriores, leves rayos de sol iluminaban la mañana dando así algo de calor al ambiente, a los minutos la joven de ojos chocolate se despertó retiro el edredón que cubría su cuerpo se colocó las pantuflas que estaban a los pies de la cama, se puso de pie y camino hasta el espacioso baño.

Cuando entro abrió las llaves del agua para que la tina comenzara a llenarse vertió también en esta, sus habituales esencias de rosas y lavanda. Mientras terminaba de llenarse comenzó a desvestirse dejando sus ropas, sobre la pequeña mesita de mármol.

Después de cerciorarse que la temperatura del agua era la ideal, entro a la tina sintiendo su cuerpo relajado casi al instante mientras lavaba su largo cabello azabache con shamphoo de hierbas muy suave.

Un rato después termino así que se cubrió con una bata, y tomo una pequeña toalla para secar su largo cabello entonces volvió de nuevo al interior de la habitación. Como había un poco de sol, esta vez se vistió con una blusa roja tipo campirana con manga tres cuartos que dejaba ver sus pequeños hombros ya que las mangas comenzaba desde un poco más debajo de estos al igual que el nacimiento de sus perfectos pechos gracias al cuello en corte "V" unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino muy pegados a la cintura, y unos lindos botines de piel color café.

Cepillo su largo cabello azabache el cual aún se encontraba un poco húmedo alisándolo por completo, adornándolo con un lindo broche en forma de girasol perfumo sus muñecas, cuello, y el nacimiento de sus pechos con su habitual perfume de rosas. Como detalle final coloco en su cuello aquella cadenita que siempre usaba y la cual por fortuna no perdió aquella noche, pinto ligeramente sus labios con su brillo rosado realmente lucia muy encantadora.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con su amado ojidorado en el pasillo, el cual llevaba puesta una camisa negra con mangas tres cuartos las cuales permitían ver sus musculosos brazos y mostraba su marcado abdomen ya que se le pegaba bastante la cual resaltaba su hermoso y largo cabello plateado el cual llevaba suelto, unos pantalones de gabardina beige y unos botines negros, no había duda de que se veía realmente guapo.

-Buenos… días Inuyasha…-musitó Aome algo nerviosa.

-Buenos días princesa, te vez muy encantadora.-halago Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente.

-Gracias…-contestó Aome algo sonrojada.

-Vamos al comedor, debes tener mucha hambre.-mencionó Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Sí, la verdad es que si.-respondió Aome aún algo sonrojada.

Entonces ambos bajaron la larga escalera y entraron al comedor esta vez la joven tomo asiento en el sitio que estaba junto al que usualmente ocupaba Inuyasha, al ver esto el ojidorado se sintió muy feliz en seguida le saco la silla educadamente como siempre solía hacerlo, una vez que ella se sentó el hizo lo mismo colocándose junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Inuyasha con voz tierna.

-Bien gracias, los raspones ya casi se curaron por completo.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-¿Qué le sirvo de desayunar señorita Aome?-preguntó Ayumi cortésmente.

-Unos hotcakes con miel y mantequilla, y una taza de chocolate por favor Ayumi.-respondió Aome con voz gentil.

-¿Y para usted joven Inuyasha?-preguntó Akisuki de la misma forma.

-Unos huevos estrellados con un tazón de arroz frito, y también una taza de chocolate por favor Akisuki.-contestó Inuyasha amablemente.

-En seguida.-dijeron unísonas.

A los minutos ambas sirvientas les trajeron y sirvieron sus desayunos, entonces ambos jóvenes comenzaron a comer más que gustosos, mientras conversaban y reían.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo por lo cual Rin estaba en la cafetería comiendo en compañía de Natsumy y Nayumi, ya que Sesshomaru estaba hablando con Inutashio sobre algunos casos delicados sobre Miopía y Estrabismo en niños pequeños.

-¿Cuándo vuelven de viaje el doctor Taisho y Aome?-preguntó Nayumi.

-Quizás en 2 semanas.-respondió Rin aparentando calma.

-¿Por qué se fueron así?-preguntó Natsumy intrigada.

-Fue inesperado, Natsumy.-explico Rin fingiendo estar desinformada.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo termino las tres jóvenes regresaron cada una a su respectiva área de trabajo. Rin se retrasó un poco ya que debía pasar al laboratorio para recoger unos exámenes, que Sesshomaru debía revisar antes de la llegada del paciente, cuya cita era esa misma tarde.

El laboratorio se encontraba al final del pasillo que comenzaba al salir de la Enfermería, a mano izquierda cuarta puerta. Ese extremo del hospital era el más solitario ya que ahí casi no se veía el movimiento de muchas personas, debido a que en esa parte solo estaban el área de rayos equis, el laboratorio de análisis, varios salones vacíos y una bodega donde se almacenaba todo lo que se requería para darles clases a los practicantes de todas las áreas de medicina.

La pequeña Rin siguió ese trayecto tranquila y sin confundirse, ya que las puertas estaban marcadas con distintos letreros además de que era plena tarde había bastante luz. Cuando el laboratorista le entrego los exámenes se dirigió de regreso a la Enfermería para alcanzar a Natsumy pero de pronto sintió como alguien la jalo con bastante fuerza ya que la llevo hasta la bodega y le tapó la boca, por lo cual no pudo gritar de inmediato al estar dentro de la enorme habitación finalmente aquel individuo hablo.

-Nunca antes te lo dije pichoncita pero… te vez sumamente deseable en ese uniforme de enfermera.- dijo una voz masculina.

-Kohaku…-llamó Rin liberándose de la mano que oprimía su boca, y después le preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio vine para tenerte, al verte así no puedo resistir…-contestó Kohaku con sarcasmo en la voz mientras giraba a Rin para dejarla frente a él aun teniendo capturadas sus muñecas.

-No te me acerques…-advirtió Rin alejando su rostro de él lo más que podía.

-Vamos te aseguró que te gustara, Rin.-respondió Kohaku mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!-gritó Rin mientras seguía intentando zafarse del agarre de Kohaku.

-No te desgastes, aquí nadie te va a escuchar.-respondió Kohaku mientras reía un poco y comenzaba a desabrochar su blusa.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba Rin más fuerte.

En ese momento cuando estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz apareció un hermoso perro labrador chocolate de ojos color miel, el cual mordió fuertemente a Kohaku haciendo que la soltara de inmediato debido al dolor que sentía por la mordida. El chico intento acercarse de nuevo inclusive hacerlo huir para llevar acabo su atroz ataque pero el noble animal no se lo permitió ya que se interpuso entre ambos protegiendo así a Rin mientras ladraba y gruñía mostrándole los colmillos y las garras.

-Maldito perro.-escupió Kohaku mientras escapaba de ahí.

Cuando Kohaku se fue de ahí Rin se acomodó la blusa estaba temblando de miedo y le dolía mucho la garganta, a los minutos entro Sesshomaru a ese lugar.

-Mi niña…-llamó mientras la abrazaba con ternura contra su cuerpo.

-Sesshy… tenía tanto miedo…-respondió Rin mientras lloraba aliviada abrazada a él recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sé… lo sé… ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a…?-preguntó Sesshomaru sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Kohaku… no sé cómo llego hasta esta parte, del hospital…-contestó Rin mientras se abrazaba más a él.

-Ese imbécil, lo voy a…-aseguró Sesshomaru mientras cerraba un puño con fuerza.

-Estoy bien en serio Sesshy, solo abrázame si…-pidió Rin con voz dulce.

-Lo que tú quieras, mi niña…-contestó Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente.

En ese momento Rin lo miro a los ojos fijamente, mientras a su vez el ojidorado se acercó poco a poco hasta que beso sus labios de manera tierna al inicio se dejó llevar por ese rose tierno mientras deslizaba sus manos a su cuello atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, mientras sentía como Sesshomaru deslizaba sus manos por su espalda hasta colocarlas en su cintura lo cual la hizo estremecer, haciendo así que el beso comenzara a profundizarse y se tornara apasionado.

-Te deseo... mi niña.-susurró Sesshomaru con voz cálida.

-Yo también… mi Sesshy te deseo…-concordó Rin con voz suave.

-Con que aquí estabas, pequeño travieso.- dijo una voz femenina en tono de regaño falso.

-Ayame…-llamó Rin separándose de Sesshomaru y mirando como colocaba una correa en el collar de aquel bello perro el cual la había salvado.

-Oh hola Rin, disculpa si este travieso te ocasiono problemas.-la saludo Ayame disculpándose mientras sujetaba la correa con una mano.

-No te preocupes Ayame, de hecho me salvo.-respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio mi niña?-preguntó Sesshomaru asombrado.

-Si Sesshy mordió fuertemente a Kohaku para que me soltara, e incluso se colocó frente a mí para protegerme.-contestó Rin aún con una sonrisa.

-Es un héroe entonces.-admitió Sesshomaru mientras lo miraba.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Aún no tiene nombre de hecho ahora iba de camino a entregárselo a su nueva dueña, pero antes decidí pasar por aquí un momento para invitarte a tomar un café cuando salieras, lo traía en su jaula transportadora como debe ser pero sin darme cuenta deje la puerta abierta y escapo, cuando me di cuenta de ello comencé a buscarlo por todo el hospital pero hace un rato me llamó quien iba a ser su dueña y me dijo que siempre no lo quiere.-contestó Ayame algo decepcionada.

-Como pudo no querer, a una cosita tan linda.-musitó Rin algo incrédula.

-Es que ella necesita un perro para guardia, es decir uno bravo y pues la raza labrador no sirve para este fin, ellos son muy obedientes pero nada agresivos al contrario son dulces, cariñosos, juguetones, tiernos y muy protectores; necesitan mucho la compañía humana no les gusta la soledad, solo son agresivos cuando se dan cuenta de que su dueño corre peligro.-explicó Ayame.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?-preguntó Rin.

-Por supuesto, que si Rin.-contestó Ayame contenta mientras quitaba la correa del collar.

En ese momento el bello perro corrió hacia donde estaba Rin moviendo la cola, y mirándola con sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Eres la cosa más linda que he visto, gracias por salvarme.-le agradeció Rin mientras le acariciaba las orejas y después el lomo.-No sé cómo la que iba a ser tu dueña, se negó a tenerte como guardián.-continuo diciendo mientras acariciaba ahora su barriga.

Sin duda el perrito disfrutaba mucho las caricias que Rin le hacía, se veían realmente tiernos.

-Bueno Rin… no quisiera pero ya debo llevármelo de regreso a la veterinaria.-informó Ayame.

-Sí, entiendo…-musitó Rin algo triste.

Entonces Ayame coloco de vuelta la correa en el collar del perro, y se dispuso a salir para irse a la veterinaria.

Al ver la tristeza que reflejaba la profunda mirada de su amada niña, Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces.

-Espera Ayame…-pidió Sesshomaru.

-¿Sí que pasa Sesshomaru?-preguntó Ayame algo extrañada deteniéndose.

-Yo quiero quedarme, con él.-comentó Sesshomaru.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ayame sorprendida.

-Si quiero regalárselo, a mi niña.-respondió Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Qué lindo eres.-mencionó Ayame.

-Sesshy... gracias…-musitó Rin besándolo tiernamente.

-Bueno aquí lo tienes Rin, sé que estará muy contento contigo.- dijo Ayame entregándole la correa.

-Te prometo que lo cuidare, y lo querré mucho.-respondió Rin tomando la correa feliz.

-Lo sé bueno yo debo irme ya, los veo después.-se despidió Ayame saliendo.

-Si te lo llevare pronto para la primera consulta, adiós.-respondió Rin aún feliz.

Cuando Ayame se fue Rin abrazo fuertemente a su nueva mascota realmente adoraba a ese perro, y él a ella parecía como si estuviesen destinados, eso enterneció mucho a Sesshomaru.

-¿En verdad se lo pediste a Ayame para regalármelo Sesshy?-preguntó Rin aún algo incrédula.

-Claro que si mi niña, es tuyo.-contestó Sesshomaru acariciando sus mejillas.

-Te amo…-musitó Rin besándolo suavemente.

-Te amo mi niña…-respondió Sesshomaru besándola de la misma forma y después le preguntó.- ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Su nombre será Baddy.-respondió Rin acariciándole la cabeza.

-Creo que le queda muy bien, mi niña.-admitió Sesshomaru.

-Solo espero que mi tía, lo acepte.-mencionó Rin.

-Estoy seguro que Sukiomi lo aceptara más que encantada, y que Baddy sabrá agradecérselo.-musitó Sesshomaru con voz tranquila.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin sustos o inquietudes por lo sucedido con Kohaku, Sesshomaru estaba muy tranquilo ya que sabía que Baddy cuidaría de Rin y la protegería cuando él no se encontrara a su lado o cerca de ella, esa razón fue por la cual había decidido regalárselo, además de haber visto esa gran tristeza en su mirada cuando Ayame le dijo que debía llevárselo; estando Baddy con ella sabía que no correría peligro alguno de que Kohaku quisiera intentar volver a atacarla en otra oportunidad potencial, ya que si lo intentaba aquel tierno, pero feroz guardián lo atacaría sin pensarlo para protegerla. Pero aun así ya había decido hacer que recibiera su castigo por su atrevimiento.

Al terminar sus consultas de la tarde Sesshomaru la acompaño a una tienda donde vendían todo lo necesario para tu mascota, y ahí Rin le compro todo lo necesario a Baddy para vivir muy cómodo; sus tazones para comida y agua, su casita, su cama, su placa de identificación etc. Después lo llevaron a su nuevo hogar para dejarlo instalado antes de volver al hospital para sus guardias nocturnas.

**Sesshomaru rescato a Rin y le dio un nuevo guardián ¿Cuántas suspiraron por eso?**


	80. Una Noche De Amor Bajo La Lluvia

**Capítulo 80** _**Una Noche De Amor Bajo La Lluvia**_

La bella joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba leyendo plácidamente en la biblioteca junto con Inuyasha, después de haber comido un delicioso almuerzo de camarones fritos bañados en salsa agridulce, con una guarnición de arroz y verduras. Además de unas sabrosas croquetas de pulpo con fideos.

Cuando terminaron de leer el ojidorado invito a Aome a montar un rato, ya que la tarde seguía estando un poco clara y tibia, aunque era otoño además el viento no soplaba muy fuerte, ese era su primer paso para comenzar a ganarse su confianza de nuevo.

-Te espero, en las caballerizas Inuyasha.-musitó Aome mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la biblioteca.

-Sí, ahora voy princesa.-contestó Inuyasha.

Antes de alcanzar a Aome el chico de cabellos plateados, realizo una rápida llamada por celular.

-Bueno, ¿Está todo listo verdad?-preguntó Inuyasha hablando por celular.

-Claro que si joven Inuyasha, todo fue arreglado como lo pidió.-respondió una voz femenina.

-Gracias, en un rato más estaremos ahí.-informó Inuyasha feliz terminando la llamada.

Cuando llego a la caballeriza la chica de ojos chocolate estaba de espaldas a él, acariciando dulcemente la crin y el hocico de Canela la bella yegua de pelaje rojizo oscuro, que había montado aquel verano.

-Canela te ha extrañado mucho, princesa.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo al notar como la yegua disfrutaba las caricias de Aome.

-Yo también la he extrañado mucho.-admitió Aome mientras seguía acariciándola.

Finalmente la hermosa muchacha de largo cabello de ébano se montó sobre Canela e Inuyasha monto a Relámpago su hermoso corcel negro. Comenzaron a andar a trote hasta salir de los extensos jardines de la mansión, al estar fuera de esta aumentaron el paso hasta llegar a los amplios prados que se encontraban detrás de la propiedad, en esta ocasión la grama de aquel lugar lucia tonos marrones y anaranjados debido al otoño.

Continuaron cabalgando un poco más y llegaron a un bello bosque de cedros blancos, pinos, robles etc. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de las hojas de aquellos arboles lo cual brindaba una hermosa alfombra natural, un hermoso paisaje otoñal sin duda.

Ambos jóvenes fueron adentrándose cada vez más en aquel bosque, el cual parecía poseer un encanto muy hipnotizante sin duda. Pero no se percataron de que el cielo se había tornado nublado.

-No tarda en comenzar a llover.-comentó Aome al observar las nubes.

-Es cierto.-concordó Inuyasha.

-Sera mejor volver a la mansión ahora.-musitó Aome tomando las riendas de Canela para ponerse en marcha.

-Estamos muy lejos, además los caballos están algo cansados.-discrepo Inuyasha observando a ambos animales.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Aome algo preocupada.

-Conozco un lugar cercano donde podemos refugiarnos, e incluso pasar la noche.-contestó Inuyasha con voz serena y después agrego.-Sígueme por favor princesa.

-Si.-acepto Aome.

Entonces nuevamente comenzaron a cabalgar, esta vez a una velocidad regular para no agotar por entero a los caballos, y poder llegar a tiempo al refugio antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara. Al poco tiempo llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera color miel de dos plantas muy bonita. Inuyasha fue el primero en descender de Relámpago, así que se acercó a Canela para acariciarle el hocico como premio por su ayuda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Si…-contestó Aome algo nerviosa mientras se giraba para quedar con ambas piernas en un extremo de la silla de montar.

El chico de cabello plateado coloco ambas manos en la cintura de Aome, ella a su vez por instinto puso sus manos en su cuello empujándose hacia delante, estaba temblando debido a sus nervios. Finalmente descendió del animal y se separó de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Aome sorprendida observando la pequeña y hermosa cabaña que estaba frente a ella.

-Es parte de las hectáreas que abarca la mansión al igual que el bosque que atravesamos.-respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento de silencio y duda debido a su extraño temor, entro por fin a aquel lugar tan acogedor, justo a tiempo ya que cuando cerraron la puerta detrás suyo. Un relámpago desgarro las oscuras nubes seguidamente se escuchó un trueno que dio paso a la fuerte lluvia, y al frio viento propios del otoño.

El interior de la cabaña era mucho más hermoso que el exterior, el piso era de tono rojizo parecido al ladrillo, las ventanas estaban vestidas con cortinas tono champagne, mientras que las paredes eran amarillo muy tenue parecido a la paja recubiertas por una delgada capa de barniz transparente que le brindaban un aspecto cálido. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta principal estaba la sala que constaba de tres piezas un sofá de piel negra bastante ancho estaba recargado contra la pared ocupando la parte central a su lado había un sillón individual del mismo color y por último un reclinable.

-Buenas noches, joven Inuyasha.-saludo una joven de tez clara ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Buenas noches, Kinary.-respondió Inuyasha y después preguntó.- ¿Ya está la cena?

-En un momento.-contestó Kinary y después se retiró.

Un poco después ambos pasaron al comedor que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la casa. Había una gran mesa rectangular de roble oscuro, rodeado de ocho sillas hechas de la misma madera con asientos acojinados carne; las paredes eran crema con listeles de hojas de roble, el techo era blanco cenizo del cual colgaba una gran lámpara estilo candelabro la cual le daba un aspecto íntimo y elegante a la vez, ideal para una cena ya que su luz no era tan fuerte; los lugares principales estaban arreglados con un par de pequeños manteles de mimbre, sus respectivos cubiertos de plata, y servilletas de tela blanca, el centro de la mesa era adornado por un bello jarrón de delicado cristal en el cual había un ramo de hermosas rosas roji-rosadas.

-Permíteme, princesa.-pidió Inuyasha mientras sacaba una de las sillas.

-Gracias.-respondió Aome sentándose y agrego.-Este lugar parece salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Parece que el arquitecto comprendió lo que yo deseaba.-comentó Inuyasha mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

-¿Tú mandaste construirla?-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-Sí, quería tener un lugar solamente para nosotros dos.-respondió Inuyasha sonriéndole dulcemente.

Esa respuesta y la sonrisa de su amado príncipe, provocaron un leve sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

Minutos después Kinary entro al comedor con una charola de plata en las manos, en la cual habían dos copas de cristal y una botella oscura tapada con un corcho de caucho, detrás suyo entro otra joven también de tez clara, ojos negros, y cabello rojizo que igualmente traía otra charola del mismo material; la cual contenía dos bandejas tapadas con la cena de cada uno. Ambas sirvientas colocaron el plato correspondiente delante de cada quien y después se retiraron, para brindarles privacidad.

Mientras Aome se acomodaba su servilleta en el cuello y tomaba sus cubiertos, el chico de ojos dorados abrió la botella quitando con facilidad el corcho que salió volando hacia alguna dirección, el sonido que produjo provoco que a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches se le escapara una risita. Entonces Inuyasha tomo ambas copas y sirvió con cuidado la sidra de manzana.

-Recordaste que… es mi bebida favorita para una cena…-musitó Aome mientras sujetaba su copa para beber un poco.

-Por supuesto, jamás olvidaría ningún detalle para ti princesa.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente.

Durante la cena ambos comieron, conversaron, y recordaron entre risas mientras por breves momentos también intercambiaban leves miradas de complicidad, y tiernas sonrisas, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar al igual que el resto del mundo. Sin duda la cena estaba exquisita los camarones y las croquetas de pulpo deliciosos cocidos en su punto; al igual que el pastel de chocolate con cerezas esponjado y cremoso a la vez.

-Todo estuvo delicioso.- dijo Aome mientras se quitaba los restos del ultimo trozo de la rebanada de pastel usando su servilleta.

-Concuerdo contigo princesa, pero lo mejor fue tu compañía.-contestó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Gracias…-musitó Aome levemente sonrojada.

Poco después de que terminaron de cenar las jóvenes sirvientas entraron de nuevo al comedor, recogieron las bandejas, platos y demás vajilla, limpiaron la mesa y se llevaron todo al fregadero de la cocina.

-Ha sido un día muy divertido, pero me siento algo cansada.-mencionó Aome bostezando levente.

-Si claro Hitomi, podrías mostrarle las habitaciones.-pidió Inuyasha amablemente.

-Si joven Inuyasha.-respondió la joven de cabellos rojizos y agrego.-sígame por favor, señorita Aome.

La chica de cabello de ébano siguió a Hitomi subiendo por la enorme y larga escalera en forma de caracol hecha de pino que había en el centro de la estancia. Al llegar arriba caminaron por un largo pasillo hecho de madera blanca, a cuyos lados había varias puertas de madera tono chocolate, con perillas de metal dorado.

-Espero que le guste su habitación.- dijo Hitomi abriendo una de las puertas.

La habitación era más grande que la que ocupaba en la mansión, en la parte central había una gran cama matrimonial cubierta por un edredón lila con estampados de rosas, con roda pie de encaje lavanda una gran almohada de plumas y unos pequeños cojines con fundas de satín blanco, el piso era de madera amarilla clara, las paredes eran blancas con listeles de rosas tono fucsia cenizo. A los pies de esta estaba el enorme ventanal cubierto por un par de cortinas de raso igualmente lilas, atravez del cual se podía observar la luna además de tener un hermoso balcón hecho de piedra caliza gris. En el lado derecho estaba el enorme armario, y en el lado izquierdo había una pequeña chimenea hecha de ladrillo anaranjado-rojizo estilo antiguo además de un pequeño tapete de lana tono carne.

-Es muy hermosa, gracias Hitomi.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-De nada señorita, ¿Necesita algo más?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Por ahora no, gracias Hitomi.-respondió Aome tranquila.

-Si necesita algo más llámeme.- dijo Hitomi dándose la vuelta para salir, y agrego.-Si desea tomar un baño, solo atraviese el armario y abra la puerta que se encuentra al fondo, ahí hay todo lo necesario.-dicho esto se retiró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Cuando estuvo sola se quitó sus botines y dejo estos a los pies de la cama. Se sentó sobre el tapete de lana, de pronto su mirada chocolate observo fijamente como las llamas de la chimenea hacían crepitar la madera, su expresión se tornó triste y melancólica, y así era ya que a su mente volvió el recuerdo de esa horrible noche donde Houyo intento abusar de ella. De solo pensarlo el miedo recorría su ser y solo quería correr y huir.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta.

Esa hermosa voz la hizo salir del trance en el que estaba, y en su interior se sintió a salvo, pues sabía que él la protegería de cualquier peligro.

-Sí, claro.-contestó Aome algo nerviosa.

Él se percató de sus nervios así que camino lentamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para que pudiera oírlo.

-No temas princesa si no puedo o no debo tocarte, me conformo con solo mirarte.-musitó Inuyasha con voz tranquilizadora.

Ella no respondió, él había adivinado su temor más oculto, pero aun así el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca hacia despertar en su interior un fuego, un deseo incontrolable.

-Bueno… me voy te dejo descansar buenas noches.- dijo Inuyasha mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir le dio un último vistazo ese silencio le dolió más de lo que habría imaginado, pero estaba resignado a que ya nada volvería a ser como antes… No después de aquella noche en que no había podido defenderla... En la cual no pudo matar a aquel desgraciado que intento lastimarla.

Cuando Inuyasha se marchó Aome decidió tomar un baño caliente, para combatir el crudo frio y relajarse un poco antes de dormir se despojó de sus ropas y entro a la regadera dejando que el agua caliente corriera por cada parte de su cuerpo, lavo su cabello con shamphoo y acondicionador. Cuando termino seco su cuerpo con una toalla se vistió con un camisón y bata de seda blanca, y regreso al interior de su habitación.

Se quitó la bata y la coloco a los pies de la cama, después se acostó extendió su cabellera azabache aun húmeda sobre la gran almohada a pesar de sus nervios por aquellos recuerdos revividos una y otra vez en su memoria se encontraba demasiado agotada para luchar contra el sueño... Finalmente se durmió, pero en su mente el eco de esa voz a la que había llegado a temer se hizo presente una vez más...

**La escena parecía más que una pesadilla una horrible realidad, aquello era lo que su mente había estado bloqueando días atrás, de forma inconsciente para evitarle un mayor dolor o incluso que llegara a perder la razón.**

**-Tú eres mía... solo a mi debes amar, solo yo te puedo tocar...-repetía Houyo una y otra vez con voz malvada y morbosa.**

**Su figura se materializo entre las sombras pero a pesar del terror no se dejaría vencer, aquel muchacho la tomo por la fuerza y se disponía a hacer cualquier cosa por saciar su deseo por obtener su dulce pureza, sin importarle las heridas que podía llegar a causarle.**

**-Si te acercas a Inuyasha le podría ocurrir un accidente, ¿Entiendes gatita mía?-musitó Houyo en tono perverso, mientras subía una de sus manos por la cintura de Aome rompiendo su falda.**

-No, no me toques, ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!-gritaba Aome asustada despertando e incorporándose en la cama.

En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación, en ayuda a esos gritos desesperados... Esa persona la abrazo, pero Aome aún tenía la mente aturdida solo quería alejarse de Houyo, pensando que la había encontrado y que de nuevo la tenía atrapada, sabía que solo buscaba dañarla aún más.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba Aome forcejeando por zafarse de su agarre.

-Tranquila princesa soy yo... nada malo va a pasar, no te hará daño nunca más...-musitó Inuyasha con voz suave abrazándola con ternura.

-Inuyasha…-llamó Aome reconociendo al fin su voz.

Había reaccionado y vuelto a la realidad, ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad, ya que la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada de nuevo pero aun temblaba por lo que se abrazó a él, con más fuerza siempre se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

- Shhhh... No temas más, estoy aquí…-susurró Inuyasha acariciando su rostro dulcemente y secando sus lágrimas.

Aome recordó nuevamente las palabras de Houyo, no debía acercarse a Inuyasha, o su vida podría peligrar, intento separarse de él.

-Olvídate de él mi princesa... olvida todo lo que paso... no temas más...-decía Inuyasha susurrándole cálidamente, mientras la abrazaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Inu…ya…sha…-nombró Aome con voz entrecortada al sentir su cálido aliento rosando su rostro en cada respiración.

-Ya no guardes más fidelidad a alguien que te ha lastimado... que no se lo merece... que no amas.-musitaba Inuyasha con voz dulce mientras que poco, a poco acerco su boca a los labios temblorosos de Aome, para sellarlos en un tierno beso.

Al sentir sus labios rozar con los suyos el deseo la invadió, sin pensarlo y olvidándolo todo correspondió al beso, pero de pronto el temor se apodero nuevamente de ella. En su interior rechazaba a Inuyasha, no porque no lo quisiera, ya que lo amaba más que a nada, sino porque no se sentía digna de él. Intento alejarlo, explicarle que eso no debería haber ocurrido, pero él necio como siempre no se lo permitió...

-No tienes por qué escapar princesa mía...- dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, sus bellos orbes de oro fundido la observaban con una profunda ternura.

No aguantando más lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros, lloro amargamente maldiciendo el día en que había conocido a Houyo.

-Suéltame... yo no debo...-sollozaba Aome amargamente, ya que al pronunciar aquellas palabras su corazón termino por romperse en mil pedazos.

Le dolía demasiado saber que nunca podría entregarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel joven... Desde aquella noche en que había sido atacada y él la había salvado se sentía desgraciada, no merecedora de las caricias que él pudiera brindarle, ni del amor que le profesaba, se sentía sucia por lo que había pasado ya que aunque Houyo no logro robar su pureza, si había dejado huellas en su cuerpo que aun cuando ya habían sanado, las marcas del alma seguían ahí; lo que anhelaba ya no era posible sentía que ya no era la dulce y tierna princesa de su amado príncipe.

-Mi amor, mírame… Mírame…-pidió Inuyasha colocando una mano en su mejilla para obligarla a mirarlo de frente.-Te amo y te deseo…-continuo diciendo con voz tierna.

-Yo también te amo, mi vida…-respondió Aome mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello.

Aprovechando ese momento Inuyasha la cargo en brazos tan fácilmente que no parecía que pesaba más que una pluma, y la saco de su cuarto ante esta acción ella solamente coloco su otra mano alrededor del cuello del chico para sostenerse con más seguridad contra él, tenía su mirada chocolate fija en sus hipnotizantes ojos de dorada miel.

De pronto ambos entraron a una habitación decorada con velas rojas y blancas, su tenue luz brindaba un aspecto cálido pero sobre todo íntimo, las paredes eran dorado apagado, y el piso de mármol blanco. También tenía otros detalles específicos, la cama matrimonial estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas como la sangre, los cuales formaban un corazón perfecto. Sobre las almohadas cubiertas por fundas de satín plateado, reposaban un par de rosas completas.

En ese momento Inuyasha la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, tuvo que dejarla un instante para colocar el seguro de la puerta principal. Cuando volvió a su lado se colocó de rodillas en el colchón con cada mano en un extremo de las sabanas, la miro con ternura y deseo.

Ella tenía sus rodillas abrazadas con ambas manos, y miraba a Inuyasha con una mezcla de ternura y miedo… Pues aun recordaba lo sucedido con Houyo, con todo el dolor de su corazón estaba a punto de rechazarlo nuevamente. Pero en ese momento el joven de cabellera plateada, tomo con cuidado sus tiernas manos y las llevo hacia su cuello, en un acto reflejó Aome no las quito de ese lugar en vez de ello se acercó más a su cuerpo. Entonces él comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, haciendo que olvidara su temor, y abriera su corazón a ese hermoso acto que había esperado durante tanto tiempo...

-No tengas miedo mi amor soy yo princesa... Inuyasha tu Inuyasha que te quiere, que te ama y desea como nadie...-susurró Inuyasha con voz dulce al notar sus nervios.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras dedicadas a ella, surgió en su interior una ternura impecable, y un deseo ferviente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Seré tierno contigo... amoroso... déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, lo que significas para mí...-continuó diciendo Inuyasha mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros, sobre la fina tela de la bata que cubría su piel.

Sus grandes manos de hombre buscaron sus hombros y deslizo su bata de seda blanca, acariciándolos suavemente y depositando pequeños besos en ellos, después dirigió su boca a los labios de la chica besándola con ternura fue recostándola poco a poco.

Mientras ella deslizaba sus suaves manos por el cuello de la camisa de Inuyasha desbrochando uno, a uno cada botón, cuando termino en un movimiento veloz él le ayudo a deshacerse de esa prenda, acaricio con suavidad ese abdomen perfecto provocando que el muchacho dejara escapar leves suspiros ante las caricias de sus manos.

Inuyasha se despegó de sus labios un momento y bajo a sus hombros besándolos suavemente, mientras que con una de sus manos quito de a poco su camisón de encaje, con esa ternura que solo era capaz de mostrar a ella, oculta al mundo, hasta dejar por completo al descubierto sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus perfectos senos.

Después de todo ya se encontraban en su propio mundo, sin tristezas, sin miedos, solo el amor que llenaba sus corazones y el creciente deseo por obtener el cuerpo y alma del otro en aquel acto de amor…

En ese instante movido por la pasión que sentía, tomo una de las rosas que reposaban en las almohadas y con ella acaricio el fino y delicado cuello de la muchacha, ella a su vez no pudiendo aguantar más, al sentir en leve roce de los pétalos, llevo una de sus manos un poco más abajo del abdomen de Inuyasha y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, una vez más este le ayudo rápidamente a deshacerse de la prenda. Él profundizo sus caricias, recorriendo enloquecido el plano vientre Aome, llenándose del exquisito perfume de rosas que bañaba su suave piel...

Mientras probaba nuevamente aquellos apetecibles y carnosos labios el chico de cabellos plateados bajo sus fuertes manos a las piernas de ella, acariciándolas con gran delicadeza, provocando que leves gemidos escaparan de su boca.

En su afán por tenerla solamente para él terminaba de deslizar el camisón de seda blanca que cubría sus encantos, sus prominentes curvas que lo enloquecían y más que nada su pureza, que significaba que nunca había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre, bajando sus labios al nacimiento de los senos de Aome recorriéndolo lentamente. Al sentir sus caricias que la volvían loca, fijo su mirada chocolate en aquellos ojos de dorada miel que la estremecían, pero en ese instante su mirada se tornó temerosa.

-No soy digna, de tus caricias.-mencionó Aome triste.

Sabía muy bien que por dentro las ansiaba y anhelaba más que a nada, el muchacho detuvo sus besos y la miro dulce y profundamente.

-Shhhh... No lo digas princesa, tú eres absolutamente pura, ambos hemos deseado esta entrega, este momento ya que nuestro destino estaba marcado; déjame llenarte de las tiernas caricias, que por tanto tiempo he anhelado darte...- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba sus labios con pasión.

Sus manos acariciaron sensualmente su delicada espalda, haciendo que lo último de aquella noche despareciera logrando así que la ferviente pasión que ella deseaba entregarle pero que reprimía por aquel temor brotara a flor de piel.

Despego su boca de la de Aome y de nuevo bajo sus labios hacia sus suaves pechos, mordisqueándolos suavemente, mientras que la joven de cabellos azabaches deslizo sus manos hacia el cuello de Inuyasha atrayéndolo así más a ella, enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura de él. Besaba lentamente su cuello con pequeños mordiscos lo cual solo aumentaba el deseo que sentía, poco a poco profundizaba sus caricias recorriendo cada milímetro de aquellas prominentes curvas que lo enloquecían, hasta que finalmente llego a sus caderas.

-Inuyasha por favor acaríciame más...-pidió Aome con voz ronca debido al deseo.

Esas palabras lo extasiaron aún más de lo que estaba preparado para sentir... Y al sentir las suaves caricias y los labios de Aome cumpliendo sus sueños más profundos acaricio sus caderas y cada parte de su espalda, como si estuviera masajeándola ella se arqueo hacia él sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder por las sublimes caricias, que recibía... Inuyasha aprovecho para besar su cuello, era simplemente algo exquisito y único.

Mientras sentía sus ardientes caricias la joven de cabello de ébano deslizo delicadamente sus manos por su abdomen bien formado, mientras lo besaba lenta y profundamente poco a poco a la vez que acariciaba sus muslos provocando que la excitación que el muchacho tenia se desbordara suplicado más sus caricias mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Aome… más…-ronroneó Inuyasha sensualmente.

-Inu…yasha…-nombró Aome en un leve gemido.

Bajo sus labios al nacimiento de sus bien formados senos lamiéndolo, de nuevo lentamente. Y bajo más para succionar levemente uno de ellos... por un momento ella soltó otro leve gemido lo que provoco que el chico enloqueciera...

Inuyasha empezó a deslizar lentamente sus manos por su estrecha cintura, la acariciaba tan delicadamente que más bien parecía acariciar una figura de porcelana invaluable... también empezó a lamer su suave y fino cuello, lo cual provoco le provocó fuertes estremecimientos a Aome.

-Inu…ya…sha...-llamó Aome jadeando debido al deseo que sentía.

Al escuchar su nombre de sus carnosos y rosados labios sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, cuando bajo sus manos a los muslos de la chica, apenas los rozo con la yema de los dedos ella ronroneo su nombre otra vez, soltando un gemido de placer.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ah! Más….-gimió Aome mientras se abrazaba más a él, y le susurró lentamente.-Quiero amarte, y entregarte todo...- su mirada era tierna y su voz cálida.

Esa confesión provoco un fuerte sonrojo en el chico de ojos dorados, y que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa pícara y traviesa. No hizo falta que pronunciara más palabras, con solo ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate el joven entendió, la beso apasionadamente mientras sentía como sus pequeñas y suaves manos le acariciaban la espalda, enloquecido beso el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, y bajo en seguida sus labios hasta otro de sus pechos succionándolo, provocando que Aome pronunciara su nombre con un leve gemido.

-Inu... Inuyasha…- dijo Aome casi en un susurró.

En ese momento Inuyasha alzo sus labios nuevamente para susurrar algo al oído de la muchacha.

-Yo soy solo tuyo, tuyo por siempre… quiero que seas mía princesa solo mía…-susurró Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Entonces bajo sus fuertes e imperiosas manos a la entrepierna de la chica, y la acaricio lenta y profundamente, provocando en ella que su sensibilidad y excitación brotaran en su piel, casi como una ardiente braza que quemaba.

-Inu... ya... sha... por favor aca... acaríciame más... ¡Ah!-suplicó Aome con voz deseosa gimiendo de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Inuyasha obedeció como un esclavo los deseos de su amada. La acaricio con una suavidad del sueño, mientras volvía a besarla con pasión y deseo... Continuo probando cada centímetro de sus suaves y rosados labios que se habían convertido en su néctar de vida, mientras lo hacía bajo una de sus manos a uno de los endurecidos pezones de la muchacha, acariciando y jugueteando con el. Su lentitud provoco que Aome dejara escapar su nombre en un leve gemido...

-Inuyasha...-ronroneo Aome su voz sonaba casi inexistente, como un murmullo al viento.

Su mirada se volvió profunda mientras hundía sus labios en el cuello del chico, llenándolo de pequeños besos que disperso hasta su mentón, provocando que él echara su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole explorarlo con libertad; se sentía delirar de placer al sentir las suaves manos de su querida princesa deslizarse con suavidad… Por su pecho, provocando que de lo más profundo de su garganta escapara un gemido impotente.

-Aome... ¡Ah! No te detengas...-pronunció Inuyasha gimiendo y tratando de controlar el creciente deseo que crecía en su interior de tenerla suya para siempre.

Ella lo complació y continúo acariciándolo con sus manos las cuales poseían una suavidad, mayor que la exquisita seda egipcia, y recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de su amado príncipe azul. Ambos sentían un fuego ardiente tan enloquecedor y excitante que recorría sus cuerpos, abandonándose en la ilusión de que ese momento duraría para siempre. En el paraíso que habían construido juntos, siempre al lado de su ángel protector y el ser más perfecto que existiera en toda la vida.

Sintiendo esas caricias dulces y ardientes que lo enloquecían se dejó llevar, y volvió a probar el dulce y exquisito néctar que solo poseía su adorada princesa de celestial belleza, quien recorría su piel dejando detrás de sí un camino de ardiente fuego que gozosamente recibía en su placer de sentirla suya. Llego finalmente a sus labios y los beso mordiéndolos lentamente, como una fruta prohibida sin la cual no era capaz de vivir, después bajo su lengua hacia el mentón de la muchacha, que a su vez echaba atrás su cabeza, deseando impregnarse en él.

Cuando ella sintió sus labios bajar a su cuello se relajó para dejar que lo sintiera mejor Inuyasha paro un momento para jugar con su propia ansiedad lo cual provoco que lo abrazara atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia ella para desaparecer la distancia entonces acaricio sus mejillas volviendo en seguida a besar su cuello de una manera tan exquisita y sensual…

-Inu... Inuyasha no te detengas... no te separes.-musitó Aome con voz deseosa en sus venas corría sangre a punto de hervir por el calor que sentía, esa sensación le encantaba.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo sin detenerse, pero ya no con relámpagos ni truenos, si no como un lento compas que golpeteaba el techo de la cabaña como un suave sonido de fondo. Ambos estaban totalmente sudados debido a la excitación que sentían, con solo de escuchar tales palabras el chico profundizo aún más sus besos, en el fino y suave cuello de la muchacha, quien acariciaba con desenfreno y pasión su admirable y musculoso pecho y abdomen mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él; eso llevo a Inuyasha al borde del delirio, el desenfreno y la pasión más grande que había sentido en toda su vida. De pronto Aome cambio su posición y quedo encima del ojidorado, como una tigresa encima de su presa, lo beso con ternura y deseo explorando cada parte de su boca lentamente, en un movimiento rápido Inuyasha volvió a colocarse encima de ella, despego con pesar sus labios de los de la joven, algo agitado la miro con deseo.

-Quiero crear un lazo único, profundo y verdadero contigo... que nada ni nadie sea capaz de romper, quiero sentirte mía princesa... si me lo permites seremos uno solo finalmente...-susurró Inuyasha completamente deseoso.

En ese momento bajo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de Aome, acariciando después sus bien formados y perfectos muslos, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en aquella hermosa cabellera plateada, descendiendo en seguida a su cuello acariciándolo lentamente.

-Inu...ya...sha... ¡Ah!-gritó Aome de placer atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Al sentir las tiernas caricias del muchacho, deslizarse por su esbelto cuerpo eso la enloquecía de deseo y pasión, pero al sentir aquellas fuertes manos en un área tan delicada de su anatomía provoco que sus más profundos deseos brotaran a flor de piel, suplicándole que continuara, hasta llevarla al éxtasis que ambos deseaban alcanzar en compañía del otro...

La suave piel de la chica ardía ante la fuerte excitación que sentía, su sangre hervía como fuego líquido y ahogaba los gritos que querían escapar de su boca, pidiendo porque la besara y la acariciara más. Inuyasha continuaba acariciando sus perfectos muslos, y de repente ella bajo sus labios al pecho de él, provocando en este que se le erizara la piel.

-Aome…-ronroneó Inuyasha con ansiedad.

El deseo que sentía estaba a punto de enloquecerlo por completo, y al sentir las delicadas manos de su princesa deslizarse por su entrepierna para luego en un parpadeo deshacerse de sus boxers, reprimir su deseo fue imposible... Ya no quería seguir jugando, quería que fuera suya por fin... como tantas veces lo soñó. La atracción que sentía era insufrible ella también deseaba anhelaba pertenecerle por completo, pero con una tierna y traviesa sonrisa decidió jugar un poco más con la ansiedad del muchacho. Aome subió sus manos hasta su cuello, enredando los dedos en aquella sedosa cabellera plateada, él a su vez disperso pequeños besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón, enloquecido por su aroma.

-Inuyasha... tengo miedo.-musitó Aome algo nerviosa.

Detuvo sus besos un momento para tranquilizarla regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, y una tierna mirada.

-No tengas miedo princesa, solamente déjate llevar quiero que disfrutes….-susurró Inuyasha cálidamente.

Aome solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza tímidamente, mientras Inuyasha bajaba sus manos por las largas piernas de la joven, acariciándolas delicadamente a la vez que le quitaba aquella pequeña prenda de tela que cubría su intimidad esta estaba totalmente húmeda, mientras con suma delicadeza se acomodaba para finalmente reclamarla como suya.

-Inuyasha... ¡Ah!-musitó Aome sintiendo como comenzaba a entrar en ella.

-Tranquila… amor… relájate… ¡Ah!-repitió Inuyasha con voz sensual, soltando un leve gemido mientras unía de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, entrando más en su intimidad.

Cuando de pronto se topó con la puerta de su altar abierta. La joven no pudo evitar gemir, era demasiado el éxtasis que sentía mientras aquella barrera que protegía aquel tesoro de seda que había guardado por años se desgarraba cediéndole el paso al único que sería su dueño para siempre... Finalmente entro en ella por completo llevándola al cielo. Entonces presa de la lujuria que los envolvía empezó a deslizar sus manos por la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha, mientras lo besaba con pasión, despegando sus rosados labios solo para nombrarlo una y otra vez de manera demasiado excitante.

-Inuyasha... ¡Ah! Inu…ya…sha...-nombraba Aome demasiado extasiada.

Cuando el chico escucho su nombre escapar de esos dulces labios que lo enloquecían, sonrió complacido pues sabía que no estaba causándole dolor ella estaba disfrutando al igual que él, sentía como movía sus caderas para acostumbrarse a su ritmo, seguidamente la acaricio con más delicadeza y dulzura, embriagándose de su aliento, de su piel, su aroma... todo aquello se había convertido en su droga personal.

-Aome… ¡Ah! Ao…me…-nombró Inuyasha de igual manera demasiado extasiado.

No quería que ese momento tan perfecto terminara nunca, quería sentirla siempre suya, teniéndola entre sus brazos, brindándole su amor se movía lento y delicado mientras ella acariciaba su abdomen, mordiendo sus labios y deslizaba su otra mano por su cabellera plateada; ambos soltaban suspiros y leves gemidos de puro placer... Finalmente el éxtasis que habían alcanzado ambos con esa perfección del sueño termino.

Entonces Inuyasha la beso lentamente mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda, acomodándola entre sus brazos para luego envolverla entre las sabanas de seda mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Aome a su vez recostó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho del joven sintiendo sus pausados latidos, mientras sentía como recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración, dejando caer su sedosa cabellera azabache sobre la suave almohada de plumas...

-Ahora eres mía completamente mía princesa.-musitó Inuyasha besando tiernamente sus suaves manos.

-Si soy completamente tuya… tuya para siempre mi príncipe.-contestó Aome acariciando su rostro depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Ahora jamás, jamás nos podrán separar mi amor ya que yo te pertenezco a ti.-aseguró Inuyasha mirándola profundamente.

-Y yo te pertenezco solo a ti mi vida.-coincidió Aome mirándolo dulcemente.

-Princesa-llamó Inuyasha con ternura.

-¿Si mi amor?-preguntó Aome inocentemente.

-¿Estuviste a gusto conmigo?-preguntó Inuyasha sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Si… mi amor fue maravilloso.-respondió Aome hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Fuiste muy tierna y apasionada mi princesa, te amo demasiado.-musitó Inuyasha acariciando su rostro y besándola dulcemente.

-Tú fuiste muy pasional y delicado mi príncipe, te amo más que a mi vida.-respondió Aome abrazándolo y acomodándose en su pecho.

-Duerme tranquila, mi cielo…- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Inuyasha… te amo…-susurró Aome en sueños.

Ahora ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma estaban unidos por un lazo que nadie jamás podría romper eran uno del otro, Inuyasha la observo dormir tranquilamente sobre su pecho con una dulce sonrisa en los labios beso su frente y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo embriagándose una vez más con el dulce aroma de rosas de la sedosa cabellera azabache de su adorada princesa…

**Lo sé, lo sé tarde una decada en hacer que consumaran su amor después de tenerlos cuatro años separados ¿Les gusto? Porque confieso que este fue mi primer lemon en la vida.**


	81. De Vuelta A La Realidad

**Capítulo 81** _**De Vuelta A La Realidad**_

Al día siguiente el cielo estaba despejado leves rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación, cubriendo sus paredes de luz y calor. El primero en despertarse fue Inuyasha, trato de no moverse mucho para no despertar a su tierna princesa que aun dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

-Inuyasha…-escuchó que lo llamaba dulcemente mientras abría sus bellos orbes de chocolate.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-contestó Inuyasha con voz tierna, y después preguntó.- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Muy bien, mi príncipe.-musitó Aome con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Te amo…- dijo Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente.

-Eres tan lindo amor, te amo…- dijo Aome mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su pecho descubierto dibujando círculos.

En ese momento el ojidorado tomo delicadamente la mano que Aome deslizaba por su pecho y la entrelazo con la suya, seguidamente se acercó poco a poco a esos tiernos labios que le fascinaban y finalmente los beso lentamente explorando cada centímetro de estos; en un vals cálido dulce y amoroso mientras ella deslizo sus manos hacia su cuello enredando sus manos en sus cabellos plateados atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, acariciando después su espalda.

-¿No tienes hambre…?-preguntó Inuyasha despegándose de sus labios algo agitado.

-No.-contestó Aome besándolo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera plateada.

Ambos continuaron besándose con dulzura y ternura, mientras rodaban por la cama los pétalos de rosa se enredaban en los cabellos de Aome finalmente la chica de cabellos azabaches se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con la gran sabana de seda y camino hacia el baño de la habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, y comenzó a bañarse.

Mientras Aome se duchaba Inuyasha igualmente se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus boxers tomo su demás ropa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero antes de irse saco una hoja de papel del pequeño cajón del buro de la cama, y escribió una nota. Al terminarla la coloco sobre el mueble y se retiró del lugar hacia su habitación para cambiarse adecuadamente.

Poco después la chica de ojos chocolate entro de nuevo a la habitación, envuelta en un par de toallas blancas, seguidamente camino hacia el pequeño armario de madera oscura que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama. Al abrirlo se percató de inmediato que estaba lleno de toda clase de ropa muy hermosa. De entre toda la ropa que había en el interior del mueble, para vestirse eligió un suéter liso hueso de mangas largas de cuello de tortuga, una falda corte recto azul marino que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla que marcaba sus delicadas curvas y unas zapatillas bajas que hacían juego con el suéter. Cuando se disponía a tomar asiento frente al tocador vio la nota sobre el buro de la cama, la tomo con cuidado y empezó a leerla.

**Hola mi adorada princesa seguramente te habrás extrañado al no encontrarme en la habitación, no te preocupes no me he ido a ninguna parte jamás lo haría sin ti antes, la noche que vivimos fue maravillosa más que un simple deseo en cada beso y caricia que te di.**

**Quise demostrarte todo lo que te amo y lo mucho que te extrañe el tiempo que estuve separado de ti, fue lo más horrible para mí pero ahora nunca más permitiré que te separen, o te separes de mi lado eres lo que más amo en esta vida.**

**Atte:**

**Tu príncipe que te ama más que nada en este mundo Inuyasha.**

Al terminar de leerla Aome apretó suavemente contra su pecho aquella nota tan dulce, y dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras que en sus labios se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa guardo la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, tomo asiento frente al tocador y cepillo su larga cabellera azabache hasta terminar, como último detalle coloco en su cuello su habitual cadenita, y finalmente salió de la habitación para bajar al comedor.

-Buenos días, señorita Aome.- dijo Hitomi.

-Buenos días, Hitomi.-contestó Aome y después le preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha ya desayuno acaso?

-No el joven Inuyasha aún no desayuna, la está esperando en el jardín.-respondió Hitomi.

Dicho esto la joven sirvienta se retiró. El jardín estaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña, lucía un paisaje otoñal el pasto estaba cubierto por las hojas de los enormes árboles, parecía como si hubiesen desenrollado una gran alfombra de tonalidades marrones y anaranjadas, pero en realidad era un encanto natural de aquel mágico lugar. Finalmente la joven de cabellos de ébano llego a un enorme roble debajo del cual estaba su amado príncipe.

Inuyasha vestía un suéter igualmente de mangas largas azul marino de cuello redondo que marcaba su musculoso pecho y sus fuertes brazos, ya que se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo unos pantalones hueso casi beige unos zapatos negros, y su lacia cabellera plateada estaba peinada en una cola alta cayendo tras sus anchos hombros. Estaba sentado sobre una manta de encaje blanco, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sus orbes dorados se encontraron con los hermosos ojos chocolate de su bella princesa.

-Buenos días, amor.-saludo Aome sentándose delicadamente sobre la manta.

-Buenos días, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha dulcemente.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que hacemos juego?-preguntó Aome sonriendo tiernamente.

-Es verdad.-concordó Inuyasha acariciando su mejilla.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a sus rosados labios, ambos podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose en uno solo, se escuchaban los latidos acompasados de sus corazones, sus labios temblaban ansiosos por unirse en un vals lleno de ternura amor y pasión, pero en ese instante…

-Disculpe joven Inuyasha, aquí traigo el desayuno.-mencionó Kinary que traía un par de bandejas tapadas en una charola de plata, detrás suyo Hitomi igualmente traía otra charola con una tetera, azucarera y un par de tazas de porcelana.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse.-musitó Inuyasha tomando ambas bandejas y colocándolas cerca de ellos.

-Si joven, con su permiso.-dijeron unísonas.

Cuando ambas sirvientas se retiraron el muchacho de cabellos plateados, tomo primero la bandeja que tenía el desayuno de su adorada princesa y lo coloco con cuidado en sus piernas, seguidamente sirvió un poco de té en una de las tazas; una vez que termino se colocó a su lado sobre la manta y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

-El té está justo como me gusta.-musitó Aome mientras bebía un poco de su taza.

-Quiero consentirte mucho, princesa mía.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Te amo, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo te amo más, mi princesa.- dijo Inuyasha mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos jóvenes recogieron su pequeño día de campo matutino y regresaron al interior de la cabaña. Una vez dentro de ella terminaron de arreglar ciertos detalles y regresaron a la mansión, se pasaron toda la tarde dentro de la enorme biblioteca leyendo hasta que la noche se hizo presente.

-Creo que regresaremos a casa, hasta mañana.-mencionó Aome.

-Así parece, princesa.-concordó Inuyasha.

De nuevo se acercó poco a poco a esos rosados labios que le encantaban, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, ella a su vez coloco ambas manos en su cuello uniendo finalmente sus labios en un vals dulce, amoroso, cariñoso, tierno; mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo ese beso se fue intensificando, hasta que tuvieron que terminarlo por la falta de aire.

Finalmente ambos salieron de la biblioteca, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer sus maletas y alistarse para cenar. Cuando entro a su cuarto camino hacia el espacioso baño, al entrar se ducho como de costumbre y al terminar volvió al interior de la habitación; estaba por elegir el vestido que usaría para cenar de entre los muchos que había en el armario, cuando de pronto vio que sobre la cama estaba perfectamente acomodado un hermoso vestido verde agua estilo halter al igual que unos hermosos pendientes largos de piedras preciosas, y por ultimo una pequeña nota.

**Mi adorada princesa, espero que te guste el vestido lo compre especialmente para que lo uses hoy ya que te tengo una sorpresa, para que nuestra última noche aquí sea muy especial como aquella en la que fuiste mía, solo mía te amo…**

**Atte:**

**Tu amado príncipe Inuyasha.**

Aome sonrió dulcemente al terminar de leerla. Así que se vistió con aquel hermoso regalo de su ojidorado amado. Al terminar tomo asiento frente al tocador y comenzó a arreglar su larga cabellera de ébano en largos rizos, después se puso los pendientes pinto sus ojos con una sombra del mismo color que el vestido la cual tenía leves brillos que hacían resaltar su mirada, seguidamente maquillo su rostro con una base suave y sus mejillas con apenas un toque de rubor, pinto sus labios con su brillo rosado. Se colocó su dije en el cuello perfumando este con su perfume de rosas al igual que sus muñecas y el nacimiento de sus pechos, finalmente calzo unas zapatillas de cintas negras lucia realmente hermosa.

Al salir de su habitación bajo al enorme comedor, el cual esta vez estaba adornado por velas, un par de copas de cristal al igual que el habitual ramo de bellas rosas roji-rosadas además de una exquisita cena; cuando sus orbes chocolate se encontraron con esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados de miel, en sus labios se dibujó una dulce sonrisa. Sin duda su amado príncipe también se veía muy guapo vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca, una corbata azul marino, un saco negro que resaltaba sus cabellos plateados los cuales estaban peinados en una cola alta, un pantalón y unos zapatos que hacían juego.

-Luces hermosa, princesa mía.-musitó Inuyasha mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente y entraban al comedor.

-Gracias mi príncipe, tú también te vez muy guapo.-respondió Aome levemente sonrojada sentándose en su lugar.

La cena transcurrió de forma armoniosa y perfecta. Entre risas, bromas, cumplidos, y tiernas miradas parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y esa noche ambos jóvenes apenas cumplieran un año de novios; terminaron de cenar con unas radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia el enorme jardín de la mansión tomados de la mano.

Caminaron durante un largo rato por ese extenso lugar, sin decir palabra alguna solo se podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones a un mismo ritmo y lenguaje la felicidad absoluta, mientras el viento soplaba suavemente acariciando las mejillas y jugando con los largos cabellos azabaches de la joven. Aunque no lo demostraba Inuyasha se sentía muy nervioso como si hubiera vuelto a ser un adolescente de apenas 17 años, que estaba viviendo su primer amor.

Ella también se sentía como una niña de 16 años, muy ilusionada y feliz. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al fondo del jardín, donde había una pequeña escalera de caoba oscuro de tres peldaños los cuales llegaban hasta un pequeño kiosco de mármol blanco, cuya entrada estaba adornada por un enorme arco de piedra caliza. En su interior había una pequeña banca hecha del mismo material, rodeado por una baranda en la cual apoyarse. Entraron juntos sin soltarse de la mano hasta que se sentaron en la banca, hubo un rato más de silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-Princesa te traje aquí porque bueno… sé que estuvimos mucho tiempo separados pero aun así no hubo ni un solo momento en el que no pensara en ti, en el que no te extrañara…-musitó Inuyasha.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor, todo el tiempo que estuve separa de ti no viví.-coincidió Aome con voz dulce.

-Lo que quiero decirte es…-comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que los nervios le provocaron un nudo en la garganta.

-Dime.-mencionó Aome animándolo a continuar regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos plateados se puso de pie se alejó un poco de la banca para quedar frente a su amada princesa, la tomo de las manos dulcemente mientras centraba sus hipnotizantes ojos de oro líquido en su mirada chocolate que le encantaba.

-Aome Higurashi… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Inuyasha arrodillándose ante ella mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña caja de satín negro abriéndola y colocándola en su mano.

Dentro de aquella pequeña cajita que permanecía sobre su mano, estaba aquel hermoso anillo de oro blanco cuyo centro era adornado por un diamante rosado en forma de corazón, con esa preciosa joya su amado ojidorado le había pedido matrimonio 4 años atrás.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi amor…-respondió Aome con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

Al escuchar esa repuesta Inuyasha tomo el anillo y se lo coloco tiernamente en la mano izquierda, aun le quedaba perfecto como años atrás realmente parecía haber sido hecho para ella. Esa noche realmente parecía mágica, el manto nocturno estaba cubierto por una capa de estrellas esplendorosas que resplandecían como hermosos brillantes, además de que la luna estaba en su fase llena.

-Te amo.-musitó Inuyasha con voz cálida.

-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose a él y mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando observo sus tiernos ojos chocolate se olvidó de todo coloco una de sus manos en una de sus suaves mejillas, se acercó a sus rosados labios y los sello con un beso cálido y gentil recorriéndolos lentamente mientras llevaba su otra mano a su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, convirtiendo ese beso en un vals dulce, amoroso, apasionado, intensificándolo cada vez más. Ella a su vez deslizo sus suaves manos por sus anchos hombros, tratando de alargar ese momento lo más posible.

-Nunca más nos separaremos, amor.-prometió Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Sí, nunca más.-respondió Aome mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y observaba la luna.

**¡Se han vuelto a comprometer! ¿Ahora si habrá boda?**


	82. Solo Tú Y Yo Mi Pequeño Ángel

**Capítulo 82** _**Solo Tú Y Yo Mi Pequeño Ángel…**_

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes se levantaron, se vistieron, y terminaron de alistar sus maletas, para volver a casa. Tomaron un desayuno rápido, mientras los sirvientes subían el equipaje al auto. Un rato después finalmente emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa, el trayecto fue largo pero nada incómodo para ninguno de los dos, ya que en sus mentes permanecían cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntos en esa bella mansión pero sobre todo en aquella hermosa cabaña en medio del bosque, la cual se había convertido en su refugio de amor.

Llegaron justo cuando caía la tarde, bañando el cielo con una chisporreante luz anarjada-rosacea pintando un hermoso atardecer. Al bajarse del auto y entrar a casa la primera que recibió a la joven de ojos chocolate fue Luna su adorada perrita corrió a su encuentro ágilmente con una mirada brillante, y moviendo la cola. Detrás de ella estaba Baddy el hermoso labrador chocolate de ojos color miel que había salvado a Rin, mantenía su distancia mirando a Aome con cierto resquemor.

-Mi pequeña Luna, te extrañe mucho.-musitó Aome con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando levanto la mirada al fin noto la presencia de Baddy en la casa. Quiso acariciarlo pero el animal le gruño, esa acción sorprendió un poco a la joven sin embargo pensó que quizás su acción fue rápida y esto lo había asustado, así que de nuevo intento tocarlo con más cautela, pero Baddy continuaba huraño tanto que esta vez ladro.

-Baddy, tranquilo.-musitó una voz femenina.

-Hola, Rin.-saludó Aome al verla bajar las escaleras.

-Hola, hermanita ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Rin mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

-Maravillosamente.-respondió Aome con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra mucho, disculpen si Baddy los asustó.-musitó Rin.

-No te preocupes, ¿De dónde salió por cierto?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras bajaba las últimas maletas de Aome.

-Sesshy me lo regalo.-respondió Rin.

-¿Cuándo te lo dio?-preguntó Aome observándolo.

-Unos días después de que Inuyasha, te llevo a la mansión de verano.-contestó Rin mientras acariciaba las orejas de Baddy.

-Es muy lindo.-comentó Aome.

-Es cierto.-coincidió Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Aome por la cintura y agrego.-pero parece que a Baddy, no le agrada mucho mi princesa.

-No Inuyasha no es eso, es que no la conoce es todo además…-comenzó a decir Rin pero guardo silencio antes de terminar.

-¿Además?- dijo Aome con voz algo insistente.

-Baddy me salvo, de que… Kohaku abusara de mi…-explico Rin temblando un poco y después continuo.-por eso Sesshy me lo regalo, para que me proteja.

-Es un héroe, y un gran protector.-reconoció Inuyasha.

-Si.-musitó Rin mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-Espero que pronto me vea como su amiga a mí también.-mencionó Aome mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Sé que así será hermanita, Baddy no quiso asustarte solo me cuida además Luna y él se han llevado muy bien.-comentó Rin con alegría.

Después de eso pasaron a la sala y conversaron un rato mientras ambos perros jugaban en el jardín, así continuaron hasta que llegaron Sukiomi, Akari, y Karin. Entonces todos pasaron al comedor, para degustar el delicioso Okonomiaki platillo que era la especialidad de la madre de Aome; junto con un té suave y unos exquisitos pasteles de chocolate con almendras, de manzana con nuez y de moka con fresas. Pero antes de sentarse a comer ambas muchachas llevaron a sus respectivas mascotas a sus perreras, y les sirvieron sus tazones de croquetas con carne y su agua. Una vez que lo hicieron regresaron al comedor.

-Mmmm, esta exquisito mamá.-musitó Aome mientras comía un pequeño bocado de su plato.

-Es cierto, realmente delicioso.-concordó Inuyasha bebiendo un poco de té.

-Usted es realmente, una excelente cocinera.-reconoció Akari comiendo un trozo de su rebanada de pastel.

-Gracias me alegra mucho, que les guste tanto lo que cocino.-musitó Sukiomi.

-Señora… ¿Podría enseñarme a preparar el Okonomiaki así de rico algún día?-preguntó Akari con cierta timidez.

-Claro que sí, Akari.-respondió Sukiomi con una sonrisa dulce.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel?-preguntó Aome curiosa.

-Muy bien hermanita, Osaka tiene una arquitectura bellísima.-respondió Karin.

-Además su cultura, tiendas, y costumbres son encantadoras.-comentó Akari.

Continuaron platicando mientras bebían té, y comían el resto de los exquisitos pasteles. Hasta que anocheció así que los recién casados decidieron irse de regreso a la mansión Taisho, mientras que Inuyasha decidió quedarse con Aome un rato más, por lo que después de terminar de lavar los platos salieron al jardín, y se quedaron mirando las estrellas; que lucían como una cascada de preciosos diamantes resplandecientes, a lo largo del oscuro firmamento.

El ojidorado la tenía abrazada por la cintura, ya que en el cielo no se veía ninguna nube obscura, pero si soplaba un viento frío, para resguardarla brindándole el calor de su cuerpo. En ese momento la muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches, se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha sin soltarse de su abrazo, coloco ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin despegar su encantadora mirada chocolate, de sus orbes de oro se acercó poco a poco a sus carnosos labios.

Inuyasha podía sentir su dulce aliento chocar con su rostro embriagándolo. Finalmente no resistió más, y unió sus labios con los de la joven en un rose suave, tierno, gentil, cálido, recorriéndolos con suavidad y ternura, para después transformarse en un vals apasionado y ardiente tornándose más intenso. Mientras la abrazaba más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su respiración se tornaba agitada, en aquel jardín solo podía escucharse el soplar del viento, y los acelerados latidos de sus corazones.

-Te amo, tanto princesa…-musitó Inuyasha con voz dulce mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Yo también mi amor… te amo mucho.-respondió Aome mientras suspiraba sonriendo tiernamente.

Después de ese dulce momento el muchacho de cabellos plateados se despidió de su princesa, y se marchó completamente feliz. Así que ella también entro a casa y subió a su habitación parecía como si caminara entre nubes, al entrar se dirigió a su baño se ducho, se vistió con un camisón de algodón turquesa cepillo su largo cabello azabache hasta terminar. Después retiro el habitual edredón lavanda que cubría su cama, estaba por meterse bajo las sabanas de seda, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Pase.-contestó Aome desde la cama.

-¿Estas muy cansada hermanita?-preguntó Rin aun desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No, pasa Rin.-musitó Aome.

Finalmente Rin entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, y sentándose de rodillas sobre la enorme alfombra de terciopelo blanco que había a los pies de la cama, Aome se sentó de igual manera quedando frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Aome al ver que no decía palabra alguna.

-Nada, bueno… ¿Cómo te sientes con lo que paso con Houyo?-inquirió Rin algo nerviosa.

-Eso ya paso hermanita, gracias al amor y paciencia de mi príncipe pude superar esa horrible pesadilla.-respondió Aome con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra mucho.-musitó Rin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de esa corta conversación, Rin regreso a su habitación y ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, apenas sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas. Al día siguiente la joven de ojos chocolate despertó muy feliz, camino hacia su baño lavo su rostro con agua fría, para quitarse la expresión perezosa que tenía su cara cepillo sus dientes y dio leves masajes debajo de sus ojos para disminuir sus ojeras. Se vistió con su uniforme limpio, cepillo su largo cabello hasta dejarlo completamente liso pinto sus labios con su brillo rosado, roció su perfume de rosas en su cuello y muñecas. Como últimos detalles se colocó su cadenita de siempre, y por supuesto su hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Buenos días.-saludo Aome mientras bajaba alegremente las escaleras.

-Buenos días.-dijeron unísonas Sukiomi y Rin.

Desayunaron tranquilamente ya que no era muy tarde, pero si hacía frío, por lo que después de lavar los platos, sacaron de la alacena inferior un par de termos, en los cuales sirvieron chocolate caliente, para beberlo durante el camino. Justo cuando terminaron y cerraron los termos, llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola, Sesshy.-saludó Rin sonriendo al abrir la puerta.

-Buen día, mi niña.-contestó Sesshomaru esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Hola, Rin ¿Dónde está mi princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha algo ansioso.

-Aquí estoy mi amor, lamento si me tarde.-respondió Aome disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, luces encantadora.-musitó Inuyasha con voz dulce, mientras le mostraba una rosa roji-rosada.-Para ti.

-Es preciosa, gracias.- dijo Aome mientras tomaba la flor con una mano.

Ambas parejas se fueron de la manera acostumbrada. Llegaron al hospital en menos de quince minutos, por lo cual Aome e Inuyasha estuvieron juntos un poco más antes de iniciar sus turnos.

-Bueno es hora de iniciar, el turno de hoy.-musitó Aome despegándose de su cuerpo.

-Está bien, princesa.-acepto Inuyasha soltándola de su abrazo.

Después de bajar del auto caminaron juntos hacia la puerta principal del enorme edificio, y subieron al segundo piso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, se despidieron con un leve beso en los labios, antes de marcharse cada uno a su área de trabajo correspondiente.

-Buenos días, Nayumi.-saludo Aome entrando al consultorio.

-Buenos días Aome, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje al doctor Taisho y a ti?-preguntó Nayumi curiosa.

-Muy bien, gracias.-respondió Aome, y luego preguntó.- ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy?-

-Debes hacerles una visita de rutina a distintos pacientes, y además tienes agendadas seis citas esta tarde.-contestó Nayumi entregándole una tabla de madera en donde estaba la lista de los pacientes que debía visitar, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía la agenda de citas, abierta en la página de ese día con los horarios de cada una.

-Bien, a trabajar entonces.- dijo Aome mientras se quitaba su abrigo de piel, y se colocaba su bata.

Al salir del consultorio se dirigió primero a los cuneros, y después al área infantil. Dando las indicaciones a cada enfermera, revisando anotando sus observaciones y la evolución de cada paciente, al igual que el nuevo tratamiento que debía dársele junto con sus medicinas.

Por otra parte Rin se encontraba llevando unas muestras de sangre al laboratorio para su análisis, y entregando distintos medicamentos en todas las áreas del hospital. Así que Natsumy estaba en la enfermería para atender a los pacientes que fuesen enviados ahí.

-Disculpe, señorita…-llamó una mujer de tez bronceada, ojos cafés, y largo cabello negro.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó Natsumy amablemente.

-El doctor Sesshomaru Taisho me envió aquí, para que le saquen sangre a mi hijo.-respondió la mujer mostrándole el membrete médico, donde estaba anotada la orden para tomar dichas muestras.

-Si claro, ven pequeño.-contestó Natsumy ofreciéndole una mano al niño, que aún estaba sujeto del vestido de su madre.

Kaoji la miraba algo extrañado ya que aunque esa chica de ojos azules iguales a los suyos, no parecía mala él esperaba volver a ver a su tierna amiga Rin vestida con aquel uniforme blanco con detalles lilas, que en ella lucia como la vestimenta de un bello ángel, el cual le había hecho perder su miedo a las inyecciones. Pero al ver que no estaba ahí su mirada se entristeció, aun así tomo la mano que Natsumy le ofrecía y camino hasta la cama con la mirada baja, su expresión continuo de igual manera aun estando ya sobre el mueble.

-Ya termine mis rondas Natsumy.-musitó una voz femenina muy tierna.

Al escuchar esa voz tan encantadora la tierna carita de Kaoji se ilumino al igual que sus ojos, y en sus labios se dibujó una linda sonrisa.

-Hola, Kaoji.-saludo Rin sonriendo tiernamente, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¡Hola, Rin!-respondió Kaoji con gran alegría abrazándola.

-Este jovencito viene a que le saquemos unas muestras de sangre para unos análisis.-explico Natsumy, y después comentó.-Pero hace unos minutos estaba muy triste.

-Mmmm pero Kaoji los príncipes nunca están tristes y siempre muestran su valentía, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó Rin mirándolo.

-Sí pero no quiero, que me saquen sangre.-respondió Kaoji algo temeroso.

-No te dolerá nada, además será muy poquita.-aseguró Rin con voz suave.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Kaoji mirándola inocentemente.

-Lo prometo.-respondió Rin con voz dulce.

Mientras Natsumy entretenía a Kaoji con juegos y chistes, Rin se apresuró a lavar sus manos con agua esterilizada en el pequeño fregadero de metal que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Después preparo la inyección al tenerla lista se acercó manteniéndola fuera de la vista de Kaoji, como hizo la primera vez para que no se asustara.

-Bien Kaoji, cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta diez.-pidió Rin gentilmente.

-Si.-respondió Kaoji mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a contar.-uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-Listo, terminamos.- dijo Rin quitando la jeringa de su bracito y tirándola a la basura, mientras colocaba también un pequeño trozo de algodón sujetándolo con un poco de cinta, para que la sangre no siguiera saliendo.

-Es cierto, no dolió nada.-mencionó Kaoji contento.

-Yo siempre cumplo, lo que prometo.-respondió Rin dulcemente.

-Si.-reconoció Kaoji.

-Y ya que fuiste muy valiente, aquí está tu premio una deliciosa paleta.-musitó Rin dándole el caramelo.

-Gracias, Rin.-agradeció Kaoji con una tierna sonrisa.

-De nada, te veo en una semana ¿Si?-respondió Rin mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Si.-prometió Kaoji mientras corría al lado de su madre, y tomaba su mano para salir del consultorio.

-Hasta luego, gracias señorita Hanabusa.- dijo la madre de Kaoji tomando la mano del pequeño, y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-No fue nada señora, adiós Kaoji.-musitó Rin amablemente despidiéndose del niño.

-Adiós, Rin.-contestó Kaoji agitando levemente su otra mano.

-Eres realmente muy tierna, con los niños.-comentó Natsumy.

-Es que me gustan mucho.-respondió Rin sonriendo.

-Serás una gran mamá seguramente.-mencionó Natsumy contenta.

-Gracias.- dijo Rin.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la enfermería, así que Natsumy abrió.

-Traigo unas flores, para la señorita Rin Hanabusa.- dijo un chico de tez clara ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo.

El joven mensajero traía en sus manos un enorme y hermoso ramo de jazmines, arreglados con un pequeño listón además de unas cuantas rosas blancas alrededor del arreglo, justo en el centro venia una tarjeta.

-Soy yo, joven.-mencionó Rin poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Firme de recibido aquí, por favor.-pidió el chico dándole una pluma y sosteniendo la tabla de madera con su mano libre.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Rin mientras tomaba el enorme arreglo y firmaba de recibido.-Gracias.

-De nada, hasta luego señorita.-se despidió el joven mensajero.

-¡Que detalle tan hermoso! ¿Quién te las mando Rin?-preguntó Natsumy muy emocionada.

-No sé, aun no leo la tarjeta.-contestó Rin riendo un poco.

-Es cierto, espera iré por un florero.- dijo Natsumy saliendo del lugar.

Al quedarse sola la tierna Rin se acercó al escritorio en donde estaba ese hermoso arreglo, con cuidado tomo el pequeño sobre blanco que estaba entre las flores, saco la tarjeta de su interior y comenzó a leer:

_**Mi tierna niña, te envió estos jazmines para que alegren un poco tu entorno de trabajo, aunque el simple hecho de que tú estés en la enfermería, para mí es el pretexto perfecto para enfermarme siempre, y así pasar largo tiempo recibiendo tus cuidados y atenciones… Las horas que no estoy contigo, son eternas demasiado largas para mí, la fragancia del jazmín más delicado no se compara ni un poco con tu impecable ternura, y sus pétalos no son digna competencia para la suavidad de tus dulces labios, y tu tersa piel… A cada momento, cada instante anhelo, con toda mi alma abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte, tenerte… Que sepas lo mucho que te amo, te adoro mi pequeño ángel… Deseo tanto que ponto seamos solo tú y yo… Mí amada niña mía… Te amo con todo mi corazón…**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Tú Sesshy solo tuyo para siempre…**_

-Mi Sesshy lindo….-susurró Rin para sí misma, mientras guardaba la tarjeta en el pequeño sobre, y después lo metía dentro de su bolsa.

Yo también anhelo tanto… que pronto seamos solo tú y yo mi amor…-pensaba Rin mientras dejaba escapar de su interior un profundo suspiro, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus labios se curveaban en una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de haber recibido ese bello detalle de parte de su gallardo caballero, en su corazón ya no había dudas ni miedos, Rin ahora estaba completamente segura gracias a esa pequeña pero profunda nota, que Sesshomaru deseaba estar solo con ella para siempre, y ella igual ya que desde que volvieron a estar juntos sentía un ferviente deseo de amarlo, amarlo con todo su ser…

**¿Creían que me había olvidado de esta pareja? Jejeje pues no Sesshomaru también sabe ser detallista.**


	83. Una Misteriosa y Tierna Sorpresa

**Capítulo 83** _**Una Misteriosa y Tierna Sorpresa**_

En ese momento Natsumy regreso a la enfermería, con un enorme florero de cristal y una jarra de agua cristalina.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta Rin quien te mando las flores?-preguntó Natsumy muy curiosa, mientras llenaba el florero de agua, y comenzaba a acomodar las flores.

-…-no hubo respuesta.

-Rin… ¿Estás aquí?-volvió a preguntar Natsumy, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… perdón, ¿Qué decías Natsumy?-inquirió Rin saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quién te mando las flores?-repitió Natsumy nuevamente esta vez más curiosa.

-Ah… la tarjeta no tenía nombre.-respondió Rin aparentando sorpresa.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que… tienes un admirador secreto.-comentó Natsumy emocionada.

-Eso parece…-musitó Rin suspirando.

-Mmmm creo que ese admirador, te ha conquistado a la primera.-mencionó Natsumy riendo un poco.

-Bueno… vamos a la cafetería, es hora del almuerzo.- dijo Rin algo sonrojada, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Está bien.-acepto Natsumy siguiéndola.

Al entrar a la cafetería ambas tomaron sus bandejas, y se dirigieron a la barra para servirse su comida. Natsumy termino primero así que se adelantó para buscar una mesa, mientras que Rin se sirvió lo habitual un poco de Surimi acompañado de verduras capeadas, un tazón de arroz frito, un café de vainilla, y una rebanada de pastel de manzana su almuerzo favorito. Cuando termino tomo su bandeja y se dispuso a alcanzar a su compañera, pero entonces escucho…

-Déjame ayudarte…-musitó Sesshomaru tiernamente.

La tierna chica estaba por contestarle cuando ambos escucharon…

-Rin venía a ayudarte con…- dijo Natsumy pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru, y se sintió apenada.-Discúlpeme por interrumpir doctor, no me di cuenta de que era usted quien hablaba con Rin.-explico.

-No te preocupes Natsumy, ¿Te importa si Rin come conmigo hoy?-preguntó Sesshomaru amablemente.

-Claro que no… adelante…-contestó Natsumy algo nerviosa por su mirada.

-Vamos entonces, señorita Hanabusa.-musitó Sesshomaru cortésmente mientras tomaba su bandeja.

-Gracias doctor, te veo luego Natsumy.-mencionó Rin mientras se alejaba con Sesshomaru.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Natsumy mientras la veía alejarse.

Caminaron hasta una mesa del fondo un tanto alejada y apartada, del bullicio de toda la gente que había en ese lugar.

-¿Hoy no nos vamos a sentar con Inuyasha y Aome?-inquirió Rin extrañada.

-No hoy quiero almorzar solo contigo, mi niña.-respondió Sesshomaru con voz suave.

-Sesshy…-llamó Rin mirándolo dulcemente.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?-preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

-Si están bellísimas gracias, pero lo que más me gusto fue lo que decía la tarjeta, no creí que fueras tan poético.-respondió Rin sonriendo tiernamente.

-Tú eres mi inspiración…-confeso Sesshomaru con voz cálida.

-Me sonrojas mucho…-acusó Rin apenada.

-Te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas, mi pequeño ángel…-musitó Sesshomaru esbozando una media sonrisa.

Comieron despacio con gran alegría y apetito, totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, muy felices de compartir ese pequeño momento juntos. Ya que debido a sus múltiples deberes en el trabajo casi no podían verse, y menos estar solos ese fue el almuerzo más corto de sus vidas, para ambos pareció un suspiro lo que duro ese tiempo.

-Bueno ya debo, volver a la enfermería.- dijo Rin poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, te veo a la salida para irnos juntos.-musitó Sesshomaru gentilmente.

-Si.-contestó Rin mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la Enfermería, timbro su celular era un mensaje de texto.

**Hermanita… **

**Te vi muy cariñosa con Sesshomaru durante el almuerzo, **

**Al llegar a casa tienes que contármelo todo, ¿Sí?**

**Te quiero.**

**Atte: **

**Aome**

Cuando termino de leerlo se le escapo una pequeña risita, mientras se disponía a contestarle.

**La verdad es que si hermanita**

**Sesshy está muy tierno conmigo últimamente jejeje,**

**Obvio que te lo contare todo sabes que eres mi confidente**

**Además quiero que hablemos de una cosita…**

**Te quiero.**

**Atte: **

**Rin**

El resto de la tarde termino en calma, incluso las guardias nocturnas de ambas jóvenes transcurrieron tranquilas sin emergencias, solo lo habitual atender a los pacientes recién intervenidos, revisar expedientes médicos e historiales clínicos, organizar sus pendientes para la próxima semana. Finalmente los relojes marcaron las 6 am lo cual significaba que las guardias de esa noche, habían terminado.

-Mmmm, al fin terminamos.-musitó Aome estirándose.

-Si, por fortuna mañana es fin de semana.-comentó Nayumi feliz.

-Es verdad.-coincidió Aome.

La joven de ojos chocolate colgó su bata en el perchero de madera detrás de la puerta, se colocó su abrigo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al elevador para bajar al primer piso.

-¿Lista para ir a casa princesa?-preguntó Inuyasha al verla salir del elevador.

-Sí, mi amor.-contestó Aome tomando su mano.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Aome el chico de cabellos plateados se percató de que se había quedado dormida, al parecer estaba realmente agotada eso era normal pues cuando son las primeras guardias te agotas mucho físicamente y mentalmente ya que no es permitido dormirse, para estar preparados si se requiere atender a alguien de emergencia. Se veía tan linda durmiendo la expresión de su rostro era tan serena y calmada, que no pudo evitar sonreír abrió la puerta del copiloto la tomo en brazos con suma ternura, al entrar la llevo hasta su habitación y la dejo recostada sobre su cama cobijándola con el edredón de esta.

-Hola, Inuyasha.-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Oh hola señora Sukiomi, siento haberla despertado.-contestó Inuyasha en tono de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha no estaba del todo dormida, gracias por traerla.-agradeció Sukiomi sonriendo dulcemente.

-No fue nada, usted sabe que siempre deseo estar con ella.-mencionó Inuyasha en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación suavemente.

-Si lo sé, pero tú también debes descansar.-comentó Sukiomi observando su semblante cansado.

-Tiene razón, regreso en un rato.-respondió Inuyasha.

Unas horas después amaneció completamente tenues rayos de sol se filtraban por la habitación de cierta chica de cabellos azabaches, que seguía durmiendo profundamente, hasta que la cálida luz acaricio su rostro.

-Mmmm creo que estaba más cansada, de lo que pensé.-mencionó Aome bostezando levemente.

Se quitó el edredón que cubría su cuerpo se levantó y entro a su baño. Mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara, se despojó de su uniforme sucio y lo dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia, para después sumergirse en el agua caliente sintiendo de inmediato como se relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y su piel se impregnaba del suave aroma de rosas y lavanda, después lavo su largo cabello con shamphoo y acondicionador.

Un rato después termino así que envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla blanca, y regreso al interior de su habitación. Para vestirse eligió una blusa de manga larga y cuello redondo morada, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro que marcaban sus finas curvas, y unas botas negras cortas. Cepillo su largo cabello azabache hasta terminar, adorno su cuello con su habitual dije, y por ultimo perfumo este y sus muñecas con su perfume de rosas, finalmente bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-saludo Rin sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Rin.-contestó Aome sentándose en su sitio del comedor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente conversando sobre sus pequeños pacientes, de cómo habían sido sus primeras guardias nocturnas y Aome le conto sobre los días tan dulces que paso con Inuyasha en la mansión de verano.

-¿A ti también te fue muy bien ayer con Sesshomaru verdad?-preguntó Aome curiosa.

-Si está muy cariñoso ayer me mando un arreglo de jazmines y rosas, con una tarjeta tan tierna…-comentó Rin suspirando.

-Me da mucho gusto.-musitó Aome mientras bebía un poco de té.

Al terminar de desayunar ambas chicas recogieron sus platos y los lavaron. Cuando terminaron sus quehaceres, Rin subió a cambiarse de ropa para recibir a Sesshomaru que llegaría más tarde; mientras que Aome salió al jardín para recoger los platos de Luna, cuando de pronto escucho…

-Buenos días, amor.-saludo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa Sesshomaru esperaba pacientemente a que Rin bajara.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, Sesshy.-se disculpó Rin mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Descuida mi niña, luces hermosa.-musitó Sesshomaru halagándola.

La linda Rin vestía una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas azul agua que resaltaba su piel blanca, unos pantalones de piel café oscuro los cuales marcaban su delicada silueta, y unas zapatillas de piso negras. Llevaba su larga cabellera negra suelta perfectamente lacia cayendo tras sus hombros como un par de cortinas de reluciente satín, su tierno rostro estaba maquillado con una base que lo hacía lucir ligeramente bronceado, mientras que sus mejillas tenían un leve toque de rubor, y sus suaves labios tenían un dulce brillo durazno.

-Gracias, tú también vienes muy guapo.-comentó Rin mirándolo.

Por su parte Sesshomaru vestía un suéter de manga larga igualmente de cuello de tortuga azul marino, que resaltaba su dorada mirada además de su sedosa cabellera plateada, unos pantalones blancos y unos botines cafés. Después de eso ambos salieron al jardín por Baddy para llevarlo al veterinario, ya que desde que Ayame se lo entrego, había quedado pendiente una visita de rutina para ver su salud. Por lo que esa mañana Rin había hecho una cita en la clínica veterinaria Takari.

-Ven Baddy.-llamó Rin.

El hermoso labrador chocolate obedeció al llamado de su tierna dueña, y salió de su perrera caminando hasta donde se encontraba.

-Ya me dijo mi niña, que te has portado muy bien muchacho.- dijo Sesshomaru dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras le colocaba la correa.

-Volvemos en un rato.-musitó Rin caminando hacia la puerta tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Sí,-dijeron unísonos.

Cuando se marcharon el muchacho de cabellos plateados cerró la puerta tomo dulcemente a Aome en sus brazos, y la llevo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Al entrar la coloco suavemente sobre su cama llevando después sus manos a su cintura mientras besaba sus rosados labios con ternura mordiéndolos lentamente.

-Te amo mucho…-musitó Aome algo agitada al separarse de su boca.

-Yo más princesa.-respondió Inuyasha mientras iba acercándose de nuevo a su boca.

-Espera.-pidió Aome colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó Inuyasha algo extrañado.

-Mejor vemos una película.-sugirió Aome sonriendo.

-Está bien ve escogiéndola, mientras yo traigo las palomitas.-musitó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

-Sí.-acepto Aome.

Finalmente llegaron a la clínica entraron al lujoso edificio, y caminaron hasta la recepción.

-Buenos días, señorita.- dijo Rin amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué les puedo servir?-preguntó Enyu en el mismo tono.

-Venimos para…-comenzó a decir Sesshomaru cuando de pronto escucho…

-Enyu no sabes, si ya…-musitó cierta pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

-Hola Ayame, ya estamos aquí.-saludo Rin sonriendo mientras sostenía la correa de Baddy.

-Hola Rin, precisamente estaba por preguntarle a Enyu por ustedes pasen.-respondió Ayame mientras les indicaba el camino.

Los tres caminaron por aquel largo pasillo hasta el fondo donde estaba aquella puerta de madera chocolate oscuro, del consultorio de Ayame. Las paredes eran verde crema el piso de mosaico blanco, en el lado derecho había una gran mesa de acero perfectamente pulida, en la cual se examinaban a los animales para dar un diagnostico parcial sobre su salud o la lesión que tuvieran; en el lado izquierdo había un gran archivero negro que guardaba los distintos expedientes e historiales de vacunación de cada paciente, y por último en el fondo de aquella amplia habitación estaba el pequeño escritorio de metal gris recubierto de madera clara sobre el cual descansaba un teléfono blanco, junto con unos cuantos papeles y una pequeña lámpara de lectura, contrastado por un enorme sillón giratorio de cuero blanco, y un par de sillas de linóleo negro.

-Bien vamos a revisar, a este travieso.-mencionó Ayame tomando la correa del bello perrito.

La pelirroja se agacho y retiro la correa del collar de Baddy. Seguidamente comenzó a revisarlo checo sus signos vitales, ritmo cardiaco, visión, olfato, oído, masa muscular, peso, estatura, y dentadura en fin como si fuera un humano, al terminar quedo sorprendida y maravillada.

-Baddy, está perfecto.-informó Ayame muy feliz.

-Mi niña lo ha cuidado, muy bien.-comentó Sesshomaru.

-Si se nota, aquí está tu premio Baddy.-musitó Ayame dándole una galleta en forma de hueso rellena de un delicioso sabor a carne.

-Gracias, Ayame.-agradeció Rin tomando de nuevo la correa de su mascota.

-Nos vemos, pronto.-se despidió Ayame.

-Si.-dijeron unísonos saliendo del consultorio.

Después de eso fueron al parque a pasear un rato recorrieron la amplia alameda tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la hermosa fuente de piedra caliza y agua cristalina en la cual se habían reconciliado, el viento soplaba suavemente jugando con los cabellos de Rin pero era algo frío así que la hacía temblar.

-Creo que de pronto refrescó.-musitó Rin abrazándose los brazos.

-Ven aquí, mi niña.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras la abrazaba cálidamente contra su cuerpo.

-Mmmm, ya no tengo frío.-respondió Rin frotándose contra su pecho.

Se quedaron así abrazados tiernamente en silencio escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, además del viento silbador que movía las hojas de los arboles hasta desprenderlas de sus ramas, provocando que cayeran al pasto.

-Muero de ganas por estar contigo, mi niña.-susurró Sesshomaru dulcemente.

-Sesshy… yo también quiero estar contigo…-confesó Rin sonrojada.

Después de esa profunda y tierna confesión finalmente volvieron a casa abrazados todo el camino, sin decir palabra alguna ya que eso era lo único que el ojidorado mayor necesitaba saber, para preparar ese momento y que fuese muy especial. Al llegar antes de entrar se quedaron un poco más en el umbral de la puerta para despedirse.

-Prepara tus maletas, mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-¿Maletas?-preguntó Rin extrañada.

-Sí, mañana viajaremos a un lugar muy especial.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Mañana lo sabrás, curiosa.-aseguro Sesshomaru riendo un poco.

-Pero Sesshy…-intentó objetar Rin pero fue silenciada por un tierno beso en los labios.

Al sentir sus labios unidos con los suyos llevo sus manos su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, mientras Sesshomaru coloco una de sus manos en su delgada cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo, mientras exploraba más su boca en un vals dulce tierno y cálido como si el tiempo no existiera.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor.-contestó Rin sonriendo.

Cuando Sesshomaru se fue la joven cerró la puerta, y subió a su habitación al entrar se despojó de su ropa se ducho, y se vistió con un camisón de lana verde crema; cepillo su lacia cabellera negra hasta terminar, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.- dijo Rin.

-Perdona sé que es muy tarde, pero no pude resistirme hermanita.-admitió Aome entrando, y después le preguntó.- ¿Qué tanto te dijo Sesshomaru?-

-No te preocupes hermanita, bueno… dijo que mañana me llevara de viaje…-respondió Rin suspirando.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Aome.

-Solo me dijo que prepara maletas.-musitó Rin.

-Bien entonces, te ayudare ahora mismo.-mencionó Aome emocionada.

Dicho esto la joven de ojos chocolate se levantó del piso camino hasta el armario de madera clara de la habitación, saco toda la ropa del interior, y la coloco sobre la cama. Mientras que Rin saco de la parte inferior su maleta, seguidamente comenzó a empacar blusas, suéteres, pantalones, y zapatos en fin todo lo necesario para una semana de viaje, aunque no sabía a qué lugar ni cuánto tiempo seria. Al terminar de empacar dejo la maleta, junto a la puerta de su habitación.

**¿A dónde se escaparan Rin y Sesshomaru? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. **


	84. Dulce Paraíso

**Capítulo 84**___**Dulce Paraíso**___

A la mañana siguiente apenas amaneció la pequeña Rin se levantó de su cama, y corrió las cortinas blancas de su ventana, dejando entrar los rayos de sol iluminando la habitación. Después entro a su amplio baño cuyo piso era de mosaico perla, las paredes estaban adornadas por azulejo durazno con listeles de jazmines; y en medio estaba la tina hecha de mármol del mismo tono que el mosaico, en un extremo había una mesita de madera clara sobre la cual reposaba una bata de baño blanca, por último en una de las esquinas de la pared a la altura de la tina había una repisa que tenía esencias, sales, minerales, y distintos shamphoos muy exquisitos además de jabón perfumado. Mientras la tina se llenaba vertió esencia de jazmín en el agua y se deshizo de su pijama, seguidamente entro en la tina dejando correr el agua caliente por su piel blanca, sumergiendo después sus largos cabellos negros tomo la esponja y enjabono cada parte de su cuerpo; lavo su cabellera con shamphoo de frutos rojos.

Cuando termino su baño tomo la bata que reposaba sobre la mesita y se la coloco, entonces volvió al interior de su habitación, camino hacia su armario y tomo sus ropas eligió un suéter tejido color caqui, una falda beige acampanada que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla marcando sus finas curvas, y unas zapatillas bajas negras; al estar lista tomo asiento frente a la luna de su tocador de madera chocolate y cepillo con calma su cabellera hasta desenredarla por completo creando también su habitual flequillo, después pinto sus labios con brillo durazno, se colocó su cadenita con el dije en forma de jazmín finalmente roció su cuello y muñecas, con su perfume de la misma flor.

-Buenos días.-saludo Rin alegre al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-contestó Aome sonriendo.

-¿Ya tienes todo para tu viaje Rin?-preguntó Sukiomi saliendo de la cocina.

-Sí, discúlpame por no avisarte antes tía.-respondió Rin algo apenada.

-No te preocupes sé que con Sesshomaru jamás te pasara nada malo, además te quiere mucho.-musitó Sukiomi.

-Gracias.- dijo Rin.

-Bien vamos a desayunar, o se te hará tarde.-mencionó Sukiomi mientras servía los platos de ambas, y al final el suyo.

Desayunaron amenamente platicando y riendo, al terminar esta vez fue la madre de Aome quien se ofreció a lavar los platos como siempre solía hacerlo, en este tipo de ocasiones. Entonces Rin tomo los platos de Baddy sirvió agua fresca en uno y croquetas rellenas de carne en el otro, al igual que Aome, seguidamente ambas muchachas salieron al extenso jardín y les llevaron el desayuno a sus mascotas.

-Aquí está tu desayuno Baddy cómelo todo, y pórtate bien con mi hermanita y mi tía mientras no estoy.-musitó Rin mientras colocaba sus platos delante de él y acariciaba su cabeza.

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos miel del bello animal se entristecieron soltó un leve gemido, mientras frotaba su hocico y nariz contra la mano de su tierna dueña, como pidiéndole que no se fuera.

-Yo también te extrañare mucho, pero regresare pronto.-prometió Rin mientras frotaba sus orejas.

-¡Rin, ya llego Sesshomaru por ti!-llamó Sukiomi desde la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-Sí, ya voy tía.-contestó Rin mientras caminaba de vuelta al interior de la casa.

-Hola, mi niña ¿Estas lista?-preguntó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Si Sesshy, solo me estaba despidiendo de Baddy.-respondió Rin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien, vámonos entonces.-musitó Sesshomaru tomando su mano y cargando su maleta con la otra.

Estaban por salir de la casa cuando escucharon…

-¡Esperen!-gritó Aome bajando las escaleras como rayo y llegando a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-preguntó Rin extrañada por su actitud.

-Nada hermanita, toma.-respondió Aome entregándole una gran caja envuelta con un papel brillante y un moño rojo.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió Rin emocionada.

-Una sorpresa, muy especial…-contestó Aome riendo un poco y guiñándole un ojo discretamente.

-Que tengan buen viaje, cuídala mucho Sesshomaru.-musitó Sukiomi.

-Claro que sí, señora Sukiomi.-prometió Sesshomaru.

Finalmente salieron de la casa, así que el ojidorado subió las maletas a la cajuela del coche, y después le abrió la puerta del copiloto cortésmente a la joven una vez que ella se subió, Sesshomaru tomo el volante y arranco tomando camino hacia la carretera que conducía a la costa. Condujo un largo rato a la velocidad permitida que eran los 80 km por hora, de pronto el aire comenzó a sentirse caliente así que Rin se despojó de su suéter tejido quedando solo con una blusa de manta blanca y de mangas cortas; seguidamente ato su cabello en una cola de caballo con una liga de tela. Sesshomaru igualmente se quitó su prenda invernal luciendo en su lugar una camisa también de manga corta color arena, la cual se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo, al dar vuelta en una curva al fin podía verse el mar. De pronto el camino cambio a empedrado de adoquín, y a los lados comenzaban a verse distintas tiendas, y edificios de hoteles lujosos.

-Llegamos.-musitó Sesshomaru estacionando el auto frente a un enorme edificio, amarillo claro, con ciertos detalles anaranjados.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Pasaremos una semana, en la playa.-contestó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

Al bajar del auto un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño vestido con una camisa blanca con el emblema y el nombre **"Hotel Dulce Paraíso" **y pantalón azul marino se acercó a ellos del lado del conductor, así que Sesshomaru le entrego las llaves de su deportivo, para que lo llevara al estacionamiento del hotel. Entonces se encaminaron hacia la recepción subiendo por la larga escalera de mosaico beige, al llegar arriba otro chico de tez morena clara y ojos grises tomo sus maletas y los acompaño hasta el mostrador de madera oscura, detrás de este estaba una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados, piel ligeramente bronceada, y ojos verdes vestía una blusa blanca corte V que mostraba el nacimiento de sus senos, cubierta por un saco formal de manga corta del mismo color que el uniforme de los botones la falda corte recto, y las zapatillas negras.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kasumi.-saludo amablemente, y después preguntó.- ¿Tienen reservación?-

-Si ayer hable e hice una reservación a nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho, y otra para la señorita Rin Hanabusa.-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Ah sí claro señor Taisho, sus habitaciones son la 120 y 121.-musitó Kasumi regalándole un sonrisa coqueta agrego.-Espero que disfruten, su estancia aquí.

-Gracias, señorita.-agradeció Rin mostrándole una mirada fría.

Después de entregarles sus llaves Kasumi llamo a un par de botones para que llevaran las maletas a las habitaciones, los guiaron por un largo pasillo de mosaico crema perfectamente pulido a cuyos lados habían diversas puertas de madera tono miel con cierto brillo gracias a una delgada capa de barniz transparente y chapas doradas.

-Esta es su habitación, señorita.- dijo un joven de ojos azules y cabello rojizo oscuro, abriendo la puerta marcada con el número 121.

La habitación era espaciosa y amplia las paredes eran de un naranja muy tenue, y el piso estaba forrado de alfombra beige. El centro estaba ocupado por la gran cama matrimonial la cual estaba cubierta por un edredón crema con encaje, una enorme almohada de plumas vestida con una funda de satín color durazno al igual que un par de pequeños cojines, la cabecera era de madera chocolate oscuro, y el dosel de metal dorado; estaba flanqueada por un par de pequeños buros hechos de madera fina, en uno había una pequeña lámpara de noche, y en el otro un teléfono negro. A los pies de la cama estaba el lujoso tocador hecho de mármol crema con un gran espejo ovalado, y pequeños cajones; del lado derecho estaba el enorme ventanal corredizo vestido con cortinas de chiffon transparente, que daba a un hermoso balcón con baranda de madera negra.

En la esquina derecha estaba en enorme armario y vestidor integrado con entrepaños de madera blanca a lo largo de la pared, en frente de estos había dos hileras de cajones del mismo tono con manijas de acero. En el fondo de aquel pasillo que dividía el vestidor estaba el amplio baño las paredes eran de azulejo humo con listeles de olas azul-grisáceo, el piso de mármol blanco al igual que la gran tina que ocupaba el centro de ese cuarto, además por supuesto de una repisa con exquisitos aromas, y jabones.

-Es preciosa.-musitó Rin feliz.

-Espero que disfrute, su estancia aquí.-mencionó el joven botones colocando sus maletas sobre la enorme cama.

-Gracias.-agradeció Rin gentilmente.

Cuando el joven empleado se retiró de la habitación la tierna muchacha abrió su maleta, comenzó a sacar su ropa y a acomodarla en el amplio armario al igual que sus zapatos. Después coloco su joyero perfumes y demás cosas de arreglo personal en el tocador, al terminar tomo asiento frente a este soltó su largo cabello negro y lo cepillo perfectamente, volviéndolo a peinar esta vez en una cola de caballo perfecta justo al terminar escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo Rin estando aun frente al tocador.

-Veo que terminaste de instalarte.-mencionó Sesshomaru.

-Si.-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Luces muy linda.-halago Sesshomaru.

Después de eso ambos salieron a recorrer el hotel que realmente era muy extenso y lujoso al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, a mano izquierda había una pequeña escalinata de tres peldaños, la cual guiaba al restaurante principal cuyas mesas eran de fino cedro blanco con sillas hechas de la misma madera; el desayuno era exquisito tipo bufete con una barra de ensaladas, postres, y bebidas exóticas además se podía observar el mar que era de un azul profundo y muy claro, la arena de la playa era totalmente blanca, el sol brillaba en lo alto del firmamento celeste con nubes esponjadas como algodón, y el viento cálido soplaba con un leve olor salino jugueteando con los cabellos de la chica provocando que se pegaran en su angelical rostro acariciando también sus mejillas, y meciendo las enormes palmeras cuyas hojas eran de un verdor realmente esplendoroso, vivo, y brillante.

El hotel además contaba con diversas actividades como paseos en lancha y velero, caminatas por la playa, buceo, visitas a los hermosos arrecifes de coral, recorridos por las distintas islas, canchas de basquetbol, tenis, vóleibol, alberca olímpica, chapoteadero, asoleadero etc.

**Se fueron a la playa una semana en la que pueden suceder muchas cosas xD.**


	85. Disfrutando Dulce Paraíso

**Capítulo 85**_**Disfrutando Dulce Paraíso**_

Al terminar de recorrer las instalaciones del hotel ya había anochecido, por lo que el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por un manto de brillantes estrellas, las cuales resplandecían de una manera esplendorosa coronadas por una hermosa luna plateada en fase menguante; el viento aún conservaba el leve aroma salino de la tarde pero soplaba más fuerte y se sentía más frío.

-El hotel, es muy lindo.-musitó Rin sonriendo.

-Me alegra, que te guste.- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola.

Cuando su caballero de ojos dorados se marchó la linda Rin cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Camino hasta el amplio baño y abrió las llaves de la tina, mientras esperaba a que se llenara saco del mueble inferior del lavabo su neceser donde guardaba sus aceites y aromas, lo coloco sobre la pequeña mesita de madera clara que estaba en una de las esquinas la abrió y saco de su interior el frasco que contenía la esencia de jazmín vertiendo un chorrito en el agua; guardo todo en su lugar y entro en está sintiendo en seguida como se relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo impregnando cada centímetro de su piel con aquel delicado y dulce aroma de su flor favorita, enjugo sus largos cabellos con shamphoo de frutas tropicales, muy adecuado para el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Poco después termino así que volvió al interior de su habitación, envuelta en una bata blanca. Estaba por desamarrar las tiras de aquella prenda que cubría su cuerpo mojado, para secarse y vestirse cuando timbro el pequeño teléfono negro que estaba en el buro izquierdo de la cama, sentándose en esa orilla del colchón.

-Diga.- dijo Rin contestando.

-Señorita Hanabusa, el señor Taisho la espera para cenar.-informó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias.-contestó Rin terminando la llamada.

Seguidamente la chica tomo un par de prendas del armario, se despojó de la bata mojada, seco cada parte de su cuerpo y se vistió. Había elegido una blusa de mangas cortas con cuello corte "V" anaranjado fuerte, la cual realzaba más sus pechos además de resaltar bastante su piel blanca, y sus profundos ojos negros, la falda de seda blanca corte sirena marcaba bastante sus finas curvas llegándole un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y se calzo unos zapatos tipo plataforma beige.

Después tomo asiento frente a la luna ovalada del lujoso tocador, comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera negra con tranquilidad y esmero hasta desenredarla completamente, se hizo un pequeño chongo alto sujetándolo con una peineta de plata, dejando sueltos unos pocos cabellos cayendo en cascada tras su espalda, pinto sus ojos con una ligera sombra dorado apagado que resaltaba su mirada, maquillo su rostro con una base suave dio color a sus mejillas con un poco de rubor, por ultimo delineo sus labios con brillo durazno. Coloco un broche de perlas blancas entre su peinado, y en su cuello aquella cadenita que Sesshomaru le había regalado tantos años atrás, finalmente roció sus muñecas y el nacimiento de sus senos con su dulce perfume de jazmín. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, así que se levantó del tocador y fue a abrir.

-Luces encantadora.-halago Sesshomaru al verla abrir la puerta.

-Gracias, Sesshy.-respondió Rin apenada.

Sesshomaru vestía una camisa de manga corta de estilo formal blanca que se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo marcando su perfecto abdomen, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos que hacían juego. Su cabellera de plata estaba suelta cayendo tras sus anchos hombros pero perfectamente peinada, usaba también un seductor perfume de nardo y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, la joven volvió un momento al interior de su habitación y tomo su bolso que reposaba sobre la cama.

El muchacho tomo delicadamente su diestra para encaminarse al restaurante principal, el techo estaba adornado por lámparas de estilo antiguo las cuales brindaban su luz, el piso de mosaico crema estaba perfectamente pulido, las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos que tenían detalles azul oscuro, las sillas seguían siendo de madera fina pero esta vez con asientos y respaldos acojinados. El encargado los guio hasta una mesa que estaba en una de las orillas, con una preciosa vista.

-Permíteme.-pidió Sesshomaru sacándole una de las sillas.

-Gracias.-contestó Rin sentándose.

Unos minutos después se acercó a ellos un joven de tez apiñonada ojos cafés y cabello negro.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué les apetece cenar?-preguntó el mesero amablemente.

-Yo quiero un filete bien cocido con puré de papa, y un coctel de guayaba.-musitó Rin.

-Para mí una langosta a la mantequilla con fideos secos, y una piña colada sin alcohol.-respondió Sesshomaru.

Minutos después el mesero volvió con las órdenes y las bebidas de ambos, coloco los platillos delante de cada uno y se retiró no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa coqueta a Rin como cumplido ante lo hermosa que se veía, de lo cual Sesshomaru se percató.

-Gracias, joven.- dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole una mirada fría.

Cosa que Rin noto en seguida.

-¿Sucede algo Sesshy?-inquirió Rin extrañada.

-No me gusto, como te vio ese chico.-respondió Sesshomaru en tono celoso.

-Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor.-aseguró Rin con voz dulce.

Esa respuesta robo una sonrisa de los labios de Sesshomaru ya que aunque lo sabía de sobra, le encantaba escucharla decir eso. Cenaron tranquilamente muy felices y totalmente ajenos al resto de las personas que había en ese lugar, además la vista sí que era realmente esplendorosa se podía ver el firmamento nocturno que aún estaba coronado por la misma luna menguante, también se podía observar el extenso mar cuyo oleaje rompía contra la orilla rocosa, acariciando también la arena blanca. Al terminar de cenar ambos salieron a dar una vuelta por el hermoso y extenso jardín imperial del hotel, el cual estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de flores muy bellas todas tropicales, pero un extremo estaba totalmente lleno de jazmines silvestres.

-Son bellísimos…-mencionó Rin encantada.

-No tanto como tú, mi ángel…-musitó Sesshomaru con voz tierna.

En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos plateados se acercó a aquel extremo de arbustos, tomo uno de los jazmines más bellos y grandes sus pétalos eran de un blanco delicado brillante, sus pistilos dorados se asemejaban bastante a los rayos del sol, su tallo y hojas eran de un verde fuerte y esplendoroso.

-Para ti.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras le daba la flor.

-Gracias, Sesshy te amo…-musitó Rin dulcemente.

-Yo más, mi niña tierna.-contestó Sesshomaru besándola suavemente.

Después de estar un rato más en aquel bello jardín donde se podían observar las estrellas mucho más cerca, ambos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez dentro de la suya Rin coloco el hermoso obsequio de su caballero de mirada dorada en un jarrón de cristal, que estaba sobre el buro izquierdo de la cama. Seguidamente camino hasta el tocador donde deshizo su peinado dejando la peineta sobre este soltando completamente su oscura cabellera, después se dirigió al amplio vestidor ahí se despojó de sus ropas y en su lugar se colocó un fresco camisón de seda celeste, junto con una bata que hacía juego al terminar volvió al interior del cuarto estaba por meterse bajo las sabanas para dormir, pero antes decidió llamar a casa.

Aome se encontraba en su conversación telefónica grupal, con Sango, Ayame, y Akari.

-Sí, esperen tengo otra llamada.-musitó Aome.

-Si.-respondieron unísonas.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Aome contestando la otra línea.

-Hola, hermanita.-saludo Rin alegremente, y después preguntó.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Hola, hermanita no para nada hablaba con Sango, Ayame, y Akari espera déjame enlazarte con ellas.-contestó Aome.

-Espera.-pidió Rin.

-Está bien, por cierto ¿A dónde te llevo Sesshomaru de viaje?-preguntó Aome muy curiosa.

-A una playa realmente hermosa, estamos en un hotel precioso.-respondió Rin ilusionada.

-Qué lindo cuando vuelvas, debes contármelo todo.-mencionó Aome ansiosa.

-Jejeje, obviamente que si hermanita.-aseguró Rin riendo un poco y agrego.-Bueno solo llame para saludarte, y para que le digas a mi tía y a Inuyasha que llegamos bien.

-Si claro, yo se los digo.-respondió Aome.

-Buenas noches, hermanita.-se despidió Rin.

-Buenas noches, adiós.- dijo Aome terminando la llamada.

Después de colgar el auricular la linda Rin finalmente se metió bajo las sabanas dejando la bata de su camisón a los pies de la enorme cama, se cubrió también con el grueso edredón y recostó su cabeza sobre la suave almohada quedándose profundamente dormida en poco rato, arrullada por el suave sonido de las olas que acariciaban la arena, y el suave viento que mecía las palmeras.

**Los tortolos están muy acaramelados ¿Será acaso qué? xD**


	86. Solo Quiero Amarte

**Capítulo 86** _**Solo Quiero Amarte**_

Increíblemente desde su llegada a ese mágico lugar ya habían pasado 6 días. La pequeña Rin despertó al sentir el calor de los leves rayos de sol, que se filtraban por las cortinas del ventanal corredizo, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espacioso baño entonces lavo su angelical rostro con agua fría cepillo sus dientes, y tomo su ropa limpia del closet. Para ese último día eligió una blusa de tirantes rosa claro, unos shorts cortos arena, y unas sandalias que hacían juego con la blusa, cepillo su larga cabellera negra hasta desenredarla por completo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Buenos días.-musitó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

El ojidorado lucía una camiseta sin mangas blanca que se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo, marcando su musculoso abdomen dejando ver también sus fuertes brazos además de unos pantalones cortos beige, y unas sandalias cafés sus cabellos plateados estaban sueltos.

-Buenos días, Sesshy te vez muy guapo.-contestó Rin halagándolo.

-Y tú luces encantadora ¿Vamos a desayunar?-comentó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, la verdad tengo mucha hambre.-admitió Rin algo apenada.

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al restaurante del hotel, se sentaron en la misma mesa de la noche anterior, Sesshomaru eligió un sushi de camarón acompañado de un tazón de arroz y un jugo de guayaba Rin por su parte ordeno un plato de Surimi con una guarnición de verduras, un tazón de fruta fresca, y un jugo de naranja. Desayunaron gustosos disfrutando de la comida, y por supuesto de la compañía del otro.

Al terminar de desayunar la joven hizo un rápido viaje de regreso a su habitación, solo para tomar su bolso de playa que estaba sobre la cama, además de los pases para pedir toallas limpias. Una vez que tomo todo lo que necesitaba cerró la puerta con llave, antes de irse fueron a la recepción para pedir su juego de toallas cuando se los dieron se fueron al asoleadero, que se encontraba en la parte este del hotel. Esta área contaba con una pequeña alberca de olas artificiales, además de largos camastros de platico blanco para lograr conseguir un bronceado perfecto; al lado derecho de estos había una pequeña carpa para cambiarse.

El primero en cambiarse fue Sesshomaru portaba un bañador azul claro con dibujos de olas celestes, el cual marcaba perfectamente sus glúteos bien formados, permitiendo ver también sus ejercitados pectorales, además de su marcado abdomen, sin duda parecía un verdadero dios griego.

-Sesshy…-musitó Rin sorprendida.

-¿Tú no vas a cambiarte?-preguntó Sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Sí, ya regreso…-contestó Rin reaccionando un poco.

La joven entro a la carpa y se deshizo rápidamente de su blusa y shorts, quedando solamente en su traje de baño, un bikini tradicional de dos piezas azul metálico el cual hacia resaltar su piel blanca, además de permitir ver sus pechos bien formados y su delgada cintura; su caminar era muy grácil como si estuviese modelando en una pasarela, sus cabellos negros bailaban con la suave brisa creando el efecto de cámara lenta Sesshomaru se quedó atónito al observar lo sexi que se veía con aquellas pequeñas prendas, parecía como si fuera una sirena de carne y hueso.

-Te vez… muy hermosa…-mencionó Sesshomaru algo nervioso.

-Gracias…-respondió Rin algo sonrojada sentándose en uno de los camastros, y después le preguntó.- ¿Podrías ponerme bronceador en la espalda?

-Si… Claro…- dijo Sesshomaru tragando fuerte.

En ese momento el muchacho tomo la botella de loción bronceadora vertió un poco en sus rudas manos, comenzando después a untarla en sus pequeños hombros, descendiendo a su espalda terminando en su esbelta cintura; en ese momento Rin sintió como poco a poco su respiración iba aumentando al igual que sus signos vitales. Se giró completamente colocando sus manos en el cuello de Sesshomaru uniendo sus labios con los de él comenzando con un rose gentil y tierno profundizándose de a poco tratando de alargar ese momento lo más posible, a pesar de que estaban quedándose sin aire.

-Te deseo tanto…-confesó Sesshomaru sensualmente.

-Yo también… te deseo…-concordó Rin acariciando sus mejillas.

Estuvieron en el asoleadero poco más de una hora, después fueron a la alberca olímpica la cual realmente era muy grande además de extensa, el firmamento celeste intenso estaba adornado por nubes blancas bastante esponjadas. Al llegar la joven se sentó en una de las orillas, seguidamente Sesshomaru se zambullo de un salto sumergiéndose por completo, volviendo casi en seguida a la superficie solo para acercarse a donde estaba Rin; al verla se dio cuenta de que estaba algo nerviosa así que coloco sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él ella a su vez coloco sus manos en sus hombros deslizándose hacia adelante, apenas entro al agua sintió su larga cabellera negra pesada, aun así logro flotar sin problemas durante un rato pero al darse cuenta de que no sentía el piso bajo sus pies se asustó ya que no sabía nadar muy bien.

-Creo que no fue buena idea…-tartamudeó Rin algo inquieta.

-Tranquila yo voy a cuidarte…-susurró Sesshomaru junto a su oído abrazándola de la cintura.

Para ese momento del día el astro rey se encontraba justo sobre sus cabezas sus luminosos e intensos rayos arrancaban leves destellos de la piel, de los jóvenes poco después Rin finalmente venció su pequeño temor y se sumergió por completo en el agua jugando a las atrapadas con Sesshomaru como si fueran niños pequeños, dejándose atrapar rápidamente por sus protectores brazos. Finalmente cayo la tarde justo cuando los rayos del sol se tornaron anaranjados salieron de la piscina totalmente mojados, regresaron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse e ir a su última cena en el restaurante.

-¿Te parece si mejor cenamos en tu habitación? Me parece que estas algo cansada.-musitó Sesshomaru.

-Si, por supuesto…-contestó Rin algo sorprendida.

-Vendré a las 9:00 en punto.- dijo Sesshomaru.

Seguidamente la pequeña Rin entro a su habitación dejando la toalla empapada y bañador en una cesta para ropa sucia que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del amplio vestidor. Después se dio un relajante baño de tina dejando correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo deshaciéndose del aroma a cloro que había en su piel, la cual ahora poseía un matiz bronceado gracias a los rayos del astro rey que había absorbido, lavando su larga cabellera oscura con shamphoo de durazno; cuando termino envolvió su cuerpo en la bata blanca que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita de mármol.

Para esa noche eligió un vestido de playa tipo straple verde seco con detalles bordados en hilo de oro en el escote el cual realzaba sus pechos además como era corte sirena marcaba mucho las finas curvas de su delgada cintura se calzo unas zapatillas de cintas negras y tacón bajo; después tomo asiento frente a la lujosa luna del tocador y arreglo su cabellera en un elegante chongo entero, colocando entre el peinado un broche de bronce maquillo su rostro de manera suave, pinto sus ojos con una sombra del mismo tono pero de manera muy sutil para resaltar sus orbes oscuros, dio color a la piel de sus mejillas con algo de rubor, coloco en sus tiernos labios su brillo de durazno delineando su contorno con un lápiz café. Al final puso en su cuello aquella cadenita con el dije en forma de jazmín que siempre usaba, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru al verla abrir la puerta.

Buenas noches, Sesshy te vez muy guapo.-contestó Rin observándolo.

El muchacho de ojos dorados lucía una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga que marcaba su abdomen bien formado atravez de la tela ya que era de su medida exacta, con una corbata azul marino, y un pantalón negro a juego con sus zapatos por supuesto su cabellera plateada estaba perfectamente peinada en una cola alta, permitiendo ver las facciones perfectas de su rostro.

-Y tú luces… muy hermosa…-mencionó Sesshomaru regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias…-respondió Rin algo sonrojada.

Minutos después tocaron de nuevo esta vez eran dos empleados del hotel, los cuales traían un carrito de servicio con un par de bandejas de plata, fueron directo al balcón del cuarto y arreglaron la mesa para dos personas, cubriéndola con un fino mantel hueso con detalles azul oscuro además de las sillas colocaron también la vajilla de porcelana china con sus respectivos cubiertos de plata y servilletas de tela a juego con el mantel, por supuesto un jarrón con una gran ramo de jazmines un par de copas de cristal, y un contenedor con una botella de vino tinto. Cuando los empleados se retiraron ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, degustaron los corales que estaban cocidos a la perfección, disfrutaron del exquisito vino solo un par de copas. Al terminar de cenar caminaron tomados de la mano hasta una de las orillas del balcón, el paisaje que ofrecía el ambiente era muy romántico sin duda, el oscuro firmamento estaba coronado por una luna llena perfecta, que bañaba el lugar con una fina y brillante luz plateada, un viento suave soplaba acompañando el vaivén de las olas del mar que rompían suavemente contra la arena blanquecina, moviendo también las hojas de las palmeras.

-Mi niña…-llamó Sesshomaru.

-¿Si?-inquirió Rin girándose para mirarlo de frente.

-Yo…-musitó Sesshomaru pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los nervios le cerraron la garganta pero al cabo de un momento logro aclarársela y continuar.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó depositando una cajita de satín blanco en una de sus manos.

-Sesshy… yo…-titubeo Rin sorprendida mientras abría la cajita con cuidado.

Ese pequeño objeto guardaba en su interior aquel lindo anillo de oro con un zafiro rosado, esa joya tenía muchos recuerdos muy dulces, tiernos, para Rin el volver a ver ese regalo de su caballero de cabellos plateados hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran y su corazón latiera muy fuerte.

-No puedo creer que… aun lo tengas…-mencionó Rin sorprendida.

-Claro que si… pero no me has contestado… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-repitió Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

-Si… Sesshy…-respondió Rin con una mirada brillante y una encantadora sonrisa.

-Te amo…- dijo Sesshomaru con voz dulce mientras tomaba su mano y le colocaba el anillo, y agrego.-Fue hecho para ti…

-Yo también, te amo…-musitó Rin tiernamente.

-Bueno… será mejor que descanses, buenas noches.-se despidió Sesshomaru dándole un tierno piquito en los labios soltando su mano.

-Sesshy…-llamó Rin deteniéndolo del brazo.

-¿Dime?-preguntó Sesshomaru girándose algo extrañado.

-Quédate conmigo… esta noche…-pidió Rin sonrojada.

-Rin yo… lo deseo, pero… ¿Tú?-respondió Sesshomaru algo inseguro.

-Yo también lo deseo…-contestó Rin mirándolo tiernamente después agrego.-Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo.

-Si.-acepto Sesshomaru.

Rin volvió al interior de la habitación más específicamente al vestidor ahí se despojó de su vestido, zapatillas, y deshizo su peinado haciendo que su cabello callera en cascada tras su espalda hasta la altura de la cintura. Estaba por buscar una pijama cuando de pronto vio aquel misterioso regalo que Aome le había dado justo antes de irse a la playa; aún continuaba sin abrir pues casi lo había olvidado por toda la diversión así que decidió ver finalmente lo que contenía ese paquete. Tomo la enorme caja cuadrada primero quito el moño rojo y después el brillante envoltorio, levanto la tapa dejándola a un lado en su interior había un bello babydoll hecho de seda color bronce con fino encaje a lo largo del escote del busto, también había una carta así que la tomo y comenzó a leer.

_**Hermanita ojala que te guste este pequeño obsequio, espero que no te moleste el atrevimiento que tuve pero cuando lo vi en la tienda una tarde que salí de compras, me gusto para ti. Después me dijiste que Sesshomaru te llevaría a un lugar especial, y aunque no sabías a donde sería creí que lo necesitarías pensaba dártelo mientras te ayudaba a hacer tu maleta sin embargo… Se me olvido debido a la emoción, fue por eso que al día siguiente baje corriendo las escaleras para dártelo en este paquete antes de que te fueses; aunque no imagino a qué lugar iras en fin espero que me cuentes absolutamente todos los detalles, como lo prometiste te quiero.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Aome**_

Termino de leer la carta y la guardo. Suspiro profundamente y sonrió finalmente se colocó esa hermosa prenda, aunque no podía vérsela puesta estaba segura de que se le entallaba mucho al cuerpo a pesar de que era muy fresca no sentía nada de frio pues la noche era calurosa de hecho mucho más que en los días pasados después de un momento de duda abrió la puerta. En seguida se percató de que el ambiente olía a frutas tropicales, durazno, y jazmín… Alguien había colocado velas aromáticas en lugares precisos las cuales proporcionaban también su cálida luz.

-¿Te gusta?-inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

-Es… precioso… Sesshy…-contestó Rin volviéndose hacia él.

-Pareces una diosa rencarnada…-musitó Sesshomaru en tono seductor.

-Gracias…- dijo Rin apenada.

En ese momento Sesshomaru hecho cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación para evitar molestias volviendo en seguida junto a Rin acaricio una de sus mejillas con suavidad fue entonces cuando noto su leve temblor.

-¿Estás asustada?-preguntó Sesshomaru en un susurró suave.

-No…-respondió Rin igualmente en un susurró.

-Calma…-murmuró Sesshomaru mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Acto seguido el muchacho unió sus labios con los de ella en un rose gentil y dulce para tranquilizar sus nervios, ella llevo sus manos a sus hombros atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, mientras caían en la cama. Sesshomaru continuo con ese pequeño beso mientras empezaba a acariciar su cuello, entonces despego sus labios de los de la muchacha bajando sus besos a la clavícula, Rin empezó a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta la cual ya tenía tres de los botones desprendidos, por lo que acaricio con sutileza algo de su piel descubierta bajo la prenda; después de marcar un corto camino en su clavícula Sesshomaru descendió aún más besando el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras empezaba a deslizar aquella prenda tan sensual que cubría su virginal cuerpo.

-Sesshy…-suspiró Rin con voz cálida.

-Eres tan linda… suave…-musitó Sesshomaru con voz dulce.

Finalmente termino de deslizar el babydoll, deshaciéndose prontamente de su estorbosa camisa, besando en seguida sus labios con ternura y deseo mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda con suavidad; sintiendo como su respiración iba aumentando al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos, despegando su boca de la de Sesshomaru para besar su cuello soltando leves suspiros dejando escapar su aliento en cada uno de ellos.

Mientras deslizaba su mano libre por su abdomen descubierto acariciándolo con lentitud, hasta llegar a su pantalón desabrochando su cinturón, ante esto el chico la ayudo a desaparecer esa molesta prenda, seguidamente deslizo una de sus manos por sus delicadas curvas marcando un camino con sus dedos, mientras bajaba sus labios a sus senos mordiendo uno suavemente, esto ocasiono que la joven gimiera.

-Sess… Sesshomaru…-nombró Rin en un gemido.

El ojidorado llevo sus labios a su cuello recorriéndolo con suavidad y ternura, ella se dedicó a marcar un camino suave con sus dedos por su fornida espalda con tiernas caricias, provocando que el muchacho sintiera un calor abrazador en su piel y un cosquilleo extaciante, besando después sus tiernos labios con pasión mientras él acariciaba su delgada cintura con fervor y dulzura a la vez, descendió después su boca al pequeño vientre de Rin depositando pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo. Eso provoco que la temperatura del cuerpo de la muchacha aumentara a niveles que jamás imagino tener, al igual que la sensibilidad de su lozana piel soltando un leve gemido de placer.

-Rin… Me estas enloqueciendo…-musitó Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

La chica de cabellos negros aprovecho que Sesshomaru libero sus labios y se giró quedando encima de su cuerpo por lo cual sus suaves pechos quedaron muy cerca de su boca así que el joven de cabellera plateada los acaricio con lentitud provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran lo cual aumento la excitación de Rin sentía ante esas caricias mientras que con su otra mano acaricio su pequeña y delicada espalda marcando cada una de sus curvas con ternura.

Rin arqueo su cuerpo ante él descendió su angelical rostro a unos centímetros de su mejilla derecha marcando un camino con su nariz descendiendo a su mentón siguiendo por su clavícula terminando en su cuello besándolo suavemente depositando pequeños mordiscos.

-Eres muy traviesa…-ronroneó Sesshomaru sensualmente.

La miro con amor y deseo colocándola nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo delineando el contorno de sus tiernos labios con la punta de su lengua, como un acto-reflejo Rin abrió su boca uniendo sus labios en un vals apasionado dulce y ardiente explorando cada centímetro lentamente mientras sus alientos se mezclaban hasta fundirse en uno solo.

El muchacho de ojos dorados estaba completamente extasiado nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo, su diestra dibujo un camino de dulces caricias desde su hombro derecho bajando a los pliegues de su codo terminando en su cintura; despego su boca de la suya para dar paso a su lengua lamiendo su largo cuello repetidas veces.

-Sess… Sesshomaru… ¡Ah! Más…-gimió Rin de placer.

Sesshomaru obedeció tal cual esclavo sus deseos, sus fuertes manos continuaron acariciando su esbelta cintura con gran suavidad sus labios se posesionaron de los suyos con furia y pasión mientras sentía como ella enredaba sus piernas con las suyas y sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban dulcemente por su abdomen creando un camino ardiente tras de sí, bajando después a su entre pierna rozándola apenas levente sobre la tela de su bóxer. Al sentir esa caricia tan delicada y sublime en aquella parte de su cuerpo…

-¡Rin! ¡Ah!-gritó Sesshomaru extasiado.

Su humedad aumento en esa área tan sensible de su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos hábilmente por su piel ardiente, volviendo a probar su tierna boca mordiendo aquellos labios tan dulces que lo enloquecían desde siempre, su respiración era pesada y entre-cortada debido al creciente deseo al igual que los acelerados latidos de su corazón, después de un momento bajo sus labios por su cuello depositando pequeños besos a lo largo, ella ergio su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle explorar con más libertad. Sesshomaru acepto esa invitación y descendió hasta sus perfectos pechos besando uno apenas con suaves piquitos, y mordiendo el otro con la misma suavidad que antes.

Aquello termino por enloquecer de placer a Rin la sensibilidad de su piel broto por completo, era como si de pronto miles de agujas recorrieran todo su cuerpo provocándole un hormigueo delicioso su sangre hervía como fuego líquido, enterró sus dedos en aquella hermosa cabellera de plata uniendo sus labios con los del chico en un baile ardiente deseoso y cálido, su corazón latía a un ritmo mayor que el de un tambor…

-Ses… shomaru me vuelves loca…-musitó Rin jadeando.

-Y tú a mi…-concordó Sesshomaru con voz deseosa.

Seguidamente bajo sus grandes manos a sus largas y torneadas piernas acariciándolas con gran ternura, probando de vuelta sus carnosos y suaves labios los cuales se habían convertido en su alimento vital, al sentir esas caricias Rin gemía más y más totalmente sumergida en aquel baile acalorado y sensual de sus bocas; llevando sus manos al cuello del muchacho apegándolo más a su cuerpo, provocando que la excitación de este aumentara más.

Mientras él completamente extasiado despego su boca de la de la joven, para embriagarse del dulce aroma de jazmín que impregnaba su piel cálida y ardiente, dibujando un sutil camino con la punta de su nariz desde su cuello llenando sus pulmones de ese olor tan exquisito en cada respiración, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con su clavícula.

-No te detengas… por favor…-suplicó Rin deseosa.

-Como desees…-musitó Sesshomaru roncamente.

Sin tardanza el muchacho de ojos dorados reanudo más profundamente sus caricias en el vientre de Rin depositando también leves besos en su ombligo, descendiendo después a sus suaves y perfectos muslos rozándolos apenas con un leve toque de sus dedos.

-Ses… Sesshomaru… ¡Ah!-gritó Rin soltando un gemido.

La joven lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo besándolo de forma lenta y profunda acariciando su cabellera plateada con una de sus manos bajando después de igual manera a sus muslos desasiéndose rápidamente de su estorboso bóxer, él detuvo sus caricias solo un momento para morder lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha…

-Te amo…-ronroneó Sesshomaru cálidamente.

-Yo también te amo… mi amor… quiero ser tuya…-musitó Rin casi como un murmullo.

Esa confesión causo un brillo pícaro en los orbes de oro del chico. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados debido a lo calurosa que era esa noche pero más que nada por la ardiente pasión que corría por sus venas, finalmente Sesshomaru comenzó a deslizar aquella pequeña y fina prenda de tela blanca que cubría su intimidad la cual estaba totalmente húmeda colocándose encima de ella para llevarla por fin al paraíso…

-Solo quiero amarte…-susurró Sesshomaru con voz suave.

Cuando escucho esas palabras la joven asintió levente, justo en ese instante Sesshomaru comenzó a entrar en su intimidad lentamente pronto se topó con aquella barrera que resguardaba su inocencia. Rin empezó a sentir un gran ardor y dolor entre sus muslos, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos…

-Me…- dijo Rin sin poder terminar de hablar.

-Shhhh… Se lo que sientes déjate llevar…-musitó Sesshomaru enjugando su lagrima con uno de sus dedos.

Volvió a besar sus labios con suavidad y ternura mientras iba aumentando sus embestidas, pronto el dolor desapareció dando paso a un placer ardiente y delicioso como nunca antes ninguno de los dos había sentido. Rin acaricio su espalda con desenfreno mientras transformaba ese beso dulce en uno apasionado y extaciante, nombrándolo.

-Ses… shomaru… ¡Oh más!-pidió Rin extasiada.

Aquella petición confirmo lo que el muchacho quería ella estaba disfrutando completamente sin sufrir dolor alguno, totalmente perdida y entregada a ese momento que tanto había deseado al igual que él. Acaricio su cuerpo con dulzura mientras movía a mayor ritmo sus caderas, besando sus labios con pasión y frenesí maldijo para sus adentros el que ese momento tan perfecto llegara a su fin, aun así continuo besándola profundamente colocándola entre sus brazos envueltos entre las sabanas de seda, en esa habitación no se escuchaba sonido alguno más que el tamborileo jadeante de los acelerados latidos de sus corazones los cuales poco a poco iban recuperando su ritmo normal además de sus respiraciones…

-Mi amor… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Sesshomaru besando su frente.

-Feliz… inmensamente feliz…-contestó Rin suspirando mientras dibujaba formas en su pecho con sus dedos.

-Rin… Tú eres mía… Mía y de nadie más…-musitó Sesshomaru con voz tierna besando sus mejillas.

-Si… si Sesshy soy solo tuya…-respondió Rin entre risas.

Poco después Rin se recostó en el pecho del ojidorado suspirando profundamente, antes de que el sonido de los rítmicos latidos de su corazón junto con el vaivén del suave murmullo del viento y del oleaje del mar terminaran por adormecerla, de igual forma Sesshomaru cayo pronto en los brazos de Morfeo aspirando el dulce olor del durazno que emanaba de la oscura cabellera de su amada niña…

**Y Rin saco su lado atrevido ¿Qué pasara al volver?**


	87. Ajuste De Cuentas Aome Es Secuestrada

**Capítulo 87 **_**Ajuste De Cuentas Aome Es Secuestrada**_

Pocas horas después el astro rey apareció en lo alto del firmamento celeste iluminando el ventanal corredizo de aquella habitación, Sesshomaru se despertó apenas sintió aquella cálida luz en su rostro, de inmediato poso sus ojos en su niña tierna ella dormía cómodamente en su pecho mientras suspiraba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, se movió un poco tratando de no despertarla.

-Mmmm, Sesshy…-musitó Rin con voz soñolienta.

-Aquí estoy…-contestó Sesshomaru acariciando su cabello, y después preguntó.- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Maravillosamente…-respondió Rin mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

Ante esto el muchacho de cabellos plateados deslizo la mano que tenía en su cabellera oscura a su espalda acariciándola suavemente mientras unía sus labios con los de Rin en un vals dulce, suave, y gentil ella a su vez acariciaba su cabellera de plata profundizando ese beso.

-Te amo…-musitó Sesshomaru entre besos.

-Yo más mi amor, aun no me quiero levantar…-comentó Rin jugando con uno de sus cabellos.

-Yo tampoco… pero tenemos que regresar hoy…-recordó Sesshomaru esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Está bien…-acepto Rin estirándose.

Después de esas palabras la joven deposito un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios del ojidorado, y por fin se levantó de la cama envuelta en las sabanas de seda camino hasta el amplio vestidor ahí se despojó de las sabanas dejándolas en la cesta de ropa sucia, seguidamente entro a la regadera dejando correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos recordando lo que había sido la noche anterior…

-Ahora soy… completamente tuya Sesshy…- dijo Rin para sí misma.

Poco después termino de ducharse así que envolvió su cuerpo en una bata que reposaba sobre una mesita de madera oscura, cuando salió del baño tomo su ropa limpia del closet y al fin regreso a la habitación principal, seco su cuerpo y se vistió. Eligió un suéter canela de cuello alto que era cálido pero a la vez fresco, unos pantalones caqui y unos botines miel; ya que el ambiente cálido de la costa no duraría mucho y en Tokio seguía haciendo frio. Seguidamente tomo asiento frente al tocador y cepillo su cabellera negra dejándola suelta completamente desenredada pinto sus labios con brillo durazno y roció un poco de su perfume de jazmín en sus muñecas y cuello, por último se colocó su habitual cadenita y su anillo de compromiso, finalmente saco su maleta de la parte inferior del closet la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a guardar su ropa, zapatos, etc. Al igual que su neceser y cosas personales en su valija de mano, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Sesshomaru al verla abrir la puerta.

El muchacho de ojos dorados vestía igualmente un suéter de cuello redondo blanco que se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando su abdomen atravez de la tela, unos pantalones de gamuza negros y unos zapatos cafés, sus cabellos plateados estaban sueltos.

-Sí, Sesshy.-contestó Rin sosteniendo su valija de mano con su diestra.

Al bajar a la recepción un par de botones les ayudo con sus maletas mientras que otro empleado traía el deportivo negro del ojidorado el cual estaba guardado en el estacionamiento del hotel, una vez que todas las maletas estuvieron en el coche por fin iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa. Llegaron justo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las espesas nubes que impedían el paso de la luz plateada de la luna que ascendía poco a poco en el oscuro cielo; además de que el viento soplaba muy frío por lo que Sesshomaru rodeo la cintura de Rin con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro bajo sus maletas.

-Bienvenidos.-musitó Sukiomi al abrirles la puerta.

-Gracias.-contestaron unísonos.

-Luces muy bronceada, hermanita.-comentó Aome mientras bajaba las escalaras.

-Eso era lo que quería lograr.-admitió Rin.

-Yo creí que Rin te había secuestrado Sesshomaru…-bromeó Inuyasha.

-Pues no Inuyasha, no me secuestro aunque… me hubiera encantado quedarme en aquel paraíso para siempre…-musitó Sesshomaru.

Ambas parejas se acomodaron en la sala frente a la chimenea donde el fuego ardía consumiendo poco a poco los leños, la joven de cabellos de ébano se acurruco en el fornido pecho del ojidorado, y Sesshomaru nuevamente rodeo la cintura de Rin con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo; así se quedaron durante un buen rato para entrar en calor, el ambiente era de lo más ameno platicaron durante un buen rato totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior.

Mientras tanto en un bar de categoría el cual se encontraba en una de las ultimas mejores zonas de Tokio, una bella joven de tez pálida y cabellos negros que usaba un sencillo vestido de noche negro el cual marcaba su delgada figura, estaba sentada en la barra del lugar bebiendo una piña colada, mientras esperaba a su cita.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar, señorita Daidolly.-musitó una voz masculina sentándose junto a ella en uno de los banquillos altos de la barra.

Aquel hombre vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, era de tez blanca cabellera oscura tenía una mirada siniestra, y una sonrisa malévola.

-Estaba a punto de irme.-contestó Kikyo algo molesta.

-Le pido mil disculpas, por favor acepte este pequeño obsequio como prueba de mi más sincero arrepentimiento.-expresó aquel hombre entregándole una enorme caja cuadrada.

La joven de ojos fríos tomo aquella caja y la destapo en el interior de aquel paquete había un abrigo de piel de tigre blanco autentico, lo tomo con cuidado y se lo coloco.

-Es esplendido.-comentó Kikyo dando un giro completo, para admirar mejor la prenda.

-Sabía que le gustaría.-comentó aquel hombre.

-Bien lo que quiero es… que desaparezcan a una persona.-musitó Kikyo mientras bebía un poco más de su piña colada.

-Mmmm ya veo, ¿De quién se trata?-indagó el individuo.

-De la doctora, Aome Higurashi.-contestó Kikyo con cierto rencor.

-¿Qué deseas que haga con ella?-inquirió con voz malvada.

-Quiero que desaparezca.-respondió Kikyo terminándose su bebida, entregándole un sobre de manila amarillo.

-Entiendo.-musitó tomando el sobre.

Poco después aquel hombre se retiró del lugar en un auto con vidrios polarizados escoltado por dos sobras oscuras, su chofer condujo hasta las afueras de Tokio hasta llegar a una gran mansión, la cual estaba totalmente amurallada como si fuese una especie de fortaleza. Al entrar a la enorme casa aquel individuo camino hasta la gran sala del lugar, el piso era de mármol blanco perfectamente pulido cubierto en ciertos tramos con tapetes de diversas pieles de animales salvajes como leopardo, tigre blanco, cocodrilo, lobo, jaguar, serpiente etc. Las paredes eran de color tinto, con pequeños toques dorado apagado, había además un enorme sofá de piel café chocolate pegado a la pared dominando así la parte central, además de un par de sillones individuales flanqueando una pequeña mesita para café de madera oscura.

-Bankotsu.-llamó el hombre.

En ese momento entro a la sala un joven alto con cuerpo atlético de tez bronceada, ojos azules claro, y una larga cabellera negra peinada en una cola alta sin duda era bastante atractivo, vestía una camisa blanca formal con una corbata gris cubierta por un saco negro, al igual que pantalones y zapatos a juego. Su sonrisa era sin duda un señuelo irresistible pero igual de malévola.

-Diga, señor.-contestó Bankotsu.

-Quiero que tú y Hiten, se encarguen de este trabajo.-explicó entregándole el sobre de manila amarillo.

-Sí, señor.-respondió Bankotsu tomando aquel sobre.

-Ah Bankotsu.-musitó de momento antes de que este abandonara el lugar.

-¿Sí?-inquirió Bankotsu deteniéndose en el umbral de la sala.

-No vayan a lastimarla, ¿Entendido?-respondió sonriendo.

-Claro, jefe.-aseguró Bankotsu retirándose del lugar.

Acto seguido Bankotsu se reunió con un joven el cual vestía sus mismas ropas, pero su tez era clara y sus ojos cafés oscuro.

-¿Para qué te quería el jefe?-preguntó el joven al verlo.

-Tenemos trabajo Hiten.-contestó Bankotsu.

-Genial.-musitó Hiten esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Al día siguiente en cuanto amaneció ambas jóvenes hicieron lo de costumbre se levantaron, arreglaron sus cuartos y se vistieron con sus uniformes limpios. Bajaron a desayunar felizmente, para después irse rumbo al hospital en compañía de sus amados ojidorados.

Aquel día fue atareado pero divertido y feliz para Aome y Rin, trabajando junto a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cumpliendo sus labores con esmero y gusto, la hora del almuerzo llego pronto sin embargo sus prometidos aún tenían que consultar unos cuantos casos con su padre, por lo que comieron con sus compañeras de turno y grandes amigas, las cuales fueron las primeras en saber sobre sus compromisos matrimoniales, y próximas bodas.

-Tu anillo es hermoso Aome, me alegra mucho que tú y el doctor Taisho estén juntos.-comentó Nayumi mientras comía un poco de arroz.

-Gracias Nayumi, soy muy feliz.-admitió Aome mientras terminaba de comer su rebanada de pastel.

-Sabía que le gustabas al doctor Sesshomaru.-musitó Natsumy mientras bebía su té.

-Pues yo…-contestó Rin sonrojada terminándose su Surimi.

Al terminar de comer todas regresaron a sus áreas de trabajo para continuar con sus labores y no dejar ningún pendiente para realizar sus guardias nocturnas. Cuando el reloj marco las 4:00 pm la joven de ojos chocolate colgó su bata en el perchero de madera tomo su bolsa, y se despidió de Nayumi saliendo del consultorio para dirigirse al elevador, cuando entro presiono el botón del primer piso. Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron vio que Inuyasha ya la esperaba junto con Sesshomaru quien aún llevaba puesta su bota blanca, detrás de él estaba Rin y junto a ella Akari hablaba por celular con Karin.

-Si conejito, estaré en casa para la cena.-prometió Akari terminando la llamada.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?-inquirió Inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano.

-Si mi amor.-respondió Aome con una dulce sonrisa tomando su mano.

-Perdóname por no poder acompañarte a ver los detalles de la boda como te había prometido, pero surgió un imprevisto y debo quedarme.- dijo Sesshomaru en tono de disculpa.

-Está bien Sesshy, sé que no era tu intención.-respondió Rin mirándolo fijamente para después besarlo dulcemente.

-No te preocupes hermanito, si podrás acompañarla a escoger sus anillos, el pastel y el viaje de luna de miel por supuesto.-comentó Akari mientras tosía un poco.

Después de despedirse de su prometido Rin subió al deportivo de Inuyasha acomodándose junto a Akari en el asiento trasero entonces el ojidorado arranco, al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de las Higurashi.

-Las veré en una hora, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Akari.

-Si.-respondieron unísonas mientras bajaban del auto.

-Hasta más al rato, princesa.-musitó Inuyasha besándola tiernamente.

-Sí, amor.-contestó Aome separándose de sus labios.

Cuando Inuyasha se marchó ambas chicas entraron a su casa, sin que se diesen cuenta una figura vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos resguardado por el cristal polarizado del auto, en el que se encontraba.

-Mmmm vaya la doctora Higurashi, es mucho más hermosa en persona.-musitó Bankotsu para sí mismo, mientras observaba de momento la fotografía que venía adjunta al detallado informe de todos los movimientos de la susodicha.

Dentro de la casa la azabache mayor estaba en su habitación arreglándose, cambio su uniforme por una blusa lila de cuello alto sin mangas, y una falda de corte lineal blanca que le llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla marcando su esbelta cintura, unas mallas delgadas transparentes, y unos botines cortos color arena. Desenredo su larga cabellera hasta dejarla completamente lacia sin un solo nudo, maquillo su rostro con apenas un rose suave de rubor en sus mejillas y algo de labial rosa en los labios. Metió su celular y cartera en su bolso, se lo coloco sobre el pecho de forma cruzada y por fin bajo a la sala donde Rin la esperaba.

Ella vestía un suéter de cuello redondo y manga larga anaranjado pálido, con unos pantalones de gamuza negros y unas botas grises, llevaba su cabello arreglado de la misma forma que Aome y sus labios estaban pintados con brillo rojizo. Antes de que Akari llegara ambas muchachas fueron a la cocina llenaron los respectivos platos de sus mascotas con agua y croquetas, para después llevarlos al jardín trasero donde estas se encontraban acostados cómodamente dentro de sus perreras.

-Qué bonita pareja.-musitó Rin sonriendo al verlos juntos dentro de una sola perrera.

-Es cierto al parecer Luna está muy enamorada.- dijo Aome observándola recostada sobre el lomo de Baddy.

-Y Baddy también lo está.-concordó Rin.

-Llego Akari.-aviso Sukiomi.

-Si.-contestaron unísonas mientras entraban de nuevo a la casa.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotras mamá?-preguntó Aome.

-No hija vayan ustedes hay mucho que hacer en la casa.-respondió Sukiomi.

-Está bien tía.- dijo Rin.

-Nos vemos en la noche mamá.-musitó Aome, y después le preguntó a Akari.- ¿Dónde está Inu?-

Akari vestía una blusa de manga tres cuartos azul celeste cubierta por un suéter de botones negro, una falda de corte lineal blanca, y unas botas largas a juego de tacón bajo. Llevaba su cabellera plateada peinada en media cola baja sujeta con una peineta negra, dejando el resto del cabello suelto cayendo tras su espalda.

-Me pidió que lo disculparas, tuvo que volver al hospital de último minuto.-contestó Akari.

Finalmente las tres chicas subieron al reluciente convertible rojo de Akari, justo en ese momento también arranco el auto que se encontraba en la esquina de la siguiente cuadra, y empezó a seguirlas con un ronroneo silencioso en el motor.

En poco tiempo las tres jóvenes llegaron a una lujosa tienda, en la cual habían cientos de maniquís en los cuales se exhibían diversos vestidos de novia en distintos diseños y modelos, en lo alto del establecimiento brillaba un letrero dorado en letra manuscrita indicando así su nombre, **"Beauty Grilfriend"**.El piso era beige perfectamente pulido, las paredes eran durazno tenue ambas estaban repletas de aparadores de madera fina los cuales estaban llenos de tocados, tiaras, y velos todos colocados perfectamente sobre las cabezas de maniquís. Justo en el centro de la enorme tienda había un largo mostrador de caoba claro, detrás de este estaba una muchacha de tez nívea cabellos lacios rojizos que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, y ojos azul-grisáceo vestía una sencilla blusa crema estilo formal de manga corta una falda lisa azul oscuro, y zapatillas negras.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Himura ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-preguntó la joven amablemente.

-Estamos buscando vestidos de novia muy especiales, mis amigas están cercanas a casarse.- respondió Akari.

-Permítanme mostrarles algunos de nuestros diseños exclusivos, por favor síganme.-musitó Himura.

Dicho esto Himura las guio a la parte trasera de la tienda donde había más vestidos de novia, mucho más hermosos que los primeros que vieron al entrar.

-¿Quisieran algún diseño en especial?-inquirió Himura.

-Yo quiero que mi vestido sea como los de antes, con corsé y amplio.-respondió Aome.

-Y el mío quiero que sea sencillo pero de corte amplio, y sin mangas.-contestó Rin.

-Mmmm, creo que tengo justo lo que desean.-aseguró Himura.

Seguidamente Himura entro a una habitación que se encontraba al fondo de la tras-tienda la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina roja, regresando minutos después con un par de cajas blancas.

-Aquí están creo que son los que buscan, los tocados y los velos son un detalle mío.- dijo Himura entregándoles los paquetes, y después agrego.-Felicidades por sus próximas bodas.

-Gracias.-dijeron unísonas.

Después de eso las tres chicas salieron de la enorme tienda con los enormes paquetes en las manos, a unos dos metros del lugar había una heladería donde se vendían unas malteadas muy exquisitas, como aún tenían mucho que visitar y ver decidieron probarlas, y después continuar con sus compras. Sin embargo no querían cargar las cajas todo el rato.

-Espéranos aquí Aome, iremos a dejar los paquetes en el coche.- dijo Akari mientras tomaba con cuidado su caja.

-No tardamos.-musitó Rin mientras comenzaba a seguir a Akari hacia el reluciente convertible.

-Sí, mientras pediré las malteadas.- dijo Aome mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia la heladería.

La joven de ojos chocolate no había recorrido aun ni medio metro del camino hacia aquel lugar cuando de pronto sintió como alguien oprimía levemente su espalda baja con el cañón de una pistola, y otra mano la rodeaba de la cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar o voltear atrás linda.-musitó una voz masculina.

-¿Quieres di... dinero…? Tómalo…-contestó Aome tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Oh no, lo que quiero, es a ti vendrás conmigo.- dijo la voz en tono amenazante mientras la jalaba hacia otra dirección.

Aome sin duda estaba muerta del miedo mientras aun sentía aquella arma oprimiendo su espalda baja, en un momento de duda intento girar su rostro pero de inmediato sintió como la mano que antes estaba en su cintura, ahora oprimía un pañuelo contra su rostro, haciéndola desvanecerse casi al instante…

**Han secuestrado a Aome justo cuando más feliz estaba ¿Qué pasara?**


	88. ¿Dónde Estás? El Accidente De Rin

**Capítulo 88 **_**¿Dónde Estás? El Accidente De Rin**_

Poco después Akari y Rin regresaron a donde se suponía debía estar Aome con las malteadas, al no verla ahí pensaron que se había quedado dentro de la heladería pero cuando entraron al lugar tampoco la vieron sentada en alguna de las mesas; inclusive al preguntarle a la chica que atendía el lugar ella dijo que no había visto a la joven de ojos chocolate entrar al establecimiento.

-Qué raro… ¿A dónde se habrá ido Aome y porque?-se preguntaba así misma Akari en voz alta.

-No lo sé Akari, y más raro aunque nadie la haya visto.-comentó Rin.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano…

La joven de ojos chocolate despertaba de su involuntaria siesta intento moverse pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenía atadas las manos a la espalda lo mismo que los tobillos, un pañuelo le oprimía la boca, y una venda le cubría los ojos. Aunque no podía ver donde era que se encontraba sentía el ambiente oscuro y lóbrego, al parecer estaba en una cama, o quizás en un camastro de mimbre cubierto apenas con una delgada sabana el cual se sentía duro sobre la piel de su espalda; dentro de su mente aún se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que buscaban sus captores o su captor al tenerla secuestrada? Mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, de pronto escucho como abrían la puerta de aquel cuarto, así que con cierto esfuerzo se incorporó.

-Vaya al fin despertaste, linda.-musitó una voz masculina, mientras se acercaba a ella y le tocaba la cara con apenas un rose de los dedos.

Al sentir su tacto Aome hecho la cabeza hacia atrás de manera brusca intentando poner cierta distancia, el movimiento ocasiono que se golpeara la cabeza contra el dosel de metal del camastro.

-Ten cuidado mejor quédate quieta, no quiero tener que volver a dormirte.-advirtió con tono serio, mientras le sujetaba el mentón firmemente con una mano, y con la otra desataba el pañuelo que oprimía su boca.

-¿Qué quieres de mí…?-preguntó Aome nerviosa.

-Solo digamos… que no le agradas a alguien.-respondió la voz.

Por otra parte Rin y Akari habían vuelto a la casa de las Higurashi ya que el reloj del tablero marcaba las 6:30 pm lo cual significaba que solo faltaban treinta minutos para iniciar sus guardias nocturnas, por lo cual debían alistarse y Akari debía ir a casa para dejar preparada la cena de Karin antes de irse.

-Lo más seguro es que Aome, se haya ido al hospital.-comentó Akari.

-Si probablemente surgió alguna emergencia, nos vemos.-se despidió Rin mientras bajaba del auto con ambos paquetes en las manos.

-Hola Rin, ¿Dónde está Aome?-preguntó Sukiomi al verla llegar sola.

-Se adelantó al hospital tía.-contestó Rin cerrando la puerta.

-Ha ya veo.- dijo Sukiomi no muy convencida ya que sentía que algo malo le había sucedido a su hija.

Rin subió a dejar los paquetes en ambas habitaciones y a alistarse para alcanzar a Aome en el hospital, rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa casual y en su lugar se colocó su uniforme habitual, cubriéndose también con un suéter ligero ya que la noche era fresca, y cepillo su largo cabello justo cuando estaba colocándose la cofia vio por su espejo del tocador que Baddy la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con su correa en el hocico.

-Oh Baddy que memoria la mía hoy no te he sacado a pasear, y ya debo irme al hospital.-musitó Rin en tono de disculpa.

Baddy atravesó la habitación se acercó a su dueña, y deposito su correa en la mano derecha de Rin, para después mirarla con ojos suplicantes mientras frotaba su nariz contra su mano y gemía levemente.

-De acuerdo puedes acompañarme hasta el hospital, pero después te regresas a casa ¿Sí?- dijo Rin mientras le colocaba la correa en el collar.

El obediente animal ladro moviendo la cola como señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el trato, en lo que Rin terminaba de ponerle la correa. Finalmente salieron de casa hacia el hospital.

Mientras tanto cierto ojidorado también se preparaba para iniciar su turno esperando poder pasar unos minutos a solas con su princesa, la cual extrañamente aún no había llegado cosa muy rara, ya que ella era muy puntual, en ese instante timbro su celular cuando vio de quien era la llamada sonrió y levanto la tapa para contestar.

-Hola princesa, ¿Por qué no has llegado?-saludo Inuyasha.

-Escúchame bien, tengo secuestrada a tu adorada novia.-musitó una voz manipulada en tono sombrío.

-¿Cómo es que…?-inquirió Inuyasha sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Conozco cada uno de sus pasos, y los tuyos también.-contestó la voz a la pregunta inconclusa.

-No… la lastimes…-pidió Inuyasha tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-No tengo interés en hacerlo realmente es muy hermosa, volveré a llamarte luego.-respondió terminando la llamada.

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado con el celular en la mano no podía creer lo que había oído hace apenas unos segundos, su amada princesa estaba cautiva en algún lugar a merced de unos seres sin escrúpulos, que seguramente serían capaces de hacerle mucho daño si él cometía algún error o daba un paso en falso. Le parecía casi imposible y más porque apenas esa misma tarde la había visto.

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí la azabache menor caminaba tranquilamente por una de las aceras deteniéndose en la orilla para esperar a que el semáforo cambiara y poder cruzar al otro lado de la calle, cuando el color cambio a rojo bajo de la acera y comenzó a caminar pero justo en ese momento sin razón alguna un mercury azul oscuro arranco antes de que la luz cambiara a verde, Baddy logró esquivarlo a tiempo a pesar de traer la correa puesta. Sin embargo su dueña no corrió la misma suerte ya que los faros la deslumbraron por lo que no reacciono el auto la arrollo estampándola contra el asfalto frío y húmedo el impacto le provocó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, además de raspones, y un par de fracturas sin tardar la sangre proveniente del golpe de la cabeza formo un enorme charco a su alrededor, de inmediato su mascota corrió en busca de ayuda.

En otra parte más precisamente en un lugar aislado del mundo exterior dentro de una cabaña de aspecto humilde, la cual estaba toda rodeada de extenso campo con hierba alta cosa que solo la ocultaba más, dos individuos discutían notablemente molestos.

-¡Eres un idiota Hiten, Taisho puede rastrear el número de su novia!-gritó Bankotsu molesto.

-Cálmate eso lo sé, por eso lo di de baja luego de llamarlo no soy tonto.-contestó Hiten con una mirada frívola.

-Recuerda que el jefe no quiere ningún error en esto.-recordó Bankotsu.

-¿Y cuándo volveremos a llamarlo?-preguntó Hiten.

-Lo dejaremos sufrir unos días…-respondió Bankotsu con una sonrisa malvada.

Baddy había corrido una gran distancia buscando una persona que auxiliara a su dueña, hasta que por fin se topó con una mujer la cual dejo que el nervioso animal la llevara a donde Rin yacía tirada, y herida. Al verla en seguida llamo a emergencias y pidió una ambulancia, minutos después los paramédicos llegaron al lugar del accidente la colocaron con cuidado en la camilla y la subieron una vez dentro de esta la estabilizaron mientras iban rumbo al hospital. Baddy siguió a la ambulancia corriendo por las aceras, hasta que llego a su destino cuando la camilla entro el imito a los enfermeros, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos del personal por sacarlo de ese lugar.

-Baddy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sesshomaru en voz alta.

El mayor de los Taisho se acercó hacia donde estaba el tierno guardián de su hermosa prometida pero en ese momento…

-Doctor llego una joven en estado grave.- dijo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos negros.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-inquirió Sesshomaru en tono serio.

-Al parecer la atropellaron.-contestó la chica.

Justo en ese momento una camilla iba directo al quirófano, cuando vio quien era la joven accidentada se quedó helado.

-No puede ser cierto…-musitó Sesshomaru con incredulidad.

Aquella joven era su adorada prometida estaba más pálida que un fantasma, sin decir nada más entro al quirófano junto a ella una vez dentro la colocaron con mucho cuidado en la mesa de operaciones y le administraron anestesia general para examinarla mejor y practicarle distintos estudios. Le sacaron varias radiografías de cráneo y tórax, además de una resonancia magnética la cual revelo que tenía una grave contusión cerebral, el brazo derecho fracturado, y una costilla rota, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a enyesarle los huesos, después le colocaron una intravenosa en la muñeca izquierda para hacerle una trasfusión de sangre cruzándole varias unidades de esta hasta que sus signos vitales y su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizo, la intervención duro varias horas, hasta que finalmente la trasladaron a un cuarto.

-Rin está estable hijo.-musitó Inutashio tocando su hombro.

-Ha sido la operación más difícil, que he tenido.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras la observaba por la ventana del cuarto.

La pequeña Rin estaba recostada en una cama cubierta por sábanas blancas y miles de cables además de la bolsa de suero que colgaba justo junto a esta la cual le administraba el medicamento atravez de otra intravenosa incrustada en su mano sana.

-Lo sé, pero ella es fuerte se va a recuperar.-comentó Inutashio.

En la sala de espera Sukiomi esperaba nerviosamente para saber el estado de salud de Rin en compañía de Karin, quien estaba esperando a que Akari terminara su última consulta, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido más que los pasos del ir y venir de las enfermeras y doctores por los pasillos del hospital, inclusive Baddy se había echado tranquilo y triste en un rincón. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que estaban preocupados, además estaba el hecho de que Aome estaba secuestrada y aun no sabían que era lo que querían sus captores para liberarla.

-Rin se encuentra estable, pero delicada señora Sukiomi.-informó Sesshomaru.

-Si ya veo, lo importante es que lograste salvarla y que ahora se recupere.-musitó Sukiomi.

**Ahora Rin sufrió un grave accidente ¿sobrevivirá? ¿Rescataran a Aome? ¡Sí! Ya se acerca el final.**


	89. El Rostro De La Maldad Al Descubierto

**Capítulo 89** _**El Rostro De La Maldad Al Descubierto**_

Tres semanas después del accidente Rin continuaba inconsciente por la contusión cerebral que tenía en el costado derecho de la cabeza, pero sus signos vitales y ritmo cardiaco estaban mucho mejor además las fracturas evolucionaban bastante bien, Sukiomi iba a cuidarla siempre y Ayame y Sango iban a visitarla todos los días. Pero el que no se despegaba para nada de ella era Sesshomaru él personalmente tomo el caso en sus manos, solamente permitía la ayuda de su padre o de las enfermeras, incluso consiguió un permiso especial para que Baddy estuviese cerca de ella ya que el fiel perro se resistía a abandonar el hospital sin su dueña, por lo que varias enfermeras le colocaron un par de cobijas fuera de la puerta de la habitación y unos tazones de agua y comida.

Inuyasha no había regresado a trabajar al hospital sabía que sus pacientes lo requerían, pero la verdad era que no podía atenderlos de la manera correcta cuando se sentía casi loco de la desesperación por no saber aún que era lo que deseaban los secuestradores de Aome para devolvérsela sana y salva, muchas preguntas sin respuesta llenaban su cabeza; ¿Qué ganaban con prolongar su angustia?, ¿Si sabían todos sus pasos, y querían dinero porque no lo pedían ya?, Si era eso… Estaba más que dispuesto a darles la cantidad que pidieran, incluso si era toda la parte de la fortuna de su familia que le correspondía, estaba casi totalmente sumido en esos pensamientos, cuando el timbre de su celular rompió el silencio haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¿Diga?-musitó Inuyasha contestando.

-Hola, Inu.-saludó una voz femenina.

-Kikyo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-contestó Inuyasha en tono serio.

-Quiero verte.- dijo Kikyo con voz dulce.

-Pero yo no, tengo cosas que hacer.-respondió Inuyasha terminando la llamada.

La chica de ojos fríos cerro de golpe la tapa de su celular, estaba furiosa pues no podía aceptar el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de Aome aun después de tantos años transcurridos, y de que el ojidorado la había rechazado una y mil veces más de todas las maneras posibles, en medio de su rabia un solo pensamiento lleno su mente el terminar para siempre con la vida de la azabache para que al fin dejara de estorbarle.

Por otra parte en aquella mansión amurallada el jefe de Bankotsu, se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa, bebiendo una copa de vino, mientras su mente cavilaba una manera de deshacerse de la azabache sin dejar huella ni rastro alguno que lo incriminara, y así darle gusto a Kikyo pero sobre todo para casarse con ella ya que ese había sido el trato. Aquella chica de mirar inexpresivo decido salir de compras para calmar su rabia, se encontraba caminando por las calles de una zona de clase media, hasta que llego a una pequeña tienda de ropa, la cual estaba algo escondida pues estaba flanqueada por dos grandes edificios de ladrillo, su aspecto era sencillo las paredes eran arena claro, y el piso de madera blanca había muchos abrigos de pieles de animales auténticos.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña la muchacha de ojos chocolate, ya no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, debido a que permanecía con los ojos vendados además de que ese cuarto no tenía ventanas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su involuntario encierro comenzó en ese tiempo casi no había probado alimento estaba muy débil.

-Espero que esta vez, si quieras comer linda.-musitó una voz masculina repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras que siempre decía.

Después de su "dialogo" habitual aquel individuo se acercó hasta el camastro donde la chica permanecía maniatada desato la venda que cubría su boca dejándola colgar en su fino cuello como un collar, una vez que lo hizo se giró hacia donde había dejado el plato de comida, lo tomo con cuidado e intento darle la primera cucharada de sopa como si fuese un bebé, pero de nuevo ella rechazo el alimento con un gesto negativo y evasivo de la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que comas, no queremos que mueras todavía al menos… no de hambre.- dijo haciendo una leve corrección al final.

-No tengo hambre.-mintió Aome con voz seca mientras sentía el gruñir de su estómago.

-Entonces dame un besito…-sugirió aquel individuo en tono perverso, pues pretendía conseguir mucho más que un simple beso de la prisionera.

-No te acerques…-advirtió Aome poniéndose rígida.

-Si te portas bien conmigo, podría salvarte.-prometió mientras tocaba levemente su rostro con una de sus manos.

-En ese caso prefiero morir.-escupió Aome con tono de asco.

Al oír esas crudas palabras ese individuo salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, por la manera en la que había rechazado el pequeño "trueque" que quiso hacer con la chica a cambio de salvarla de lo que le esperaba. Al quedarse sola la muchacha de ojos chocolates dejo correr sus pensamientos en medio de aquella oscuridad permanente, a pesar de estar maniatada se impulsó con su cuerpo sobre el camastro hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña mesita de noche, según le permitía apreciar a duras penas el leve tacto de las yemas de sus dedos, cuando movió levemente la muñeca derecha descubrió que las cuerdas que las mantenían atadas por fin después de tantos tironeos habían cedido; así que se apresuró a desatar su otra mano y después sus tobillos, al igual que la venda de sus ojos. Pero sabía que si sus captores se percataban de que había conseguido liberarse de los amarres, su buena suerte terminaría y sin pensarlo dos veces acabarían con su vida, así que tenía que escapar esa misma noche, aunque estaba muy débil seguía aferrándose a la vida y al recuerdo de su amado príncipe de ojos dorados.

Mientras tanto en la comandancia de la policía protectora de animales el reloj de la pared marcaba las tres de la tarde en punto, todo se encontraba en silencio cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono que se hallaba sobre el escritorio de uno de los ayudantes en turno; un chico con cabellos plateados arreglados en corte militar, ojos cafés oscuros y tez clara, atendió la llamada.

-Agente Hakaku al habla, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-inquirió el muchacho.

-Quiero denunciar una tienda de ropa que vende pieles de animales en peligro de extinción, se encuentra en la calle colmillo sagrado.-explicó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Levantare su reporte en seguida, he iremos a investigarla gracias.-contestó Hakaku terminando la llamada.

Seguidamente Hakaku tomo su radio localizador y envió una alerta al radio de su jefe para informarle sobre la denuncia, y esperar instrucciones para iniciar el operativo. En otra parte más precisamente en una zona escondida en un sencillo barrio de la ciudad había unas seis patrullas de la policía protectora de animales rodeando una casa y el perímetro de esta, por todos los puntos de posible escape que pudiesen hallar los habitantes de la propiedad.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte Kohaku, esta vez no te me escaparas.-aseguró Koga manteniéndolo con las muñecas sujetas a la espalda, mientras le colocaba las esposas.

-Vamos comandante, déjame ir y te daré una buena cantidad de dinero, que asegurara el resto de tu vida futura.-musitó Kohaku.

-Muy gracioso sabes muy bien, que yo no tengo precio.-contestó Koga mientras lo empujaba al interior de la patrulla, y después le preguntó a uno de sus hombres.-Ginta, ¿Cuántos perros están asegurados?-

-Hasta ahora hemos encontrado unas veinticinco jaulas, comandante.-respondió Ginta.

En efecto la denuncia que habían recibido esa mañana era verdad pues al catear esa casa de aspecto modesto, se describió que ahí se tenían cautivos unos diez perros Bóxer destinados para peleas clandestinas, además de otros diez Rottweiler para el mismo uso, y cinco Galgos para realizar carreras.

-¿Cuantos heridos?-inquirió Koga de nuevo.

-Cinco.-respondió Ginta.

-Bien lleven a los perros lastimados a la clínica Takari, y aseguren el lugar.-ordeno Koga mientras salía de la casa.

Después de acomodar todas las jaulas en las patrullas, los agentes se dispusieron a acordonar todo el lugar con metros y metros de cinta plástica amarillo brillante con las advertencias **"Prohibido el paso" "No se acerque" **En letras negras después de la movilización para capturar a Kohaku en el lugar no se escuchaba otro sonido que no fuera el desenrollar de los rollos de cinta plástica; pero de pronto la quietud se rompió y se escuchó el gemido de una criatura. Por lo cual de inmediato el muchacho de ojos azules volvió al interior de la vivienda brincando ágilmente todas las cintas que impedían el paso, hasta que llego a una habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo principal, tiro la puerta de una fuerte y certera patada haciéndola derrumbarse en seguida.

Al entrar analizo rápidamente el pequeño cuarto con la mirada, tenía piso de madera desgastada, y paredes blancas con manchas de suciedad e incluso lo que parecía ser sangre de animal seca. Finalmente sus ojos encontraron el lugar de donde provenía el gemido, la escena que sus ojos observaron era demasiado cruel pues en un rincón de la habitación estaban los cuerpos de un par de zorros adultos de pelaje rojizo muertos, y sin nada de su piel al parecer los habían matado y desollado para confeccionar abrigos con sus pieles. A los pies del cuerpo inerte de la que parecía ser la hembra había una pequeña cría de unos tres meses, gemía y jalaba de una de las orejas de su madre, como en un intento de hacerla despertar.

Al ver aquello Koga se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba el pequeño zorrito y en un momento de descuido, lo tomo sin lastimarlo de la piel pues no podía permitir que se quedara ahí solito ya que así no podría sobrevivir. La pequeña criatura luchaba jalándose y moviendo sus patitas en el aire, en un intento de liberarse de su captor.

-Tranquilo pequeño, te llevare a un lugar mejor.- dijo Koga mientras salían de ahí.

Cuando Koga entro de vuelta a la patrulla coloco al pequeño zorrito en una jaula, y arranco el motor después de colocarse el cinturón, justo en ese momento por fin vio su radio al igual que la alerta de Hakaku.

-Adelante Hakaku, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Koga hablando por radio.

-Comandante Koga, hay otra denuncia es sobre una tienda de ropa que al parecer vende pieles de animales en peligro de extinción.-explicó Hakaku.

-En ese caso entregare a los perros, y después iré a la comandancia.- dijo Koga.

-Entendido, comandante.-contestó Hakaku.

Finalmente guardo el radio en su lugar y emprendió camino hacia la veterinaria, mientras conducía marco el número directo de Ayame para informarle de los pacientes que le llevaba.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Ayame contestando.

-Cariño ahora mismo voy hacia la clínica, con cinco perros heridos y veinte más rescatados, ¿Puedes atenderlos?-musitó Koga.

-Claro amor, lo tendré todo listo.-aseguró Ayame terminando la llamada.

Pocos minutos después las siete patrullas llegaron a la veterinaria por lo cual todos los agentes empezaron a descender con las jaulas, y entraron al enorme edificio en dos grupos, un grupo coloco a los perros lastimados en las camillas que previamente se habían preparado para recibirlos, y el otro llevo a los rescatados al lugar que les indicaron las enfermeras. El comandante fue el último en entrar al edificio ya que se quedó cuidando a Kohaku hasta que sus agentes salieron para suplirlo.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué traes ahí?-inquirió Ayame señalando la pequeña transportadora que llevaba el muchacho en sus manos.

-Es una cría de zorro de pelaje rojizo.-respondió Koga mientras colocaba la caja en el escritorio, para luego abrir la puertecita de esta, y sacar al pequeño de su interior.

-Que hermoso.-exclamó Ayame observándolo con una mirada brillante.

-Así es, pero desgraciadamente sus padres ya estaban muertos cuando lo encontré.-relató Koga, y luego preguntó.- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de el mientras le encuentro lugar en el zoológico y una madre sustituta?-

-Claro tengo unos cuantos conocidos, en una veterinaria que atiende animales exóticos así que podre atenderlo aquí sin problemas, no hace falta que le busques un lugar en el zoológico.-respondió Ayame mientras tomaba al pequeño zorrito en brazos.

-Gracias.-musitó Koga sonriendo.

En ese momento el ojiazul beso dulcemente los suaves labios de Ayame un minuto que pareció eterno para los dos, y después acaricio levemente la cabeza del pequeño animal, como un gesto de despedida. Finalmente salió del edificio rumbo a la comandancia para iniciar el proceso en contra de Kohaku, y también para verificar esa otra denuncia de la tienda de ropa.

Cuando Koga se marchó la joven de ojos esmeralda llevo a su pequeño paciente, al área destinada para los animales exóticos, ahí se habían logrado recrear cada uno de los habitads de los pacientes para su tratamiento, cuidado, alimentación y reproducción, hasta que pudiesen ser devueltos a su hogar original y a una absoluta libertad, sin que corrieran peligro alguno. Luego de instalarlo en su nuevo hogar temporal, Ayame se dirigió al almacén donde se guardaba toda clase de comida para los miles de pacientes que albergaba la veterinaria. Sabía que una parte de la dieta del zorro es carnívora, así que le preparo una especie de papilla con carne cruda, moliéndole también algunas frutas silvestres; ya que aunque un zorro adulto engulle trozos de su presa sin necesidad de masticarla, las crías no pueden tragar así mientras son pequeños. También le preparo una mamila con una formula especial, que contenían los mismos nutrientes que le proveería la leche de su madre. Cuando tuvo todo listo regreso al habitad donde había dejado al pequeño, de nuevo lo tomo en brazos, y comenzó a alimentarlo.

-Pobrecito, vaya que tenías hambre.-musitó Ayame en voz alta mientras le daba lo último que quedaba de la papilla, y después le acercaba la mamila al hocico.-Tranquilo no lo bebas tan rápido, nadie te lo va a quitar.-lo regaño falsamente.

Al llegar a la comandancia Kohaku fue bajado a empujones de la patrulla con las esposas aun puestas, cuatro agentes además de Koga, lo "escoltaron" hasta su celda llevándolo casi a rastras.

-Mmmm, tengo la sospecha de que pronto caerá otro pez gordo.- dijo Koga mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una mano, y agrego.-Prepárense para el operativo.

-Sí, señor.-respondieron al unísono todos los agentes.

Después de planear pasó a paso, la mejor forma en la que se llevaría a cabo el operativo para capturar con éxito al dueño de esa tienda, si confirmaban la denuncia en su contra. Antes de partir Koga se aseguró de dejar bien custodiada la celda de Kohaku. Finalmente salieron hacia el lugar en donde se suponía se encontraba la tienda, en efecto se encontraba en la calle **"Colmillo Sagrado".**

Aparentemente era un local en regla de apariencia sencilla, Hakaku entro simulando ser un cliente común, en busca de un obsequio especial para una chica. Ambos lados de la puerta principal, estaban repletos de maniquís los cuales estaban vestidos con abrigos de pieles sintéticas. Pero por su experiencia sabía que jamás se tenía la mercancía verdadera a la vista, camino hacia el largo mostrador gris que se encontraba al final del pasillo, detrás de este estaba una joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes oliváceos, cabellos oscuros cortos arreglados en una melena, vestía una blusa de mangas cortas con cuello V roja, una falda de corte liso caqui que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y zapatillas negras.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Hitsumi, ¿Busca algo en especial?-preguntó la joven.

-Si un abrigo de piel de zorro para mi novia.-contestó Hakaku y agrego.-Pero quiero que sea genuino.

-Aguarde un momento aquí.-pidió Hitsumi.

Después de esas palabras Hitsumi entro a una pequeña habitación, que estaba al fondo del mostrador, atravesando una pequeña puerta de madera oscura. Unos minutos después salió de su interior, detrás de ella venia un hombre alto joven de complexión delgada, tez blanca, ojos chocolate, y cabello castaño; vestía una camisa de cuello redondo y mangas cortas azul marino, un pantalón blanco, y zapatos cafés.

El comandante Koga, tenía razón.-pensó Hakaku mientras lo observaba.

-Buenas tardes soy el dueño de esta tienda, me dijo Hitsumi que busca algo especial.-musitó el castaño.

-Si lo que sucede es que quiero un abrigo de piel genuino para mi novia, y un amigo me dijo que usted podría ayudarme.-explicó Hakaku.

-Le informo muy bien, yo puedo conseguirle la piel del animal que desee.-aseguró.

-¿Una piel de zorro de pelaje rojizo?-preguntó Hakaku, y agrego en tono de desafío.-Es un animal en extremo peligro de extinción, según se dice.

-Si es una especie rara, pero si es lo que desea puedo conseguirla.-respondió muy seguro.

-Eso me agrada, pero… ¿Le parece si arreglamos el precio tomando un café?-propuso Hakaku.

-Por supuesto, hay una cafetería aquí cerca.-contestó mientras se giraba para ver de frente a Hitsumi.-Puedes tomarte el resto del día.

-Gracias, señor.- dijo Hitsumi mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Ambos hombres salieron del establecimiento justo detrás de Hitsumi, a lo lejos Koga observaba como se desempeñaba Hakaku, al parecer todo iba muy bien según como había sido planeado; mientras veía aquella escena de pronto sus orbes azules se desviaron al rostro del sospechoso, mientras que también miraba por leves momentos un informe del mismo, y por supuesto la pequeña fotografía adjunta.

-Sabía que pronto te vería de nuevo.-musitó en voz baja para sí mientras bajaba de la patrulla.

Camino de forma normal hasta que llego a donde ambos estaban conversando, en lo que esperaban que la luz del semáforo cambiara para cruzar la calle.

-Houyo Tsukino.-llamó Koga.

-Sí, soy yo.-respondió Houyo volviéndose hacia él.

-Policía protectora de animales, quedas detenido.-le informó Koga mientras le colocaba las esposas.

-¡Esto es un abuso, ¿De qué se me acusa?!-gritó Houyo mientras intentaba quitarse las esposas.

-De la venta de pieles de animales en peligro de extinción.-respondió Koga mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-¡Eso es una mentira, no hay pruebas de ello!-reclamó Houyo.

-¿Agente Hakaku?-inquirió Koga mientras extendía una mano.

-Aquí está, comandante Koga.-respondió Hakaku mientras le entregaba una pequeña grabadora, que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Agente…-repitió Houyo sorprendido.

-Sí, soy agente de la policía protectora de animales, desde hace años.-musitó Hakaku mostrándole su placa.

-Toda tu confesión quedo grabada, así que ya no te resistas más andando.-musitó Koga.

Finalmente entre protestas, maldiciones, y amenazas Houyo fue llevado a la comandancia, para que le hiciera "compañía" a su antiguo amigo Kohaku. Era una tarde-noche normal en el hospital, Sukiomi estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Rin, mientras pedía que Aome volviera sana y salva de igual forma Baddy estaba echado en un rincón. No se escuchaba ningún otro ruido más que el pitar del holter, el cual marcaba su ritmo cardiaco, pero de pronto la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos al parecer por fin había despertado de su largo letargo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Rin mientras terminaba de despertar.

-Rin cariño, al fin despertaste.- dijo Sukiomi mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Tía… Quiero…-intentó decir Rin pero Sukiomi la interrumpió.

-No digas nada, iré por Sesshomaru.-menciono Sukiomi mientras se ponía de pie, y salía de la habitación.

Minutos después Sesshomaru entro al cuarto, y con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios se acercó a la cama para examinarla coloco dos de sus dedos en la vena de su muñeca derecha para sentirle el pulso, y vio las lecturas cardiacas del holter.

-Tus signos vitales están muy bien, sigue mi dedo con tus ojos sin mover tu cabeza por favor.-pidió Sesshomaru.

Sin protestar Rin siguió su indicación.

-Muy bien, ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?-preguntó Sesshomaru algo preocupado.

-Si… Venía camino hacia el hospital cuando iba a cruzar la calle algo me cegó, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe y… Todo se volvió negro.-contó Rin.

-Te atropellaron nos tuviste muy preocupados, ya que estuviste inconsciente tres semanas.-musitó Sesshomaru.

-¿Y Baddy? Recuerdo que estaba conmigo muy fugazmente…-comentó Rin.

-Ha estado contigo todo el tiempo, la mujer que llamo a la ambulancia dijo que te encontró gracias a él, no ha querido separarse de ti desde entonces…-explicó Sesshomaru.

-Baddy… Gracias…-expresó Rin casi en un mormullo mientras lo miraba levemente.

Su tierna mascota la miro de igual forma, y movió la cola como gesto de lo feliz que se sentía porque su dueña al fin hubiese despertado de su largo sueño, sus ojos de miel brillaban.

-¿Porque no puedo moverme…?-inquirió Rin.

-Shhhh… Después terminare de contestar todas tus preguntas, ahora debes descansar…-sentenció Sesshomaru colocando un dedo en sus labios, para después acariciar una de sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, Sesshy…-acepto Rin mientras cerraba de nuevo sus ojos.

En aquella humilde y aislada cabaña la noche se había hecho presente, el cielo nocturno estaba completamente cubierto de espesas nubes, las cuales no permitían ni siquiera que se filtrara un tenue rayo de luz plateada de la luna; la cual también estaba oculta por las mismas, además de que no había ninguna estrella visible.

En el interior de la morada sus ocupantes estaban recibiendo instrucciones precisas, por parte de su jefe para por fin deshacerse de su prisionera.

-Si entendido jefe, ha y por cierto felicidades por su esperada boda con la señorita Kikyo.-musitó terminando la llamada.

-Ahora que tenemos las instrucciones…-comenzó a decir Hiten.

-Aguarda un momento, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño así no podría hacerlo bien.-mencionó Bankotsu bostezando un poco.

-Bien, ¿Entonces mañana temprano?-propuso Hiten.

-Sí, lo haremos mañana temprano.-respondió Bankotsu esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Al escuchar eso Aome se estremeció ¿Tanto era el odio que Kikyo le tenía?, ¿Ella tenía que ver con su secuestro? No tenía tiempo para ponerse a analizar correctamente esas preguntas, de algo estaba completamente segura si quería conservar su vida, tenía que escapar ya mismo de ese lugar; de no hacerlo no volvería a ver la luz de un nuevo día, por lo que espero nerviosamente en medio de la obscuridad, todo era silencio absoluto hasta que de pronto fue roto por unos largos y profundos ronquidos; eso significaba que sus secuestradores se habían dormido, era el momento de escapar.

Se levantó del camastro tratando de no hacerlo rechinar, camino con cierta dificultad apenas tocando levemente las paredes, para orientarse un poco en medio de aquella penumbra, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad toco lo que parecía ser una perilla la giro con cuidado y empujo la puerta, de inmediato sintió el viento glacial azotarle el rostro, eso quería decir que había logrado salir de su encierro. Pero aún no podía considerarse victoriosa, al menos no hasta que estuviese a salvo, sin pensarlo se internó en la hierba alta, y comenzó a caminar más rápido sin un rumbo fijo, buscando solo el alejarse de ahí.

El menor de los ojidorados se encontraba en la enorme biblioteca de aquella bella mansión rodeada de bosque, estaba frente a la gran chimenea observando como los leños ardían entre el fuego, unas ojeras enormes enmarcaban su mirar perdido; había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó su calvario, en medio de su enclaustramiento no aceptaba más compañía que la de Luna, ya que aquella hermosa labrador era lo único que le quedaba de su princesa, además solo ella comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, cuán grande era su tormento.

Unas horas después el sol comenzó a asomarse pintando de a poco el cielo, primero de un tono anaranjado-rosáceo, para después irse convirtiendo en un azul celeste intenso adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas. Al salir de la espesa maleza la azabache se deslumbro cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron su cara, ya que sus orbes chocolate se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra permanente aun así a más o menos un metro de distancia del inicio de los matorrales diviso una vivienda; ¿Una mansión? Quizás pero realmente eso no le importaba mucho, ya que llevaba la noche entera vagando, estaba exhausta, tenía hambre, sed, y frio aun así camino en esa dirección hasta que finalmente llego frente a la enorme puerta de madera chocolate, y golpeo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Era muy temprano para que los sirvientes estuvieran levantados así que Inuyasha fue a atender aquel insistente llamado de la puerta.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Inuyasha al abrir la puerta.

-Neces…-quiso explicar la joven pero justo en ese momento se desmayó debido a su debilidad por la falta de alimento.

-Señorita que…-musitó Inuyasha sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera al suelo, en ese momento un rayo de sol ilumino el rostro de la chica permitiendo así que la reconociera.-Aome cielo…

Sin trabajo alguno la alzo en brazos y la llevo al interior de la casa. Le quito los zapatos, y la recostó en su cama con delicadeza le hacía sumamente feliz el tenerla de vuelta con él después de sufrir tantos días de angustia. Cuando le quito los cabellos sucios del rostro le toco la frente, tenía mucha fiebre además su piel estaba muy pálida y seca tenía unas yagas de color rosado; las cuales eran síntoma de una grave desnutrición, de inmediato bajo a la cocina lleno un balde de agua fría tomo unos paños limpios, y regreso a la habitación empapo uno de ellos y lo coloco con cuidado en la frente de Aome. Sus delicadas manos además de sus tobillos tenían heridas, al parecer habían sido causadas por las cuerdas que tanto tiempo la mantuvieron atada en una sola posición. Inuyasha estaba muy feliz de haberla recuperado con vida, pero también sentía un gran rencor y una gran rabia contra aquellos malditos que la tuvieron tanto tiempo cautiva, después se haría cargo de hacerlos pagar, ahora lo único que le importaba era que su princesa se recuperara y no permitir nunca más que nada ni nadie la volviese a separar de su lado; se arrodillo al pie de la cama y retiro el paño que hace apenas unos minutos había colocado en la frente de la joven ya que estaba completamente seco y lo mojo de nuevo, al parecer la fiebre estaba demasiado fuerte.

Por favor… no me la quites ahora que la he recuperado…-pidió Inuyasha en silencio.

-Tienes que ponerte bien… mi amor por favor lucha… lucha…-le suplicaba Inuyasha tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

**Nuestra protagonista logro escapar de sus verdugos y regreso a su príncipe pero… ¿A caso ya es tarde? Descúbranlo en el gran final de esta historia,**


	90. Un Amor Del Destino FINAL

**Capítulo 90 **_**Un Amor Del Destino**_

Una semana después la fiebre finalmente cedió permitiendo así que Aome despertara, cuando abrió los ojos le costó un poco identificar donde era que se encontraba. Era una habitación muy amplia además de iluminada, las paredes eran dorado apagado con leves detalles arena apenas visibles, el piso estaba totalmente forrado de una fina alfombra en tonalidad vino tinto, los amplios ventanales estaban vestidos con cortinas rubí, al enfocar mejor su vista se dio cuenta de que su amado príncipe de ojos dorados estaba sentado en un sillón de lino rojizo en un rincón de la habitación, su cabeza estaba gacha como si estuviera dormitando, al parecer llevaba muchas noches sin dormir…

-Inu…-llamó Aome casi en un murmulló.

-Aome… Has despertado…- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la cama, y sentándose cerca de ella.

-Tengo… sed…-musitó Aome con voz seca.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha se puso de pie y camino hasta el buro izquierdo de la cama, sobre el cual había una jarra de agua, sirvió un poco en el pequeño vaso que estaba junto a esta, y volvió junto a Aome. Le ayudo a levantar la cabeza sosteniéndosela con una mano mientras que con la otra le dio a beber el agua, al tomar el vital líquido y mojar sus labios, dejándolo correr por su garganta al fin sintió como se apagaba la horrible sed que durante semanas de encierro padeció.

-No sabes los días de angustia que viví.-expresó Inuyasha mientras acariciaba levemente sus mejillas.

-Se lo que es eso… creí que jamás te vería de nuevo…-mencionó Aome.

-Me habría vuelto loco de dolor…-confesó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

-Debo tener un aspecto horrible…- dijo Aome soltando una leve risita.

-No digas eso para mí eres bonita, sin importarme nada…-musitó Inuyasha mientras aun acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Estoy en tu habitación, de la mansión de verano.-dedujo Aome finalmente al ver las sabanas de seda dorada que la cubrían, junto con el edredón a juego.

-Si desde que te secuestraron, vine aquí para estar solo…-explicó Inuyasha.

-¿Permaneciste aquí todo este tiempo solo…?-inquirió Aome sorprendida.

-Si no podía estar en el hospital, estaba casi loco… Solo acepte la compañía de Luna.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Mi pequeña Luna, gracias por cuidar de mi príncipe.-murmuró Aome mirándola.

-¿La cuidarías por mí un momento?-pidió Inuyasha.

La tierna labrador ladro levemente como señal de afirmación hacia esa petición, camino hasta el pie de la cama y ahí se posiciono sentada sobre sus dos patas traseras, como si estuviese en guardia. Al ver eso Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho por la actitud de Luna, tomo la jarra de cristal vacía y bajo tranquilamente a la cocina para volverla a llenar, ya que su amada necesitaba rehidratarse.

Cuando se quedó sola la azabache se incorporó con cuidado sobre aquella cálida cama, aun cubierta por las sabanas y el edredón, de pronto sintió como un leve pinchazo de dolor en ambas muñecas, fue entonces que al fin se dio cuenta de las heridas que estas tenían por haber estado tanto tiempo sujetas con una cuerda, también noto que ya no traía su ropa sucia y gastada, en lugar de ello ahora vestía una camisola blanca de encaje, además no estaba sucia y su largo cabello negro estaba perfectamente desenredado, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Aome.

-Me da gusto verla mejor señorita, el joven Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por su salud.-musitó Ayumi mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias Ayumi, ¿Quién me puso esta camisola?-preguntó Aome mirándola.

-Fui yo señorita, por petición del joven Inuyasha.-contestó Ayumi.

La joven sirvienta traía en sus manos un frasco de ungüento especial para las lastimaduras en piel delicada y sensible, se acercó a la cama donde la muchacha de ojos chocolate descansaba, tomo un poco y comenzó a untárselo en las lastimaduras de sus manos.

-Quisiera darme un baño, me siento sucia…-comentó Aome.

-Qué raro… No lo está, pero en seguida se lo preparo.-aseguró Ayumi.

-Te lo agradezco.-musitó Aome.

Mientras Ayumi preparaba el baño la joven de cabellos azabaches se quedó esperando en la cama, fue entonces cuando por instinto tomo con delicadeza uno de los esponjados almohadones y lo estrecho contra su rostro olisqueándolo levemente al aspirar el seductor aroma del inconfundible perfume de nardo que usaba su amado ojidorado; aquel olor la hizo recordar aquella noche en la que por primera vez se amaron en cuerpo y alma, cuando sintió sus labios recorriendo su piel al igual que su cálido cuerpo cerca del suyo… Aquel recuerdo hizo que se ruborizara más que un tomate, pero esa era la verdad anhelaba volver a amarlo de esa manera tan especial… Estaba completamente perdida en ese pensamiento, hasta que la voz de Ayumi la hizo volver a la realidad.

-El baño ya está listo señorita.-informó Ayumi.

-Gracias, Ayumi.-agradeció Aome poniéndose de pie, pero de pronto sintió un leve mareo, afortunadamente en ese momento Inuyasha volvía a la habitación y la sostuvo en brazos antes de que cayera.

-¿Estas bien amor?-preguntó Inuyasha aun sosteniéndola algo preocupado.

-Si solo fue un poco de debilidad, iba a bañarme…-respondió Aome mirándolo.

-De seguro es porque no has probado alimento no puedo dejar que te duches tú sola así, Ayumi ayúdala a asearse mientras yo le preparo algo de comer por favor.-pidió Inuyasha.

-Si joven Inuyasha, venga conmigo señorita.-musitó Ayumi.

El baño de la habitación era realmente amplio y espacioso, como los de las demás habitaciones de aquella mansión. El piso era de un tono arena muy suave, las paredes eran de azulejo amarillo muy tenue con listeles de figuras rojizas, justo en el centro estaba la gran tina de mármol blanco, se quitó la camisola y entro sin problemas dejando correr el agua caliente por su piel, realmente fue una delicia Ayumi le enjabono los brazos, cuidando el no tocarle las lastimaduras de las muñecas.

Al terminar de bañarse la muchacha de ojos chocolate envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y regreso al interior del cuarto principal, estaba por pedirle a la gentil sirvienta que le trajese algo de su ropa, ya que esa no era su habitación; pero entonces vio que sobre la enorme cama dorada de su amado, había un vestido sencillo de cuello redondo y mangas tres cuartos color lila. Cuando termino de secar su cuerpo se lo coloco de igual manera se calzo unas zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo que estaban a los pies de la cama. Lucia muy linda con esa sencilla vestimenta ya que el corte sirena de la prenda ajustaban las costuras a su cintura marcándola aún más, además permitía ver sus bellas piernas ya que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Finalmente se dispuso a cepillar su larga cabellera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le hacía falta.

-Y mi dije… ¿Dónde está?-se preguntó Aome en voz alta, mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-Aquí está tranquila princesa, te lo quite para poder refrescarte el cuerpo los días que tuviste calentura.-explicó Inuyasha mostrándole la cadenita.

-Qué bueno, ¿Me la pones?-pidió Aome sonriendo.

-Sí, solo ayúdame con tu cabello.-respondió Inuyasha.

Aome hizo lo que su amado le pidió levanto su larga cabellera de ébano, para así permitirle ver mejor su fino cuello él por su parte le coloco con cuidado aquella joya que ya hace tanto tiempo le había obsequiado a su princesa. En ese momento la azabache se giró quedando justo frente al ojidorado y por supuesto también a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, como un instinto Inuyasha coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ella llevo sus manos a su cuello terminando con la distancia que había entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un baile lento, suave, y gentil que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, sus lenguas bailaban a un compás ardiente buscando vencer en una batalla que ninguno podría ganar. El chico de cabellos plateados bajo sus labios al cuello de su amada y comenzó a besarlo lentamente descendiendo aún más hasta su hombro derecho.

-Inu… ya… sha…-gimió Aome.

-Te extrañe tanto… Te deseo…-susurró Inuyasha con voz cálida junto a su oído.

-Yo también…-coincidió Aome.

Continuaron besándose mientras retrocedían hasta que finalmente cayeron sobre la gran cama, el muchacho acaricio lentamente su cintura mientras que ella aun continuando aquel apasionado beso enterró una de sus manos en aquella hermosa cabellera de plata, y con su diestra marco un sutil camino por su clavícula hasta encontrar los botones de su camisa, que sin tardanza fue desabrochando uno a uno mientras también acariciaba su espalda bajo la prenda pero justo en ese momento su estómago protesto.

-Al parecer, tienes hambre.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo al separarse de sus labios.

-Creo que sí, un poco.-admitió Aome dándole un tierno piquito en los labios.

Ambos bajaron al enorme comedor de la casa, donde ya estaba dispuesta la comida después de que Aome se sentó él se acomodó a su lado, cuando probo el primer bocado de camarones fritos y arroz, su estómago lo agradeció enormemente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin probar alimento, degusto todo con gran apetito e incluso repitió plato.

-Sí que tenías hambre princesa.-musitó Inuyasha mientras la observaba comer su segundo plato.

-La verdad sí, más de la que creí.-comentó Aome comiéndose su último camarón frito.

-¿Desea comer un poco más señorita Aome?-preguntó Akisuki mientras le retiraba los platos sucios.

-No gracias Akisuki, estoy llena.-respondió Aome.

-Con permiso, me retiro entonces.- dijo Akisuki caminando hacia la cocina.

En ese momento de nuevo Inuyasha la miro fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose de inmediato en ese mirar tan dulce y hechizante que solo ella poseía, se fue acercando poco a poco a esos labios que adoraba pero entonces…

-Disculpe joven Inuyasha, tiene una llamada.-avisó Ayumi entrando al comedor.

-¿Quién es Ayumi?-inquirió Inuyasha mirándola.

-El comandante Takemi, me dijo que es importante.-respondió Ayumi.

-Gracias Ayumi, ahora contestó.-musitó Inuyasha tomando el teléfono.

-Joven Taisho…-comenzó a decir una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si comandante Takemi, ¿Qué noticias me tiene?-indagó Inuyasha con interés.

-Al fin hemos atrapado a los secuestradores de su prometida.-informó el comandante.

-Que bien, deben pagar por ello.-recordó Inuyasha con voz fría.

-Le aseguro que así será, solo necesitamos que la señorita Higurashi corrobore que son ellos.-explicó.

-Comprendo, yo iré con ella a la comandancia.-aseguró Inuyasha terminando la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Aome al notar que se había puesto serio.

-Princesa… Acaban de decirme que por fin han atrapado a tus secuestradores, pero necesitan que los reconozcas para que se inicie el proceso.-respondió Inuyasha intentando sonar calmado.

-Verles la cara…-susurró Aome.

-Yo estaré contigo, no voy a dejarte sola.-prometió Inuyasha mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

-Antes debemos de avisarle a mi mamá, que estoy a salvo y bien, también quiero ver a Rin.-mencionó Aome.

-Yo ya les avise que estas sana y salva, después de declarar te llevare al hospital a que veas a Rin.-comentó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-inquirió Aome preocupada.

-El mismo día que te secuestraron, la atropellaron estuvo muy delicada pero el peligro ya paso.-respondió Inuyasha con voz tranquilizadora.

Por fin emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, a bordo del rápido convertible plata de Inuyasha. La comandancia de policía era un edificio enorme de color blanco cuyas puertas eran de madera clara con su nombre escrito en letras negras y con la pequeña imagen de una placa dorada **"Policía Federal De Tokio"** Sobre un pequeño rectángulo de vidrio ambos lados de la puerta principal estaban custodiados por un par de agentes perfectamente armados. Aun así no les impidieron el paso al interior del edificio, ya que habían recibido la notificación de su jefe de que ellos vendrían a declarar, uno de los agentes los acompaño llevándolos atravez de un largo pasillo de piso blanco, hasta una pequeña habitación donde el comandante los esperaba.

-Lamento conocerla en estas circunstancias, señorita Higurashi.-musitó el comandante Takemi en tono de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, haga su trabajo.-contestó Aome.

-Bien hace unos días al realizar un operativo fuera de la ciudad, logramos atrapar a Bankotsu Hiyami mejor conocido como el **"destazador"** y a Hiten Mishami que es conocido como el **"comerciante"**, estos dos individuos trabajaban bajo las ordenes de Naraku Takeda, que es conocido como el **"Midas de las pieles"** Ya que es un gran traficante de animales exóticos o en peligro de extinción, que se encargaba de su venta, para la fabricación de abrigos, bolsas, suéteres, bufandas etc. A él también logramos atraparlo ya que en su declaración uno de ellos nos dio la ubicación exacta de su escondida mansión, y lo señalo como quien le ordeno acabar con su vida pero en si la última palabra la tiene usted.-explicó y luego le preguntó.- ¿Cree poder reconocerlos?-

-Nunca les vi la cara…-respondió Aome.

-¿Los escucho hablar?-preguntó.

-Sí, su voz quizás sí podría reconocerla.-aseguró Aome.

-Bien entonces acompáñenme, por favor.-les pidió a ambos.

Se trasladaron a otra habitación la cual era un poco oscura ya que solamente la iluminaba una pequeña lámpara que colgaba justo a la mitad del techo, al fondo había una gran cristal a lo largo de la pared el cual permitía observar otra sala contigua en la cual se podían observar dos individuos uno vestía una camisa azul marino de mangas cortas, pantalón gris, y zapatos a juego; era alto, tenía la piel bronceada, complexión atlética, ojos azules como un par de zafiros, y una larga cabellera negra peinada en una cola alta. El otro lucía una playera blanca, y un pantalón negro era un poco más bajo, su tez era clara, su físico no era tan musculoso, y sus ojos eran cafés oscuros no poseía cabello, ambos individuos se paseaban nerviosamente de un lado a otro como animales enjaulados.

-No se sienta nerviosa señorita Higurashi, ellos no pueden verla desde el cristal del cuarto contiguo, porque su lado está polarizado.-mencionó el uniformado.

-Aquí estoy, no estás sola.-le recordó Inuyasha tomando su mano.

-Gracias, amor.-susurró Aome en voz baja.

-¿Le parece que comencemos?-sugirió.

La azabache solo asintió de manera afirmativa, mientras apretaba levemente la mano de su amado.

-Bankotsu Hiyami, ¿Por órdenes de quien secuestro a la señorita Higurashi?-indagó.

-Ya le dije en mi declaración que fue por órdenes, de mi jefe Naraku Takeda.-bufó Bankotsu a regañadientes.

-¿Qué finalidad tenia eso?-inquirió.

-El no dejarla con vida.-respondió Bankotsu sin cambiar su tono.

-En ese tiempo…-comenzó a formular de nueva cuenta pero entonces la voz de Aome lo interrumpió.

-Es suficiente comandante…-musitó Aome mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus ojos.

Aquel recuerdo vino a su memoria como un relámpago…

**-No tengo hambre.-mintió Aome con voz seca mientras sentía el gruñir de su estómago.**

**-Entonces dame un besito…-sugirió aquel individuo en tono perverso, pues pretendía conseguir mucho más que un simple beso de la prisionera.**

**-No te acerques…-advirtió Aome poniéndose rígida.**

**-Si te portas bien conmigo, podría salvarte.-prometió mientras tocaba levemente su rostro con una de sus manos.**

**-En ese caso prefiero morir.-escupió Aome con tono de asco.**

-Comprendo señorita… Le es familiar su voz.-dedujo el uniformado.

-Si él fue quien me amordazo, y era el "encargado" de darme de comer mientras estuve cautiva.-confirmó Aome mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Después de que Aome corroborara ese hecho y de firmar su declaración, la pareja fue al hospital para visitar a Rin. Al llegar tomaron el elevador y fueron al segundo piso, apenas las puertas de este se abrieron la joven de ojos chocolate se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando de alegría.

-Mi niña… Estas bien…-musitó Sukiomi mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si mamá…-aseguró Aome mientras la abrazaba.

-Te agradezco, tanto Inuyasha.- dijo Sukiomi.

Inuyasha no dijo nada y solo le sonrió.

-¿Y Rin como esta?, ¿Y Sango, Ayame, y Akari?-preguntó Aome impaciente.

-Está muy bien casi totalmente recuperada, Sango al igual que Ayame en este momento están con ella y Akari está dando consulta.-respondió Sukiomi.

Justo en ese momento cierta pelirroja, y cierta castaña aparecieron.

-Aome que gusto, que estés sana y salva.-musitaron unísonas mientras la abrazaban.

-También me alegro, de verlas chicas.-respondió Aome mientras les correspondía.

Finalmente la azabache mayor entro a la habitación de su prima, que era más su hermana por todo lo que habían vivido todos esos años juntas, aunque se preocupó cuando Inuyasha le había dicho de su accidente esa preocupación desapareció en cuanto la vio. Pues lucia mucho mejor de lo que creyó que estaría, sus mejillas tenían buen color y sus fracturas estaban casi totalmente curadas.

-Hermanita…-llamó Rin al verla.

-Me tranquiliza, verte tan recuperada.-comentó Aome mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Y a mí que tú, estés a salvo.-admitió Rin sonriendo.

Unos pocos días después por fin le quitaron los yesos a Rin, en verdad se había recuperado totalmente de aquel accidente. Por fin todo era tranquilidad ya que según se anunciaba en los periódicos.

_**Tokio Express**_

"_**Cae Buscado Traficante" **_

_El conocido traficante de animales Naraku Takeda alias __**"El Midas De Las Pieles" **__fue condenado a cumplir la sentencia de cadena perpetua por comerciar y vender las pieles de estos, además de haber sido quien ordeno el secuestro de la doctora Aome Higurashi, en complicidad con la señorita Kikyo Daidolly, quien confeso ser la autora intelectual del secuestro de la susodicha, y pareja sentimental del antes mencionado._

_Cabe mencionar además que la señorita Kagura Daidolly también ha sido condenada a cumplir una sentencia de 30 años, por los delitos de venta y posesión de medicamentos controlados de uso explícitamente Veterinario, como son el anestésico K conocido también como la famosa __**vitamina K**__, ella lo vendía como un somnífero "especial" para conseguir un buen sueño; sin contar además que gracias a una confesión de su prima Kikyo Daidolly se supo que la acusada también atropello intencionalmente a la señorita Rin Hanabusa Higurashi._

-Así que fue Kagura, la que me atropello esa noche…-repitió Rin aun con el periódico en las manos.

-Esa bruja, siempre me dio mala espina.-mencionó Ayame.

-En el tiempo que estuve secuestrada, algo dentro de mí me decía que Kikyo tenía que ver con ello…-musitó Aome bebiendo un poco de té.

-Pero ya nunca más te va a hacer daño, Aome.-mencionó Akari.

-Lo sé.- dijo Aome.

-Ahora solo debes preocuparte, porque este todo listo para la boda.-le recordó Akari.

-Mi boda...-repitió Aome con emoción en la voz.

-Mejor dicho, nuestra boda doble hermanita.-comentó Rin.

-Es cierto, prometimos casarnos juntas.-recordó Aome.

-Eso me recuerda tengo algo para ustedes chicas, mejor dicho de parte mía y de Miroku.-musitó Sango.

-¿Qué es?-preguntaron unísonas.

En ese momento la castaña saco de su bolsa, dos pares de boletos de avión de primera clase, unos eran con destino a la romántica ciudad de Venecia con reservación en el lujoso hotel **Sogno d'amore **esos tenian el nombre de Aome e Inuyasha, el otro par de boletos eran con destino a la ciudad de Paris la capital del amor igualmente con reservacion en uno de los mejores hoteles **Romance ****Parfait**, esos eran para Rin y Sesshomaru. Gracias a que Miroku era dueño de su propia agencia de viajes no hubo problema alguno para conseguirlos.

-Muchas gracias, Sango.-dijeron unísonas las azabaches.

-Por nada, yo sé cuánto desean pasar ahí sus lunas de miel.-comentó Sango sonriendo.

-Oye Sango… eso que veo en tu mano izquierda es…-mencionó Rin mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Un anillo de compromiso!-gritó Akari.

-Por fin atrapaste a Miroku, no puedo creerlo.-musitó Ayame sorprendida.

-Cuéntalo todo Sango.-pidió Aome emocionada.

-Bien pues…-comenzó a contar Sango.

_Era una tarde normal Sango se encontraba descansando en su apartamento, ya que ese día no tenía pacientes que atender. Estaba leyendo cómodamente sentada en el reclinable de piel gris de su sala cuando llamaron a la puerta, así que dejo su libro sobre la pequeña mesita de centro y fue a atender._

_-¿Si qué…?-inquirió Sango abriendo la puerta, sin terminar la pregunta ya que no había nadie, entonces vio una pequeña caja rosada con un listón del mismo color, un poco confundida se arrodillo y quito el listón junto con la tapa del paquete, dentro de este había una hermosa gatita siamés de pelaje ligeramente acanelado y café oscuro en la parte del rostro, las patitas, y la punta de la cola, sus ojos eran negros con un toque rojizo alrededor del iris, su naricita era negra y pequeña._

_-Oh eres una cosita encantadora.-exclamó Sango mientras la tomaba en brazos, fue entonces cuando vio que dentro del paquete también había una pequeña tarjeta así que la tomo con su mano libre, y comenzó a leerla._

"_**Mi nombre es Kirara, ¿Me aceptarías a tu lado el resto de tu vida?"**_

_-Claro que si, Kirara eres muy linda.-musitó Sango mientras la abrazaba, entonces escucho…_

_-¿Y a mí me aceptarías a tu lado el resto de tu vida?-le preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella._

_-Miroku…-llamó Sango mirándolo frente a ella._

_-Sango Miyaco... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-inquirió Miroku mientras se arrodillaba mostrándole un bello anillo de oro con un pequeño zafiro azul._

_-Claro que sí, acepto mi amor…-contestó Sango con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

_Cuando escucho esa respuesta Miroku sonrió ampliamente, mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba con delicadeza aquella joya, en la mano izquierda de la castaña para después besarla dulcemente como nunca antes lo hizo._

_-Te amo, Sango…-musitó Miroku._

_-Yo también te amo, Miroku.-repitió Sango._

-Y así fue…-terminó de contar Sango con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Que encantador, felicidades Sango.-musitaron todas las presentes unísonas.

El tiempo pasó relativamente pronto por fin el día que tanto habían esperado las azabaches desde hace años. Por fin llego el día de su boda con los ojidorados en la casa de la familia Higurashi todo estaba en movimiento Akari, Ayame, Sukiomi, y Sango estaban ayudando a las nerviosas novias a arreglarse.

El vestido de Aome era blanco perla con mangas ligeramente caídas que permitían ver sus pequeños hombros. Era corsé en la parte de arriba el cual tenía unos sutiles bordados de seda en la parte baja del pecho, además de ser corte V lo cual los realzaba aún más, la falda era amplia corte princesa por lo cual hacia lucir su cintura mucho más esbelta de lo que era, además tenía un delicado encaje bordado al final dándole un toque encantador, calzaba unas zapatillas de aguja a juego. Su angelical rostro estaba maquillado con una leve base del mismo tono de su piel, sus ojos estaban pintados con una sombra rosada apenas notoria, pero que resaltaba mucho sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color por el rubor, y sus labios tenían brillo rosado; su cabellera oscura estaba peinada en una especie de chongo alto con un par de rizos a los costados los cuales enmarcaban su cara, dejando el resto del pelo suelto cayendo tras su espalda con sus usuales ondulaciones, su fino cuello era adornado por su dije de toda la vida, el velo caía con gracia cubriendo su cara además por supuesto del peinado.

-Pareces una princesa, Aome.-musitó Akari mirándola.

-Inuyasha, se quedara anonadado.-aseguró Sango.

En cambio el vestido de Rin no tenía mangas, pero igualmente era de corsé en la parte de arriba y cuello V con pequeñas perlas bordadas, su delgada cintura resaltaba más gracias a que la falda era corte sirena en un inicio cambiando después a semi-circular lo cual la hacía amplia, con un bordado de seda a lo largo de la parte baja de está dando así un toque precioso, e igualmente usaba unas zapatillas de aguja. Su tierno rostro estaba apenas maquillado con un tono que hacia lucir su piel un poco bronceada, sus ojos tenían una sombra naranja muy suave que hacia lucir mucho más bella su mirada, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor, y sus labios tenían brillo durazno. Su cabellera azabache estaba peinada en rizos los cuales caían tras su espalda, por su puesto su delgado cuello lucia su usual dije de jazmín y el velo caía con delicadeza tras sus hombros.

-Te vez hermosa Rin.-mencionó Ayame.

-Sesshomaru, se va a quedar boquiabierto.-musitó Akari.

-¿Ya están listas chicas?-preguntó Karin desde afuera.

-Casi lo están, hijo.-contestó Sukiomi.

-Está bien.-acepto Karin.

-Mis niñas están hermosas… no puedo creer que hoy por fin se casen…- dijo Sukiomi emocionada.

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre, mamá.-agradeció Aome sonriendo.

-Y gracias por ser como una madre, para mí también estos años tía.-musitó Rin.

Finalmente la limosina de parte de Inutashio e Izayoi llego, por lo que emprendieron el camino hacia la iglesia. Por otra parte los ojidorados ya habían llegado a la iglesia ambos estaban muy nerviosos esperando la llegada de sus novias, el lugar había sido adornado como se pidió ambos lados desde la entrada hasta donde se encontraban los dos altares, estaban adornados con arreglos de rosas lilas y jazmines con pequeños listones de seda blancos los amplios ventanales brindaban mucha luz. Inuyasha vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata azul marino, y una rosa en el ojal del saco, su cabellera de plata estaba peinada en una cola alta, Sesshomaru portaba un traje gris con una corbata negra, y un jazmín adornaba el ojal de su saco, su cabello plateado a diferencia del de su hermano estaba suelto, pero igualmente perfectamente peinado ambos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. De pronto vieron como entraba su hermana menor junto con el resto del cortejo, entonces por fin empezó a sonar la esperada marcha nupcial, por lo cual los jóvenes de ojos dorados enfocaron sus ojos en la puerta principal, al igual que el resto de los invitados. Ambas muchachas de cabelleras azabaches parecían verdaderos ángeles Aome llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas lilas, mientras que la pequeña Rin llevaba un ramo de jazmines, en los rostros de ambas habían unas radiantes sonrisas, y en efecto todos los presentes pero en especial los novios, estaban boquiabiertos. Finalmente cuando llegaron al altar ambas tomaron las manos de sus prometidos, y después se arrodillaron, entonces por fin la ceremonia dio inicio.

-Inuyasha, ¿Aceptas a Aome Higurashi como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla, cuidarla, y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el padre a Inuyasha.

-Sí, padre acepto.-respondió Inuyasha.

- Y tú Aome, ¿Aceptas a Inuyasha como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo, cuidarlo, y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-le preguntó el padre a Aome.

-Sí, acepto.- dijo Aome feliz.

Entonces el padre miro a Rin y Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿Aceptas Rin Hanabusa Higurashi como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla, cuidarla, y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-inquirió.

-Sí, acepto.-respondió Sesshomaru.

- Y tú Rin Hanabusa Higurashi, ¿Aceptas a Sesshomaru como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo, cuidarlo, y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-repitió una vez más.

-Si claro, que acepto.-musitó Rin.

-Entonces por el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, Inuyasha Sesshomaru pueden besar a sus esposas.-concluyó el padre.

Ambos miraron fijamente a sus ahora esposas, levantaron con delicadeza los velos que cubrían sus rostros, y unieron sus labios con los de ellas de forma dulce, gentil, cálida, y tierna. Después de tanto tiempo que había pasado por fin se consolido su más grande sueño. Las campanas repiqueteaban de alegría cuando las dos parejas salieron de la iglesia los invitados los bañaron de arroz, entre aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Bienvenidas, a la familia hijas mías.-musitó Izayoi mientras las abrazaba de forma maternal.

-Muchas gracias, señora Izayoi.-contestaron unísonas.

Siete meses después…

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se paseaban nerviosamente por la sala de espera del hospital, era comprensible pues sus jóvenes esposas estaban dando a luz.

-Tranquilos, muchachos.-musitó Koga.

-Todo estará bien.-mencionó Miroku.

-Lo dicen fácil, porque no están en nuestro lugar.-señaló Inuyasha desesperado.

-Ya deberían haber salido, a decirnos algo.- dijo Sesshomaru.

Justo en ese momento por fin salieron Inutashio e Izayoi de la sala de partos.

-¿Qué tuvo Aome papá?-inquirió Inuyasha al borde de la exasperación.

-Inuyasha con gusto te informo que te convertiste en padre, de una niña muy hermosa ella y Aome están muy bien.-respondió Inutashio muy contento.

-¿Y Rin como está mamá?-preguntó Sesshomaru nervioso.

-Muy bien Sesshomaru, tuvo un niño hermoso.-informó Izayoi.

Los nuevos padres estaban más que felices, y de inmediato entraron a ver a las nuevas mamás, las cuales justamente en ese momento estaban terminando de alimentar a los pequeños.

-¿Quieres cargarla amor?-preguntó Aome mirándolo.

Inuyasha tomo en brazos a la pequeña que verdaderamente era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos eran como los de su madre negros como la noche, pero sus ojitos eran como los de su padre dorados como los rayos del sol con un punto chocolate.

-Es hermosa como tú princesa me gustaría llamarla Minako, porque significa "niña bonita".-expresó Inuyasha mientras la cargaba.

-Justo ese nombre, es el que pensé para ella.-coincidió Aome sonriendo.

-Ese será su nombre entonces, Minako.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Es un niño fuerte y hermoso, gracias mi niña.-musitó Sesshomaru con el pequeño en brazos.

En efecto era un bebé muy hermoso su piel era blanca como la de su madre, sus ojos eran negros y profundos como los de ella, pero su cabello era plateado igual al de su papá.

-Gracias, a ti Sesshy.-respondió Rin.

-Creo que deberíamos llamarlo, Kenji, que significa "Sano o saludable".-sugirió Sesshomaru.

-Me gusta.-concordó Rin.

-Entonces así se llamara, Kenji.-concluyó Sesshomaru.

Poco tiempo después ambas madres fueron dadas de alta junto con sus pequeños, Aome e Inuyasha se mudaron a una mansión preciosa regalo de Akari y Karin. Su vida no podía ser más perfecta su esposo la amaba y tenía una hija hermosa.

Nunca debes renunciar a tus sueños por más difíciles o imposibles que te parezcan ya que algunas veces esos sueños, pueden traerte…

Un Amor Del Destino…

_**Fin**_

**Y colorín colorado esta historia dulce y rosa se a acabado así es mi pequeño bebé de 90 capítulos ¿Les gusto?**


End file.
